Três Corações
by nathy.lie
Summary: Uma lição de altruísmo. Uma paixão eterna. Um laço que se firma no começo e não se desfaz nem após o fim. Uma doce criatura deixa uma forte marca na vida de dois irmãos. E mais uma eterniza um frustrado amor na vida de um deles. (CorazonXOC/DoflamingoXOC)
1. Prelúdio de Um Amor

Pelas ruas e becos da cidade portuária de North Blue, Spider Miles, era muito comum uma certa moça de origem humilde compartilhar o pouco que conseguia e tinha com os necessitados. Melissa tinha um espírito de luz, como dizia um velho senhor que foi seu padrinho ao criá-la desde muito jovem. E ela agradecia a vida por ter colocado este senhor em sua vida, em troca de ter levado a de seus pais. Tanto ela como seu padrinho viviam em uma casa simples, ele já estava devendo aos donos do local, e Melissa ganhava a vida como tricoteira, até então. Ele, já muito idoso e debilitado da visão, fez Melissa herdar suas habilidades como artesão. Ensinou-lhe a tricotar e confeccionar roupas. Não ganhavam muito, mas o suficiente para o sustento. Também ensinou a jovem trabalhar com dignidade, sem se vender a custo de recursos sujos. Não importava como era a vida era cruel, tudo se retribuía com o bom caráter.

Estava Melissa a dar um simples prato de comida e uma bolsa com algumas roupas para um casal de mendigos, quando um grupo de arruaceiros cercaram-na. Isso não era novidade para ela, que já escapou de ser morta por pedradas e outros tipos de objetos. Ela era uma jovem mulher caridosa, que sempre ajudava pessoas necessitadas, principalmente as que viviam nas ruas frias de Spider Miles. Algumas vezes, ela tricotava roupas de frio e dava como presente para essas pessoas. Isso acabava chamando a atenção de alguns insensíveis e maldosos que estavam por perto.

\- O que querem? - uma linda e doce voz perguntou com firmeza, porém escondendo o medo daquela situação.

\- Você! - gritou um deles, com cordas entre as mãos.

\- Para quê? Não sirvo para nada que você queira, por favor… não faça nada a nós!

\- Escuta aqui, seus pervertidos! - levantou-se o mendigo, pondo-se na frente dela. - Vão se ver comigo se encostaram suas mãos sujas nela!

Os arruaceiros de roupas sujas e quase rasgadas riram. A mulher do mendigo aproximou-se de Melissa, abraçando-a.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos embora daqui! - disse Melissa ao mendigo, tentando evitar uma briga.

\- Vão vocês na frente, fugam! Não me importo em morrer se for para salvar uma garota de bom coração que nem você!

\- Não! Por favor, meu marido! - a mendiga implorou, quase aos choros nos braços delicados dela.

\- Façam isso!

\- Acho que já ouvimos demais! - um homem do grupo, o mais alto e com a camisa aberta, mostrando um peitoral cabeludo, avançou sobre o mendigo macérrimo, que estava com um pedaço de madeira na mão, pronto para defender tanto a esposa como a moça generosa.

Um soco simples foi o suficiente para derrubar o pobre mendigo. As duas acabaram fugindo dali. Lamentando pelo marido, a mendiga corria com Melissa aos choros.

\- Vamos para a casa do meu padrinho agora, você não pode ficar sozinha aqui nas ruas!

\- Ah! Mas e as coisas que você nos deu?! E meu marido?! Oh, vida cruel!

\- Outras pessoas que necessitam vão aproveitar, não se preocupe!

\- E… meu marido?

\- Não sei como te dizer… vamos rezar para que tudo dê certo!

Melissa acolheu a mendiga em sua casa, explicando tudo para o padrinho.

\- Mais uma vez… esses monstros nos perturbando! - disse o velho, com a voz muito rouca e profunda, quase sinistra.

\- Não há mais guardas pelas ruas, parece que a cidade aqui está ficando mais deserta e menos segura.

\- Desde a chegada de piratas poderosos aqui, as coisas ficaram assim, senhorita! - a mendiga falava entre choros.

\- ...piratas?

\- ...estou muito debilitado, por isso sei tão pouco das coisas que acontecem fora dessa casa… - disse o velho.

\- Não sei dizer quem são, mas comentam por aí que são piratas perigosos. Fizeram daqui seu território, e muitas pessoas por aqui já foram expulsas e outras… foram até mortas!

\- Que… horror! - Melissa foi até a janela, viu a rua onde morava aparentemente deserta, antes bem mais movimentada. - Nossas vendas diminuíram nos últimos anos… deve ser por isso. O que será do destino dessa cidade?

\- E de nós, minha filha…

\- Ah, padrinho! Não devemos perder a fé! Foi um dos ensinamentos seus, já esqueceu?

\- Nada esqueci de sua educação em minhas mãos, Melissa. Apenas temo pelo povo daqui… e principalmente por você, sabe bem disso!

Melissa foi até a mão do padrinho e beijou, e permaneceu sentada aos seus pés. A mendiga passou o dia lamentando e chorando pelo marido, mas decidiu no dia seguinte ir até ao mesmo local em que estavam. O padrinho de Melissa achou arriscado, mas a própria afilhada insistiu também.

\- Tenham cuidado! - foi o alerta que ele pode dar, já que não tinha condições de ir junto a elas para defendê-las. - Ah, como queria ter trinta anos menos! E minha visão recuperada…

Somente a bolsa com roupas tricotadas ficou no lugar. O marido e o prato de comida não deixaram sinais por ali.

\- Ah! Que faço, agora? - a mendiga se lamentava, abraçando a si mesma.

Uma outra jovem mulher apareceu ali, por sorte era conhecida de Melissa. Era outra pessoa que sempre era ajudada por ela. Ela informou que o marido da mendiga foi violentamente espancado, mas não havia morrido e que estava na casa desta. Com isso, a mendiga seguiu a outra mulher, e Melissa pode voltar para casa. Mas no meio do caminho, encontrou outro problema: um dos guardas local lhe fez frente, aparentando fazer algo nada bom.

\- Então é você quem ajuda esses bandidos, não é?

\- Ajudo pessoas mais necessitadas que eu, senhor!

\- Por isso mesmo! - apontou a lança para ela.

Melissa olhou para os lados, sem ninguém por perto para ao menos denunciar. Ela saiu dali correndo desesperada. A cidade estava mesmo em caos, até os guardas estavam diferentes – antes protetores implacáveis de todos igualmente, agora cruéis que perseguiam justamente os mais pobres. E o guarda não desistiu, saiu atrás da outra que até tinha perdido as sandálias e corria com os pequenos e delicados pés entre pedras e asfaltos. O cabelo grande, de um tom escuro de castanho, tinha se desfeito de um caprichado rabo de cavalo. Ela se sentia perdida ali, e sentiu-se ainda mais quando uma mão a puxou brutalmente, fazendo-a ser arrastada sem tocar os pés no chão. Ela fechou os olhos. Alguém pior a pegou. E o pior veria. Temia por si, principalmente por ser virgem. O que o padrinho diria se encontrasse sua estimada afilhada violentada, ou até mesmo morta. Começou a chorar, como sempre fazia em situações intensas, fossem boas ou ruins. Era de uma sensibilidade a flor da pele, desde as emoções até os sentidos.

\- ... - o homem misterioso que a salvou bateu levemente com os dedos em sua testa, como que quisesse que abrisse os olhos.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, preparando-se para o pior. Assustou-se com a pessoa que estava diante de si: enorme, cuja cintura era maior que a própria estatura da morena. Parecia ser um jovem rapaz, com roupas extravagantes – até engraçadas -, com uma maquiagem distinta e um capuz na cabeça, cobrindo mechas de um forte tom loiro. Olhos que pareciam irradiar fogo, de um tom avermelhado. Pernas tão compridas e levemente dobradas. Um cigarro na boca. Um tipo muito bizarro, que estava preocupando ela.

\- Er… não sei o que estou fazendo aqui! Por que me trouxe até aqui? e… o que quer comigo? - disse Melissa, olhando em volta de si, verificando se o tal guarda estava perto.

Ele pegou um bloco e uma caneta do bolso, e começou a escrever. Ela ficou olhando curiosa diante daquela atitude dele, invés de responder diretamente.

"Ajudá-la." - assim estava escrito por ele no papel de tamanho médio.

Melissa pôs a mão em direção ao coração. Tinha parado de bater tão rápido, estava um pouco mais calma. Mas desconfiada daquele tal homem loiro diante de si.

\- Você… quer dar uma lição naquele guarda, é isso?

"Ele já se foi. Pode seguir seu caminho para a casa, mocinha."

\- Tudo bem… mas… posso saber ao menos quem é você? Vivo aqui desde criança, e nunca tinha visto um tipo… que nem você! - disse ela, olhando-o de cima para baixo novamente.

O loiro sorriu um belo sorriso e a encarou com bons olhos. Perguntou novamente algo.

"O que achou de mim?"

\- Bem… parece ser um homem bondoso… e estamos precisando de pessoas assim, está muito difícil viver em uma cidade que está sob domínio de pessoas perigosas.

"Ah, isso é verdade!" - escreveu ele, com certo sarcasmo em suas feições.

\- Deve tomar cuidado, senhor…

"Senhor não, por favor!" - disse ele fazendo um gesto de negação com a mão.

\- Mas… como devo chamá-lo, então?

"Segredo."

\- Então tudo bem, "segredo", agradeço muito por ter me livrado daquele sujeito. Mas preciso voltar para a casa…

Ele riu da resposta dela.

"Quer companhia de volta para casa?"

\- Bem… não precisa… não quero dar trabalho novamente… - ela abaixou a cabeça.

"E se atacarem você no meio do caminho?"

Melissa estava com um pé atrás em relação ao "segredo". Ele poderia ser uma armadilha… ou não. Mas resolveu arriscar.

\- Está certo. Confiarei em você, espero que possa ter alguém nessa cidade em que posso confiar. - disse a outra, retribuindo o mesmo sorriso que antes ele deu.

Os dois trocaram olhares silenciosamente, antes dela seguir em frente.

….

Depois de alguns meses que chegou até aquela cidade junto com o bando do irmão, Corazon andava pelas ruas daquela cidade para ver as atrocidades que Doflamingo fazia com os nativos do local. Tudo era só uma questão de tempo… por enquanto, estava apenas seguindo as ordens do líder da família Donquixote. Guardas que eram manipulados por ele estavam afugentando pessoas do local. Ali seria a base dos piratas Donquixote e antes, Doflamingo queria fazer uma "limpeza" no local.

Só não achou justo que uma garota tão frágil fosse cruelmente atingida. Em cima de um muro, observou de longe um guarda que fazia frente a uma jovem graciosa e de aparência frágil, que mesmo assim o enfrentava normalmente, até começar a correr. Foi irresistível de salvá-la. Será que havia outras garotas quem nem ela que já devem ter sido mortas? Ele não poderia salvar mais pessoas, não estava sempre por aquelas bandas.

\- Você está aqui há pouco tempo, não é? - Melissa cortou seus pensamentos.

Ele fez com a cabeça que sim.

\- Já ouviu falar em um bando de piratas que pode estar causando tudo isso?

Melissa falava tão inocentemente sobre aquilo, achando que ele sequer soubesse dos piratas que estavam fazendo aquela baderna na cidade. A voz morna e suave da moça parecia confortar os ouvidos do loiro. Ele repetiu o gesto de sim com a cabeça.

\- Pelo visto, você… não consegue falar, não é? - ela parecia pouco piedosa.

Melissa ia falar mais alguma coisa, quando ele se curvou um pouco para alcançar-lhe o pulso fino, segurando com a dificuldade de manter tal pulso entre sua mão e dedos gigantes.

"Vamos nos apressar!" ele mostrou na nota.

\- …

Ela não sabia como agir. O jeito era "obedecê-lo", para evitar qualquer tipo de confusão. Mas foi inevitável lembrar do estado em que se encontrava o local.

\- Já estamos tão perdidos… o que mais pode acontecer conosco, de ruim? Há muitas pessoas necessitadas por aqui, inclusive minha família e eu. Se pudéssemos, ao menos, sair da cidade salvos, e que toda a cidade ficassem para vocês…

Aquela natureza bondosa e rendida fascinou o homem, que olhava bem nos olhos cor de mel da outra.

\- Se você pudesse falar isso aos seus companheiros piratas…

Corazon a olhou-a como se estivesse chateado.

\- Está bem…

"Quem é sua família?"

\- Moro com meu padrinho, apenas. Somos apenas dois e precisamos mais de ajuda que muitas famílias grandes… - cortou a morena. - E para mim, ele é uma grande família que ganhei. Está quase cego e só eu ajudo no sustento da casa.

"Pais, Irmãos?" ele queria saber se ela tinha membros consanguíneos em sua família.

\- Nem sei direito quem foram meus pais e se tenho algum irmão por aí… mas não quero me estender sobre isso. - ela abaixou a cabeça, com ar pensativo.

"Tudo bem."

Seguiram calados. Estavam perto da humilde casa dela. Corazon observou poucas pessoas em volta, pareciam mendigos. Não queria ser visto com ela, e a parou no caminho, segurando de novo o pulso dela.

"Siga sozinha, agora. Devo ir embora logo."

\- … obrigada… já fez muito por mim.

Ela olhou aquela mão segurando-lhe o pulso. Era uma mão rija e forte, fria. Apesar de sua mão e pulso serem bem menores, sentia-os firmes ali. Olhou para ele de novo, que a olhava fixadamente. Parecia assustar com aquilo, mas não o fazia. O loiro não estendeu aquele momento, soltando-a.

"Tenha boa sorte. Até mais!" - ele, dando as costas para ela e acendendo o resto de cigarro que já estava no final, acenando com a mão que tinha o isqueiro.

Com isso, parte do casaco enorme dele começou a adquirir pequenas chamas, o que fez Melissa gritar.

\- Olha, seu casaco!

Corazon parou e olhou para o lado, com o isqueiro aceso ainda por cima, tranquilamente como se nem fosse com ele. O fogo aumentou mais. Antes mesmo de tirar o casaco, sentiu uma água com cheiro de terra molhada molhá-lo. Ficou irritado com aquilo.

\- Er… mil desculpas… mas é que você estava pegando fogo… e… - Melissa se desculpava entre o medo que sentiu ao ver tal reação. Ela pegou um vaso sem plantas e que tinha água, que estava perto dela. - Desculpe-me por esse cheiro de terra, não quis fazer por mal, é que…

"Cale-se!" - ele escreveu rapidamente naquele bloco de papéis de tamanho médio.

Os olhos amendoados e com íris tom de mel começaram a ficar brilhosos. Ela levemente tremia, parecia que começaria a chorar. E também só esperava o pior então. Corazon a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Com o casaco nas mãos, ficou fitando-a. Ela também fazia o mesmo. Mas ambas as reações eram diferentes, apesar de parecerem iguais. Ele a puxou mais para perto, afagando-lhe a cabeça como que quisesse consolá-la pelo jeito que a "respondeu".

\- Não se preocupe, não estou chateada! - realmente, estava quase um pouco.

Algumas pessoas começaram a olhar os dois ali, discretamente. O loiro percebeu, mas nem se incomodou com os outros. O negócio era com ela. Ele se aproximou e se agachou, ficando quase do mesmo tamanho que ela – ou até um pouquinho maior. Ela ficou bem próxima a ele. Por trás daqueles traços de maquiagem, havia um belo rosto masculino. Traços equilibrados, boca curvada em forma de sorriso, olhos semicerrados.

\- Se… se quiser que limpe seu casaco, eu faço. - ofereceu-se a moça, pouco impressionada com aquela proximidade.

Ele aproximou seu rosto mais um pouco. Ainda sem falar nada.

\- Sem cobrar nada… o que me diz?

Ele aceitou com um sorriso amigo. Dando o enorme casaco para ela, que teve dificuldade em segurar aquilo tudo, despediu-se dela com um sinal de "até mais" com a mão.

\- Amanha, sem falta, seu casaco estará limpinho! - ela respondeu, sem poder vê-lo direito, por causa da enorme peça de roupa que segurava.

Ela entrou em sua casa e pôs o casaco no chão.

\- Mas que belo lençol é esse? Apesar de não poder ver direito, dá para perceber tal qualidade nessas penas! - disse o padrinho dela, que veio recebê-la e se surpreendeu com o casaco.

\- Não é um lençol, é um casaco.

\- Desse tamanho?

\- Sim, o dono dele é bastante alto!

\- … e quem é esse homem?

\- Parece ser ruim, mas é boa pessoa. Salvou-me de um dos guardas que me tentou atacar.

O padrinho sacudia a cabeça. Cada vez que ela contava sobre alguém que queria fazer-lhe mal, dava um desgosto e revolta por dentro.

\- Mas esse me salvou, e sem querer, ele danificou o próprio casaco. Ofereci-me para limpar e costurar algo se necessário. Ele vem amanhã buscá-lo.

\- Melissa! Sei que você é extremamente prestativa, mas olha como está essa cidade! Não deveria ter se aproximado tanto! E se esse homem for um desses piratas que estão provocando esses acontecimentos por aqui, hein?!

Melissa calou.

\- ...desculpa. Não queria preocupar o senhor.

\- Sei que não fez por mal… mas pensa novamente no que eu disse antes. E no que sempre disse: confia sempre desconfiando. Sempre fique alerta ao menor dos inofensivos.

\- Sei disso, meu padrinho.

\- Bom, vendo que com você está tudo bem, voltarei a dormir…

\- Voltou as tonturas?

\- Sim… aí, vou dormir que melhora. Mas voltarei a descansar, certo? Qualquer coisa, pode me acordar.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ela ficou na sala, sozinha com aquele casaco que quase foi em chamas junto com o dono mudo e distraído. Era muito enigmático aquele homem… não dava para dizer se ele era do bem ou mal… mas era melhor ir vendo o casaco antes que ele fosse totalmente do mal, para ela...


	2. Uma Luz Vinda das Trevas

Corazon voltou para a base onde estava os outros, sem seu casaco. Os outros, ao verem, começaram a questionar sobre a peça, o primeiro foi seu irmão.

\- Oi, onde está seu casaco?

"Está no conserto… tive um acidente com ele." - ele escreveu em uma das folhas do seu bloco e mostrou para todos.

\- Já imagino o tipo de acidente… - disse um homem de cabelos pardos e levemente ondulados, extremamente alto e magro, pelo menos um pé mais alto que Doflamingo, que tem mais de três metros de altura. - o mesmo de sempre, não é mesmo?

"Isso… e nada mais!" disse ele, sem estender conversas com Diamante, o homem que tinha imaginado o tipo de acidente.

\- Precisa ser mais cuidadoso, Corazon! - outro homem, de cabelos bem escuros, com um pequeno par de óculos de sol e um largo nariz achatado e afetado por coriza.

O loiro de capuz em forma de coração foi pegar um livro, sem dar muita atenção para eles.

\- Corazon… você viu aquele menino novo por aí? Queria vê-lo agora, mas não acho. - perguntou Doflamingo.

"Não sei. Não cuido deles."

Doflamingo pareceu resmungar baixinho com aquela resposta.

\- Todos vocês devem ficar de olho naquele menino doente… ele ainda não me passa tanta confiança.

\- Sim! - concordou os outros dois. O irmão mais jovem de Doflamingo estava lendo sem dar muita atenção.

…..

No dia seguinte e naquele mesmo horário, apareceu aquele mesmo homem enorme na porta da casa dela. Melissa já estava com o casacão nas mãos, sentada em uma velha cadeira de balança. Ela brincava delicadamente com as penas de cor cinza bem escuro, deslizando as pontas dos dedos entre eles. Pensava longe, porém no encontro que tiveram. O barulho do sino à frente da porta fez despertá-la dos pensamentos, indo atendê-lo. O loiro recebeu-a com um sorriso afável no rosto.

\- Não costumo deixar de cumprir meus serviços. Aqui está! Apenas fiz um pequemo emendo por dentro do casaco, onde pegou fogo. - disse Melissa, retribuindo a mesma saudação dele.

Ele analisou o grande casaco, depois colocando em si. Fez sinal de positivo para ela, que pôs a mão no peito, aliviada.

"Meu débito?" - voltou a usar seu bloco de anotações.

\- Nada. Apenas fiz por agradecimento.

Corazon colocou as mãos na cintura, surpreso com a atitude dela. Melissa negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, senhor.

"Não me chame de senhor!"

\- Mas seu nome é ainda "segredo"?

"Amigo"

\- Realmente, passo alguns apertos… mas não quero jamais incomodar ninguém com pedidos nem cobranças. E além disso, nem oferendo a maior quantia do mundo aceitarei, por causa do seu casaco.

Ele deu um suspiro. Melissa abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia encará-lo falando daquele jeito.

\- Eu que devo minha vida a você. É minha forma de agradecimento, pois não tinha a obrigação de me salvar naquele momento… foi como um pai ou irmão para mim...

Corazon olhou por trás dela, o que chamou-lhe atenção. Ela virou para trás, quando percebeu que o padrinho a espiava sem se esconder, analisando quem era aquele homem enorme à sua porta.

\- Aquele é meu padrinho.

O loiro acenou amistosamente, sem ser correspondido pelo mesmo. Voltou-se para Melissa. Corason, com gestos, "disse" secretamente para ela algo que se referia a resposta negativa do padrinho dela.

\- Sabe como é… sou a única pessoa que ele tem e que cuida dele. Não nos leve a mal.

"Tudo bem. Obrigado mais uma vez" - guardou o bloco de nota e puxou o pulso dela, pegando-lhe na mãozinha de boneca e beijando-a. Melissa sentiu as faces queimarem, o padrinho viu aquilo com os olhos arregalados, porém não falou nada, não fez nada que o espantasse dali.

\- ...até um… dia. - a voz da moça parecia travar.

Corazon se foi dali e ela fechou a porta.

\- ...pelo menos esse foi um pouco cavalheiro… - disse o velho, com uma caneca quase enferrujada e cheia de água na mão.

\- Acho que sim…

\- Está vermelha, Melissa… por que ficou assim diante de um estranho?

\- É que… nunca alguém se despediu de mim desse jeito… sei lá, fiquei com vergonha!

Ele analisou a afilhada naquelas palavras. Deu um sorriso maroto, e se retirou dali. Melissa ainda estava sem graça por causa daquela cena na frente do padrinho. Decidiu ir regar as plantinhas nos vasos que tinha em frente a sua casa e teve uma surpresa. Viu um pequeno pacote entre os vasos. Pegou-o. O pacote estava já aberto, e tinha uma boa quantidade de dinheiro dentro. Imaginou quem deixou aquilo para ela. Levou para dentro, mas escondeu do padrinho aquele pacote. Guardaria para usá-lo mais para frente, de um modo especial.

Dois dias se passaram. Bem no começo da tarde, vieram três pessoas até a casa dela, bateram a porta brutalmente. Eram o dono da casa, um advogado e um guarda, prontos para expulsar os dois.

\- Combinamos que no próximo mês estaríamos com o dinheiro do aluguel! - disse Melissa, ao lado do padrinho.

\- Sim, mas a dívida de vocês estão ficando cada vez mais alta. Sequer tem condições de cuidar do imóvel, não permitirei que destruam aqui! - disse o dono. - E é melhor aceitarem a saída, sem confusões com a justiça!

\- Para onde vamos? Meu padrinho está com péssimas condições de saúde para viver nessas ruas frias!

\- Isso vocês que se virem!

Nada adiantou Melissa implorar por mais um mês. Por fim, alguém tomou a decisão final.

\- Vamos embora então. Permita-nos pegar nossos pertences, e agora mesmo deixaremos a casa! - disse o velho padrinho.

Os três olharam um para o outro, como se estivessem decidindo com os olhos.

\- Está bem! Podem pegar as trouxas de vocês, e sumam da minha casa!

Assim, os dois pegaram os pertences e se foram dali. Nem o dinheiro deixado supostamente por Corazon daria para cobrir a total dívida. E a noite daquele primeiro dia fora de casa foi horrível. Uma noite muito fria, nevosa. Mesmo com a ajuda da mesma mendiga que Melissa sempre ajudou, os dois ficaram no beco onde o casal de mendigos "moravam". A tosse do padrinho piorou, mesmo com um caldo de comida improvisada pela pobre mulher.

\- Admiro a força de espírito de vocês… mesmo com tantos problemas e abusos que nós testemunhamos, vocês são firmes e não guardam nenhum rancor, não resmungam nem choram, apenas seguem em frente… - o marido da mendiga disse, observando o estado do velho.

\- Cada coisa que acontece nas nossas vidas, sejam boas ou ruins, são lições para aprendemos o valor delas… - disse o velho, pigarreando depois. - Acho que dessa vez… terei que deixá-la, Melissa… embora eu não quero… - a tosse não o deixou falar mais.

\- Fica calmo, padrinho! Vamos procurar por um médico amanhã que possa te ajudar! - ela apertava a mão dele, firme, temendo pelo pior.

Melissa não queria usar aquele dinheiro tão cedo, mas faria se fosse necessário pagar um médico para tratar do seu padrinho. E a madrugada foi difícil de dormir no chão, mesmo com seus cobertores de lã, feitos por ela mesma. Pensava nele… provavelmente ele não a deixaria encostar-se no chão, quanto mais dormir nele. Talvez, ele tivesse lutado contra o dono da casa, junto com o advogado e o guarda, e ela poderia estar ainda em casa.

\- O que estou pensando? - ela falou baixinho, para si mesmo. Ele foi apenas um encontro passageiro, jamais o veria novamente. Ele era sim, um daqueles piratas que assolaram a cidade portuária. E dava graças aos céus por ele ter deixado sair viva daquele encontro.

Na manhãzinha do dia seguinte, percebeu que aquele dinheiro não seria usado mais para fins médicos. A hipotermia havia feito o velho com mais de oitenta anos ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória, assim morrendo ali. Foi inevitável um grito de dor e choro. Aquele senhor foi um anjo para ela quando não tinha condições de cuidar de si sozinha. Era horrível perdê-lo assim, vendo-o sofrer, calado, para não assustá-la. Um grupo de pessoas se juntaram perto, e logo uns homens se encarregaram de mover o corpo e enterrá-lo imediatamente no cemitério local. Melissa ainda tinha o casal de mendigos que a ampararam, retribuindo os anos em que eles tiveram ajuda dela e do velho padrinho.

No dia seguinte, alguém passou na frente da antiga casa de Melissa. Viu-a vazia, com uma placa na porta: "Aluga-se". Entre os vasos de plantas, não havia aquele pacote de dinheiro. Corazon imaginou que foram despejados, e passou o resto do dia procurando algum traço dela pelas ruas, cuidadosamente para não ser descoberto por alguém, mesmo que fosse da "família". E por sorte, no fim da tarde, encontrou aquela que estava procurando: em um beco, envolta em cobertores sujos, dormindo. Não havia o padrinho perto dela, e ela estava sozinha. Foi até ela. A cena era de cortar o coração. O rostinho de boneca parecia molhado em prantos, aparentemente abatido. Acordou-a delicadamente, tocando-lhe o ombro esquerdo com sua mão enorme. Melissa abriu os olhos, sem acreditar que aquele homem estava ali.

\- Vo...você?!

Ele se agachou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele parecia perguntar com os olhos o que tinha acontecido. Ele pegou o rosto dela pelo queixo, delicadamente. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos.

\- … aconteceram coisas horríveis que não quero falar sobre, agora… - ela fechou os olhos, como se quisesse conter o choro. - eu achava que não o veria mais…

Vê-la mais de perto ele notou o quanto ela tinha o rosto delicado e frágil. Estava pálida devido ao frio e provavelmente estava faminta. Além disso, as lágrimas inundavam completamente seus olhos. Os dedos longos e finos secavam as lágrimas enquanto a moça parecia paralisada com aquele toque.

\- Mas… não tem risco de você estar aqui, ajudando-me?

O homem gigante, principalmente em comparação a ela, puxou de novo o bloco de notas, para explicar o porquê de sua ajuda.

"Não quero vê-la congelando nesse frio!"

Guardando o bloco, ele a puxou para seu colo, que nem uma pobre criança desamparada. Mesmo com o corpo molenga e fraco devido a fome, a moça tremeu e tentou resistir, mas Corazon já a havia sentado entre suas pernas e agora a rondava com os braços, friccionando as mãos mornas contra os braços dela, a fim de aquecê-la pelo menos um pouco. Para ele, aquele

gesto era mais que comum de cuidado e gentileza.

\- Não… espera… - ela estava sem graça, ao mesmo tempo assustada com aquilo. - Por que está fazendo isso… assim?

Corazon a olhou com ternura e um ar sorridente, explicando com o olhar. Melissa o olhava, enquanto deixava-se ser acalentada. Ambos estavam se entendendo ali. O frio ia passando aos poucos enquanto ele a abraçava, com cuidado. A distância entre os corpos quase não permitia que o vento frio magoasse a pele sensível de Melissa, e a jovem quase se sentiu totalmente a vontade de se aconchegar mais, portanto não o fez por timidez total. Enquanto isso, Corazon continuou conversando.

\- Responda-me algo… naquele mesmo dia em que foi buscar o casaco, encontrei um pacote de dinheiro entre os vasinhos de plantas. Foi você… quem deixou aquele dinheiro?

Corazon concordou com a cabeça.

\- Sabia que foi você!

Com certa dificuldade, ele tentou tirar do bolso um isqueiro e um cigarro novo ao mesmo tempo, conseguindo apenas pegar o cigarro. Ofereceu a ela.

\- Não fumo. E o pacote de dinheiro está comigo.

Ele pôs o cigarro na boca, olhando seriamente para ela, agora. A resposta dele por ver seu dinheiro ser recusado.

\- Não é por orgulho que estou lhe devolvendo. Achei que não era digna de usar aquele dinheiro, só isso. Desconfiei que ainda foi pelo casaco, e mais uma vez decidi que não aceitaria…

Então Corazon desfez da careta séria, rindo baixinho. Apertou a bela moça nos braços e aconchegou mais perto de seu peito largo. Melissa sentiu um grande prazer e conforto em estar ali, daquele jeito. Mas não queria abusar da caridade dele. Recebendo caridade, Melissa percebia o quanto era cruel aquela situação. Enquanto ajudava as pessoas, ela não sabia como elas se sentiam, e aquela sensação não era das melhores... portanto, ter alguém cuidando de si era muito acolhedor e gratificante.

\- Você quer me tirar daqui mas… e meus amigos? Estou acolhida por um casal de mendigos, pelo menos deveria avisar que…

Corazon fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça. Ele então se ergueu, ainda segurando o corpo menor e levantou em seu colo. Sustentava que nem uma noiva, portanto ela protestou apenas com palavras, pois não estava com forças o suficiente para empurrá-lo.

\- Solta-me, por favor! Não me faça nada ruim…

Ele aconchegou ainda mais nos braços, como se quisesse acalmá-la e silenciá-la. Evitar que ela se esforçasse muito. Tratava-a ali como uma frágil boneca.

\- Para onde vai me levar? E o seu bando, vão me aceitar pacificamente? Vão aceitar uma pobre e miserável jovem que nada tem a servir?

Não teve jeito. Ele a desceu por alguns instantes, e ficou agachado para ela. Escreveu de novo em seu bloco de notas. Melissa admirava a forma com a qual ele se comunicava. Era rápido para escrever e sua letra era bem legível.

"Meu bando é minha família. Vão aceitá-la, sim. Temos muitos assim lá. Todos tiveram os piores passados. Agora, estamos unidos para vencer as dificuldades!"

\- Está certo. Permito que cuide de mim! - ela o abraçou amigavelmente, que também correspondeu dessa forma, deixando cair o bloco e a caneta no chão. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes.

Melissa o olhou profundamente. Ele falava tão seriamente, tão experiente… era agradável ter novamente um pouco de calor humano por perto, principalmente em uma fase de perdas. Aquele homem louro, de pele pálida, enorme, com aparência de perigoso… o que ele faria com ela? Ela fechou os olhos, pousando a cabeça que latejava um pouco de dor no ombro dele. O corpo dela estava reagindo ao calor que recebia dele, daquele casaco enorme que cobria ambos. Era aconchegante e confortável. Mesmo que por alguns segundos, ela sentiu vontade de dormir ali mesmo.

\- ...meu nome é Melissa. - disse ela, e nada mais. Corazon olhou-a em seus braços, que estava levemente suando por causa da febre. Ele procurou pelo seu bloco de notas e a caneta, e imediatamente Melissa pegou ambos para ele. Ambos trocaram olhares afetuosos por uns instantes, até Corazon a pegar novamente nos braços.

Provavelmente, Melissa seria mais um membro novo na família Donquixote. E mais uma pessoa especial na sofrida vida de Rocinante.


	3. A Família Donquixote

Escondida no aposento de Corazon, Melissa esperava sair dali e ser aceita pelo líder da família Donquixote, mas Corazon a manteve ali, para que os outros não a vissem antes de Doflamingo. Discretamente, o louro de maquiagem distinta foi conversar em particular com seu irmão mais velho sobre a situação de um jovem moça vinda das ruas de Spider Miles.

\- O quê? - Doflamingo não parecia aprovar. - Onde está essa criatura? Não estou mais interessado em ninguém desse lugar, ainda mais sem nenhuma habilidade!

\- Pelo menos, ela pode ficar entre nós até conseguir algum lugar para morar? Deixa-a comigo, ela ficará sob minha responsabilidade. - disse o loiro, que apenas se comunicava oralmente com o irmão, em segredo.

\- hmmm… mas quero vê-la antes.

Corazon conduziu Doflamingo até seu quarto, revelando quem estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima janela. O outro loiro conheceu uma formosa figura, apesar de abatida e um pouco suja. Sim, uma bela criatura… fitou-a por alguns segundos. Melissa fez o mesmo. Era como se ambos estivessem se apresentando um ao outro apenas com o olhar. Corazon observou aquilo, temendo qualquer tipo de reação do outro.

\- Como se chama, mesmo? - perguntou Doflamingo.

\- Melissa.

Uma bonita voz feminina, calma, suave e de tom baixo.

\- Ele me falou um pouco sobre você. Vai ficar sob os cuidados dele, até que possa recuperar sua vida normal. Mas… - ele apontou o enorme indicativo em direção a ela como se fosse dar uma leve bronca, mas deu um aviso amistoso. - Não esqueça o que direi: não somos toleráveis a qualquer tipo de traição. Espero que não seja uma espiã ou algo do tipo… porque o pior sobrará para você!

\- Não se preocupe com isso, o que ele provavelmente deve ter descrito sobre mim é tudo verdade! - disse Melissa, sem nenhuma alteração em seu comportamento ao vê-lo ameaçador.

Corazon apenas observava encostado à porta. Piscou para ela sem que o irmão visse, apenas para confortá-la diante daquele aviso.

\- Bem, tenho algumas coisas para fazer, Melissa. Mais tarde, apresentarei para o resto da família. - saiu do quarto do irmão mais novo, deixando eles dois a sós.

Melissa se levantou e foi até a janela.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou o loiro, sentando-se na grande cama forrada com um lençol desenhado com alguns corações, similar a camisa que ele estava vestindo.

\- ...fiquei com medo dele. - confessou Melissa, virando-se para ele.

"É assim mesmo!" ele guardou o bloco de notas e, em seguida, procurava um cigarro em seu bolso, sem achar algum.

\- Diga-me que vou conseguir sair bem daqui…

Corazon, sem sair da cama onde estava sentado, deu uns leves tapinhas na cabeça bem menor dela. Melissa o olhava com receio, embora aquele não a assustasse tanto quanto o outro.

\- Nem sei seu nome ainda! Tudo parece estranho…

…

Diante de criaturas exóticas, de crianças até idosos, Melissa foi apresentada por Donquixote Doflamingo. Ele parecia animado em apresentá-la, porém não mencionou se ela seria mais uma deles ou o que havia dito para o irmão. Ele mesmo estava em dúvidas. Sabia que ela era uma criatura inútil ali, mas algo parecia querer mantê-la ali. Daria uma chance para ela, afinal ela era uma pobre moça órfã e sem casa.

\- Você chegou a ter um trabalho enquanto vivia em sua casa, querida? - uma senhora alta, com as características faciais exageradas realçadas em uma maquiagem extravagante, a analisava mais perto.

\- Sou artesã, e tricotava roupas para vender. Também sei fazer outros trabalhos de confecção. Era minha renda para ajudar meu padrinho também.

\- Ahh! Você me parece bem útil! - disse Jora, essa mesma mulher.

\- Mas só isso mesmo? Não parecer ter nenhuma utilidade ao nosso nível! - disse um homem de corpo gordo - porém muscular, e com cabelos médios e barba curta e loira.

\- Uma boa serviçal que possa fazer roupas para nós, Machvise! - disse Jora. - eu mesmo posso ensiná-la a aprimorar seus trabalhos com arte! Mas isso se permitir o Jovem Mestre! - ela se referia ao Doflamingo.

Ela só escutava a conversa, sem falar nada. Os membros mais jovens do bando só a olhavam desconfiados. Apenas uma delas, uma menininha de cabelos negros e com visual de uma empregada doméstica, veio até ela com um sorriso, conhecê-la.

\- Oi, pode me chamar de Baby 5! Você sabe brincar? Que mais você sabe fazer?

\- Sim, sei brincar também! Faço de tudo um pouco, o que puder também! - disse Melissa, que já gostava naturalmente de crianças.

\- Ah, podemos ser amigas! - a garotinha tinha mudado seu jeito desconfiado para um mais amistoso.

\- Claro!

Veio também um outro menino, o maior deles, até as duas. Buffalo e Sugar foram as outras crianças que vieram, com exceção de um. Um menino muito sério, esquivo. Tinha um chapéu de pele e sombras tênues sob seus olhos. Mas Melissa o olhou normalmente, ao mesmo tempo que dava atenção aos outros. Corazon admirava secretamente aquele jeito com crianças – já que ele não as suportava muito. Outra pessoa também admirava por isso também: Doflamingo.

Melissa foi se introduzindo melhor na família aos poucos. Os oficiais de Elite não a viam com bons olhos, principalmente por ser uma protegida precisamente de Corazon. Até as crianças e os outros membros, ao ver que ela era uma amiga de Corazon, passaram a não olhá-la da mesma maneira como antes – com exceção de Baby 5, que secretamente admirava sua beleza e até fantasiava um pouco ela como sua "doce mama". Somente Jora a tratava muito bem, pois como era artística, queria investir em Melissa no seu trabalho de artesã. Jora também era a responsável por cuidar dos membros mais jovens do bando. Ela ensinou Melissa algumas técnicas de arte para as roupas que fazia. A moça achava confuso o estilo dela, porém jamais se atreveu a expressar suas opiniões, apenas sendo uma bondosa aprendiz.

Doflamingo tinha tomado sua decisão, comentada antes com Corazon: ela ficaria como membro da família. Corazon agradeceu ao irmão, sentindo-se aliviado então. Melissa não precisaria ficar nas ruas novamente. Uma semana depois de ter chegado ali, Melissa já se sentia em casa. Porém, sentia falta de algo: ajudar necessitados nas ruas. Corazon negou com a cabeça, querendo dizer que não poderia fazer mais isso com frequência. Ou nunca mais...

\- Mas o "Jovem Mestre" pode mandar alguns do bando para vir comigo. É que sinto a falta de alguns amigos… e você me levou naquele dia sem poder me despedir de um casal de mendigos que eram meus amigos…

Ele cruzou os braços e voltou a negar com a cabeça.

\- Entendo, Corazon. - ela abaixou a cabeça.

Ele levantou a cabeça da outra pegando levemente pelo queixo. Pegou o bloco de notas e escreveu algumas palavras.

"Eles me toleram aqui porque sou irmão do líder. E tenho um papel a cumprir aqui!"

\- Mas… você é um homem tão bom! Um pouquinho atrapalhado, mas tem bom coração.

Corazon riu quando ela mencionou que ele era atrapalhado. Ele a puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele era o único que a tratava de forma mais próxima, como se fosse uma irmãzinha querida. Doflamingo sempre os observava sigilosamente, ainda focado em Melissa. Era uma mulher que ainda precisava ser descoberta por ele.

…

Melissa estava em uma área isolada, tricotando roupas moldadas por Jora. Doflamingo estava passando por perto e decidiu observá-la de longe. A visão de uma bela moça de longos cabelos de um tom castanho escuro e de uma pele clara, de fraca tonalidade rosada. A silhueta magra, porém sadia. Busto médio e arredondando, com curvas notáveis que se destacavam em contraste da cintura esguia. O perfil similar a uma boneca. Era dócil até em suas feições, em suas curvas.

Ela tricotava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando ele se aproximou mais. Mais de perto, ele deparou-se com uma face bonita, apesar de séria. A boca levemente carnuda, o nariz médio e meio arrebitado. Grandes cílios contornavam os olhos cor de mel. Ela estava bem concentrada em seu trabalho.

\- … deve ser difícil fazer essas roupas… - disse Doflamingo, pegando nos papéis onde estavam os moldes pintados por Jora.

\- Ah! - Melissa exclamou de susto. - Desculpa-me, eu… não tinha percebido que esta aí!

\- Não precisa de desculpar! E se eu estiver atrapalhando nesse momento, saio.

\- Não está atrapalhando… e… precisa de alguma coisa de mim? - Melissa deixou a roupa quase pronta no colo para dar sua atenção ao loiro.

\- Não exatamente… só estava apenas andando por aí… e a vi tão sozinha…

\- Está tudo bem! ...e só posso fazer meu serviço quando as crianças estão longe.

\- Você está se dando bem com elas?

\- Sim, sim.

\- Que bom, que bom…

\- Bab mais próxima a mim, mas quer muito minha atenção e, com isso, não posso trabalhar para Jora quando ela está por perto.

\- Aquela pirralha… mas é muito útil para nós. - ele ficou analisando os moldes extravagantes de roupas feito por Jora. - Ela tem um gosto… intenso… - falou com um ar de leve ironia.

\- São bonitos os desenhos dela.

\- Você acha, Melissa?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele se sentou no chão, vendo outras obras da senhora. Melissa voltou a tricotar a grande blusa. Ambos olhavam um ao outro discretamente. De repente, o silêncio é quebrado.

\- Jovem Mestre, posso lhe fazer um pedido?

\- Diga.

\- Bem… sempre fui uma mulher de caridade e… costumava prestar serviço aos mais necessitados e… gostaria de poder sempre ir às ruas continuar a prestar caridade…

\- Esqueça. - ele olhou para ela, um pouco sério. Aquilo fez a moça ficar um pouco mais séria, mas assustada com a reação dele.

\- ...e… por que não posso?

\- É arriscado demais para você! Soube que sofria algumas perseguições antes do meu irmãozinho te salvar. E agora, somos piratas e procurados por alguns inimigos.

\- Nem se eu fosse acompanhada por um de nós?

\- Nem assim. Sinto muito. Agora, seu serviço deve ser voltado para a família, apenas.

\- Sim, Jovem Mestre.

Melissa acatou submissa a ordem dele. Ele admirava em silêncio toda aquela gentileza para falar, para pedir as coisas, para obedecer suas ordens.

\- ...você… veio de condições precárias, não?

\- Sim.

\- E… ainda ajudava os outros, talvez até menos necessitados que você?

\- Cada um pode ajudar sue semelhante em sua necessidade, mesmo que não tenha melhores condições. Fui criada assim e isso nunca me incomodou, sabe… até me sentia bem em poder auxiliar aqueles que tinham algum tipo de necessidade.

Aquelas palavras formigavam-lhe as lembranças mais antigas. De origem suprema – um "Tenryubito" no passado -, o loiro sofreu demais ao ver perder tudo que tinha por causa de um pai extremamente altruísta, inclusive a própria mãe. Segundo Corazon, ela só vivia com um padrinho, deveria ser órfã desde muito jovem, também. Mas não tinha nenhum traço de revolta em seu jeito de ser. Ela lembrava sua falecida mãe nesses aspectos – era mimosa, delicada, caridosa. Talvez os pais daquela jovem devem ter sido desse mesmo jeito.

Doflamingo admirava e odiava gente daquele perfil. Ele temia por si em relação a Melissa. Ele poderia prejudicar futuramente. Ela era frágil, apenas uma artesã que cuidava de fazer as roupas para os membros. Também era cuidadosa com as crianças – em especial Baby 5, que a admirava quase como uma mãe. Mas ela deveria ser útil em outras coisas, como autodefesa.

\- Melissa, quero que aprenda outras coisas enquanto vai se acostumando com sua nova família! - disse ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais dela.

\- Como… o quê?

\- Quero que aprenda a lutar, a ter uma habilidade útil para proteger-se e aos outros. Mas poderá continuar ser a costureira de Joda! - disse com um risinho pequeno e aparentemente travesso.

\- Mas… não levo jeito para lutas, Jovem Mestre!

\- Vai aprender, sim! Aliás, ninguém nasce sabendo as coisas, aprende-se com a vida! Assim como você tricota roupas, por acaso já nasceu sabendo tricotar? Não aprendeu a fazê-lo, também? Nada então é impossível!

\- Bem… isso é verdade! Mas… será que vou dar certo nisso?

Ele levantou-lhe o rosto, apenas erguendo o queixo com o indicador. Olhou-a bem nos olhos.

\- Como vamos saber se nunca tentou? - terminou a pergunta com um sorriso levemente sedutor.

Os olhos dela brilharam um pouco. Era animador e ao mesmo assustador aquele incentivo. E ele, por si próprio. Ela passou o resto do dia todo pensando nas palavras do Jovem Mestre. Algo que Melissa menos imaginou fazer em sua vida era lutar. Sempre fugiu de brigas e perseguições com toda sua agilidade – isso ela tinha adquirido com as experiências que teve, mas nunca teve a natureza de atacar. Seu próprio padrinho sempre a ensinou o perdão e a fraternidade. Jamais ensinou algum tipo de vingança. Temia por estar ali, mas não queria jamais desapontar seu salvador, que a livrou de um guarda malvado e da miséria nas ruas. Faria o possível para se adaptar aos poucos naquele bando – família, como eles se preferiam considerar.


	4. Contrastes de Personalidades

A vida seguia normalmente para Melissa. Claro que ela passou por algumas mudanças. Estava aprendendo a ser uma legítima integrante da Família Donquixote. Era sempre orientada e protegida por Corazon, e distantemente pelo irmão mais velho dele. Os outros agentes oficiais não simpatizavam com ela, sempre esquivando-se de um relacionamento mais direto dela. Achavam-na inútil por ser de uma natureza bondosa. Bondosos só atrapalhavam. Melissa observava esse desprezo, mas ignorava. Tinha consigo a amizade e a proteção de um dos agentes oficiais.

Viviam como uma típica família. Uma típica família onde os membros tinham suas alegrias e seus conflitos. Melissa descobriu passados perturbadores, vidas comprometidas. Mas tudo estava resolvido com a união de cada membro – ou não. Pelo menos, com ela. Durante as refeições – principalmente nos almoços e jantares, onde Melissa percebia que alguns olhares a encaravam de forma nada amistosa. Somente Jora – com quem tinha uma sociedade nos trabalhos de costura –, Baby 5 e claro, Corazon, eram seus mais próximos. Os outros (as crianças em geral) eram "neutros" e os mais fortes – tanto os agentes como outros que eram dos mais poderosos – pareciam desprezá-la. Mas ainda a respeitavam, já que a desunião não era uma coisa apreciada por Doflamingo.

Certo dia, Melissa teve a oportunidade de voltar a andar pelas ruas, já que todo o bando partiria dali para uma missão – seria a primeira missão dela. Sentiu-se indignada quando Trébol e Diamante expulsaram brutalmente pessoas de um bar para que ficasse exclusivo para a "família". Deixou Doflamingo e os agentes se concentrarem na conversa que teriam sobre a missão e foi até alguns acidentados, para tentar ao menos pedir desculpas. Foi seguida por Señor Pink, que a flagrou ajudando uma mulher que estava jogada no chão a sentar-se em uma pedra.

– Er… só estava ajudando essa moça… logo voltarei para os outros...

– Volte agora. O que estava fazendo, ajudando esses infelizes? Para quê? - disse, chutando um homem de idade avançada que estava jogado ao lado dele e indo até ela. - Você é muito estranha. Por que Jovem Mestre cismou de tê-la conosco?

– ...ele deve ter suas razões. - Melissa disse, cabisbaixa.

Ele andou em volta dela, analisando-a com um ar malicioso.

– Imagino o porquê. Mas independente disso, deve colaborar mais com os outros, não acha? - disse ele, soprando fumaça do cigarro que mantinha colado em seus lábios.

Ele era um homem de porte magro, porém elegante. Cabelos escuros, caprichosamente penteados para trás. Usava um terno de cor escura com uma camisa de temática floral. Tinha o jeito de um galã de novela latina. Mas era frio e sério para agir e falar.

– Volta agora para os outros, e deixa essas pessoas aí! – ordenou o homem.

– ...desculpa-me, mas não estou fazendo nada demais. Apenas estou ajudando alguns desses que devem estar machucados. Breve, voltarei para os outros. Mas sinto que devo ao menos fazer isso como um pedido de desculpas…

Señor Pink se inclinou até ela e apontou-lhe o indicador. Desceu um pouco seus óculos, revelando um olhar penetrante e frio.

– É nisso que está errada: para que ajudar os outros sem necessidade ou ordens do líder?

Melissa encarou-o seriamente. Não sentiu vontade de responder palavras. Pessoas como ele jamais entenderiam suas bondosas atitudes.

– Vamos voltar, deixa-os aí.

Temendo que ele pudesse fazer intrigas para Doflamingo e os outros, ela acabou deixando a moça que havia sido expulsa à força ali e seguiu o homem. Havia pessoas machucadas em volta daquele bar e ela nada poderia fazer. Ao retornar, Baby 5 foi até ela, puxando-a pela mão amistosamente e levando até os outros.

– Melissa, onde estava?

– Estava terminando um serviço lá fora, e só agora pude retornar. - justificou a morena, sentando-se ao lado daquela garotinha que sempre ficava com ela. Ela decidiu que, pelos que gostavam dela no bando, ignoraria fatos como o que presenciou antes.

Estavam planejando um ataque em uma cidade perto de Spider Miles. Ela já estava sendo treinada para lutar, para atacar e defender-se, pelo próprio Corazon. Ela sempre foi contra desde o início, mas por exigência do próprio Doflamingo, ela teve que ceder. E Corazon já havia alertado que ela necessitaria um dia de lutar de verdade para sobreviver.

"Precisa aprender a se defender! E sobreviver por conta própria!" - escreveu Corazon em seu bloco, mostrando para ela antes deles partirem para a missão.

Como contrariar uma pessoa que era seu benfeitor? E ele estava certo, de fato. Ela apenas não queria fazer o que fizeram com aquela gente humilde que estava naquele bar. Não queria usar sua força para o mal. Mas, como ser boa dentro de um núcleo como aquele? Até as crianças sabiam lutar e atacar, sobreviver por conta própria e ela não.

Quando atacaram a tal cidade – os veteranos e mais fortes foram na frente -, testemunhou quão hábil e forte era aquele loiro mudo, em parceria com seu irmão. Ela ficou encarregada de coletar os tesouros roubados junto com as crianças – com exceção de Law e Baby 5, que estava no grupo do ataque. Ao terminarem a missão, Melissa foi surpreendida ao ser agarrada por uma chorosa Baby 5. Abraçando-a, ela a confortou.

– O que houve, Baby 5?

– hum… bem, não foi nada! Só… estou assustada!

– Então houve alguma coisa, conta para mim o que houve! - ela suspeitou que algum dos adultos haviam feito algo grosseiro com ela. - Sua amiguinha aqui pode ajudá-la. Mas preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu. – ela acariciava as costas da menina como se fosse de um bebê.

– ...eu fiquei assustada com toda aquele gente morta! Foi só isso! – Baby 5 falava entre soluços.

Melissa não aceitava ver as crianças lutando daquele jeito como os adultos, embora se surpreendia com a frieza de Law em tão tenra idade. Mas Baby 5 era uma menina muito sensível – apesar de ser forte.

– Olha só, Baby! Vou conversar com o Jovem Mestre e pedir para que você fique sempre comigo durante as missões. Assim, você não será obrigada a lutar junto com aqueles brutos… - Melissa falava docilmente para ela, que parava de chorar aos poucos.

– Não, não! Se ele souber que chorei, vai brigar comigo!

– Não vai, prometo. E se ele ficar bravo, vou tomar sua frente e receber a bronca em seu lugar.

A garotinha voltou a chorar novamente com o rosto entre os seios da outra.

– Não faça isso…Melissa… - pedia Baby 5.

Depois da volta para casa, Melissa decidiu falar com o Jovem Mestre a respeito da menina. Sabia que poderia deixá-lo nervoso, mas tinha Baby 5 como uma pequenina irmã e ao mesmo tempo amiga. Das poucas pessoas que poderia confiar ali.

– Com licença, Jovem Mestre.

Doflamingo, que estava descansado em uma poltrona grande e vendo televisão, parou seu descanso imediatamente ao ver aquela bela figura querendo falar com ele. Desligou a tevê e sentou-se com uma melhor postura.

– Entra.

– Desculpa-me se interrompi seu descanso…

– Nunca me incomodará com isso. Além do mais, sinto que quer falar algo importante comigo. - ele possuía um tom levemente charmoso em sua voz grave e levemente rouca, que contrastava com a bela voz calma e firme da jovem membro do bando.

– Bom, sim. Queria saber de uma coisa, antes: se importaria que eu fizesse um pedido?

– Humm… um pedido seu? Dependendo do que vai me pedir…

– É que… observei algumas coisas durante essa missão. Sei que trata todos igualmente, independente da idade ou das condições físicas, mas… sinto que alguns aqui não são tão preparados para certas missões.

Doflamingo descruzou as pernas enormes, sentado meu curvo e com elas afastada suma da outra. Ficou curioso com o que ela diria naquele momento.

– Nossa Baby 5 é muito pequena e também muito sensível para encarar essas batalhas junto com vocês agentes, que são da elite mais poderosa. Ela é que nem eu. Se eu… sugerisse que… ela ficasse ao meu lado e crescesse em suas habilidades junto comigo… Jovem Mestre ficaria bravo? Espero que não…

Doflamingo não sabia explicar para si mesmo o porquê de sua fascinação por aquela moça. Era dócil ao falar, educada ao pedir e gentil ao ajudar as pessoas. Ele sorriu, dando sua resposta.

– ...vejo que se dá bem com aquela pirralha. Mas ela já é uma lutadora poderosa. Só falta apenas amadurecer mais um pouco. Não tem como equilibrá-la com você…

– Entendo. Mas… ela sempre fica tão abatida, e como ela ainda tem a sensibilidade de sua infância, fico preocupada. Sei que não deveria… mas… não consigo.

– Melissa… vem aqui. - ele indicou com a mão que sentasse ao seu lado. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas obedeceu ao seu líder que estava calmo – momento que deveria ser aproveitado.

Doflamingo ficou mais próximo a ela, uma criatura bem menor ao seu lado.

– Digo-lhe uma coisa: nessa vida, não existe momento certo para aprender a lidar com as coisas da vida. Talvez, você tenha sido uma sortuda em ter tido uma infância comum. Mas para muitos, as coisas não são assim… e desde cedo, devem aprender a enfrentar obstáculos e lutar contra eles.

– Não, Jovem Mestre… não tive uma infância feliz. E mesmo assim, não quero que outros passem por dificuldades como eu passei.

Os olhos por trás dos óculos brilhavam. Era um fascínio que misturava raiva e prazer, ao ver uma alma tão pacata e tão bondosa. Será que ela estava exagerando ao falar que não teve uma infância feliz?

– Conta-me sua vida. Ao menos, essa infância que diz ter sido difícil. Não acredito que uma pessoa tão iluminada e tão calma como você tenha mágoas ou tristes recordações para guardar.

– Bem… por onde eu começo? E… você acha que uma pessoa que foi infeliz pode saber lidar com outros que também não tem sorte?

– Hehehe… é a típica reação de muitos. Você é um tipo raro, Melissa… - atreveu-se a pegar em uma mecha levemente encaracolada dos cabelos dela.

Melissa moveu apenas os olhos para aquela mão enorme, de dedos grossos e compridos, enrolando-se entre outras mechas encaracoladas.

– Conta, vai. De onde vem…

– Não sei.

– Não sabe de onde veio?

– Nem sei se fui abandonada ou fiquei órfã. Só fui criada por um senhor pobre, e fomos sobrevivendo com o trabalho de artesanato. Já chegamos a passar fome e frio, também. Mas ele me ensinou a ser caridosa e altruísta em qualquer situação que estivesse: rica ou pobre, feliz ou triste. Sei que… em um grupo de piratas, esse perfil não encaixa, não é?

– Realmente não. - disse ele, olhando-a nos belos olhos amendoados e da cor de mel.

– …

Ambos ficaram silenciosos por uns segundos. Ele cortou o silêncio.

– Eu sinto, Melissa. Mas Baby 5, apesar de ser essa chorona, é muito útil onde atua. Apesar disso tudo, admiro sua atenção com ela e os outros pirralhos.

– Mas…

– Sim, nada poderá ser mudado. - ele pôs a mão que estava nos cachos no ombro pequeno e frágil dela. - mas quero que continue sempre com ela. Você é uma ótima tutora.

– Afeiçoei a menina. E ela é muito gentil comigo.

– Sim, eu percebi.

Depois disso, despediram-se normalmente e Melissa retirou-se da presença dele, que voltou a sentar-se folgadamente no sofá, mas a tevê ficou desligada. Fechar os olhos e ficar pensando naquela dócil mulher era muito melhor naquele momento.

…

No dia seguinte, Corazon ocupou-a com mais treinos. Melissa sabia que, no dia seguinte, amanheceria com dores por todo o corpo. Não reclamava em nada, principalmente com ele que era paciente com ela. Enquanto treinavam luta, o loiro percebeu que não estava sozinho com ela. Diamante e Pica observavam os dois em uma sacada. Pica estava de pé e Diamante estava sentando na sacada.

– Quanto tempo acha que ela levará para aprender a se defender? - perguntou Diamante para Corazon.

Ele fez gesto de "mais ou menos" com a mão.

– Não perguntei como ela está no aprendizado, e sim quanto tempo ela vai levar para aprender a se defender?

– Já estou me acostumando com os treinamentos, acho que breve saberei lutar. - disse Melissa.

– Não estou me dirigindo a você, garota. - Diamante foi curto e grosso, fazendo a outra abaixar a cabeça e Corazon olhar feio para ele. - Ei, calminha aí vocês dois! Não disse nada demais, apenas não fui respondido por Corazon e era isso que eu queria, apenas.

"Breve ela aprenderá direito! Não nos interrompa mais!" - Corazon mostrou o papel com suas letras escritas com certa força.

– Uhh… certo, vou me retirar. Com licença.

Pica olhou os dois com certo desprezo e seguiu Diamante.

– Sinto que estou sendo incômoda para alguns… - disse Melissa, ainda cabisbaixa, mas olhando para ele.

Corazon a confortou com um cafuné simples em sua cabeça. Outra mão enorme aproximando-se tão intimamente dela. Lembrou-se da do líder mexendo em seus cachos. E agora ele que fazia um cafuné similar ao que se fazem aos cachorros e gatos, na cabeça.

– Vamos continuar? - perguntou Melissa, mostrando disposta a retornar os treinos.

O loiro sorriu ao vê-la animada novamente. E passou o resto do dia como nos outros treinando com ela. Ela se reversava nos trabalhos artesanais que servia para Jora e nas horas de treino.

A aproximação de ambos fazia-os pouco mais íntimos, embora fossem discretos um para o outro. Cada vez mais a jovem se sentia bem ao estar perto dele. Ele estava se destacando como "algo a mais" dentro do seu coração. Mas não sabia se o amava. Nem se ele a amava. Ela nem de longe demonstrava sinais a respeito disso, era sempre a mesma moça boazinha e paciente de sempre. Aturava silenciosamente o desprezo de uns, agradecia pela amizade de outros. Era uma típica grande família. E aquele que era como um irmão aos poucos se tornava mais uma pessoa especial: um inocente amor. Só que ela nem imaginava que um ser também sentia o mesmo por ela. Ou melhor, dois.


	5. Começo de Uma Rivalidade

Os meses foram se passando e Melissa foi se adaptando ao ritmo em que vivia a Família Donquixote. Ela aprendeu a lutar e já estava pronta para participar nas atividades do bando. Mas era a mesma moça pacata, gentil e humilde de sempre. Perfil que agradava poucos, irritava a maioria deles. Entre esses poucos, o chefe da família estava incluído. Secretamente, estava observando a jovem. Viu que seu irmão era como um tutor para ela, até aí não se incomodava. Mas queria uma aproximação maior.

Certo dia, Doflamingo avisou a todos que ela participaria da próxima missão deles. Atacariam uma cidade distante dali, e a viagem duraria alguns dias. Corazon não gostou dessa decisão, mas não restou outra opção a não ser aceitar. Estaria perto dela, de qualquer jeito – logo protegeria durante essa missão. Melissa também não gostou dessa decisão do loiro e reagiu da mesma forma que Corazon, que apenas trocou olhares com ela quando ouviram Doflamingo explicar o que fariam na cidade que seria atacada. Os olhares expressavam insegurança.

No dia em que partiram de Spider Miles – era a primeira vez que Melissa saía de sua cidade natal -, em um dia bastante nevoso e frio, a morena viu como se encontrava sua terra: tomada por piratas, acuada, silenciosa. Poucas pessoas se encontravam nas ruas, ninguém que a conhecia. Por um lado, não era ruim, pois ela não queria que eles a vissem como membro daquele bando. No grande e imponente navio Donquixote, todos os membros estavam se preparando para atacar a cidade, desde treinando luta até conversando sobre estratégias. Melissa estava em um canto do navio, observando cada um deles silenciosamente, até que Doflamingo foi até ela.

– Que está fazendo sozinha aí? – ele apoiou uma das enormes pernas ao lado dela, que estava sentada em uma grande caixa.

– Eu… bom, estava descansando um pouco… – Melissa sentia sua voz diminuir um pouco, sem querer fazê-lo – mas… precisa de algo, Jovem Mestre?

Ele a olhou com um sorriso que curvava apenas um dos lados da boca.

– Vem comigo! – o gigante loiro ordenou.

Melissa sentiu um leve frio por dentro. Temia qualquer ação de qualquer um, com exceção de Corazon, que estava ocupado elaborando estratégias junto aos outros três agentes oficiais – logo, sua presença ali era exigida. Ela o seguiu, indo até ao camarote do navio que era como um salão, espaçoso e rico em detalhes barrocos.

– Senta. – ele esperou a moça sentar no grande sofá de cor vinho para depois sentar.

Ela sentou e continuou a fitá-lo, aparentemente desconfiada.

– Por que toda essa desconfiança, garota? Você já está conosco faz meses, mas ainda é bastante esquiva… principalmente comigo! – ele falava de forma doce, que chegava até agradar aos ouvidos dela. – Diga-me, Melissa: Não estão te tratando bem aqui?

– Não é isso, Jovem Mestre… é meu velho jeito de ser… – nem de longe ela pensava em falar nada em relação ao desprezo de alguns deles. – peço desculpas, não queria passar essa impressão…

Ela interrompeu a própria fala quando uma de suas mãos foi pega por uma outra enorme, sendo sustentada por ela. Era tão curioso e assustador a diferença dos seus tamanhos. Ele fitou aquela mãozinha fina de dedos longos e perfeitos.

– Mas é tão delicada… sua personalidade se reflete bem em sua fisionomia.

– …

– Melissa… não precisa se preocupar com nada que acontecer com você aqui. Estou observando-a, vejo que está sendo bem protegida pelo Corazon, o que me surpreende: para um cara distraído como ele, está se superando bem… – disse num leve tom de ironia, mas terminou sua típica doce ironia ao continuar – então, não precisa ficar acuada. Está tudo bem!

Ela queria tirar sua mão, mas ele não a soltava. Gentilmente, brincava com os dedos dela acariciando as digitais com seu indicador. Era como se estivesse pegando a mão de uma criança.

– Para uma artesã, tem as mãos mais belas que já vi.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Estava ficando levemente ruborizada. Claramente ele observou isso – e curtia em silêncio. Era um bom "sinal" para ele.

– ...dizem que as pessoas que tem belas mãos também são as que tem mais frieza em destruir com estas mesmas… será que você é assim, Melissa? ...Não… você não parece se encaixar nesse dito popular… bom, nunca a vi com intenções de destruição nos olhos…

– … por que teria essa frieza? Você sabe que não tenho essa natureza... – ela respondeu naturalmente, também mais calma diante daquele momento.

– Precisará aprender a destruir quando necessário… mas isso levará um tempo, ainda é um broto que está desabrochando aos poucos.

Melissa mantinha-se firme diante daquele ser que era uma mistura de atração e temor. Ele então pegou-lhe as mãos e a fez levantar, sem soltá-la. Era como se estivesse analisando…admirando-a. Ainda sentado, admirava aquela figura esguia e firme, ao mesmo tempo dócil e frágil. Ambos ficaram trocando olhares silenciosamente por segundos. Quando Melissa sentiu-se pressionada, resolveu falar algo.

– Jovem Mestre… ainda não me disse em que posso ser útil. – terminou de falar com os olhos sendo desviados para o lado.

– Em muitas coisas… – demostrou certa malícia ao pronunciar palavras num tom levemente sedutor. – mas agora, quero que vá treinar junto aos outros. Não quero vê-la parada. Entendeu?

Ela estava mais atormentada com aquele jeito sedutor que com a leve bronca.

– Sim, senhor… já posso me retirar? - a pergunta soou mais baixa ainda, temendo que ele não gostasse de sua distante posição diante de si. Mas ela não aguentava mais ficar ali, pelo menos não naquela hora.

– ...já sim. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

– Com licença.

Ele soltou levemente as mãos dela, causando um leve arrepio na outra quando ambas as mãos se soltaram deslizando-se uma na outra. Retirando-se, Melissa foi até Jora, falando da ordem que Doflamingo havia lhe passado.

– Ah, ótimo! E não sei por que estava sozinha e longe da gente! – proclamou Jora, em seu jeito extravagante de ser.

Assim, Melissa passou treinando luta o resto do dia todo, até na hora do jantar, quando pausaram todas as tarefas para comer e dormir. Durante o jantar, Corazon observou seu irmão dirigindo sua atenção para Melissa, que parecia intimidada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele não sabia interpretar qual dos adjetivos descrevia a morena durante o jantar. Precisava saber se Doflamingo estava importunando-a secretamente. Nem queria imaginar se ele estava sofrendo algum tipo de assédio – isso o incomodava. Ele a amava, secretamente e puramente, e não queria vê-la sofrendo nada pior. Decidiu descobrir secretamente o que se passava. Depois do jantar, foi até ela para saber como foi o dia junto aos outros.

– Foi normal, apenas sinto-me fatigada! – disse Melissa, querendo ir para o camarote que era seu quarto e dormir – cada membro da família tinha seu próprio camarote para dormir.

Ele a pegou pela mão, da mesma forma que fez o irmão mais velho anteriormente. Mas a intenção de Rocinante era fazê-la parar ali mesmo para estender aquela conversa. Ela pode sentir o mesmo toque do outro. Afinal, eram irmãos e compartilhavam semelhanças.

– Corazon, quer dormir. Amanhã, a gente conversa.

"Você parece assustada!", ele mostrou sua impressão naqueles papéis do seu bloco.

– Não, não estou assustada. Somente cansada. Prometo amanhã ficar todo o tempo com você! - puxou-o pela mesma mão que antes a segurou, fazendo-o abaixar. Ela o beijou inocentemente na bochecha dela. – Boa noite, meu amigo.

Era a primeira vez que Melissa demonstrava sua afeição com um beijo nele, como já tinha feito com Baby 5. Aquilo o fez fechar os olhos por um momento. Aquela boquinha corada e macia deixou um beijo tão puro em sua face. Aquilo só o fez sentir-se mais próximo a ela. Ela o deixou ali, indo dormir. Corazon permitiu-a, observando-a desaparecer por detrás da porta com os dedos frios e longos pousados em sua própria bochecha.

…...

Chegou o dia em que saquearam a tal cidade. Orientada mais uma vez por Corazon, Melissa ficou ciente da tarefa que deveria cumprir: invadir o escritório do palácio local e procurar jóias e documentos. Em sua companhia, Baby 5 e Gladius. Internamente, ela repudiava essa ação, mas era sua tarefa ali – ai dela se contestasse.

Melissa tinha boa agilidade e, junto com Baby 5 e Gladius (que dava cobertura para ambas), conseguiu achar o escritório no subsolo e roubar os bens requisitados. Tudo ocorria bem, até que foram flagrados na saída do palácio. Guardas diversos, armados e não armados, barraram a saída dos três que não se intimidaram. Dois guardas desarmados avançaram em Melissa, que se preparava para a defesa se mãos limpas. Talentosamente, ela socou um e chutou o outro ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-os cair no chão. Um deles se levanta para detê-la novamente, e Baby 5 intervém golpeando-o com um pedaço de cano na nuca. O outro avança na criança, que é defendida igualmente pela morena, que o golpeia atrás do pescoço. Gladius exterminava primeiramente os que estavam armados, deixando os outros por último. Mas um deles, mesmo caído no chão, mirou Baby 5 com a arma escondida debaixo de si – seria sua última vingança antes de dar o último suspiro. Melissa teve um pressentimento, um impulso que a fez olhar justamente para o guarda quase morto, mirando sua arma escondido para Baby 5. Não deu nem tempo para a pequena perceber. O tiro foi bem-dado. Gladius parou para virar-se, vendo que aquele ataque foi de surpresa. Caída no chão, Baby 5 já tinha começado a chorar assustada. O guarda caiu num suspiro mortal, mas conseguiu atirar mesmo com a mão trêmula.

No chão, cobrindo o corpo de Baby 5, Melissa gritava de dor em prantos. A bala atingiu em seu quadril, em direção ao pélvis. Nunca uma dor foi tão lancinante para ela, como aquela. Saindo debaixo de sua protetora, Baby 5 a puxou para apoiá-la em suas pernas, acudindo-a.

– Por favor, não morra! Resista, Melissa! Eu gosto tanto de você, não quero perder minha melhor amiga! - era estridente e até um pouco irritante o lamento de Baby 5.

– Desde que não a atinja… está tudo bem… – Melissa mantinha seu próprio controle, apesar de suas lágrimas estarem correndo pelos olhos. A dor era muita, que a fez desmaiar. Aí que a garotinha berrava ainda mais.

– NÃÃÃO!

– Para com isso, Baby 5! Ela não morreu ainda, mas vamos tirá-la daqui logo!

– Claro! - concordou a outra.

Gladius a pegou nos braços e correu até o barco com precaução. "Só a salvo porque é membro da família e está sob a proteção de Donquixote Doflamingo. Caso contrário, eu mesmo me desfazia desse estorvo!" pensava Gladius, enquanto a conduzia de volta para o navio. Baby 5 não parava de chorar. Os três chegaram no navio, onde apenas funcionários secundários estavam trabalhando e cuidando do navio. Um rebuliço se formou ao verem Melissa inconsciente nos braços de Gladius, que a colocou sem delicadeza nenhuma no chão. Baby 5 tratou de buscar lençol e curativos para ela.

– O que estão olhando? Vão trabalhar! – Gladius foi insensível com o resto do pessoal.

Esse mesmo pegou seu próprio Den Den Mushi e tratou de se comunicar com o Jovem Mestre.

– Jovem Mestre, um de nós foi atingido. Mas já está no navio e está sob os cuidados do doutor.

– Já estou quase terminando aqui. E os documentos?

– Tudo aqui, Jovem Mestre.

– Vou desligar!

Doflamingo não se estendeu, mas teve a impressão correta de quem foi atingido.

– Melissa… não me diga que foi você? – falou para si mesmo, enquanto torturava um dos chefes da cidade afogando a cabeça dele em um barril d'água, com auxílio de Trébol. E afundou com mais força a cabeça do homem na água gelada.

– Néééé o que houve, Jovem Mestre? Você disse "Melissa"...

– ...nada. Nada ainda…

…

Missão concluída. Cidade saqueada, documentos e joias recuperados. Aqueles que os atacaram um dia tiveram o troco naquela mesma tarde. Tudo foi um sucesso, menos Melissa. Ainda estava viva, porém a bala havia atingido uma veia do músculo da pelve, no lado esquerdo do corpo. Havia um médico temporário lá que estava cuidando dela, com auxílio do pequeno Law como enfermeiro. O garoto sabia de algumas coisas referentes a Medicina.

Corazon quis entrar diretamente no quarto onde Melissa estava, mas foi barrado pelo tal doutor.

– Ela está repousando agora, e só poderá acordar amanhã. Daqui a pouco extrairei a bala. Logo, ela não está em condições de receber visitas.

– Espera até amanhã, Corazon. – disse Law.

O loiro desajeitado lançou Law longe, e empurrou o doutor, assim entrando no camarote dela. Aproximou-se lentamente para não acordá-la.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, seu doido? Sabia que…

Corazon lançou um olhar mortal para o médico, que silenciou-se. Law só o observava por detrás da porta. Depois disso, direcionou-se até perto da moça. Parecia um anjo desfalecido. Estava meio pálida, com o semblante sério. Os longos cabelos ondulados e espalhados pelo travesseiro davam certo charme a pobre moça enferma, sem contar com suas belas feições. Estava deitada de lado, devido a bala que ainda estava alojada na lateral do quadril, deixando evidente as curvas bem-feitas. Queria tanto tocá-la, abraçá-la, aconchegá-la… aliviar-lhe aquela dor. Mas apenas lhe era permitido olhá-la.

– Não se aproxima dela desse jeito…

O loiro ignorou o médico, indo até ela e acariciando as bochechas pálidas com a pota de seu enorme indicador.

– Oi, Corazón!

Aquela voz grave e a tonalidade séria eram familiares. Doflamingo estava na porta, com Law ao seu lado.

– Deixa a moça descansar! Não ouviu o que o doutor disse antes?

"Não vou acordá-la!" Corazon mostrou o papel escrito.

– Mesmo assim, vamos esperar lá com os outros.

Ele faz sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Doflamingo quase rosnou que nem um cão raivoso, mas evitava barulho ali. Corazón puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se um pouco distante de Melissa, indicando que não sairia dali tão cedo. Estava de braços cruzados, com uma pose birrenta. Doflamingo entendia aos poucos seu irmão. Sim, parece que aquele idiota estava gostando daquela que ele também gostava…

– Doutor, decidi que vamos ficar aqui. – virou-se para Law – Law, vigia lá fora e não deixa ninguém mais entrar aqui!

– Mas não posso ter pessoas aqui enquanto estiver operando a jovem ferida! – lembrou o doutor.

– Não me interessa! – falou com um baixo rosnado, que fez o tal doutor engolir seco.

Corazon fechou os olhos, ignorando todos. Dali não sairia até Melissa acordar. Doflamingo não queria deixar o irmão a sós com o médico e Melissa. Sob ameaça, o médico teve que prosseguir com a cura de Melissa com cada um dos dois sentados distantemente um do outro, também distantes de Melissa, que só poderia ter o contato direto do médico.

A noite começava quando o médico começou a preparar os aparelhos manuais para remover a bala. Cuidadosamente – até porque haviam homens ali – levantou o vestido dela até a cintura, descendo a calcinha branca que estava manchada de sangue no lado, cobrindo imediatamente as partes íntimas. Fixou bem os olhos na ferida onde estava a bala encravada. Começo a esterilizar o local com cuidado, em seguida dando-lhe uma injeção com a anestesia pouco perto do local atingido. De longe, Doflamingo estava sentado e virado para a frente, parecendo não olhar. Mas por trás dos óculos, ele via tudo. Corazon olhava distantemente, sem esconder sua preocupação. Habilidosamente, o médico tirava a bala da carne dela. Melissa estava totalmente inconsciente, apenas suando. Corazon temia que ela estivesse sentindo a menor das dores que fosse. Ao tirar a bala, o doutor ergueu-a presa na pinça que manipulada, analisando-a.

– É venenosa, essa bala. Talvez, deveria ter tirado antes…

– Então, o veneno da bala pode estar no sangue dela? – perguntou o loiro de óculos, apreensivo.

– Shhhhh… não fala alto agora! Vou fechar a ferida e depois analisar o sangue. Mas a bala e a concentração maior de veneno estão aqui, em minhas mãos. Dessas aqui, essa moça está livre!

Em seu canto, Corazon respirava aliviado. O médico terminou de fechar a ferida dela e foi limpar as mãos, para limpar o suor na testa e nos braços dela.

– O corpo dela está reagindo ao pouco do veneno que está no sangue, pelo visto.

– Isso é ruim? – perguntou o Jovem Mestre.

– Apenas surpreendente. Ela tem um corpo bastante forte e que está reagindo bem ao eliminar esse veneno pela sudorese.

Os irmãos respiraram aliviados. E trocavam rápidos olhares. Pareciam compartilhar do mesmo alívio… e da mesma rivalidade.


	6. Um Segredo e Um Amor Confessos

Melissa ficou o resto da noite sob os cuidados do médico, junto dos dois irmãos que ficaram ali. No dia seguinte, os dois tiveram que voltar para o bando – principalmente o chefe – e relatar como estava Melissa. O médico fez mais uma verificação nela e constatou que estava fora de perigo, porém requeria cuidados. Ele ainda avisou Doflamingo.

– Ela está fraca, apesar da resistência que teve em suportar a bala e o veneno. Trata de não deixá-la esforçar-se, pois precisará de um repouso de aproximadamente três semanas. Tendo todos os cuidados, ela poderá ficar boa até sete dias a menos do meu prazo.

– Pode deixar, doutor. Ela está em boas mãos! – confirmou Doflamingo.

– Olha… se acha que ela leva algum jeito para atividades tão brutais como essas, pode esquecer. Ainda acho milagre ela se recuperar assim! – o médico foi sincero.

– Ela ainda será muito útil para nós, é só uma questão de tempo! – confirmou o louro, ajeitando os óculos de design único e de coloração roxa.

O médico fez uma cara de desconfiança, mas despediu-se normalmente, reforçando em seu pedido.

– Cuida dela direitinho.

Passou-se aquela semana, faltando ainda duas para ela se recuperar totalmente. Baby 5 tinha se tornado sua enfermeira particular, acompanhado de Law que entendia algumas coisas sobre medicina. Melissa já estava acordada, porém sentia as pernas fracas. A parte que foi atingida e estava coberta em gaze era a única parte não coberta pelo edredom que a aconchegava, e sequer podia ser tocada direito. Somente Jora, Baby 5 e os irmãos Donquixote se preocupavam de vê-la e saber se ela precisava de algo. O resto só comentavam entre si: "Por que ele a mantém conosco?", "Ela só vai atrapalhar!", "Puro estorvo!". Só mantinham-se em respeito ao Jovem Mestre. Mas ele sabia que alguns a desprezavam ali, por isso ainda confiava em seu irmão, pois apesar de atrapalhado, era bom tutor e sabia protegê-la. O único "problema" era estar apaixonado por aquela que seria sua um dia. Mas ele precisaria agora logo, antes que Corazon pudesse conquistá-la, e isso ele não permitiria.

Corazon já não queria esperar muito. Precisava se abrir com ela em diversos aspectos. Orientá-la dentro daquele bando e… saber que ele a amava. Pela aproximação que tinham, queria muito lhe falar o que sentia, mas temia uma reação assustada dela. Ele se via como um "monstro", principalmente diante dela. Um homem marcado por muitas tragédias e cicatrizes não era ideal para uma jovem tão pura e tão linda como ela. Tinha medo de envolvê-la em confusões. Ele também tinha suas secretas prioridades dentro da família Donquixote. Ele a amava desde os primeiros momentos que teve com ela. Daquela criaturinha pobre, frágil e prestativa. Era tão raro encontrar pessoas assim que aquela o atraiu muito. Tinha medo da alma dela ser corrompida no meio de tantos ambiciosos e cruéis. Corazon não confiava nem mesmo nas crianças, embora sabia que Baby 5 era bastante próxima a Melissa.

Ele ia passando pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto dela. A porta estava aberta. Viu sua bela conversando com a pestinha da moreninha que sempre estava ao lado dela.

"Deixa-nos a sós" Corazon mostrou e apontou o papel para Baby 5.

– O que você quer com ela? Ela não pode se aborrecer, ela deve descansar…

– Baby 5… – Melissa interrompeu delicadamente. – ele é amigo meu, não se preocupe. E também eu queria vê-lo. Depois você volta e ficamos juntas, está bem?

– …tudo bem mesmo?

– Sim, sim!

Corazon esperava encostado a porta, sem olhar para Melissa ou para Baby 5, que saiu de lá deixando um aviso para o loiro.

– Não a incomode demais!

Ignorando a garotinha, ele entrou e fechou a porta na cara dela. Baby 5 saiu rosnando. Melissa estava feliz por receber a visita dele. Já tinha tempos que sentia falta de vê-lo com seu olhar calmo e cheio de carinho. A companhia dele a deixava sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

– Corazon, venha aqui… -ela fez um gesto o chamando com a mão. Estava acostumada já com a aproximação e uma pequena intimidade com ele, portanto não se sentia constrangida e tê-lo ao seu lado. - conta-me o que aconteceu, dei muito trabalho, não foi?

Corazon fez sinal de silêncio e sentou-se ao lado dela. O homem passou longos segundos observando a expressão leve e feliz da moça. O pequeno e tímido sorriso dela o deixava feliz por ser aquele desastrado de sempre, que faria de tudo para mantê-la segura e bem. Ele passava longos momentos quando estava sozinho pensando na face doce e angelical dela, e apenas pensar que poderia ter perdido ela com aquele acidente, o loiro quase desabava por dentro, mas se mantinha firme, pois agora sabia o quanto ela era forte. Após os momentos silenciosos, ele pegou seu bloco de notas e escreveu algo rápido, logo mostrando a ela.

"Está fora de perigo, não foi nada!"

– Mas e o Jovem Mestre? Não está zangado comigo? Fui uma péssima…

Sentado ao lado dela, Corazon repetiu o gesto de silêncio de antes, porém colocando o grande indicador nos lábios dela. Trocou olhares com ela, como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo tranquilo. Melissa, parecendo entender aquilo, sorriu e encostou a cabeça no braço dele, ainda não alcançava o ombro mesmo sentada ao lado dele. Ficar tão próxima a ele era reconfortante como sempre, mas ainda mesmo com tanto tempo, ela ainda se sentia frágil ao lado dele, pequena e que precisava dos cuidados dele. O coração dela palpitava ao lado dele.

– O que seria de mim sem você… -ela admitiu. Corazon era seu porto seguro e gostaria que ele soubesse.

Ele sentia amolecer por dentro ao ouvi-la falar. O loiro sentiu uma grande vontade de contar a ela o quanto adorava pensar nela todos os dias e como vê-la tão perto deixava seu coração acelerado e sua cabeça confusa. Ele nunca sentiu aquilo antes, mas sabia que era algo muito forte. Poderia contar a ela que o que sentia era tão forte... e que o nome daquilo era amor? Mas… e a saúde dela? Ainda estava fraca, tinha medo de alterá-la. Sabia bem que seu irmão já apresentava afeição profunda por ela, e não o pouparia se desconfiasse de algo. Tanto se provocasse alguma coisa ruim em Melissa como se a tivesse como amante. Que importa! Ele estava ali justamente para acabar com os planos e as ações do irmão mais velho, e não permitiria que ele fizesse alguma coisa com ela por causa dele e de ninguém.

Depois de ouvi-la, ele refletiu bem. Não queria contar agora no calor do momento, das palavras dela. Ouviu passos vindo de fora, ele abaixou o olhar para a moça e levou a mão até sua cabeça, fazendo um cafuné desajeitado como sua forma de afeto mais simples. Ele então foi até a porta e, antes de sair, deu uma piscada para ela. Ela ficou surpresa, mas apenas riu baixinho.

– Não poderia ficar mais um pouco? – perguntou ela, mesmo ele tendo saído do quarto.

Depois de um minuto, outra pessoa vinha até ela, mas apenas para fazer uma pequena verificação médica: o menino Law.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa, Law?

– Diga, Melissa. – ele sequer lhe olhava diretamente, ocupado em medir a pressão dela.

– Com quem você aprendeu tantas coisas sobre medicina, assim tão jovem?

– Vem de família. Mas não quero falar nada sobre isso, por favor. – ele finalizou fazendo um teste de reflexão no pé do mesmo lado em que ela foi atingida pela bala.

– Tudo bem… – ela também não insistiu. Surpreendia-se com tal talento de um pequeno "médico".

– Está bem, logo poderá andar. Teve sorte em não ser atingida em piores partes!

– Mas… olha, ouvi falar que era uma bala envenenada. Será que tem algum vestígio de veneno em meu sangue?

– Você possuía o veneno, mas depois da bala retirada, seu próprio corpo reagiu a veneno eliminando pelo suor. Teve sorte nisso. Mas agora, vou relatar ao Jovem Mestre que está melhor, com licença.

– Não precisa, já ouvi daqui que ela está bem! – alguém entrava sorridente, com semblante calmo e até descontraído. Era o próprio Jovem Mestre.

Melissa se surpreendeu com aquela entrada. Aparentemente, ele estava por perto ou estava escutando por trás da porta. Doflamingo sentou-se ao lado dela, próximo ao quadril ferido.

– Pelo visto, já na próxima semana ela poderá andar novamente! – disse ele, olhando para a ferida coberta em gaze.

– Pode ser, mas será melhor respeitar o prazo do médico.

– Certo. Agora, deixa-nos a sós, Law.

– Sim, senhor.

– Senhor não, hein?! – disse num tom leve de bronca.

– OK. Jovem Mestre. – disse Law, com ar levemente sarcástico. Às vezes, o garoto gostava de chamá-lo assim por simples prazer de provocá-lo levemente, mas fazia-se de inocente.

Ele deixou o garoto sair. Foi até a porta, verificou se tinha realmente retirado dali. Trancou-a. Melissa observou aqui meio preocupada – não que confiasse nele, mas não se sentia tão confortável a dois com os outros que nem quando estava com Corazon.

– Melissa… vejo que é uma mulher forte e que tem muito que aprender aqui. Acredita que o doutor aconselhou-me a tirar-lhe das nossas tarefas comuns?

– Talvez, ele esteja certo, Jovem Mestre.

– Nem! Só sua recuperação já mostra sua boa resistência… – ele voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar de antes, e voltou a olhar a ferida com gaze.

Atentado em tocar-lhe, rondou apenas a ponta do indicador ao lado da pele. Melissa ficou levemente ruborizada.

– Ai! Por favor, não toca perto, sinto arder… – ela mentiu por instinto, apenas para fazer com que

ele tirasse seu dedo da parte nua da pele. Não era a mesma coisa sentir Corazon lhe tocando e Doflamingo fazendo o mesmo. Era notável que Doflamingo tinha um jeito diferente do irmão, algo mais selvagem e perigoso, e de alguma forma aquilo deixava Melissa assustada, com certo medo e receio, embora não negasse que também sentia o coração acelerar com a presença dele, ela só não sabia se era bom ou ruim.

– Arde muito, é? – disse ele, com um leve sorriso. Não retirou o dedo do local, apenas apreciava sentir a pele dela e a expressão levemente tensa e ruborizada da moça.

– Sim… dá um nervoso, não sei explicar… – ela tentou se justificar. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho e seu coração palpitava tão alto que era capaz de ouvir de alguma forma. De repente ela queria Corazon alí.

– Nervoso… – ele fava de forma levemente insinuante – como assim?

– Sim… sinto como se a bala estivesse entrando novamente na pele. – por fim, ela tinha achado uma desculpa perfeita.

– Ah… desculpa-me. Mas vê-la bem melhor, deixa-me bastante aliviado. Mas vim avisar que, após recuperar-se, voltará a treinar com os outros. Continuará a atuar conosco quando precisar.

– Mas… pensei que não me incluiria nesses ataques que vocês fazem, visto que sou fraca.

– Mas você não é fraca, Melissa… – ele apoiou as mãos na cama, uma em cada lado do corpo da moça, aproximando-se bem do rosto dela.

Ela ficou diante daquele rosto de traços firmes, sentindo que seu coração poderia escapulir pela boca com qualquer movimento do homem. Ele era intimidador, belo e selvagem. Ela teve um pouco de medo de tal aproximação dele, mas se manteve quieta e apenas observando. Ele tinha um belo rosto, ela não podia negar.. e aquilo apenas confundia sua mente. Era medo ou algo diferente? Ele trazia a camisa desabotoada, mostrando perfeito abdômen ondulado de músculos tão firmes. E naquela posição, dava para ver mais daquele tronco atlético, além dos mamilos pequenos e de bico eriçado. Ela não conseguir disfarçar seu olhar para dentro da camisa dele – coisa que obviamente foi observada pelo louro de pele levemente bronzeada. Ao voltar para os olhos dele, sentiu-se pressionada com o jeito meio sensual que ele se mostrava para ela.

– ...e breve, será um membro tão importante como os outros… é só uma questão de tempo… – ele se aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela, os lábios mais próximos aos dela, que acabou virando o rosto, de olhos fechados. Desta vez o jovem mestre passou dos limites e a moça tremeu. Não estava pronta para aquele momento e foi pega de surpresa. Ele realmente queria beijá-la? Sentiu uma leve gota de suor correr pela testa.

Ficaram ambos assim nessa posição por uns segundos. Vendo que Melissa ficou estática naquela posição, ele deu um sorriso com lábios juntos e saiu de cima dela.

– Bem, voltarei amanhã para ver como está. Tenha uma boa noite, Melissa.

Ele saiu do quarto calmamente. Ao ver-se sozinha novamente, Melissa deu um suspiro longo. Sentiu um misto de sensações que não conseguia explicar para si própria. Queria tanto que Corazon estivesse ali por perto. Mas ele estava visitando-a com menos frequência, já que ambos passavam a maioria do tempo juntos. Será que estava muito atarefado? Afinal, ele era um dos agentes principais.

…

Mais uma semana se passou. Perto de chegar a semana em que estaria totalmente boa, a morena já andava pelo quarto sem sentir dores na lateral do quadril. Já estava entediada em ficar presa naquele seu quarto. Via pela janela o céu lindo, azulado e com poucas nuvens, com flocos de neve caindo aos poucos. Ficou horas na janela, apenas com sua longa camisona fina. A ansiedade por sair a fez pegar um ar gelado no corpo que não deveria, caindo em uma simples febre mais tarde.

Melissa tratou de esconder sua febre o dia todo, ficando na cama quietinha novamente. Mas não deu, principalmente quando Corazon, avisando antes ao irmão que queria vê-la para que ele não desconfiasse de suas outras visitas secretas, foi vê-la. Ao perceber a febre, ele mesmo tentou aliviá-la com um pano molhado que havia no quarto. Por sorte, os acessórios de primeiros socorros que Law e Baby 5 usavam para cuidar dela estavam ali. "Por que essa febre, se já estava tão melhor?" pensou o loiro, antes de perceber a janela meio aberta. Deduziu que ela poderia ter ficado ali por algum tempo.

– Ai, ai… como você foi descuidada! – exclamou Corazon, visto que ela estava inconsciente e indo fechar totalmente a janela, de onde vinha um ar muito gelado.

Por falar em descuido, ele mesmo prendeu o próprio casaco de penas na janela, fazendo-o ser arrastado e cair no chão. Cautelosamente, para não acordá-la, levantou-se devagarinho e foi até a janela tirar a parte do casaco presa nos ferros da janela. Ao conseguir, deixou o casaco ao lado, lembrando-se quando ele deixou a peça da roupa com ela quando ele o queimou acidentalmente. Voltou a olhar para ela, admirando-a em seu sono. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Eu te amo, Melissa. Mas devo manter isso para mim antes que eu te coloque em risco…

Foi então que ela abriu os olhos. Ele calou-se de repente, observando a face dorminhoca logo despertando e voltando o olhar para ele, e então ela deu um sorriso pequeno.

– ...senti sua falta… por que não veio mais vezes?

Ele sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa com o pano molhado. Surpreendeu-se com a observação dela.

– Tive a impressão que falou alguma coisa. Você… consegue falar?

Ele ficou olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer ou escrever em seu bloco. Ele sabia que tinha pisado na bola falando aquilo em voz alta... mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. O loiro sentiu o próprio coração palpitar e a pele queimar um pouco.

– Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Mas tive a impressão de ter ouvido falar ainda pouco… queria tanto que se comunicasse assim comigo! – sua voz ainda era fraca e era pronunciada entre gemidos, devido a febre que sentia.

Corazon olhou-a novamente. Melissa estava na dúvida se tinha sonhado ou tinha realmente acordado ao ouvi-lo falar. Uma bonita e, ao mesmo tempo, melancólica voz.

– …quer ouvir o que falei pouco antes de acordar? –disse ele de repente, sabendo o que estava fazendo e as consequências emocionais que traria.

Melissa puxou a coberta para si, ficando sentada na cama. Estava surpresa, não assustada. Sim, ele falava! Mas, por que ele escondia isso? Admirou a voz dele e sorriu, adorando ouvir aquilo como se fosse a mais bela música do mundo. A jovem sabia que ele tinha motivos para se fingir de mudo, e naquele momento não queria perguntar o motivo de esconder dela. Queria confiar nele, como sempre, e apenas sorriu, esperando ouvir novamente.

– … quero, não consegui… ouvir direito. –ela pediu sorrindo.

– Eu te amo, Melissa. –quando disse isso, o loiro tomou a mão dela entre a sua. Brincou com os dedos dela, ainda mantendo um contato visual longo e cheio de palavras nunca ditas – Mas devo manter isso para mim antes que eu te coloque em risco. Mas, pelo visto, você é a única que sabe disso, com exceção de Doflamingo.

Melissa nunca pensou que um dia ouviria aquelas palavras vindas de alguém, especialmente de Corazon, que era seu porto seguro e sua salvação. Ela apertou os dedos dele, sorrindo sem querer. Apreciou o som das palavras dele e a sensação de borboletas no estômago que elas causavam. Ela ficou sem palavras e levou um longo tempo para dizer algo diante do olhar sério e calmo dele.

– E… por que escondia isso de mim?

– Ainda devo esconder.

– Mas… não entendo… o que quer dizer?

– Isso é um segredo que devemos manter, certo?

– Tudo bem. – disse ela, aproximando-se mais dele. Não sabia como retribuir tais palavras e nem mesmo o que poderia sentir. O coração da moça batia freneticamente, e nisso ela já sabia que também sentia o mesmo por Corazon. Pensar naquele sentimento era lindo, e a moça ficou calada.

Os dois pareciam trocar olhares apaixonados. Corazon podia perceber que ela não se espantou com a revelação dos dois segredos. Atreveu-se a acariciar o rosto levemente suado dela – a febre parecia menor agora. Diferente com o que fez com Doflamingo, Melissa não rejeitou a carícia dele, muito pelo contrário, sentia algo forte e lindo com o toque dele. Ela cerrou os olhos e apreciou o toque morno e macio em seu rosto.

– Você… também me ama? –perguntou ele, observando a face dela, apaixonado e envolvido por aquele momento. Queria saber uma resposta da parte dela.

A pergunta de Corazon a fez paralisar. Abaixou os olhos, deixou as longas mechas cobrirem parte do rosto. Ele afastou as mechas dela para trás do ombro dela, vendo melhor o perfil de anjo que a moça tinha.

– ...sim. – respondeu ela, com convicção, porém com certa timidez. Abaixou a cabeça sem motivo, apenas sentindo a mão dele em seu rosto.

Com a resposta, Corazon sorriu. Sentir que aquele sentimento era recíproco, ele se sentia feliz agora, porém ainda ciente do perigo daquele amor. Após tudo estar correspondido, ele temia causar problemas para Melissa. A amava demais para deixar que algo acontecesse. Ele levantou o rosto dela segurando-lhe o queixo.

– Vai ser muito arriscado para nós… aos poucos, vou lhe ensinar como funcionam as coisas por aqui. –Te amar agora é um perigo para nós dois... mas vamos ter cuidado.

– Tudo bem…

– Desde já, aviso: cuidado com meu irmão. Ele não é flor que se cheire. E… eu sei que ele tem uma atração por você, também.

Melissa se lembrou calada das aproximações insinuantes do Jovem Mestre. Porém, não falou absolutamente nada.

– Não deixarei passar nenhuma suspeita sobre… isso que falamos.

– Toma cuidado. – finalizou abraçando-a, quase puxando-a para seu colo. Melissa correspondeu ao abraço. Pôs a cabeça encostada na costela dele, podendo ouvir de longe as batidas rápidas do coração do outro. De repente, ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

– Que foi? – perguntou o outro, a abraçando com mais força e carinho.

– ...senti tanta solidão desde que fiquei longe de você… mas não quero lhe causar nenhum incômodo…

– Você nunca me incomodou em nada! Viu? Olha para mim… – ele segurou-lhe o rostinho entre suas enormes mãos. – Vou cuidar de você, como sempre fiz.

– E vou retribuir da mesma forma. – disse ela, com os belos olhos cor de mel aos prantos.


	7. Um Pouco Mais Próximos

Com o passar dos dias, Melissa melhorou rapidamente sua saúde, estando de pé pouco antes mesmo do fim da previsão do médico. Era como se, com a presença daquele homem ao seu lado e a confiança dele, a morena ganhasse mais energia dentro de si. Depois de Corazon revelar a verdade sobre ele e confessar seus sinceros sentimentos, ela sentia que havia razão de continuar ali. Nada mais a tirava dali. Enfrentaria a ironia e antipatia dos (alguns) outros membros. Afinal, era a vida que a morena levava e não tinha outro lugar para ir a não ser as ruas, já que não tinha casa e nem condições para se sustentar. Aquela cidade tinha virado o caos, diferente de anos atrás. Havia muita miséria pelas ruas, casas destruídas, saques de outros piratas que acabavam morrendo pelas mãos de outros agentes secundários que trabalhavam para o bando dos Donquixotes.

Foi difícil lidar novamente com o desprezo dos agentes oficiais e outros membros do bando. Porém, a respeitavam – por consideração ao Doflamingo. Melissa só era considerada por poucos – agora incluindo Law, que não a via como "estorvo" - ele mesmo se sentiu assim quando entrou para o bando. Já recuperada, Corazon resolveu treiná-la secretamente para que ficasse mais independente dos outros. Apesar de não ter a natureza deles, Melissa aceitou e foi se aprimorando aos poucos. Tudo com ele parecia estimulante.

O inverno se aproximava ainda mais intenso naquele país, intensificando a neve e o frio. Era uma época do ano que ela menos gostava, pois não havia calor nem mesmo perto de uma simples fogueira. Enquanto observava pela janela a chuva de neve sendo intensificada pelo vento gelado, teve uma ideia ousada. Queria novamente poder ajudar pessoas necessitadas que viviam por aquelas ruas gélidas, poder reencontrar seus poucos amigos. Ela deveria fazer isso às escondidas, mas estava sob vigia de outros. Mesmo Corazon não aceitaria que ela se arriscasse dessa forma. Mas ainda queria insistir em seu plano, mas ninguém apoiaria…bem, talvez uma, por sua gentileza, pudesse ajudá-la secretamente com isso: Baby 5. Mas temia em envolver a menina em confusão, por causa dela. Será que o jeito era fazer isso tudo sozinha?

Juntava suas poucas roupas e outros acessórios aos poucos. Com a permissão de Doflamingo (por intervenção de Jora), Melissa pode sair da área deles apenas para passear, com a desculpa de que vivia presa e não estava acostumada a viver tão enclausurada. Porém, ele impôs uma condição: não iria sozinha. Ela atreveu-se a pedir a companhia daquela garotinha, que aceitou na hora. Antes, ela resolveu contar seu segredo a Baby 5.

– Sei que posso confiar em você. Preciso ajudar certos amigos que estão precisando de caridades, mas não posso deixar que os outros lá saibam. Sabe como eles são comigo, não? E não há outra pessoinha melhor para me ajudar que você! Posso confiar na minha pequena amiga?

– Mas o que vamos fazer, Melissa? – Baby 5 não entendeu muito bem, já que nunca fez isso.

– Vamos ajudar as pessoas necessitadas que vivem aqui por perto.

Levando discretamente uma bolsa com roupas, a moça caridosa distribuía seus pertences para os que encontravam nas ruas. Baby 5 acabou se empenhando em ajudá-la, extremamente comovida em ver o estado que encontravam aqueles que moravam nas ruas. Queria chorar, mas resolveu engolir o choro, para não assustar Melissa. Aquela gente se encontrava em um estado deplorável. Como aquela cidade ficou assim? Melissa não se deixou abalar por qualquer tipo de emoção, ajudando-os também em curativos (os que precisavam de cuidados médicos).

Corazon procurava por ela dentro do palácio. Preocupações vinham em sua mente cada vez que entrava em algum cômodo e não a achava.

– Procurando por alguém? – perguntou o irmão, ao flagrá-lo pelos corredores em busca de algo.

"Melissa. Onde ela está?"

– Ah, ela teve minha permissão para sair um pouco.

O outro fez uma cara de preocupado que chamou a atenção do loiro de óculos.

– Ué, o que foi? Ela já está bem e vai voltar segura. Também Baby 5 está com ela.

Corazon mudou suas feições antes de preocupação para de alívio. Doflamingo aproximou-se do irmão, encarando-o.

– ...parece que se preocupa bastante com ela, não?

Ele respondeu naturalmente que sim com a cabeça. Não queria estender aquela conversa com o irmão, pois já notou que ele parecia suspeitar do que sentia por ela.

– Ora, entre nós dois você não precisa esconder que pode falar. Ou já esqueceu?

– … ah, é mesmo! – exclamou de um jeito como se estivesse distraído. – Bom, é minha função aqui de protegê-la.

– Mas breve não será tão necessária sua proteção. Ela irá se tornar independente para se virar aqui. Além disso, em nossa família as pessoas sempre são autossuficientes. Ela é parte de nós.

Aquilo soou tão bem aos ouvidos de Corazon: ela era parte da família. De nós… _dele_. Ela era parte dele.

– Mas ela tem muito que aprender… não concorda? Se contar que há outros que não gostam dela…

– Eles não vão fazer nada! Sabem bem que não tolero qualquer tipo de conflito entre nós!

– …

…

– Melissa, não acha que devemos voltar logo? Já passou duas seis da tarde! – Baby 5 falava com ela le puxando levemente a barra da saia.

– Verdade. – concordou ela, enquanto terminava uma mendiga idosa a se alimentar.

Ao terminar, Melissa pegou sua bolsa agora vazia e voltou com a pequena morena para a casa. Não esperava que, no meio do caminho, encontrasse uma pessoa.

– Ei, olha só! Não é uma daquele bando? – um velho mal intencionado lhe barrou o caminho.

– Piratas Donquixote, é? – havia um outro da mesma estirpe que fez o mesmo.

– Com licença, precisamos passar!

O primeiro a dirigir-lhe a palavra agarrou Baby 5, que se debatia nos braços dele.

– Essas duas têm boa recompensa? – perguntou o velho para o outro.

– Acho que sim… – o outro agarrou Melissa pelos braços delicados dela.

– Solta-nos agora! Senão vão sentir o peso da nossa punição! – berrava Baby 5.

Os homens começaram a rir.

– Não vão nos soltar, é? – disse Melissa, calmamente.

– Só quando entregarmos as cabeças para nosso chefe, hahahaha!

Ela não esperou terminar a gargalhada sinistra. Habilidosamente, Melissa deu um arrastão com força no velho que a segurava, fazendo soltá-la. Terminou seu ataque com um chute no meio do sexo dele. Baby 5 assistia aquilo incrédula.

– Agora preciso que solte a menina. – a frieza e tranquilidade de Melissa assustava o outro, mas mantinha a garotinha firme. O outro que foi atacado gemia de dor.

Melissa aplicou uma rasteira habilidosa no outro, que pulou em cima de um muro. Ela avançou com um chute, mas esse outro parecia mais habilidoso, dando uma braçada na perna dela, fazendo-a cair no chão.

– Melissaaaa! – gritou Baby 5, mordendo a mão do velho em seguida.

– Ah, droga! – reclamando de dor, ele atirou a menina no chão e puxou uma garrucha, apontando para ambas. – Em qual atiro primeiro?

Ambas encaravam seriamente o outro. Melissa temeu levar outro tiro, mas não queria que nada acontecesse com Baby 5 e arriscaria novamente para protegê-la, como já fez em outras vezes. Mas no momento em que ele parecia mexer no gatilho, uma voz conhecida por ambas fê-lo abaixar a arma.

– Está bem! Deixa as duas comigo agora! – Diamante apareceu por trás, ordenando. – Por hoje, o teste é finito. Mas fica sempre alerta, Melissa. – ele falava com a morena seriamente.

A verdade é que Diamante mandou uns subordinados secretos testarem Melissa.

– Surpreendi-me com seus ataques, Melissa. – disse Diamante, em pé ao lado dela, olhando com ar desafiador enquanto estava no chão.

– Eu… também… – disse Baby 5.

– Então… estava sendo seguida? – concluiu Melissa.

– Também vi que ficou fazendo caridades a essa gentinha. Tenta não fazer isso novamente, pois todos os cidadãos aqui são inimigos e Doflamingo leva muito a sério as traições. Ele… não gostaria de saber o que a mais inútil do membro anda fazendo…

– Ele sabe que, sendo justamente a mais inútil, servindo para qualquer tipo de traição, mesmo ajudando essa gente que vive nas ruas nas piores condições. Aliviando um pouco dos seus sofrimentos, não estou fazendo mal a nenhum de nós. – retrucou Melissa, sem nenhum tom de raiva em sua voz calma e apreciável de ouvir.

– ...heh, parece que não me entendeu. E justifique-se com o Jovem Mestre, é com ele que precisará de prestar as contas. Mas lembra do que te disse antes. E se eu flagrá-la de novo fazendo dessas idiotices, ele saberá.

– ...entendido. – ela não contrariou.

Ele a deixou a sós com Baby 5, equanto o outro subordinado foi ajudar o outro no chão. A garotinha foi até ela.

– Está tudo bem? Nós nos arriscamos muito…

– Eu sei… mas até que isso foi bom.

– Foi bom?

– É um desafio que me fez perceber duas coisas: que eu preciso ficar ainda mais forte e que preciso ajudar toda essa gente a suportar essas crises que estão abalando a cidade.

– Mas… não vai desafiar Diamante. Ele é um dos mais próximos ao Jovem Mestre. E parece não gostar de você…

– Não importo, Baby 5. Tenha isso como uma lição para você também. Devemos fazer o bem sem olhar a quem!

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ambas voltaram imediatamente para o castelo onde deveriam ficar. Ao ver Melissa de longe, Corazon foi até ela com jeito de zangado.

– Que houve, Corazon? Só apenas dei uma saída, mas já estou de volta! – disse a jovem, como um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Parada diante dele, ambos ficaram se olhando fixadamente nos olhos. Baby 5 ficou sem entender direito aquilo.

– Vamos tomar um pouco de chá para aquecer? – Baby 5 cortou aquele clima.

– Ah, claro.. vem, Corazon, vem conosco!

– Ah não, ele é chato! E mais, … – Baby 5 nem terminou de falar, o outro a fitava de cara amarrada. – Certo, está convidado também! – concordou a menina, bufando.

…

Depois de ter tomado um pouco de chá junto as duas, Corazon resolveu ir para um dos lugares que gostava de ficar sozinho: o topo do castelo onde viviam. Ali, tinha a visão ampla da cidade portuária, que estava um pouco destruída devido aos ataques promovidos pelo bando do próprio irmão. O irmão que precisava parar ali mesmo. Sem seu cigarro, estava com os braços cruzados, tentando suportar o frio daquela noite. Sem sono, era impossível ficar em seu quarto, por mais aconchegante que fosse.

De repente, Corazon sentiu que não estava sozinho. Sentiu a presença de alguém ali, fazendo-o apenas olhar para trás, sem sair de onde estava sentado – até perceber quem realmente era.

– Melissa! Que está fazendo aqui nessas horas da noite?

– Bem… estou sem sono… e não tem ninguém para conversar lá embaixo.

– Deveria por algum casaco a mais… não vê que aqui faz muito frio para você?

– … já senti frio pior que esse, na vida… – disse a outra, se aproximando dele. – Já vivi de tudo nessa cidade, mas nunca imaginei que a encontraria pior que no passado!

– O que foi fazer na cidade?

– Quis rever minha casa… só isso… – ela se sentiu mal um pouco. Mentir não era uma coisa tão simples, ainda mais para Corazon, mas não poderia falar a verdade.

O loiro a encarou, como se soubesse que ela escondia algo. Ela notou esse olha e, mesmo tentando desviar, acabou não resistindo.

– Se… eu falar a verdade, não briga comigo?

– Hum… imagino o que foi fazer lá…

– … que acha que fui fazer? – perguntou a moça, com leve sorriso.

– Foi ajudar seus amigos que vivem nas ruas, certo? – também lhe deu um mesmo sorriso.

– É…

– Está se arriscando… não poderei te proteger o tempo todo, viu? – pausou para colocar sua enorme mão na cabeça dela – embora quero muito fazer isso.

Ela fechou os olhos. Era bom ser protegida por ela.

– Entendo. Mas não vou fazer mais, embora eu fique chateada.

– Melhor decisão que essa poderia ter, ...Melissa!

Ambos fitavam o horizonte escuro e nublado, com forte tempestade de neve.

– Quer voltar para o seu quarto? Faço-lhe companhia até lá. – disse o loiro, tirando a mão da cabeça dela.

– Não… não agora.

– Já está com a cabeça gelada…

Ela colocou seu capuz que era ligado ao casaco que vestia.

– Assim está melhor?

Ele saiu de onde estava sentado e foi até ela. De forma amistosa, ele a pegou nos ombros.

– Ei! O que vai fazer?

– Vai dormir! – disse ele, levando-a até a porta do seu quarto.

– Não sinto sono! E… queria ficar mais um tempo vendo a neve e conversando com você…

Era irresistível. Não dava para o loiro negar aquele pedido.

– Tudo bem, mas vamos conversar lá dentro!

Ele a levou para a sala, vendo que não havia ninguém por ali. Deixou Melissa sentada no sofá enorme – onde costumavam sentar outros agentes oficiais, que eram gigantes quem nem Corazon – e acendeu a lareira perto deles.

– Toma cuidado! – Melissa alertou, sabendo que ele não era muito hábil em mexer com certas coisas que envolviam perigo.

Por sorte, ele acendeu sem nenhum acidente ocorrido. Foi até ela, sentando ao seu lado. Era tão curioso de observar os pezinhos dela balançando levemente, sem poder encostar no chão. Ele olhava os pés da morena sem esconder-se dela. Percebendo, Melissa deu um pequeno riso.

– É curioso meu tamanho, para você? – ela perguntou.

– É admirável… – ele aproximou-se mais dela, encostando seu lado ao dela. Aquilo lhe fez acender uma certa chama dentro de si… mas deveria se controlar, afinal não poderia espanar aquela que tinha total confiança nele.

Enquanto a moça o olhava de forma amorosa, ele atreveu-se apenas em pegar-lhe a mãozinha, pondo-a apoiada na palma de sua mão enorme. Por um momento, Melissa lembrou-se do outro lhe admirando assim. Parece que aqueles irmãos gigantes apreciavam a beleza de uma figura pequena e mimosa. Os contrastes se atraem um ao outro.

– Talvez eu que te assusto, não? – perguntou Corazon, com o tom de voz mais baixo e arrastado.

– Não… você nunca me assustou.

– ...não? Nem quando nos conhecemos?

– ...não, até mesmo porque veio me salvar sem antes de nos apresentar um ao outro… sou grata por tudo que fez por mim… até agora…

O impulso falou mais alto. Curvando-se até alcançar a direção de seu rosto, o homenzarrão atreveu-se a beijá-la em um modesto selinho. Fazia tempos que ele ansiava pelo toque de lábios dela com tanto fervor, mas nunca atreveria se ela não demonstrasse o mesmo amor. Ele colocou a palma da outra mão levemente para baixo o rosto de bochechas rosadas de Melissa, acrescentando apenas pressão suficiente para garantir que o contato não poderia ser confundido com qualquer coisa mais "intencional". Afinal, ele não queria assustá-la, e se ela demonstrasse alguma reação negativa, ele pararia ali mesmo, mas não foi necessário hesitar. Ela apenas fechou os olhos automaticamente, permitindo-se. Ela congelou, mas não por nenhuma reação ruim, pelo contrário. Tensa, porque aquilo foi tão de repente, mas não sentiu nenhum sinal de repulsa ou nojo. O coração dentro do peito pulsava mais rapidamente, assim como um calor por dentro a deixava aquecida. As bochechas pareciam formigar. Ele ainda deixou a mãozinha dela pousada na outra sua mão, exatamente onde estava antes do beijo.

Seis segundos. O tempo que durou aquele simples toque de lábios. Eles se separaram, ainda oferecendo um ao outro a oportunidade gratuita de compartilhar ainda mais aquele calor delicioso. Mesmo alerta a qualquer sinal de outras pessoas por ali, o loiro não tirou os olhos azulados dela, que o encarava com os olhinhos quase cerrados. Sem entender aquelas sensações antes nunca experimentadas, Melissa não conseguia sequer abrir seus olhos direito. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada. E o desejo de repetir aquele beijo simples a fez aproximar-se dele mais, apoiando suas mãos na coxa dele para ganhar um pouco mais de altura. Vendo-a pedir sem palavras para beijá-lo novamente, Corazon não pude resistir o convite. Soltou a mão dela para envolveu o braço atrás das costas dela, pousando a mão na cintura que parecia esguia demais em comparação ao tamanho daquela mão. Puxando-a contra si, roçava seus lábios em sua boca até que ela instintivamente a abriu, assim podendo explorar aquela boquinha pequena e levemente carnudo em um beijo mais ousado. Ela não entendia aquelas reações do seu corpo, mas entregava-se totalmente a ele. Um estranho arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo. Sentia como se seu coração pulsasse em seu ventre, em seu próprio sexo virgem. De repente, ficou insegura e afastou-se mu pouco dele tocando-lhe o peito. Já aquilo deixou-o levemente excitado, mas controlou sua excitação ao vê-la parar o beijo para pegar fôlego. Na verdade, Melissa queria apenas parar.

– ...espera… um pouco…– ela terminou de falar com um longo suspiro.

– O que foi? Está tudo bem?

– Sim… apenas estou sentindo… coisas estranhas dentro de mim…

Ele nem precisou se preocupar com aquilo. Apenas se sentiu bem por provocar-lhe tais sensações. Nunca imaginou que poderia despertar aquele tipo de calor em uma outra pessoa. Sempre se sentiu tão desprezado e tão solitário em sua vida. Um cara que jamais pudesse dar prazer daquele forma, como ela fazia com ele.

– Quer descansar um pouco? Parece que o sono da noite está chegando…

– Não… não sinto sono… só… meu corpo pulsando em quase todas as partes… nunca senti isso em minha vida! Perdoa-me… por ter desapontado agora…

Ele a abraçou.

– Isso é normal, não está acostumada. Mas isso não mata, não.

– Não?…

– Não… isso passa quan… – resolveu parar antes de soltar o resto da explicação. Não convinha falar aquelas coisas para ela.

Ela sentiu seu corpo acalmar aos poucos nos braços dele. Ambos ficaram assim juntos até ouvirem o barulho de passos. Ouvindo primeiro, Corazon a soltou.

– Acho que tem pessoas por perto…

– Quer que eu o deixe a sós?

– Não… espera.

Ele olhou para atrás do sofá, em direção à entrada daquela sala. Não imaginava encontrar aquela pequena figura ali, parada, olhando em direção ao casal como se estivesse olhando alguma aberração. Seus olhos estreitaram.

– Law! O que faz acordado nessas horas da noite? – Melissa perguntou tranquilamente para o menino.

– … o que vocês estão fazendo aí escondidos? – agora, foi a vez do garoto perguntar.

Os olhos do outro se estreitaram mais ainda. Parecia que aquele garoto era o espião da família e, provavelmente, aquilo seria um problema.


	8. Entre Dois Corações

Law apenas vagueava pelos corredores enquanto o sono não vinha. Tinha resolvido ir até o topo daquele castelo apreciar o frio e a tensão que sentia quando não vinha o sono, até que a luz da lareira vinda daquela sala o atraiu. Secretamente, resolveu espiar. Só não imaginava que encontraria Corazon e Melissa juntos de forma aparentemente "íntima".

– Law! O que faz acordado nessas horas da noite? – Melissa perguntou tranquilamente para o menino.

– … o que vocês estão fazendo aí escondidos? – foi a vez do garoto perguntar.

Corazon levantou-se, indo até Law e pegando-o pela cabeça, empurrando-o para fora dali. Antes de entrar, o loiro fez sinal de silêncio para o menino, indicando que ele não deveria falar absolutamente nada para ninguém o que viu ali. Sem nenhuma emoção aparente, o garoto fez uma pequena careta e saiu andando. O loiro retornou para a jovem que estava no sofá.

– É… melhor eu ir dormir, não? – ela disse, levantando-se.

– Também acho. – Concordou o outro – parece que temos espiões por aqui…

– Não temos, Corazon… ele talvez esteja com insônia, vou ver o que posso fazer por ele.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, antes dela ir até o menino.

– Nem perca tempo. É muito independente e antissocial para aceitar que o tratem como uma criança comum.

– Mas… e se ele estiver precisando de alguma coisa?

– Ele sabe se virar… e não quero que lhe faça nenhum tipo de grosseria…

– Ah, não esquenta com isso! Ele é dos poucos que me respeita, aqui.

– Vai dormir! – repetiu para ela, que olhava aquele homem enorme de forma apaixonada.

– Está certo. Vou te obedecer.

Antes de sair, ele fez um cafuné desengonçado nos cabelos dela, que se assanharam. Melissa já tinha se acostumado com isso, e agora, sentia-se bem com cada gesto dele. Com a preocupação dele. Com o amor dele.

…

Corazon, desde esse dia, passou a observar Law com frequência. Ele não era afeiçoado com os membros mais jovens do bando, ele até os "assustava", até mesmo porque não poderia comprometer a sua verdadeira identidade, principalmente não se relacionando diretamente com eles. Lembrava-se de como conheceu aquele menino com jeito psicopata; o relacionamento dos dois não começou amigavelmente. Durante sua primeira reunião, simplesmente pegou o menino pela cabeça e atirou-o para fora de uma janela, devido sua notável antipatia por crianças. E como Law era dedicado ao Jovem Mestre, poderia virar um típico e irritante espião dele e de Melissa por ordem do seu irmão mais velho. Ele já suspeitava de sua afeição por Melissa. E não queria colocar a bela morena em risco por causa de um amor quase impossível ali.

Certo dia, descobriu que aquele garoto era um "D.", enquanto ouviu o próprio falar o nome completo para as outras crianças. O "D" é um nome que as pessoas foram secretamente herdando ao longo da história em todo o mundo e em uma determinada terra que se refere à "D" como "inimigos naturais dos céus". Nunca apreciou muito pessoas que possuíam esse "D." no nome; de onde ele veio, todos eram informados desde cedo que, se eles não se comportassem como deveriam, seriam "comidos" pelos "Ds". Os anciãos sempre diziam que eles trariam certamente com eles outras tempestades". Mais um motivo ele passou a ter para ficar de olho em Law, pelo bem de todos ali.

Resolveu falar secretamente para aquele garoto, arriscando seu segredo. Corazon se tornou muito mais aberta em relação a Lei, e acabou revelou tudo o que ele estava mantendo em segredo. A princípio, essa confiança saiu pela culatra, quando Law decidiu que ele ia contar tudo para Doflamingo. Mas depois o menino desistiu, ao ver que foi protegido por Corazon em outra ocasião, quando este foi esfaqueado pelo garoto e nada disse ao irmão. Com o passar de dias apenas, ambos já aparentavam ter certa afinidade – discretamente. Agora, era mais de uma pessoa que Rocinante tinha confiança ali, além de Melissa. Mas o loiro nada disse para o menino a proximidade que tinha com Melissa.

E o casal mantinha toda a discrição perante outros. Ninguém ali suspeitava que ambos eram amantes em segredo. Mas Doflamingo só desconfiava do que o irmão sentia por ela, por isso resolveu agir antes que ela já estivesse o amando. Sim, ele era atraído por ela. Talvez… ele pudesse tê-la como sua mulher, embora ainda possuía sua lógica típica de um descendente legítimo dos Dragões Celestiais: não misturar-se com pessoas comuns. Os Nobres Mundiais, também conhecido como os Dragões Celestiais, são os descendentes de dezenove dos famosos Vinte Reis que formaram o Governo Mundial. Um típico Dragão Celestial tem em seu típico comportamento os traços de arrogância e soberba, principalmente com aqueles que estão em posições menores na pirâmide social. Mesmo que já não fosse um reconhecido deles há muitos anos, Doflamingo mantinha eternamente esses traços. Ele sabia que deveria ter o desprezo por aquela criatura, mas não entendia por que havia "cismado" com ela. Cada dia que passava, ele pensava nela com mais frequência. Havia evitado suas aproximações, mas nada adiantou. Ela poderia ser dele. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Ele pensava em todas essas situações enquanto observava Melissa pela janela, sentada no jardim com um ramo de flores na mão. Ela adorava cuidar do jardim do palácio. Servia mais para serviços domésticos que para missões. Totalmente uma pacata. Não podia ser outra pessoa além de Corazon para trazê-la até eles. Maldito Rocinante.

– O que faz aí sozinha? – uma criatura grande e de aspecto repugnante, devido ao nariz pingando constantemente, interrompeu-a em seu silêncio.

– ...Senhor Trébol… – exclamou Melissa baixinho.

O loiro viu o executivo aproximar-se dele. Ficou assistindo por trás da janela. Só esperava que não fosse necessário intrometer-se.

– Béé-hehehehe… acho que fomos bem claros em relação a sua saída secreta para ficar ajudando esses necessitados. Isso não deve se repetir mais, OK?

– ...sim, senhor. Mas… como sabe disso?

– Diamante nos informou e está de olho em você. Qualquer falta sua, vai voltar para a repugnante sarjeta, de onde é sua origem!

– Minha origem não é repugnante, Senhor Trébol. Sou de origem humilde e que perdi tudo, mas ainda tive uma pequena família que me orgulharei eternamente.

– Por isso que é repugnante! Béé-hehehehe… – o homem se tornava mais irritante ao se aproximar dela com o nariz escorrendo intensamente.

Melissa se levantou, fazendo-lhe frente.

– Foi para isso que veio até a mim? Para me ofender sem ter lhe feito nada?

Trébol mirou-a com uma frieza que a fez engolir seco.

– Escuta aqui, garota. Reconheça o estorvo que é! Não faça frente a mim, pois estou lhe advertindo sobre como deve se comportar aqui, ouviu? – ele aumentou a voz.

Melissa deu as costas para ele, mas este a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a soltar o buquê. A sensação do toque dele era gosmenta, coisa que causava nojo a outra, que apenas o encarou pelo canto dos olhos.

– Trata de ser mais respeitosa. Nem o Jovem Mestre me desprezou desse jeito quando era ainda mais simples que você nesse momento!

Melissa quase abaixou os olhos, mas manteve-se firme.

– Apenas desprezo porque me ofendeu. Sabe que nada tenho contra vocês, não sei porque muitos de vocês me desprezam! – ela puxou seu braço, mas ele não a soltava de jeito algum – Solta-me, ou eu…

– Vai, o quê?

– Vou falar para o Jovem Mestre tudo que eu passei com você aqui, agora.

– Ahhhh! Sim, fala! Também vou contar o que andou fazendo por aí, envolvendo até a Baby 5 nas suas "misericordices"!

Doflamingo saiu da janela, ao ver que Trébol não a soltava.

– Já me desculpei e prometi ao Diamante que não farei mais isso! Agora me solta!

O homem se aproximou dela, olhando-a de cima para baixo.

– Até que… para uma diversãozinha… você parece que presta. É por isso que Jovem Mestre a mantém conosco… hummm…

– Respeita a minha pessoa! E ao seu líder também!

Ele se insinuava para ela cheirando-lhe os cabelos mais próximos. Melissa quase gritava, mas não queria arranjar confusão. Ela o empurrava para afastá-lo o máximo que podia. Mas ao sentir o homem tocar o nariz em seus cabelos, com aquelas duas gotas de catarro penduradas, não suportou.

– Corazóóón! Socorro!

– Hãã? Quem você chamou? – Trébol irritava-a puxando o rosto dela mais próximo ao dele – ele nem vai te ouvir direito, do jeito que é tapado! Tsc tsc…

– Trébol! Deixa a garota sossegada! – apareceu Doflamingo – Não quero esse tipo de escândalo, aqui. Por favor…

Trébol olhou para o loiro, ainda sem soltar a outra, que chorava baixinho.

– Como é?! Solta ela, já!

Ao sentir-se solta, Melissa correu até Doflamingo.

– Deixa comigo, que a punirei como se deve.

– Jovem Mestre… por favor… não fiz nada…

O loiro fez gesto de silêncio para ela, que abaixou a cabeça. Voltou-se para o homem catarrento.

– Já sei o que houve, mas não precisa atacá-la dessa forma.

– Ora, Doffy! Poderia dividir sua concubina conosco, não?

Ele fechou a cara instintivamente.

– Ela é membro dessa família, Trébol. Não uma concubina. Veja bem o que fala!

– Huh, Doffy… precisamos conversar seriamente! – Trébol assumiu um tom típico de um pai quando fala com um filho.

– Desde que prometa que nunca mais vai fazer com ela o que fez agora. Certo?

O outro fez uma careta.

– Melissa, vem comigo. Eu preciso ter uma conversa com você! E em particular… – Doflamingo a pegou gentilmente pelo braço, tirando-a dali – e não nos siga, Trébol. Nem você, nem Corazon e nenhum outro membro.

– Uhh… está certo, Doffy. Depois dela, eu falo contigo. – disse o outro, pedindo licença apenas para o loiro.

Ele a levou para seu quarto, pois lá ninguém se atrevia entrar lá. Melissa jamais se atreveria entrar lá, e estranhou quele lugar. Parecia um porão abandonado, embora ficasse do topo do castelo. Quadros antigos, cama enorme e aparentemente confortável, poucos móveis. Barris de vinho. O lugar cheirava a vinho, mas não era tão desagradável o cheiro de bebida. A estante cheia de livros lhe chamou a atenção.

– Que lugar é esse?

– Meu quarto.

– Mas… por que aqui?

– Porque aqui ninguém ousa invadir minha privacidade. E quero falar com você em particular, e esses chatos são bisbilhoteiros!

Melissa estava assustada. Não queria ficar a sós com aquele homenzarrão. Não queria que Corazon pensasse algo infortuno sobre isso. Doflamingo passou a mão nos cabelos dela, onde Trébol deixou vestígios da gosma que soltava pelo nariz, fazendo a outra pular arisca para um canto.

– Fica calma, não vou fazer nada demais… humm, esse velho Trébol! – resmungou o grandalhão, indo pegar um pano sobre a cômoda.

– Eu… tentei evitar o conflito… mas parece que não gostam de mim, esses agentes…

– Exceto Corazon, não é? – disse, acompanhado de risos.

– É… exceto ele. – a morena deu um baixo suspiro.

Ele veio com o pano aparentemente úmido e sentou-se na cama.

– Venha cá, deixa eu limpar seus cabelos.

– Hum? Mas… não precisa desse incômodo, eu posso fazer isso… – disse ela, estendendo as mãos para que ele desse o tal pano.

Doflamingo apenas levantou o pano para cima, impedindo dela de alcançar.

– Senta aqui ao meu lado, logo. Deixa-me desculpar tudo que Trébol fez contigo, sim? – exibiu um belo sorriso pacato.

Sem contestar mais, ela sentou-se ao seu lado e permitiu que o loiro pegasse a parte da mecha cheia de gosma, colocando-a entre o pano e limpando devagarinho. Ele repetiu mais de uma vez esse mesmo jeito, quase acariciando aquela mecha antes ondulada e limpinha. Melissa assistia tudo olhando de lado.

– Pobre garota… parece que não está sendo muito fácil lidar com eles, não?

– Não tenho problemas nenhum com eles… não vejo porque me tratam assim. Fiz o que pude, aprendi a lutar como quiseram e…

– Humm… aprendeu a lutar, é?

– ...acho que sim… Diamante mandou dois espiões para eu me defender junto com Baby 5. E consegui deter pelo menos um deles… – ela falava sem vaidades.

– Interessante. Corazon está fazendo um bom trabalho… – ele deixou o pano ao seu próprio lado, e agora penteava a mecha limpa com os dedos enormes. Melissa quase fechou os olhos. Não entendia tanta delicadeza vinda por parte dele.

– ...disse que tinha dezoito anos, não é?

– Do que fala?

– De suas primaveras, Melissa. São dezoito, não.

– Dezenove. Daqui há alguns meses, farei vinte.

– ...que legal! Atingi meus vinte anos cinco anos antes de você, e antes disso, já tinha vivido de tudo. De bom e de ruim.

– Acho que… todos nós já temos experiências diversas antes mesmo dos vinte, não?

– Varia muito… há outros jovens que nunca conheceram adversidades, quanto outros só viram isso em suas vidas… mas parece que nós dois já vivemos de tudo…

– ...verdade. – Melissa fitava o céu bonito que se refletia pela janela – Mas… não parece que você tenha sofrido tanto quanto eu… quero dizer… sempre parece tão firme, sorridente e… paciente também, principalmente comigo… – ela tampou os olhos com uma das mãos, mostrando certo embaraço.

Ele tirou a mão da vista dela. Olhou-a bem nos olhos.

– Vi pior sofrimento que o seu, Melissa. Mas não quero falar muito sobre isso…

– Pois não precisa sem lembrar, se não quiser. – disse isso ternamente.

– ...Melissa…

Ele atreveu-se a aproximar seus lábios dos dela. Melissa via de novo a cena da noite anterior se repetir. Mas esse, não. Esse não era Corazon. Ela curvou-se para trás, esquivando-se de um possível selinho.

– O que houve?

– Jovem Mestre… eu… bom, não estou preparada para essas coisas… com licença! – ela se levantou apressadamente e se dirigiu até a porta. A porta não se abria, pois Doflamingo mantinha-a presa com seus fios invisíveis.

– Não quero que fuja de mim, agora. Venha… preciso conhecê-la melhor…

Melissa abaixou a cabeça. Seu corpo formigava novamente. Sensações esquisitas que não entendia o porquê exato, e era incômodo senti-las.

– Ora, não sou como o Trébol. Não vou fazer nada que não queira… mas apenas quero conhecê-la melhor… sua personalidade… seu jeito… – ele se levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão. Melissa encostou-se na porta, sem correspondê-lo. Sentia medo daquela situação.

– Mas… a porta está trancada…

– Não quero que saia, agora. Mas logo, vou liberá-la.

– … por favor… não se aproxima desse jeito tão íntimo.

Ele sorriu. Todo aquele embaraço revelava-lhe a pureza.

– Vem, Melissa. Não precisa ter medo de mim. Sei que sou assustador, mas não quero fazer-lhe mal algum. Venha aqui…

Ele pegou-lhe a mãozinha suada usando apenas seus dedos indicador e médio. E se Corazon visse aquilo? Nem queria imaginar isso! E ele a trouxe para si, agora sentado em uma das cadeiras perto da janela. Ela parecia uma boneca com vida ali de pé, diante dele.

– Você é pura… não é?

– Er… do que fala, Jovem Mestre? – ela quase gaguejava, pois no fundo entendia bem o que ele queria confirmar.

– Falo de sua inocência sobre o amor, Melissa…

– E… sim, e se eu for? – a pergunta escapuliu de sua boca corada.

– Se… eu dissesse que amo sua pureza, assim como amo a dona dessa pureza? … ficaria espantada?

Melissa olhou-o surpresa.

– Não… não sei o que dizer… – abaixou a cabeça, os longos cabelos ondulados cobriam-lhe a face corada.

Ele afastou as mechas caídas em seu rosto.

– Por que está nervosa? … – sustentou a cabeça dela com uma das mãos enormes. – Não precisa ter medo… nem pelos outros… nem por você mesma.

– Bem… é que…

Ela queria fugir, mas também temia como Doflamingo agiria se ela demonstrasse antipatia por tudo que ele fazia naquele momento. Mas não poderia enganar Corazon jamais, por nada. O homem voltou a acariciar os cabelos dela, tendo a nuca dela apoiada em sua mão.

– Entendo… apenas relaxa, esqueça tudo lá fora…

Pressionando levemente o polegar grande entre os lábios macios dela, o loiro deixou sua língua lamber seus próprios lábios finos.

– É uma gatinha tão manhosa, você… – sua voz era branda, até aconchegante.

Melissa implorava mentalmente para que ele a deixasse sair logo. Mas tudo que ele fazia era admirá-la de uma forma até luxuriosa, que confundia-lhe os pensamentos. Ele voltou a aproximar seus lábios, mas até o pescoço dela, selando um beijo longo lá. Ela sentiu lábios quentes tocarem-lhe o pescoço meio fino, a ponta do nariz dele fazendo-lhe cócegas ao toque. Ela fechou os olhos, dizendo num sopro.

– Por favor… não me faça nada agora… não agora… – foi sua última "cartada".

– ...está bem… – ele lhe falou perto do ouvido – teremos outros dias para fazê-la se acostumar a mim… – e foi se afastando aos poucos.

Doflamingo confirmava o que queria saber: sentia que ela enfraquecia em suas mãos, que ela era insegura devido a sua inocência, mas breve poderia conquistar-lhe o coração. Contudo, mal ele sabia que seu irmão Rocinante já havia feito isso antes dela.

– Posso me retirar, agora? – ela pediu submissa e respeitosa.

– ...pode. – ele disse manhoso, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

– Com licença, Jovem Mestre.

Melissa conseguiu abrir a porta, fechando após fora daquele quarto. Andou até a próxima esquina do corredor, depois saiu correndo até seu próprio quarto. Queria se isolar, pensar no que deveria fazer. Ela estava perdida. Sem saber o que fazer, Melissa não deveria deixar Doflamingo avançar daquele jeito. Isso magoaria Corazon sem dúvidas. Uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça: fugir dali. Perderia todas as boas condições que tinha para viver, mas não dava para viver assim, entre o desprezo e o assédio. Corazon era o único que havia lhe despertado o amor, mas se fosse para o bem dele, e para o dela também, Melissa voltaria para a vida miserável das ruas de Spider Miles.


	9. O Silêncio de Um Segredo

– Anda muito pensativa nesses dias… o que houve? – Corazon observou a jovem, que andava calada pelos cantos nas horas livres que tinha.

– ...nada demais. Apenas… estava pensando na minha vida no passado. Talvez por isso que ando quieta demais.

Ele agachou-se ao lado dela, sentando ao seu lado.

– Quer desabafar? – ele afastou a mecha grossa e longa caída em seu rosto.

– Não adiantaria nada… também não quero aborrecê-lo.

De longe, Búffalo e Baby 5 vinham correndo aparentemente em direção a eles. O loiro levantou.

– Depois conversamos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Melissa tinha toda a vontade de contar para ele tudo que sentia, inclusive o medo do seu irmão mais velho. Estava com as ideias confusas em mente. Tudo ali a incomodava, desde a vida de pirata que levava – a ponto de ter sobrevivido de um tiro – até as insinuações de Doflamingo. Somente Corazon a fazia tranquilizar. Não queria ficar distante dele, mas… não queria levar aquela vida. Se dependesse dela, fugiria ali com seu amado. Mas como? Ele nunca abandonaria seu bando, sua família, por ela. Talvez, se enfurecesse caso descobrisse tal ideia.

– Ei, Melissa! – gritou Baby 5, para fazer sair dos pensamentos que a deixavam distraída.

– Ah! O que... houve, crianças? – Melissa esfregou os olhos, saindo da sua nuvem de pensamentos.

– Estamos te chamando para vir treinar conosco! – disse Búffalo.

– ...sim, vamos! – disse com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Afinal de contas, eles não tinham nada a ver com seus conflitos. Acompanhou-os e passou o resto do dia treinando.

Sempre passava muito tempo distante dele nesses recentes dias. Mas como um oficial, Corazon deveria estar com os outros oficiais. Sem contar que ele se afastava das crianças, e eram justamente elas que sempre estavam com ela. Ambos mantinham em discrição seu relacionamento.

Depois aquele dia passar longamente, veio a vontade do próprio ir ver como estava Melissa. Na mesma direção, vinha a jovem, exausta e suada, com alguns leves machucados.

– Foi duro o treino de hoje?

– Já estou me acostumando… – disse Melissa, mentindo – agora, só preciso de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono.

– Quer contar as estrelas comigo, depois? – eles sempre faziam isso quando todos dormiam: iam até a torre e ficavam observando o céu e as estrelas enquanto conversavam e namoravam, longe da vista de todos.

– Acho que não vai dar hoje, Corason… podemos fazer isso amanhã?

– Humm… claro! Descansa bem essa noite… – fez o costumeiro cafuné desajeitado na cabeça dela.

– Boa noite então, meu amor… – ela pegou a mão dele e encostou seus lábios, em um beijo mimoso.

Despediram-se assim e Melissa foi para o quarto. Ele ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, ela nunca tinha agido desse modo. Parecia-lhe triste, fria e distante. Não fria exatamente, pois Melissa sempre tinha o calor em suas palavras, em seus gestos. Mas tinha o semblante tristonho, coisa que não se via nela. Deixou ela virar a esquina do corredor e seguiu-a.

Ao entrar no quarto, Melissa se jogou na cama e apertou um de seus travesseiros em seu peito. Desabou em um choro intenso. Seu corpo doía um pouco, devido ao treinamento anterior, mas essa dor nem chegava a se comparar com seu pranto ali. Sua insegurança e seu medo apertavam-lhe o coração. Jamais queria demonstrar isso a quem tanto lhe queria bem. E o fato de esconder isso também a deixava triste, mas Melissa sabia que deveria ser assim. Acostumaria com tudo, com o passar do tempo. Como queria que seu padrinho estivesse vivo! Era o pai que toda a filha deveria ter, e teve a honra de poder crescer em suas mãos. Seus conselhos sábios iriam confortá-la. Era o maior exemplo de um homem que sofreu as piores dores e as mais cruéis injustiças, e conseguia manter a bondade e o perdão em seu coração. De repente, ela teve a impressão de que não estava sozinha. Olhou para trás, e viu Corazon atrás da porta que havia esquecido de fechar. Ambos trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. Melissa sentou-se na cama, limpando suas lágrimas.

– Está tudo bem… – foram as palavras que vieram em sua boca, seguidas de um soluço típico de um choro.

Corazon fez sinal de negativo com sua cabeça, discordando daquelas palavras. Entrou no quarto e fechou, sem trancar. Foi até ela e sentou-se de frente para sua amada. Era a visão mais triste e bela ao mesmo tempo.

– É linda até quando chora… – disse em um tom de sussurro, passando a ponta do dedo dedo na lágrima de um daqueles olhos cor de mel.

– Não… se preocupa comigo… isso vai passar… – disse ela, quase no mesmo tom que ele, mostrando-se mais calma. Ele sempre lhe trazia conforto, por mais angustiada que estivesse.

– Vai passar sim… – inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo simples, apenas encostando os lábios nos dela, que estavam levemente úmidos.

Compartilharam aquele pequeno beijo por uns segundos. Ela pôs a mão em seu braço, afastando-se dos lábios dele. Conversaram com os olhares. O silêncio do quarto permitia ouvir a respiração de ambos, e os soluços menores que ela não conseguia ainda conter.

– Não… não quero que pense que sou infeliz aqui… ao contrário… que seria de minha vida agora sem você? – Melissa prosseguiu sua fala até o loiro colocar a mão enorme em sua boca, fazendo-a silenciar.

Ele a puxou em seus braços, fazendo-a ficar entre suas pernas, como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia nos braços de uma criança.

– Fica tranquila, Melissa… deixa-me que cuidarei de você. – apertou-a em seus braços. Nada melhor que aquilo para fazê-la acalmar-se.

De repente, algo mágico aconteceu entre eles. Nada foi dito ou premeditado. Ela encostou a cabeça um pouco abaixo do tórax – o limite do seu alcance naquela posição. Ele pegou em sua mão, aquela mesma mão enorme e quente que a tocava de forma tão gentil. O loiro atreveu-se a beijá-la de forma mais ousada, sendo correspondido da mesma forma que ela. Ele a puxou mais para si, fazendo-a sentar em suas coxas e de frente a ele, deixando os seios dela serem pressionados contra si. A morena apertou-o contra si em um abraço confortante. Não queria soltá-lo por nenhum motivo. Era muito bom tê-lo perto de si, até mesmo porque tinha que tratá-lo como um irmão na frente dos outros, pela segurança… e timidez deles. A mão meio trêmula dela parou no peito dele, como se quisesse abrir os botões da blusa dele. Ele continuando a beijá-la, pressionando a cabeça dela contra a sua, fazendo aprofundar ambas as línguas em cada boca. Vendo que ele não reagia em relação a blusa, Melissa atreveu a tocar o primeiro botão da blusa. Com as duas mãos, ocupou-se em desabotoar, mas ele a pegou pelos pulsos, colocando as mãos dela entre as suas coxas.

– ...desculpa. – disse a jovem, docilmente.

– ...Melissa… não quero assustá-la. Por isso, queria saber se... realmente confia em mim? – ele lhe falava ao pé do ouvido.

– Mas… claro que confio… porém não entendo onde quer chegar… – ela lhe falava acariciando o rosto.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la, pondo-a deitada na cama. Deixou-a ali e foi verificar a segurança da porta. Retornou a ela, subindo por cima do corpo bem menor deitado no colchão macio. Ele parecia bem pesado, pois suas mãos e joelhos afundavam mais que o próprio corpo dela. A morena observava o avanço dele, sentindo enfraquecer todos seus sentidos – ou aguçá-los. Só a aproximação dela equivalia a um toque simples em sua pele; a respiração dele era como se fosse outro beijo bem dado. Leves arrepios apareceram na pele delicada dela. Mas ela não desviou os olhos dele em nenhum segundo. Diferentemente com Doflamingo, esta não sentia medo perante Corazon.

– ...vai ficar tudo bem… – disse ele, pegando um lenço cor de vinho e, cuidadosamente, vendando os olhos de sua amada. Melissa permanece quieta, porém curiosa. Aquilo lhe parecia excitante inconscientemente.

Amarrando-lhe bem, a ponto de tampar totalmente a visão, ele aproximou-se mais do ouvido dela.

– Não está apertado?

– Não… mas… qual a surpresa que planeja para mim, Corazon? – Melissa questionou desse jeito, para não intimidá-lo.

– ...é segredo ainda. Breve saberá.

Ele deslizou os dedos sobre as alças do vestido, descendo-as. Ele pegou as mãos dela, levando até os botões da própria camisa, permitindo que naquele momento, ela desabotoasse. Com dificuldade e risos, Melissa se divertia naquela curiosa situação de trabalhar os outros sentidos sem a visão.

– Ai, ai… como é difícil fazer isso… sem ver direito… que ideia é essa, meu amor?

Aquilo fez ele sorrir. Melissa não imaginava que o "meu amor" dela o fizesse sentir uma sensação maravilhosa… e era por isso que ele a vendou os olhos, para que ela não se assustasse com a figura dele sem as roupas. Ele tirou a camisa e, seguidamente, as mãos delas de perto do peito e colocou para trás. Um belo tronco saudável, porém marcado por intensas cicatrizes, que estendiam-se pelo resto do corpo, acentuando-se mais no tronco que nos membros superiores e inferiores. Resultado de uma vida injusta e árdua no passado. Ele temia que ela sentisse algum tipo de repugnância.

– Fica com as mãos quietas para cima… – ordenou gentilmente, enquanto começou a despi-la cuidadosamente. Aos poucos, ela sentia um friozinho que não incomodava. Talvez fosse pelo calor dele que não se incomodasse com o frio na pele nua.

Aos poucos, o belo corpo da moça ficava exposto sem nenhum pudor por parte de ambos. Ele se sentiu quase um pecador, por tocar aquela pele fina, macia e sem máculas. Ela afastou as pernas uma das outras, ao sentir ele deslizar as mãos por entre as coxas medianas dela. Um corpo magro, sem traços de gordura, porém de aspecto saudável. Apenas parte das costelas e do íleo apareciam por baixo da pele. Deslizou os dedos naqueles ossos meio visíveis, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer.

– Cora… – ela não conseguia concluir as palavras. Gemia a cada toque dele.

Corazon hesitava em tocar-lhe as partes íntimas ainda. Admirava o corpo dela como se fosse uma imagem de culto. Ela estende uma mão para ele.

– Cade você? …

O loiro pegou a mãozinha dela, beijando em uma sequência quase interminável.

– Deixa-me tocá-lo… – pediu com a voz rouca.

Ele levou a mão dela para uma parte do peito que era lisa, sem as cicatrizes.

– Ahh… seu coração bate acelerado! – exclamou baixinho, sorrindo.

– Por você… por você… – voltou a beijar-lhe a mão, o antebraço, o braço, chegando até o ombro. E retornou a colocar a mão dela para trás, junto a outra. Após isso, começou a beijar-lhe entre os seios duros, indo até o umbigo, fazendo a outra se contorcer um pouquinho.

– Ai, ai, aí não… faz cócegas… – reclamava a outra, embora gostasse das carícias dele, mesmo fazendo cócegas.

Nada respondeu. As ideias que tinha em pensamento desapareceram quando, instintivamente, ele levou dois dedos em direção aproximadamente em seu sexo virgem, aparentemente nunca tocado antes. Esfregando lentamente os dedos entre os grandes lábios e o clitóris, acabou provocando ainda mais as sensações da outra, que apertou as mãos nos cabos de madeira que constituíam a cabeceira. Apreciando as reações dela, tomou a liberdade de aproximar-se de sua abertura levemente, sem parar de estimular as áreas erógenas de fora, esfregando-o com um pouco mais de rapidez. Não demorou nem um pouco para o loiro perceber que ela já estava úmida. Parecia pronta para recebê-lo dentro.

Ao sentir seus beijos, sua boca, sua pele, suas mãos macias deslizando em todo corpo e em toda sua intimidade, Melissa desinibia-se aos poucos. Ela arregalou os olhos para as ações repentinas tomadas, só vendo tudo escuro e preto por causa do pano que cobria-lhe os olhos. Nunca ninguém tinha ido tão longe com ela assim, e já sentia a necessidade dele preenchendo-a toda. Somente o loiro tinha conseguido despertar uma outra Melissa que nem a mesma conhecia: desejosa e cheia de luxúria, a ponto de "desobedecer" novamente seu homem e, passando toda a mão pelo seu corpo, chegar até a mão dele e segurá-la firme, roçando seu clitóris na mão dele. Ele sorria maliciosamente. Apreciava sua virgem dessa forma, também era melhor que estivesse se preparando, pois sentiria o impacto da primeira vez. Já úmida e saliente daquele jeito, facilitaria a entrada do seu membro sexual que fazia jus a sua própria estatura.

– … está tudo bem? ...posso "continuar"? – perguntou ele.

– ...sim… eu confio em você…

Retirou os dedos da genital dela, lambendo-os. Tinha um gosto tão doce… será por isso que os homens chamavam aquilo vulgarmente de "mel"? A pergunta que surgiu em sua mente, sem compartilhar com ela. Ela sentia-se extremamente estranha, imoral e louca ao mesmo tempo, pois nunca sentiu algo dessa natureza na vida, e mesmo assim apreciava. Tinha seu primeiro orgasmo clitoriano nas mãos dele, em uma das mãos especificamente. Foi a hora precisa dele introduzir-se dentro dela. Ele pegou na mãozinha atrevida de sua mulher, voltando a beijá-la; Com a outra mão, guiou seu pênis até a entrada dela, masturbando-o. Algumas caretas de prazer apareciam em seu rosto, já sentia pulsar a ponto de querer entrar. Ele empurrou seu comprimento inteiro dentro dela devagar, mesmo sentindo a vontade explosiva de mover seus quadris contra os dela com força. Deixou escapar um gemido rouco ao sentir-se deslizando dentro de uma camada tão molhada e tão macia. Curiosamente, a morena não sentia dor, apenas algo muito quente entrando em si. Ele começou a mover devagarinho, fazendo roçar sua púbis contra a dela, aumentando-lhe o orgasmo. Era bela ao gemer, suspirar, gozar. Por uns segundos, sentia-se envergonhado por não poder lhe dar o prazer de vê-lo gozar, achando que ela se assustaria.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, movendo seus quadris por instinto. Isso fazia seu pênis penetrar um pouco mais profundamente, ao mesmo tempo que ele era estimulado com esses movimentos dela. Seus gemidos inspiraram-no grandemente a empurrar ainda mais fundo, a ponto de esquecer seus cuidados. Foi quando ela sentiu-se alargar a ponto de causar leve dor.

– Hmmm… dói um pouco…

– É assim… mesmo… vai passar… – justificou o outro, pondo a mão livre na barriga dela, pressionando levemente para deixar o corpo dela firme na cama, enquanto satisfazia-se sexualmente dentro dela.

Cada estocada dele só fazia crescer mais o desejo de possuí-la até chegar ao orgasmo. Ela sentia o mesmo por ele, chegando a gozar primeiro que seu próprio parceiro. Mas era apenas sua satisfação do seu orgasmo primário. Agora, os gemidos vinham de um certo incômodo causado pelo tamanho e largura de um membro que parecia não caber totalmente nela. Mas nada falou, apenas seguia desfrutando o fato de poder dar prazer para seu homem. Continha gritos maiores, para que ele pudesse satisfazer-se sossegado. Já perto de gozar, ele sentiu os músculos da vagina fechar-se em torno do seu membro e, mesmo planejando não finalizar seu orgasmo dentro dela, ele foi automaticamente forçado a lançar seu esperma dentro dela. Contendo gritos maiores, ele apertou a mão dela, ao mesmo tempo que pressionava os lábios dele contra esta. Ela sentiu uma nova onda de prazer, fazendo-a apertar a mão dele com força dessa vez. Ela também continha os gritos audíveis. Os olhos de ambos estavam úmidos, lacrimejavam sem nenhuma intenção de chorar. Pareciam possuídos por espíritos libidinosos. Ao amenizar o clímax, ele deitou-se ao lado dela, pegando a outra mão dela que estava obedientemente segurando a cabeceira. Beijava as duas agora, ao mesmo tempo que chupava-lhe os dedinhos finos e delicados.

– Deixa-me tocá-lo de novo… – pediu irresistivelmente.

– ...Onde quer me tocar?

– Quero "conhecê-lo" melhor…

Ele entendeu bem quem ela queria conhecer melhor. Levou as duas mãozinhas até seu próprio sexo levemente relaxado.

– Espero que não se assuste agora, em senti-lo com essas mãozinhas.

– Não tenho mais medo, amor… ahhh… é tão quente… tão úmido…

– Parte da umidade vem de você, Melissa. – ele observou um pouco de sangue em volta do seu membro. Chegava a ser excitante ver aquilo. Mesmo satisfeito, aquilo lhe empolgava nos pensamentos, fazendo querer puxá-la contra si e degustar daquela pureza maculada. Mas não permitia que ela tocasse totalmente, escondia qualquer traço de suas cicatrizes.

Depois de alguns minutos, levantou-se a cama a procura de suas roupas que estavam espalhadas, misturadas com o vestido e as peças íntimas dela.

– Ei… já posso tirar minha venda?

– Ainda não. Espera mais um pouquinho… – ele vestia sua blusa e suas calças, dispensando o casaco, o capuz e os sapatos.

Foi até ela e tirou o pano que cobria a vista, guardando em seu bolso.

– Hmm… mas já se vestiu?

– Sim… quer que eu fique mais um pouco aqui?

– Se quiser me agradaria muito! – ela se levantou e, sentada ao lado dele, beijava-lhe o pescoço, acariciando os cabelos loiros assanhados – mas… queria vê-lo do jeito que estou agora… pensei que eu o pudesse conhecer… como é naturalmente.

– Preciso prepará-la antes de permitir que conheça minha nudez.

– Por que?

– Porque sim… – levantou-se, indo até a janela em menção de abrir, mas antes se vira para ela – e cubra-se, porque vou abrir a janela.

– ...sim… – disse ela, puxando o confortável edredom que estava perfeitamente esticado na cama e pôs-se dentro.

Ele abriu a janela e acendeu um cigarro. Melissa olhava-o, ainda com a pulga atrás da orelha. O que será que ele escondia?

– ...vejo que é tímido demais. Vendo que essa foi minha primeira experiência sexual, sentiu-se vergonha de si mesmo. Mas não precisa sentir-se assim, sou sua! Sua e de mais ninguém! – ela queria passar confiança para ele – E nunca me arrependerei de ter entregue a você meu corpo, minha pureza.

– Espero que pense assim em outras ocasiões. – deu uma baforada longa, olhando para a Lua Crescente que aparecia tímida por entre as nuvens. A nevoada havia cessado, mas o frio era constante.

– E vou, Corazon. Sabe que gosto demais de você…

– E eu também a amo.

– Então… vamos ter a confiança e os segredos juntos?

– …vamos sim. Aos pouquinhos… – ele se direcionou até a porta – bom, tenho que ir agora para que não levantem suspeitas de nós. Mas amanhã quero vê-la linda como sempre, à mesa conosco durante o café.

– Certo. Tenha uma boa noite. – disse ela tranquilamente.

Ele foi saindo, até que um grito lhe chamando pelo nome fê-lo retornar ao quarto.

– Que houve, Melissa?

– Ah… sinto em lhe chamar… mas… o que é isso em mim? – ela havia estranhado a mancha do sangue onde estava sentada – isso é normal?

Ele foi até ela rindo baixinho, beijando-lhe a testa.

– Isso são vestígios da sua virgindade rompida. Nada demais, não voltará a sangrar por causa de sexo. Agora, vai se limpar e durma logo!

Saiu novamente, mas Melissa chamou de novo.

– E agora, bonequinha?

– …er.. vai sair sem seus acessórios e seus sapatos?

Corazon havia deixado tudo lá, saindo sem sequer sentir que estava descalço.

– Ah… obrigado por me lembrar.

Depois de completamente vestido, pode sair dali tranquilamente. Ambos puderam desfrutar de um banho em seus respectivos quartos e dormir pelo resto da noite que lhe renderam bons sonhos.


	10. Uma Revelação Arriscada

– Diga-me uma coisa: por que não pude vê-lo como você pode me ver? – Melissa perguntou para Corazon, enquanto estavam ambos a sós. Por prevenção, o loiro usou sua habilidade de barreira sonora em torno deles, caso alguém estivesse espionando longe.

– … é uma longa história… preciso antes confiar-lhe meu passado e meus segredos em você.

– Sabe que pode fazer isso… se já confiei-me toda em você… – disse ela, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Ele pegou aquela mãozinha que o acariciava e beijou-a longamente.

– Espero que seja assim para sempre…

– Então, me conta. Quais são esses segredos que você quer contar para mim?

De repente, Corazon ouviu passos, olhando em direção para o barulho. Melissa olhou-o sem entender.

– Vem alguém aí?

– Alguém passou por perto… deixarei para mais tarde. Me espera depois da meia-noite lá em cima?

– Claro!

– Vamos voltar a treinar.

Assim, voltaram a treinar luta, uma ótima desculpa para ele estar sempre perto dela. Jora se aproximava, querendo a atenção de Melissa.

– Melissinha! Venha aqui, preciso de sua ajuda na confecção de minhas artes!

– Mas… agora? – ela perguntou.

Corazon negou com a mão e a cabeça.

– Ah, ele não me libera agora! Pode ser para mais tarde, Jora?

– Ahh, que chato esse cara! Está bem, minha querida, mais tarde você vem até a varanda. Estarei lá até a hora do jantar! – e se virou para Corazon – trata de não matá-la ainda!

Ele fez uma careta. Quando Jora saiu, ambos riram que nem dois bobos.

– Ah, você é bruto demais comigo! – brincou a morena, pondo a mão na testa.

…..

Meia-noite e cinco. Uma noite sem neve, porém extremamente fria. Lá na torre, estavam novamente os dois a sós. Não era sempre, mas de vez em quando estavam os dois lá, trocando os poucos momentos íntimos que poderiam ter.

– Meus primeiros cinco anos de vida, vivia uma vida nobre e superior à dos outros, até quando minha família perdeu a posição de um Tenryubito, Nobre Mundial. Meu pai abandonou Mariejois para seguir seus ideais de igualdade, a fim de viver uma vida normal entre os plebeus. Tanto meu pai e minha mãe eram humildes, acreditavam na pureza de uma simples e igual, contrariando os princípios dos Nobres Mundiais. Tinham a bondade e a caridade em seus corações. Você lembra muito o jeito deles. Muito mais que meu próprio irmão de sangue.

– E… ele já não foi assim alguma vez?

– Nunca. – finalizou com uma tragada longa em seu cigarro.

Ela silenciou-se. Doflamingo parecia ser uma pessoa que se preocupasse com quem amava. Pelo menos com ela era assim.

– Meu irmão sempre foi diferente de mim e dos pais. Ele nunca foi do bem… ele sim, representa o fiel e típico Tenryubito.

– Não parece…

– Precisa conhecê-lo melhor, Melissa, como está fazendo comigo agora. Mas, voltando ao que eu dizia… meu pai decidiu abandonar tudo para viver uma vida digna, do suor do trabalho até os atos de caridade. Ainda quando um nobre, fazia caridade aos mais necessitados. Falava igualmente com um nobre que nem ele como falava com um escravo. Meus pais odiavam a escravidão, assim como nunca vi graça alguma nisso também!

– E… sua família já teve escravos?

– Meu pai só recolhia escravos muito debilitados, forjando que trabalhariam para nós, mas ele cuidava deles secretamente e forjava a fuga deles em vez de fazê-los escravos. Meu irmão, ainda pequeno, apreciava os escravos e se enfurecia quando o pai desfazia deles.

– Nossa… que coisa.

– É… e quando fomos viver como plebeus que até então não éramos, não tivemos paz. Sabe bem que Tenryubitos são odiados por todos, em geral. Sofremos perseguições, apanhamos, quase fomos mortos… – ele apoiou suas mãos nos ombros esguios dela – vimos o inferno antes mesmo de morrermos! Sofremos muito mais que os plebeus sofreram nas mãos dos Nobres Mundiais!

Melissa o olhava assustada. Penalizada em saber disso.

– Eu… eu sinto...

– Carrego cicatrizes em meu corpo e em minha alma, muitas… aprendi a me defender sofrendo as piores injustiças, assim como meu irmão. A única diferença entre nós é que fui forte o suficiente para superar, e meu irmão não! Ele não conseguiu nunca aceitar todos os desafios que passamos até chegar aqui. Ele se tornou ainda pior, com influências desses agentes oficiais que nos acudiram depois da morte da mamãe… – os olhos dele começaram a ficar úmidos – ela nunca contrariou qualquer decisão do meu pai e sempre seguiu fiel aos seus ideais. Mesmo fraca e prestes a morrer em plena miséria, ela sempre seguia com a cabeça erguida e o coração aberto. Ela disse uma frase para nós três antes de silenciar sua voz para sempre: "Se a vida não ficar mais fácil, trate de ficar mais forte". – Corazon sempre começava a chorar ao lembrar dos últimos momentos com a mãe.

Ela o puxou, com certa dificuldade de movê-lo com sua própria força, para um abraço.

– Fica calmo… é bom recordar as pessoas que marcaram nossas vidas. É a melhor forma de mantê-las vivas dentro da gente…

– Verdade… apesar de dizer que "superei" não quer dizer que sou forte o suficiente para tudo. Tenho fraquezas também. Mas mantenho tudo comigo… aliás, mantinha. Encontrei você. E o que mais temo… é perdê-la.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo que ia chorar também.

– ...Você… me ama, mesmo? – ela tinha que confirmar novamente da voz dele.

– Sim…

– Mas… não poderemos nunca assumir perante os outros que nos amamos?

– ...não ainda. Sabe que meu irmão gosta de você. Até resolver umas coisas, preciso pará-lo com as loucuras deles e ter a segurança que você possa ser minha para sempre. – ele apertou-a em seu abraço, puxando ela para sentar em seu colo.

– Já sou sua, sabe bem disso. Entreguei-me a você e não me arrependo de nada que houve entre nós, mesmo que tenha se ocultado naquela noite para mim.

– Posso confiar em você? – perguntou novamente.

– Pode, Corazon. – respondeu pacientemente.

– Mesmo eu sendo tão cheio de defeitos?

– Defeitos todos temos, Corazon. Também não sou perfeita.

– Você é mais que perfeita… sinto-me tão impuro por amar um anjo que nem você…

Silenciaram as juras de amor com um simples beijo. O frio dali deixou os lábios quase congelados, grudados um no outro.

– Vamos para dentro, querido. Senão, vamos adoecer.

– … se quer assim, então eu faço. Mas vá na frente, caso encontremos alguém acordado…

Melissa concordou, saindo do colo dele e indo na frente. Corazon resolveu dar um tempo antes de sair do topo da torre. Ela andava esfregando as mãos em seus braços, procurando aquecer-se.

– Acordada a essa hora, Melissa?

Uma voz a fez parar. Uma voz familiar.

– O que faz vindo do topo da torre?

– Er… eu gosto de ficar lá quando não tenho sono.

– Muito ruim, você pode ficar "dodói" de novo… – Doflamingo pegou uma das mãos dela – vamos, te levo até seu quarto.

– Não… não precisa… – ela tentou tirar sua mão presa na mão bem maior do outro.

– Precisa sim! – ele parecia gentil e bruto ao mesmo tempo – vem, vamos esquentar um pouquinho essas mãos!

Ela olhou para trás, temendo que Corazon a flagrasse ali com ele. Poderia pensar o pior e justo agora que ele havia aberto seu coração para ela.

– Que houve? Tem alguém a mais lá? – Doflamingo observou Melissa.

– Não… nada, não. Vamos! – ela tinha que disfarçar sua preocupação.

Ele abriu aquele sorrisão enigmático e acompanhou-a até o quarto dela. Ele entrou junto e fechou a porta. Melissa não sabia o que fazer além de ficar parada. Corazon seguiu os dois, pois havia escutado tudo. Ele tinha que ver até onde iria os dois. Caso Melissa desse o menor dos gritos, ele arrombaria a porta e socaria o irmão ali mesmo, mesmo colocando seus planos e sua missão como membro da Marinha por água abaixo. Agora, se Melissa realmente fosse uma mente fraca, seu coração ganharia mais uma cicatriz. Era hora de saber por conta própria. Que a sorte estivesse ao lado do mais justo de tê-la como mulher…

…..

– Senta ai, vamos relaxar um pouco! – Doflamingo sentava-se no chão ficando de frente para ela que estava de pé – Parece acuada… já não lhe disse que comigo não precisa ser assim?

– É que… fui pega de surpresa… mas claro que posso lhe fazer companhia! Só não tenho bebidas aqui para oferecê-lo…

– Ah! Da próxima vez, vou encher aquele seu armário ali dos melhores vinhos! – ele apontou um dos armários qualquer do quarto dela.

– Não se incomode… sabe que não costumo beber… ia ser só para lhe oferecer! – ela sentou-se na cama, um pouco distante dele.

Ele estava bem folgado no chão, sentado com as pernas entreabertas e as mãos apoiadas para trás. Estava sem o tradicional casaco de penas de flamingo rosa. Blusa preta, gravata vermelha e uma calça capri com característicos desenhos na borda. Sempre com aqueles óculos.

– Dessa vez, queria te ensinar umas coisinhas. Que você acha?

– ...ensinar? O quê? – Melissa desviou o olhar. Ela sabia das intenções dele, mas ela nunca trairia Corazon. E ele não sabia do envolvimento do irmão com ela, logo ele estava disposto a conquistá-la e tê-la como sua própria mulher.

– Venha cá. Vem.

Ela hesitou. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo aquela desconfiança toda.

– Que foi? Hum?

Ela se aproximou, sentando-se à frente dele, no chão. Com as pernas juntas, cobrindo boa parte das coxas com a barra do vestido.

– ...o que quer me ensinar?

Ele se inclinou até ficar com o rosto a altura dela. Ela apenas afastou um pouquinho a cabeça para trás.

– Acho que está na hora de nos conhecermos melhor, como da outra vez…

– ...mas… ainda não me explicou como…

Um ângulo bonito. O belo rosto oval de Melissa fazendo frente ao dele. Aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios… pronto para serem explorados. Nem esperou a morena terminar a frase, e beijou-a imediatamente. Os lábios se roçaram uns nos outros. Melissa ficou paralisada por alguns segundos até quando ele quis penetrar sua língua dentro de sua boca, aprofundando o beijo, desviando seu rosto e levantar-se dali, ficando de frente a ele. Abandonado ali no chão, ele apenas olha para ela.

– Hmm… parece que realmente nunca fez isso, não é?

– Er… não… sim… bem…. bom, poderia me deixar sozinha, Jovem Mestre? Por favor…

Corazon escutou um ruído. A porta estava trancada por dentro.

– Mas o que há de errado? Além disso, me devia um beijo desde aquele nosso recente encontro.

– Mas é que… não dá!

– Por quê? Somos livres, adultos… essa segurança só tem justificativa se você nunca fez isso. Ou… se já tem alguém que ama.

Melissa quase engoliu seco.

– É que…

Deveria manter o segredo, como queria Corazon. Ela sabia o quanto seria ruim para Doflamingo se ela falasse a verdade em relação ao irmão.

– É que o quê? – ele parecia um adolescente prestes a se frustrar diante de uma situação ruim.

– Hmm… eu… já amo uma pessoa…

Doflamingo ficou sério. Uma pessoa veio em sua mente. Mas não… poderia ser outro. Mas qualquer um que fosse… ninguém deveria roubar o coração dela anão ser ele.

– Você… é um homem maravilhoso, acredite. – o discurso era velho, mas Melissa precisava acalmá-lo – mas… se realmente estivesse sozinha, seria totalmente sua!

Corazon conseguiu ouvir melhor. Entendeu as falas de ambos. Estava boquiaberto desde que Melissa ousou em falar que amava uma outra pessoa.

– … e não me sinto bem em mentir para você. Jamais ousaria enganá-lo!

– … eu sei, Melissa… mas isso me pegou de surpresa. Talvez, eu tenha sido muito adiantado… – Doflamingo ficou de pé e foi até a janela, dando as costas para ela – é sempre assim… quando gosto de uma pessoa, ela é proibida para mim.

– ...talvez, eu não seja uma mulher digna do seu nível…

– Cale-se. – ele se virou para ela – Você é tão valiosa como todas as mulheres desse mundo… – aproximou-se dela – talvez… a mais valiosa delas.

Melissa abaixou a cabeça.

– Agradeço seu elogio, Jovem Mestre.

Pôs sua figura enorme diante dela. Ela não se atrevia a levantar a cabeça. O silêncio deixava Corazon a ponto de arrombar aquela porta. "Droga. O que faço agora?", ele pensava.

– ...é alguém que conheço? – perguntou o loiro.

– …

– Hum? Vamos, não deve existir segredos entre nós… e você mesmo disse que jamais ousaria enganar-me…

– Sim, claro… é muito ruim mentiras…

Ele se aproximou dela, ajoelhando-se. Ficando um pouco menos alto que ela, ele a pegou pelos braços, fazendo-a ficar de frente a ele, encarando-o.

– Levanta essa cabecinha e me diz…

– Não… me sinto bem em falar agora. Pode ser numa outra hora?

Ele fez com a cabeça que não. Pressionava-a gentilmente. Apreciava-lhe ver melhor o peito dela subindo e descendo com a respiração. Seios tão firmes. Tinha a impressão que a pele dela se arrepiava um pouquinho.

– Quero ouvir agora, dos seus doces lábios… – ele levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo delicado e mimoso – quem é mais digno de provar dessa boca, desse corpo primoroso que eu?

Melissa mal conseguia encarar Doflamingo.

– ...e...

"Alguém" bateu a porta.

– Ué, quem é que está batendo a porta do seu quarto a essa hora? – Doflamingo foi destrancar a porta. Melissa respirou aliviada quando ele foi até a porta. Estava no limiar revelar aquele que era mais digno de prová-la inteira.

– Jovem Mestre! Está tendo incêndio na cozinha do castelo e o fogo está espalhando! – chegou Baby 5 gritando por socorro.

– Como isso? Foi o Corazon?

– Não, é algo pior!

– ...vou lá ver, vem Melissa! – ordenou Doflamingo.

Ela pegou seu xale e seguiu com os dois.

Um pretexto insano e perfeito ao mesmo tempo: Corazon nunca havia incendiado nada propositalmente como a cozinha e a sala do lugar, arriscando a segurança do lugar que ambos viviam...


	11. A Fuga

Um incêndio colocou aquela madrugada em apuros. Não demorou muito para a fumaça escura poluindo o ar e quase tampar a visão pela escuridão da fumaça seca. E pelo tamanho dele, o fogo foi, sem dúvida, um grande problema para a família, que tentava lidar sozinha com as labaredas. Outros usavam extintor de incêndio, como Corazon fazia. Trébol usava sua habilidade com a gosma que produzia para amenizar o fogo. Melissa tirou seu xale e juntou-se aos outros, pegando baldes d'água e atirando sobre as chamas. Depois de um bom tempo, o fogo estava sendo controlado até desaparecer.

– Foi você, Corazon? – perguntou Doffy

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– De algum lugar veio esse fogo!

– As lareiras estavam acesas? – perguntou Lao G.

– Estavam sim. – confirmou Diamante – aliás, sempre ficam acesas. As janelas estão abertas aqui, talvez o vento fez algo inflamável cair perto delas.

– O incêndio começou na cozinha e se espalhou pelo resto do lugar sozinho? Pode isso? – perguntou Baby 5.

– Mas é claro. Fogo tem tendência a se alastrar. – disse Señor Pink, acendendo um cigarro para fumar – mas se manejar objetos com cuidado, incêndios podem ser evitados… – deu uma olhada para Corazon pelo canto dos olhos. O loiro correspondeu com uma mirada séria.

– Tem certeza que não foi você, Corazon? – perguntou Melissa, preocupada.

Ele negou com certa irritação, mas piscou rapidamente um olho para ela, para que ela não interpretasse ele mal, devido a sua resposta. Melissa demorou um pouco a entender aquele sinal, mas calou-se do mesmo jeito. Pica tomou a frente e foi até a lareira, pegando um longo pedaço de pano seco e queimado.

– Será que foi isso que principiou o incêndio?

Era a primeira vez que Melissa ouvia Pica falar. Levou um susto ao ouvi-lo, pois era incomum um homem daquele porte de gigante e robusto ter uma fina voz de boneca. Sentiu a vontade de rir vindo e, sem se controlar direito, pôs as mãos em sua boca. Todos perceberam, principalmente Pica que desconfiou logo do que se tratava.

– Que houve, Melissa? – perguntou Diamante.

– Cof cof… esse cheiro… está me tirando o ar, com licença… – ela disfarçou com uma possível alergia, até que Pica se pôs diante dela. Por um lado, isso foi bom para Melissa, que conseguiu controlar o riso quando o viu aparentemente nervoso.

– Você está rindo!

– Não! Só queria sair um pouco daqui… cof cof… essa fumaça… – ela voltou a tentar se controlar.

– Deixa ela, Pica! – Baby 5 foi até ela – está tudo bem como você?

– Sim…

– Melissa… você estava aqui antes do incêndio? – perguntou Diamante.

– Não estava, não. Ela estava conversando comigo lá em cima. – interveio Doflamingo.

– Meu pano! Ah, não! – Jora reconheceu um dos panos que havia desenhado e confeccionado.

– Ah, até parece que só tinha esse! – Buffalo ironizou o drama da mulher.

– Faço outro. – ofereceu-se Melissa.

– Ahh… obrigada, Melissinha! – disse a outra agarrando-a e dando-lhe um beijo longo na testa.

– Ai, faz cócegas… Jora… – A outra pode rir um pouco, simulando que estava sem jeito diante daquele paparico.

– Bem, acho que podemos voltar a dormir. – disse Lao G, que estava de pijamas.

– Espero que não haja outro descuido desse… – disse Doflamingo. – depois conversamos, Melissa… acho que já deve ser sua hora de dormir.

– Mas… posso terminar de limpar essa sujeira?

– Não… se sentia bem a ponto de querer sair daqui? – perguntou Pica.

– Começarei pela sala, onde está menos poluído, até lá, a cozinha estará com menos fumaça.

– Posso ajudar? – ofereceu-se a garotinha.

– Uma mão na roda é sempre bem-vinda, Baby 5…

– Venha, Buffalo! Venha ajudar a limpar essa bagunça.

– Ah, não! É muito serviço… – o menino enorme parecia preguiçoso.

– Ora, não seja preguiçoso! Vai ajudar as meninas! – ordenou Doflamingo. – Ah, Law… vai ajudá-las também…

– … – Law não protestou, apesar de não gostar da ideia.

Quando todos saíram, ficaram Melissa e as outras crianças cuidando de limpar a cozinha e a sala. Melissa combinou que Law e Baby 5 limpassem a sala, enquanto ela e Buffalo tomariam conta da cozinha. A sós, Law perguntou algo para a menina com quase a idade dele.

– Parece que Doflamingo protege muito a Melissa…

– Chama-o de Jovem Mestre, Law! Jo-vem-mes-tre! – terminou de soletrar batendo na cabeça dele com um pano, fazendo o outro olhá-la zangado – ...desculpa. – disse a garotinha, aparentemente assustada.

– Estou falando sério… quase ninguém gosta dela aqui… com exceção do Jovem Mestre… está bem assim para você? – ele se referia ao fato dela exigir o modo de chamar Doflamingo.

– Sim… mas eu também gosto dela, ela é muito legal!

– …de fato, ela não é uma ameaça. Mas ele sempre cuida dela… ele parece diferente com ela…

– Mas tem que ser assim, senão os outros ficam chatos com ela! Eu mesmo a protejo!

– Sei… hah, também tem o Corazon.

– Corazon… ah, mas foi ele quem tirou Melissa das ruas.

Comentaram um pouco mais sobre isso até Melissa chegar ali para verificar o serviço dos garotos. Cada um em seu canto, os irmãos Donquixote ficaram observando Melissa, jeitosa e paciente com um preguiçoso Buffalo que, com todo o jeito dela, acabou "despertando" de sua moleza e ajudou-a animadamente. De repente, ambos se flagraram observando a morena. Trocaram olhares. Silenciosamente, era como se estivessem desafiando um ao outro. Mas nenhum deles poderiam tomar à frente, nada era totalmente certo. E também não queriam escândalos perante os outros membros. Mas uma coisa era certo para Doflamingo: descobriria quem era realmente esse tal que havia conquistado Melissa antes, e daria um jeito deste sumir. Estava disposto a conquistar e ter a morena para si, embora não quisesse provocar-lhe sentimentos opostos ao amor. Sabia que era um bruto quando resolvia as coisas, mas não queria de modo algum magoar ou afugentar a bela de si.

Os quatro gastaram apenas quatro horas para deixar tudo "novo". Depois, ambos puderam descansar o resto da madrugada que não puderam dormir. Melissa foi para seu quarto e desabou em um choro contido antes mesmo de começar aquele incêndio. Já sentia certo medo dele. Lembrou-se do beijo roubado dele. Pensou em Corazon também. Tinha medo que ambos começassem uma briga por causa dela. Sabia que ambos eram poderosos, mas temia mais por Rocinante. O Corazon que ela tanto admirava e amava.

…

Corazon sabia que sua jogada em incendiar propositalmente a cozinha foi literalmente infantil e irresponsável de sua parte, mas não havia jeito. Tinha alguns planos para Melissa e ele, mas não era tolo de fazer tudo sem pensar antes. Precisava manter a segurança dela. Queria fugir com ela, mas era totalmente impossível. Precisava manter a Marinha informada de todos os planos dos piratas Donquixote. A prioridade era a justiça, e não aquela "família". Um irmão insano que foi capaz de tirar a vida do próprio pai na sua frente e levar a cabeça dele para Marijois, com o auxílio daqueles três outros agentes oficiais, incluindo Vergo que estava sumido e que sequer conhecia Melissa. Por um lado, agradecia aos céus por isso ser fato, pois já imaginava que Vergo seria pior com ela, e talvez arranjasse algum tipo de conflito que pudesse prejudicar a jovem desamparada. Era sorte por um lado e azar pelo outro, seu irmão mais velho se apaixonar por ela. Também temia por aquele garoto Law, cujo passado foi desastroso e suportava a angústia de sua vida limitada pela sua doença, e ainda estava sendo orientado para se tornar dos piores daquele bando… como Trébol, Diamante e Pica fizeram com Doflamingo e Vergo quando crianças. Foi sábio e arriscado em fugir das mãos deles… não se imaginava como eles. Havia senso de justiça e bondade em seu coração, coisa que queria manter… o laço mais forte que tinha dos seus pobres falecidos pais. O loiro atrapalhado nunca os viu como "camaradas", mas ele não tinha nenhum problema em esconder sua verdadeira natureza deles – até chegar aos dias recentes. Se eles o flagrassem com ela, provavelmente contariam tudo para Doflamingo. Com exceção de Law, que parecia ser tão frio e distante até mesmo dos outros e que, aos poucos, parecia ter certa confiança nele. Ambos já não implicavam mais um com o outro.

Tomou uma ideia como plano definitivo: ajudaria Law primeiramente, procurando a cura daquela doença do Chumbo Branco e, assim, podendo tirá-lo da trilha daquele bando e depois raptaria Melissa, levando-a para junto de si para viver eternamente com ela, longe do irmão e do bando. Era uma total loucura, tranando-se de enganar seu irmão e o resto do bando – mas era a solução. Sentia-se parado demais, vendo as coisas acontecerem e da pior forma. Mas explicaria todo o plano para ela, para que não se assustasse com seu repentino desaparecimento.

– Isso… é loucura, Corazon! – Melissa não parecia concordar – Algo me diz que não vai dar certo!

– Não deixa esse pessimismo te acomodar! – ele sacudia-a sem machucar – precisamos nos livrar de tudo aqui.

– Mas eles vão sentir a falta do Law! E você ainda vai voltar para me sequestrar? Aí que vai ser pior! – ela abraçou-o – não quero te perder!

– E não vai se eu agir logo. Não vai dar tempo para explicar tudo para o Law, mas, pelo menos, você já sabe o que vou fazer.

– Não tem como eu ir junto com vocês? Assim, se quer que eu vá viver junto com você, fuja de uma vez só!

– Não dá… e justamente com essa fuga que vou fazer com o garoto, eles ficarão preocupados em recuperá-lo, e assim aproveito e tiro você daqui. Coisa mais fácil, te tirar daqui! Mas… preciso também ajudar aquele menino… acho que já soube da história dele, não?

– Soube sim… o incidente da Síndrome do Chumbo Branco. Mas, por sorte, não é contagioso. E… ele disse que só tem mais algum tempo de vida… parece assustador quando o ouvi pela primeira vez… é triste ver uma criança falar daquele jeito...

– Ele perdeu tudo, viu toda a família ser morta e ainda teve que fugir para se salvar. E dentro desse bando que se diz família, ele terá um péssimo destino para quem já sofreu muito! Quero muito salvar vocês dois… muito mesmo… – acariciou a face rosada dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela fechou os olhos. Curtiram aquele momento de carícias em silêncio, por alguns segundos.

– ...não sei o que será de mim sem você… e sozinha aqui… – disse Melissa, em um tom bem baixo e suave, fazendo o outro abraçá-la novamente, apertando-a contra o peito.

Perto dali, mesmo Corazon usando a habilidade de bloqueio sonoro para não deixar pistas sonoras, alguém os flagrou naquela forma. Jora, que passava pela área ao ar livre do castelo, flagrou os dois abraçados.

– Ooooh! Não sabia que Melissa andava de amores com aquele desajeitado com maquiagem de palhaço! – disse para si mesmo. Atrás dela, vinha Lao G, curioso em saber o porquê da outra em se exaltar como uma criança que entra em um parque de diversões.

– O que viu aí, Jora?

– Ah nada, nada, nada! – disse ela, empurrando o outro contra a direção que poderia flagrar os dois.

– O que há com você? Que está havendo?

– Eu.. estava procurando por você! – deu essa desculpa sem saber o que explicar ainda.

– Para quê?

– Queria...er… uma ajuda!

– No quê, Jora?

– Vem cá, eu te explico melhor! – inventou uma desculpa qualquer esfarrapada fora do jardim.

– É melhor voltarmos para dentro… – disse Melissa, ainda agarrada ao corpo bem maior dele.

– ...sim…

Soltaram-se. Levantando-se do bando onde estavam sentados, tiveram uma surpresa desagradável. Doflamingo estava diante deles.

– Por que… estão me olhando assim? – disse com um sorriso simples no rosto.

– Er… nada… só estávamos conversando aqui e já tínhamos terminado. Mas bom em vê-lo, Jovem Mestre! – Melissa manteve o controle.

Uma única veia apareceu mais alta na testa do Jovem Mestre. Parece que ele também estava se controlado ali também.

– Hum, apenas… vim chamar todos para comer. – disse Doflamingo, agora olhando o irmão, que concordou com a cabeça com se não estivesse acontecendo aquele clima tenso que os três mantinham para si.

– Que bom, mas por que não me chamaram para arrumar as coisas? Vou na frente ver o que precisam! – disse Melissa, indo na frente como se nem estivesse sendo acompanhada por Corazon, mas foi repentinamente segura pelo braço por Doflamingo. Corazon tomou um passo a frente, prestes a defendê-la se fosse preciso. E não foi à toa que o loiro do grande casaco rosado fez isso: testou os dois como queria ali mesmo.

– Eu não vou fazer nada demais, Melissa… mas… queria lembrar de uma coisinha, vocês dois…

Corazon deu mais um passo à frente, como se quisesse dizer para soltar a mulher.

– Somos uma família, certo? E como uma família, não fica bem seus membros manterem segredinhos entre si. Além disso, não suporto isso! E… espero que não escondam nada sério de mim… pois não costumo perdoar certas traições… – soltou o braço da outra, que o olhava espantada.

– Desculpa-me… se passamos essa impressão. Mas não estamos tramando nada…

– Espero mesmo… – ele cortou a fala dela – Bem, vamos?

Ironicamente (para Corazon), ele ofereceu o braço de forma cavalheira para Melissa, que hesitou por uns segundos e colocou sua mão por baixo do braço dele, disfarçando-se diante do possível ciúme do amado. Mas sabia que ele entenderia. E Corazon sabia o porquê ela corresponder ao gesto cortês e provocativo do irmão.

À mesa, todos comiam como sempre. Mas entre os irmãos e Melissa, havia trocas de olhares diversos: Doflamingo que flertava a moça para testar o irmão, tentando confirmar se era ele aquele que Melissa amava a ponto de rejeitá-lo. Corazon ignorava os dois, mas estava com uma leve gota de suor escorrendo em sua testa. Melissa viu o outro observando-a, apenas mudou de vista de forma comum, como se quisesse estar concentrada na pizza que todos degustavam ali.

E dali em diante, Doflamingo não escondia mais seu interesse nela. Sempre era dócil com ela, dando-lhe pequenos mimos, dirigia afáveis palavras, afagava-lhe a cabeça, tudo na frente de todos. Mas fazia com muito respeito a ela, também não era um estúpido qualquer em demonstrar imposição. Corazon observava calado, pois nada podia fazer ali, até se ele notasse que o outro estivesse avançando demais. Mas suas "investigações" chegaram a uma conclusão quando Jora, particularmente com ele, comentou casualmente o dia que flagrou ambos abraçados de forma íntima.

– Sério isso? Com a minha garota?

– Sua?… Jovem Mestre, ela é sua namoradinha?

– Não ainda… mas gosto dela. Então… ela realmente tem um _affair_ com ele…

– Ahh… mas talvez ela o esqueça, se você insistir com ela. Não sei como ela foi se interessar por aquele. Você é melhor e mais bonito!

– Ufufufufu… ai, ai… vocês mulheres…

…

Melissa estava cuidando do jardim quando começou um rebuliço lá dentro. Baby 5 veio gritando para ela.

– O Corazon fugiu com o Law!

– O quê? – ela deixou cair o borrifador de vidro no chão, quebrando-o. Por sorte, nenhum caco havia cortado ela. Ela fitou por poucos segundos aqueles cacos.

– Eles acabaram de chegar com essa notícia! Vamos ter que ir atrás deles! – disse Baby 5, puxando-a pela mão, fazendo com que ela fosse com ela até os outros.

– Mas… como isso? Por que Corazon faria isso?

– Não sei. Mas o Jovem Mestre está muito zangado, e se pegar ele, vai dar uma boa lição!

Melissa se lembrou daquele plano dele. Ela sacudia a cabeça, sem acreditar. Sozinha ali, nas mãos dos outros. _Dele_.

Os agentes oficiais e Doflamingo estavam sentados em roda. O loiro tinha um bilhete nas mãos, escrito por Corazon. "Estou partindo para encontrar a cura da doença de Law." - essa eram as palavras do bilhete que parecia ter sido escrito às pressas.

– Parece que meu irmão querido está se movendo demais! – disse ele, virando-se para trás. Viu Melissa, com a mão dada a garotinha, e sorriu – você imaginava que seu tutor fugiria com um dos nossos por uma simples ocasião?

– … Que ocasião?

– Certeza que não sabe de nada? – ele encarou-a virando o rosto de lado.

– Não… mas… e ele está bem?

– Não sei… o jeito é ir atrás dos dois, não posso perder aquele garoto de vista! Vamos partir hoje mesmo atrás deles.

Todos entraram no grande navio em formato de um flamingo e novamente partiram em busca deles. Não voltariam para a terra firme antes de achá-los. Vivos ou mortos.

…

– Então é isso?

– Sim. Meu irmãozinho fugiu com aquele garoto que te falei em busca da cura da doença dele… estupidez. – disse o loiro, apertando o fone do den den mushi.

– Será fácil encontrá-lo.

– Vergo! Ele anda suspeito demais para o meu gosto, principalmente nesses últimos meses.

– Fugiu só com ele?

– Sim.

– E a tal mocinha que é protegida dele?

– Está aqui… não sei como ele não a levou junto. Mas sinto que ele trama alguma coisa envolvendo ela. Ele quer tirá-la de mim e da família.

– E ela é assim tão importante?

– Lógico. – ele não se estendeu em explicar nada que demonstrasse sua paixão.

– Entendo… bom, tenho que desligar, há gente por perto.

– Até!

Doflamingo desligou o den den mushi. Com o ar pensativo, foi até a janela do seu camarote do navio, olhando o lindo céu azul.

– Você está usando o Law para me intimidar, não é, Rocinante? – perguntou para as poucas nuvens no céu – Sei muito bem o que quer! Mas não deixarei tomá-la de mim com esses golpes indiretos. Não mesmo… mas, por que diabos não levou-a consigo também? Não… está usando esse pretexto com o Law para despistar seu plano… quer tomá-la enquanto estamos distraídos atrás do garoto. Já entendi tudo, seu idiota! …

– Falando sozinho, Jovem Mestre? – batendo à porta, Jora apareceu entre a porta meio aberta – desculpa interromper seus pensamentos, mas os outros lhe chamam lá fora.

– Ah… estava falando sozinho, sim… – esfregou os olhos sem tirar seus óculos em nenhum momento – realmente, não dá para trocar ideias com as nuvens, vou até os outros!


	12. Nas Mãos de Doflamingo

Melissa andava quieta pelos cantos do navio, apenas cuidava dos afazeres que era requisitada e quando era requisitada. Era notável a certa preocupação dela com seu tutor, até então. Porém, ninguém ali mexia com ela, apenas Baby 5 e Buffalo tentavam animá-la, como ela sempre fazia com eles quando estavam precisando de algum estímulo. Agora, ela era protegida de Doflamingo, para os outros – não para Melissa. Tinha medo que ele "avançasse" novamente. Agora, ele não escondia sua afeição por ela para os outros. Queria mostrar que ela já tinha seu dono. Melissa, que certa vez já havia o achado interessante, sentia raiva. Não uma raiva vingativa, pois seu coração não foi educado para ter tais sentimentos; mas uma simples raiva, por ele querê-la sem ela corresponder. Ela nem imaginava que seu relacionamento com Corazon era caso conhecido por todos. Mas todos comportavam-se como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

– Não sei porque Corazon fez isso… só sei que Jovem Mestre irá puni-lo. – comentou Buffalo.

– Ele não fez isso por mal… não soube que, pelo bilhete, ele foi tentar salvar Law da doença dele? Isso não é motivo de punição, e sim de reconhecimento. – Melissa explicou calmamente.

– Mas ele fez isso sem a permissão do Jovem Mestre! – Baby 5 coçava sua cabeça, achando que nada adiantaria. Corazon estava em uma encrenca daquelas.

– Talvez ele não quisesse… que ele se incomodasse. Como líder de um bando, ele não pode abandonar tudo simplesmente por causa de uma tarefa que pode ser feita por um dos membros principais…

– Diga isso para ele, Melissa. Talvez, ele te escuta. Ele gosta muito de você…

– ...você acha, Baby 5?

– Claro! Não vê como ele te trata bem?

– Vocês parecem namorados… – Buffalo tampou a boca, achando que aquilo escapuliu dele.

Melissa pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa, enquanto olhava para os meninos.

– Ele é como um irmão mais velho, apenas…

– É… mas você parece ser a preferida dele.

– Ah, mas ele gosta de todos. Se acontecer algo com qualquer um de nós, ele vai fazer isso que está fazendo com o Law.

– Isso é verdade! – concordou os dois.

Começou uma correria no navio, um navio da Marinha estava prestes a atacá-lo. Todos os outros foram convocados a preparar os canhões e outras armas para o contra-ataque. Observou como as crianças eram ensinadas a fazer tudo que eles faziam, como adultos experientes. Até Dellinger, um bebê que mal ficava de pé direito, era ensinado a atacar. Viu-o sendo posto em cima de um enorme tanque e Diamante brincava com ele, estimulando a ter coragem para enfrentar os inimigos. Melissa achou aquilo um absurdo.

– O que está fazendo com ele? Isso é abuso!

– Meta-se onde for chamada, garota! – reagiu Diamante.

– Vai assustar ele!

– Ele aprenderá a não se assustar. É para isso que estamos aqui, para fazer novos piratas de elite. É de cedo que se começa.

O mais curioso é que o pequenino batia palmas e se divertia, rindo diante daquele balanço do canhão que estava sendo preparado.

– Ora, sai daqui! – Diamante empurrou-a de leve, mas o suficiente para quase cair no chão do navio.

Melissa saiu furiosa, não pelo que Diamante lhe fez; foi até Doflamingo queixar-se em favor do bebê.

– Ah, não se preocupe, querida! Esse já tem sangue de gente poderosa, já está acostumado com essas coisas desde o que dia em que o peguei recém-nascido. Foi assim também com Bab Buffalo quando também estavam nessa fase. São crianças extraordinárias!

– É muito estranho!

– Agora… falta você despertar a pirata poderosa dentro de você! Hum? – ele apertou levemente a ponta do nariz da morena de forma brincalhona.

Melissa olhava-o seriamente.

– Por que essa seriedade? Sorria! Vamos nos divertir lá fora, vem! – ele pegou-a pela mão – vou te ensinar a ser das mais perigosas piratas. Assim, nenhum desses caras vão abusar de você! – ele se referia aos próprios agentes oficiais.

– Não quero ser uma pirata perigosa! – ela reclamou, sem alterar a voz, como sempre fazia. E puxou seu braço para ser solta, mas nada adiantou.

– Humm… isso me obriga a te colocar nas ruas novamente! Quando Corazon a trouxe para cá, achei que ele te treinaria para ser uma de nós. O que ele realmente fez com você? – ele a encarava. Até que queria confirmar a verdade pelos lábios corados e levemente carnudos daquela mulher.

– Pois volto para as ruas! Apenas aceitei porque achei que faria serviços domésticos.

– Mas você pode fazer isso também… mas não pode ficar apenas nisso.

– Posso. Não vê que já participei de algumas missões e acabei até ferida? Não sirvo para guerras, Doflamingo! – tinha esquecido de chamá-lo pelo codinome típico, fazendo o outro silenciar-se com uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto

– Melissa…

– Por favor… ao menos… tente amenizar a vida que levam essas crianças… se realmente gosta delas!

– Nada disso, eles já tem do bom e do melhor. E trata de não se acomodar! Senão, ponho você na rua! Aí quero ver quando Corazon voltar e não ver mais sua pupila, e vou explicar o porquê.

– Já disse que pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

Ele começou a ficar irritado com toda aquela calma e teimosia.

– Vamos! – ele a puxou de novo.

– Jovem Mestre! Rápido! – gritavam lá de fora.

– Não quero participar disso!

– Pois vai!

– Não!

– Está pondo suas garras para fora, é?

– Já me justifiquei. E não estou sendo rude!

– Não seja insolente! Minha paciência não é a mesma que a do Corazon! – ele levantou a voz que já é alta e de timbre forte.

– Jovem Mestre! – insistiam lá de fora.

A chuva apertava, atrapalhando o movimento do navio. Tiros de canhões começaram a ser trocados pelos navios. Irritado, ele jogou Melissa contra a mesa do seu camarote, fazendo-a cair de bruços sobre ela. Ele montou em cima dela, forçando seu peso contra o corpo dela, para que não escapasse. Afastando os cabelos dela, aproximou seus lábios ao pé do ouvido dela.

– A obediência que você deve em primeiro lugar… é a mim. E não ao Corazon. Sei muito bem o que ele quer de você. Só espero que não esteja enfeitiçada por ele, porque ele não terá uma boa recepção quando encontrá-lo! Vai se decepcionar bastante!

Melissa arregalou os olhos.

– ...não sei porquê… ele apenas está tentando salvar o Law…

– Não interessa o que ele está fazendo com o Law… e foi sem minha permissão! Desobedeceu-me e terá sua punição. Só espero que você não tenha que sofrer uma pelas minhas mãos. Sozinho, sou pior que todos aqui quando estou furioso…

– ...não achava que era assim… – uma lágrima escapava de um dos olhos.

– Mas sou. Então, trata de vir comigo agora! E engole esse choro!

Ele saiu de cima dela.

– Vamos! – ele disse, saindo e deixado a porta aberta.

Ela se levantou, ajeitando o vestido e foi ajudar os outros.

…

Mais uma vitória bem-sucedida. Melissa empenhou-se em ajudar no contra-ataque, mostrando-se agressiva e séria, coisa que surpreendeu cada um dos membros. Aquilo foi o tapa que não pode dar em seu líder, então transformou sua raiva e despertou a pirata poderosa que Doflamingo queria tanto ver nela. Assim como ele ordenou, ela engoliu seu choro, transformando-o em raiva.

De noite, todos estavam jantando em plena céu aberto, com a comida improvisada que havia no estoque. Melissa retirou-se, isolando-se dos outros. Claro que aquilo desagradou Doflamingo, que sequer terminou de jantar com os outros e foi até o camarote dela.

– Melissa! Abra essa porta!

– Estou dormindo.

– É uma ordem! – não gritou dessa vez, sendo paciente com ela. Não conseguia ser bruto com ela diretamente, sabia admitir isso para si. Apenas para si.

Melissa saiu da cama e abriu a porta, sem dar passagem para ele entrar.

– Melissa… não me olha com esses olhos…

– ...são os olhos que eu tenho desde que nasci.

– Ufufufufu… estou adorando vê-la assim tão bravinha…

– Não estou brava com você.

– Não?

– Apenas decepcionada. Nunca me pareceu bruto e incompreensível.

– Ora… mas você foi muito desobediente… – ele avançava sobre ela, com um tom meloso na voz, entrando em seu quarto. Melissa deixou a porta aberta.

– Mas isso já é um bom sinal. Sua mansidão em excesso te atrapalha… mas te entendo… com o tempo, vai se acostumar a nossa vida. – sentou-se na cama dela.

– Disse que me colocaria nas ruas.

– E faria mesmo, hehehe… mas… eu que não tenho essa coragem como você teve em me desobedecer. Quero te dar mais oportunidades a cada vez que você "cair".

– Então, escuta-me: não me importo mais com suas ordens e nem com o que faz com as crianças. Apenas te peço… que perdoe Corazon.

O belo sorriso do homem fechou-se rapidamente. Melissa percebeu isso e abaixou a cabeça.

– Desculpa… mas é que… bom, ele não fez por mal… ele quer salvar Law...– levantou novamente a cabeça – para que ele possa se tornar um pirata que nem vocês… sei que ele foi ousado em fazer tudo isso sem sua permissão… mas acredito que ele não quis incomodá-lo, visto que, como líder de um bando, não poderia abandonar tudo simplesmente por causa de uma tarefa que pode ser feita por um dos outros membros principais. Não é claro isso?

Doflamingo suspirou longo. Melissa silenciou-se.

– … vou pensar muito nisso, Melissa. Prometo mesmo. Mas ainda estou chateado com ele.

– Promete?

– Só se me der um abraço e fizer as pazes comigo. – voltou a sorrir.

– ...está bem… mas amigavelmente.

– Lógico! – ele abriu um enorme abraço que fez a outra lembrar Corazon.

Ela se aproximou dele e correspondeu ao abraço. O mesmo abraço forte e quase sufocante de Corazon. Realmente, não negava ser o irmão biológico dele. Tinham praticamente o mesmo cheiro… o mesmo calor. Mas ele era Doflamingo e, como já lhe disse Corazon, aquele era um irmão mau. Um egoísta que via seus ideais acima de tudo que era correto e puro. Doflamingo apenas abraçou-a amistosamente. Mas manteve ali, presa naquele abraço.

Atrás da porta, as crianças espionavam e chegavam a uma conclusão: era realmente a namorada do Jovem Mestre. Jora estava enganada quando disse que ela era do Corazon.

– Viu? Eu mordi você? – deixou ela sair do abraço.

– Você é enigmático, Jovem Mestre.

– Oh, não… chama-me de novo pelo nome, como fez hoje de tarde.

– Não posso…

– Você pode tudo o que quiser… – ele levantou o rosto da outra – e sendo minha, poderá ainda mais fazer tudo que quiser…

– Mas… você sabe que…

– Shhh… – ele acariciou os lábios dela, que desviou o rosto – ai, ai...

Ele se levantou e as crianças saíram detrás da porta.

– Então, vem jantar conosco?

– Estou sem fome.

– Mas não pode fica sem comer…

– ...está bem.

Foram até a roda e ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Melissa sentiu-se desconfortável com a forma que ambos olhavam os dois. Não queria que ambos pensassem que… ambos eram namorados. Ela era do Corazon. Não dele.

E assim passaram-se os dias. Melissa ia se acostumando com os fatos aos poucos naquela viagem do navio. Sentia-se enjoada vez em quando, não aguentava ficar em pleno mar o tempo todo.

– Mais uma vez enjoada? – Baby 5 acariciava-lhe as costas, enquanto a outra estava pendurada em plena beira do navio.

– Que coisa mais tosca! – resmungou Gladius.

– Depois se acostuma, Gladius. – defendeu Doflamingo.

– Nem Dellinger tem dessas coisas… – Trebol comentou rindo, enquanto o bebezinho em seu colo tentava pegar as duas gosmas que saíam do nariz dele, sem nenhum nojo.

– E logo ela também não terá…

– Acho que ela está enojada dessas gosmas saindo do seu nariz! – disse Baby 5.

– Ô, menina! – repreendeu o oficial gosmento – Pensa antes o vai falar. Minha gosma não é nojenta!

– Aaaah, o que está fazendo, Dellinger? – os outros se espantaram com o pequenino que tentava comer as gosmas, e Trebol afastou o garoto.

– Melissa, não olha para trás, senão seu enjoo vai piorar! – aconselhou a garota.

– ...tudo bem…

…

– Corazon! O que quer é impossível! Ninguém vai querer eu por perto, não importa o quão profissional é o médico! – Law gritava aos choros.

– Médicos que tem medo de curar e lidar com doenças não são médicos! – disse Corazon, fumando seu cigarro tranquilamente.

– Então, como vamos achar um? Doflamingo deve estar louco!

– Que fique! Só… estou apenas preocupado com uma outra pessoa lá…

– ...Melissa?

Corazon olhou para ele espantado. Law mudou de vista, encabulado.

– ...como você sabe?

– Sei que gosta dela.

– Sim, gosto. E logo, vou tirá-la dali!

– Duvido! Ele vai protegê-la como nunca!

– É ainda mais fácil capturá-la que achar um médico decente que te cure.

– Está vendo? Você mesmo admitiu agora que é impossível…

– Chega, Law! Chega de falar… amanha mesmo vamos ao primeiro hospital que acharmos!

– Apenas… me responda mais uma pergunta: vocês dois são namorados?

Corazon atirou o garoto para longe, e sem querer colocou fogo no próprio casacão de novo. Law, jogado no chão, sorriu maliciosamente. E entendeu uma parte do que ele queria: trazer Melissa para junto dele e viverem longe de Doflamingo.

O loiro estava concluindo um pouco menos da metade de seu plano. A cura do garoto e o "rapto" de Melissa, para finalmente seguir com os dois pelo mundo. Apesar de declarar a segunda parte da missão fácil para Melissa e Law, pegar a morena de volta não era tão fácil assim. Usaria de fato sua habilidade da Fruta do Diabo, mas estava calculando como faria isso.

Ter deixado Melissa para trás não foi fácil, ainda mais com aquele irmão tentando roubá-la de si. Mas era isso ou nada: deveria resolver as coisas em vez de ficar assistindo pacificamente. Viviam perambulado sob o céu como um teto, escondendo-se em diversos lugares, tudo em busca da cura do Law. Quem sabe, se não teriam a sorte de obter a fruta da cura, a Ope Ope no Mi. Quando a saudade dela batia forte no peito, Corazon bebia e chorava pelos cantos, escondidamente, enquanto o garoto dormia. Mas Law já tinha observado esse comportamento dele. Ambos tinham pena um do outro. Ambos compartilhavam tristezas em suas respectivas ocasiões.

– Espero que não esteja sofrendo, Melissa… por favor… aguarda só mais um pouco… vou te salvar… – Corazon contava as estrelas, enquanto desejava toda a sorte para ela, até mais para ela que para si.

…

Melissa estava deitada na cama, esperando o sono da noite vir. Mas não estava angustiada, pelo contrário… lembrava-se da última vez que teve um encontro mais íntimo com seu amado…

Um silêncio tão profundo como se não tivesse ninguém naquele quarto no canto daquele corredor – o quarto de Melissa. Ali estavam os dois, novamente trocando beijos e abraços escondido de tudo e todos.

– Dessa vez… vamos nos conhecer melhor… espero que não se espante comigo.

– Não vou me espantar. – disse ela, beijando-o e afagando-o por todo o cabelo levemente ondulado e volumoso.

Ela começou a desabotoar aquela camisa grande e longa, descendo-a pelos ombros e deixando o tórax despido. Sim, ela teve uma breve surpresa: aquele corpo ostentava cicatrizes intensas. Cicatrizes que se estendiam por todo o corpo, maculando a pele clara que um dia deveria ter sido perfeita, de um tom tão avermelhada que parecia que o ferimento era recente. Não era uma visão bonita, propriamente dito. Mas nem isso tirava a beleza daquele corpo másculo que parecia até mais magro por dentro das roupas e do casacão que usava. E nada disso afastaria Melissa do seu homem. Ela amava Corazon, e não apenas um homem qualquer. Não importava seus defeitos, ele seria sempre o mais perfeito dos homens, para ela.

Ela deslizou os dedos pela cicatriz que cortava quase perto de um dos mamilos. Ele fechou os olhos, aquele toque era delicioso demais, parecia até curar aquela marca.

– Era isso… que escondia de mim? – ela disse, com seu típico sorriso meigo.

– ...era.

– Isso não me importa… continua bonito…

Ele correspondeu ao sorriso dela e beijou-lhe no topo da cabeça.

– Você é uma garota incrível mesmo… diferente de todas.

– Por que sou incrível? Apenas porque te aceito?

– Por isso e muitas outras qualidades… olha, já fui desprezado e humilhado por todas essas cicatrizes…

– Mas agora não é mais! – ela começou a beijar-lhe todo o peitoral, quase se aninhando nele.

Aquilo fez o outro morder os lábios levemente. Ele puxou-a mais para si, e beijou-a com certo exagero – como todas as coisas que fazia. Mas aquilo agradava Melissa, que correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma. Ele desceu as mangas da camisa meio larga dela, beijando-lhe o ombro até chegar ao pescoço, fazendo a outra deixar escapulir um gemido baixo e longo. Logo ele a deitou na cama, e começou a descer o zíper da saia dela, depois puxando devagarinho até revelar a calcinha, que também foi tirada da mesma forma que a saia. Agora foi a vez dele tirar as calças, revelando pernas longas, torneadas e também com algumas cicatrizes.

– O que… o levou a ter essas cicatrizes? – Melissa acabou perguntando, levando as mãos suaves até elas.

– ...golpes da vida… elas são bem antigas…

– Não fala sobre isso se não quiser… – ela posicionou-se na cama para agarrar-se a uma de suas coxas, enroscando-se nela e enchendo de beijos. Foi quando Melissa viu pela primeira vez em sua vida a ereção de um homem, ainda por dentro de uma cueca que não foi tirada. Ele começou a acariciar seu pênis ereto por cima da cueca. "Foi isso tudo que entrou em mim naquela vez?" Melissa perguntou para si mesmo, em pensamento.

Ela atreveu-se a compartilhar aquelas carícias naquela região dele, tocando-o em direção dos testículos, fazendo o outro puxá-la em direção a si, deixando-a de joelhos na cama enquanto se sentava de frente a ela, depois de ter tirado a cueca. Agora sim Melissa olhou espantada aquele membro enorme, grosso e em riste. Ele riu baixinho, vendo a reação dela.

– Você já o conhecia…

– Mas só vi agora...com meus próprios olhos… é tão grande assim? Nunca vi… isso de um homem… – disse ela, segurando o órgão fálico como se segura uma corda, e deslizou levemente sua mão por todo o comprimento, fazendo o outro jogar a cabeça para trás – isso… é tão bom assim, para você? – ela repetia os movimentos com as mãos, puxando levemente aquela "corda".

– Ahhh… é sim…

Se era bom e dava prazer para seu amado, deveria fazer isso mais e mais. E aos poucos, ela pegava jeito no modo que o masturbava, fazendo o outro quase cair deitado na cama. Seus instintos de fêmea floraram ali, tornando-se menos inibida ao lidar com todo aquele pedaço grande e levemente áspero de carne. Uma fina gota de saliva escorria pela boca do homenzarrão. Ele tremia um pouco. Ela levou sua boca até seu órgão e começou a beijá-lo por todo o comprimento, fazendo o outro quase perder o tom normal de voz enquanto gemia. Certa hora, ele não resistiu mais: puxou-a para seu colo, abraçando-a; posicionou seu pênis em direção a entrada dela, e penetrou-a aos pouquinhos. Ela já estava úmida, e isso facilitou mais. Melissa apenas sentiu algo alargado-a por baixo, apenas – a dor foi praticamente imperceptível. Segurando-a por debaixo das axilas, ele moveu o corpo da outra para cima e abaixo, fazendo-a enlouquecer.

Nunca aquilo pareceu tão prazeroso em sua vida tão pura e sofrida, tando para ela como para ele. Com aquele movimentos corpos se roçavam um no outro, principalmente a área genital da mulher, que tinha o clitóris deslizado na região pubiana dele. Os cabelos de ambos se assanhavam ainda mais, quase cobrindo o rosto. Os gemidos de ambos se tornavam audíveis, mas apenas para eles dois – Corazon foi prudente em usar sua habilidade de bloquear sons para os outros.

Ele jogava a outra com mais força contra seu pênis, encravando-se totalmente nela. Parou de movê-la, apenas prendendo em um abraço. Agora, quem movia os quadris era Melissa, que atritava seus poucos pelos pubianos contra os dele. Ele puxou os cabelos dele e deu-lhe um beijo de língua, quase engolindo a boca de sua parceira, que não pode beijá-lo direito por causa disso. Mas o que importava isso para alguém que estava nas nuvens, nos braços de alguém que lhe permitia ver as estrelas. As mãos de cada um apertava, acariciava e degustava o corpo do outro. Ele quase apertava-lhe ambos os seios duros com uma mão só. Sem fôlego para continuar o beijo, Corazon afastou os lábios dos dela, que também precisava respirar. Uma fina linha de saliva unia os lábios dos dois. Ambos fitaram aquilo. Sorrindo com aquilo, voltaram a se beijar, agora com a possibilidade dela mover seus lábios contra os dele…

Um balanço estranho no navio a fez despertar de sua lembrança. Percebeu que estava com as pernas entreabertas e com uma das mãos em um dos seios. Um longo suspiro a fez arrepiar-se toda. E aos poucos, vinha a realidade em sua mente. Onde estaria Corazon agora? Será que ele estava vivo ainda? Ela torcia para encontrá-lo são e salvo.

Vozes lá de fora a fez olhar para a porta trancada.

– O navio bateu em uma rocha! – dava para reconhecer a voz de Jora.

– O jeito é parar em algum porto para consertar! – A voz de Machvise.

– Não tem como, a tendência é o navio afundar ainda mais, se continuar se movendo! – disse Lao G.

– Vamos todos morrer? – perguntou Baby 5.

– Deixem de frescura, vocês todos! Dá para parar no primeiro porto e consertar isso. Só espero que não tenha danificado o motor… – disse Señor Pink.

Melissa levantou-se, colocando suas roupas e indo até eles.

– O que houve, o que foi isso?

– O navio bateu nessa rocha aí! – Machvise apontou a enorme rocha de tom avermelhado perto do navio – e danificou o motor, pelo visto.

– Melissa, acho que vamos fundar! – Baby 5 agarrou-se as pernas dela.

– Mas.. temos um porto aqui perto… olhem lá! – ela apontou uma ilha visível.

– Foi o que eu disse antes, Melissa. – Señor Pink ajeitava o penteado moldado em uma cheirosa pasta de cabelo.

– E… onde está o Jovem Mestre? – Melissa estranhou o líder do bando não estar ali numa situação daquelas.

– Não sei… – disse Jora.

– Ele está consertando o motor! E disse para ninguém mover o navio agora! – apareceu Buffalo, comendo um sorvete.

– Isso é hora para se pensar em comer, Buffalo? Dá isso aqui! – repreendeu Baby 5, que foi tentar tirar o sorvete dele, mas ele pôs o sorvete em uma altura inalcançável até para Melissa.

Doflamingo estava consertando o motor, com a ajuda de Pica e Diamante. Señor Pink, acompanhado de Melissa e Jora, foram até o porão ao encontro deles.

– Então, vão precisar de ajuda? – Jora, falando animadamente.

– ...não sabia que vocês sabiam mexer com motores de navios… – disse Señor Pink.

– Essa porcaria! – resmungou Doflamingo.

– Acertou o motor, é? – Señor Pink foi até perto da máquina danificada.

– Sim… vamos parar por aqui, vamos pegar um dos barcos e ir até o próximo porto e pegar outra peça! – disse ele, levantando-se de chão e limpando as mãos sujas em um pano. Ele estava desorganizado em suas vestes, sua camisa estava meio suja e de mangas arregaçadas e aberta nos botões, expondo músculos firmes em seu peitoral e abdômen.

– A peça eu mesmo posso arranjar! – ofereceu-se Pink.

– Vamos com você. – disse Diamante, acompanhando o elegante senhor, acompanhado de Pica.

– Vamos, então! – disse Jora, sendo acompanhada por Melissa.

– Melissa, venha aqui! Os outros podem ir. – Doflamingo pediu, fazendo a outra parar na porta que dava acesso a saída.

– ...No que posso ajudar? – ela perguntou esquiva.

– Vem me ajudar a arrumar!

– Hã? Mas… é preciso que te ajude nisso?

– Sim, vem logo!

Ela se aproximou dele ainda receosa. Ele pôs-se diante dela, limpando também seu rosto com um pano, querendo que ela arrumasse sua blusa. Aquele corpo enorme diante dela.

– Ajeita minha blusa, por favor?

Então ela simplesmente começou a abotoar do primeiro botão na altura do pescoço e foi descendo.

– Não deixa os três primeiros botões abotoados… – as mãos dele estavam ocupadas limpando também seus cabelos rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava-os para cima.

Ela desabotoou novamente os três primeiros botões e voltou a botoar o resto. Doflamingo fechou os olhos, aproveitando que Melissa não poderia vê-los, curtindo secretamente aquela doce mulher lhe arrumando.

– Prontinho. – disse Melissa, olhando-o se pentear.

– Estou melhor agora?

– Está sim.

– Podemos ir!

E ambos saíram dali. Foram até o tal porto que Melissa havia indicado e roubaram uma oficina mecânica, conseguindo, por fim, consertar o navio e substituir a peça danificada. Puderam prosseguir a viagem em busca ao Corazon e Law.


	13. Uma Nova Vida Surgindo

Encostados na cabeceira, os dois estavam de mãos dadas, olhando para elas unidas, silenciosos, exaustos depois de horas de sexo. O resto de madrugada que poderiam ficar juntos antes dele partir.

– ...é tudo tão quieto… – Melissa disse, brincando com os dedos dele.

– Como assim?

– É… nos quartos vizinhos ao meu tem os das crianças… e nós praticamente gritamos no final, quando…

– ...sim. E daí?

– ...espero que não tenham ouvido nada.

– Não ouviram, confia em mim.

– Como sabe que eles não ouviram?

– Minha habilidade, já esqueceu?

– Mas… isso oculta tudo?

– Apenas os sons. Isso ajuda muito.

– … Doflamingo também é um usuário de uma Akuma no Mi, não é?

– Sim. O pode de controlar e criar fios. É uma fruta do tipo "paramecia". Você nunca reparou nisso?

– Não… embora já o vi em ação.

– Só vim saber da existência dessas frutas por sua causa.

– ...entendo. Bom que já sabe. Logo, você poderá ganhar uma. Quando sairmos daqui, vou te dar qualquer uma que você quiser!

Ela se levantou da cama, soltando a mão dele. Nua, diante dos olhos dele, não acreditava que ele ainda pensava em fazer isso.

– O quê? ...você está com aquela ideia de fugir daqui ainda?

Corazon olhou-a de cima para baixo, antes de responder.

– Sim. E não vem me dizer que estou errado! Preciso faze risso, tenho que salvar vocês dois!

– Dois?

– Aquele garoto. O Law.

– ...por que acho que isso não vai dar certo?

– Porque é pessimista! Não deve ser assim, Melissa… – ele a puxou de volta, fazendo-a sentar na cama, de frente para ele.

– ...acredita que não sou tão pessimista quanto diz? Mas sinto que… você vai ser capturado. E… se ele te fizer alguma coisa?

– Não vai, não! Sou o irmão querido dele!

Melissa coçou a cabeça, assanhando ainda mais um dos lados do cabelo. Ele a beijou longamente na nuca.

– Acho que devo te deixar dormir o resto da madrugada. – levantou-se, indo pegar suas roupas.

– ...não… vá se arriscar demais. – ela disse num tom tão manhoso e preocupado que o fez largar a camisa no chão novamente e ir até ela, abraçando-a de um jeito que o fez cair sobre ela na cama. E encheu-a de beijos.

– Ahhh… adoro vê-la se preocupando comigo!

– Ai, sai de cima! Você é pesado, meu amor… – ela falava entre risos. Nada ali a incomodava realmente – só o plano dele.

– Mas preciso fazer isso, ou ele vai acabar te tomando definitivamente de mim! – ele falava entre beijos.

Deixando-se levar por aquele ataque de beijos, a morena correspondeu da mesma forma, abraçando aquele corpo enorme que pesava sobre si.

– Não quer te perder nunca!

– Também não quero te perder… por isso que devo agir!

E a soltou, levantando-se e voltando a se vestir. Melissa puxou os lençóis para cobrir sua nudez, e o fitou se vestindo. Era um belo corpo masculino. As cicatrizes que ele tentou esconder dela inicialmente davam certo charme. Nada tirava a beleza daquele pele branca, daqueles membros superiores e inferiores compridos e torneados, do tronco forte e esguio. Cada parte daquele corpo era agradável tocar. Queria tanto ser como as roupas que ele tinha em seu corpo: quase grudada nele. Colocando as calças, ele observou sua amada lhe admirando.

– Você é linda, sabia? – disse ele, com leve tom sensual na voz rouca e grave.

– Você também. – disse ela, cobrindo parte do rosto com o lençol, sentindo-se levemente ruborizada.

– Ai, ai… não me faça tirar as calças novamente!

Aí que ela se cobriu toda, rindo encabulada. Era tão gostoso ser amada por alguém como ele. E ainda não estava acostumada, sempre ficava tímida diante de tais elogios e provocações. Ele a observava feliz.

– Breve, vamos viver assim livremente, sem nos esconder.

Ela apenas descobriu parte da cabeça, para olhá-lo.

– Vamos sim! – concordou ela.

– Já se passaram três meses. – Trebol conversava com os outros agentes oficiais e Doflamingo – e nada que possa nos levar até Corazon e Law!

– Uma hora nós vamos encontrar… até mesmo porque ele não conhece bem os mares dessa região. – disse Doflamingo, enquanto brincava com uma pena do seu enorme casaco rosa.

– Com perdão, Jovem Mestre… não acha que… aceitando-o no lugar do Vergo foi uma escolha sem produtividade? – Diamante perguntou, olhando para a janela.

– É… achei sim… mas ele era o único de confiança, até então, que eu poderia permitir substituí-lo… assim como confiava naquele garoto.

– Mas ele foi raptado. Law não gostava dele. – lembrou Pica.

– ...acho que as coisas estão mudando.

– Como assim, Jovem Mestre?

– É… aquele garoto também não me inspira muita confiança, agora. Só quis se infiltrar aqui achando que seria útil em destruir a Marinha por causa do que fizeram com sua família. Tudo está se encaixando perfeitamente como pensei… – ele esmagou a pena que havia se arrancado do casaco em seu punho firme.

– Acha que… Law virou de lado e nos traiu? – Diamante agora virou-se para o loiro, perguntando-lhe diretamente.

– Exatamente. E agora, não sei o que quer junto ao Corazon.

– Melhor então que eliminamos os dois logo!

– Espera… ainda quero pegar o Law de volta. Pelo menos aquele. Bom, … e meu irmão também. Quero ver o que realmente tem por trás disso tudo. Se confirmar o que estou achando, poderemos desfazer dos dois.

– E quando vamos voltar ao mar? – Trebol.

– Breve. Só estamos repondo os estoques, e vamos voltar para nossa caça! – finalizou lambendo os lábios.

…

Law começou a sofrer os sintomas de sua doença e Corazon buscava por hospitais que pudessem curá-lo, mas dois deles rejeitaram-no com medo da famosa doença do Chumbo Branco.

– Nunca vi médicos tão covardes diante de doenças! – resmungou Corazon, atirando o livro no chão do pequeno barco onde estavam.

– Já lhe disse… sobre esse caso… – Law falava com dificuldade.

– Shhhhh… não fala que piora as dores! – ele ajeitou o garoto no cobertor que o cobria todo. E passou a mão pela testa do menino – já começou a suar, isso ajuda a minimizar a febre. Agora, tenta dormir.

– Não consigo… ficar parado aqui… vendo você…

– Law! Não se preocupa comigo. Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Você, fica quieto apenas! – disse ele, apontando para Law.

Aquela falsa bronca do Corazon fez Law sorrir um pouco, obedecendo-o então.

– ...cada um de nós temos um débito um com o outro, Law. E estou fazendo minha parte em te ajudar a curar essa doença!

Law concordou com a cabeça.

– Prometi que ia te salvar e depois verei o que faço para raptar a Melissa. Ela também precisa sair dali.

Law só concordava com a cabeça.

– Você não vai falar nada, Law?! – gritou Corazon, incomodando-se com aquilo.

– Mas foi você mesmo quem me mandou ficar calado! – Law fez o mesmo.

Ambos pararam por um momento. Depois, começaram a rir daquilo que nem dois bobos. "Que bom que ainda consigo te fazer sorrir diante de tudo que já passou, Law!" pensou o loiro.

…

Acordando indisposta e enjoada novamente, Melissa tentava amenizar aqueles sintomas debaixo de uma ducha de água bem fria. Sentia calor num clima que estava mais para frio. Desconfiava que uma certa gripe iria abatê-la. Só faltava os incômodos típicos no nariz.

Enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, sentia-se molenga. Durante esses três meses, ela sentia-se triste, embora mantinha sempre seu bom humor diante dos outros. Talvez o emocional estivesse desgastado. Ficar só chorando sozinha em sua cama à noite não era tão eficiente para se consolar. Mesmo que tivesse a companhia dos membros mais próximos, sentia-se tão incompleta, indefesa e inútil longe dele… "Corazon, por que foi fazer isso?" Ela sempre perguntava para si mesma. Ela sabia dos planos dele, mas… por que algo lhe dizia, desde a última vez que estiveram juntos, que nada daria certo? Era tanta insegurança que sentia em relação a ele… e se ele nunca mais voltasse? E se… quando vinha em sua cabeça a possibilidade dele estar morto, ela mudava bruscamente seus pensamentos, e inventava alguma tarefa para fazer. Não estava preparada para isso. Perder Corazon para sempre seria a pior cruz que teria que carregar.

Melissa foi chamada pelo Jovem Mestre enquanto estava com Jora, ajudando a criar as roupas loucas que a outra criava. Ela obedeceu, indo até ele. Doflamingo estava sozinho, aquecido pela fogueira que estava acesa e onde ele estava sentado próximo.

– Tenho uma novidade em relação a sua posição nessa família. Como você sabe, nós temos subdivisões que são classificadas de acordo com as habilidades de cada membro. E você fará parte do grupo de armada do Trebol.

Melissa não gostou muito daquilo. Trebol era irritante com ela. Tê-lo como subchefe seria péssimo para ela. Ela não falou nada, mas Doflamingo entendeu aquela atitude dela.

– Não se preocupa com Trebol, Melissa! Sabe que sempre estará protegida por mim. E ele já foi avisado disso. – ele fez sinal com dois de seus dedos para que ela se aproximasse mais – Venha cá.

Ela se aproximou, ficando diante dele, que estava sentado folgadamente em sua poltrona preferida. Ele pegou-a pelo queixo delicadamente e olhou-a nos olhos.

– ...anda tristonha. Que está havendo com a garota mais radiante que conheço?

– Nada, não. Bem… apenas sinto-me indisposta ultimamente. É só um simples resfriado, logo ficarei boa.

– Não… não quero que nenhum resfriado te deixe assim. Se quiser, vá para seu quarto. Baby 5 levará para você um chá para que passe esse resfriado.

De repente, a ideia de sorver um chá embrulhou-lhe o estômago. Ela pôs a mão na boca.

– Que houve?

– Hmm… nada, nada demais. Só… arrotei.

– Aaahhh... está mentindo!

– Hmm... sim, estou… - acabou se confessando - mas é que não quero assustar ninguém aqui!

Por instinto, Doflamingo segurou-lhe a mão, como se quisesse manter em pé aquela que, em seguida, fechou os olhos por uns instantes, indicando que estava tonta. E Melissa estava sentindo a cabeça girar.

– Senta aqui, senta! – ele a puxou para a cadeira que ele estava sentado, e colocou-a encostada no encosto e tirou-lhe os sapatos. Os pés dela não alcançavam direito o chão, somente a parte superior do pé – Você não me engana, Melissa! Está escondendo algo sério! – pôs a mão na testa dela, que não indicava febre.

– Perdoa-me… Jovem Mestre.

Era tão tentador levá-la até seu próprio quarto, mesmo ela estando naquele jeito. Sua doce voz, sua mão macia… aquele corpo que parecia ainda mais apetitoso cada vez que via. Mesmo estando fraco. E era assim que ficava mais provocante… mas ele não queria aborrecê-la naquele estado.

– Melissa. Prometa que não vai me esconder mais nada! Somos uma família, sabe disso! – ele lhe dava uma leve bronca, enquanto lhe acariciava os longos cabelos levemente ondulados – Quero que volte a ficar firme e forte como sempre. Jora! – ele chamou pela outra mulher.

– Não se preocupe… eu vou para meu quarto…

– Fica aí.

– Chamou, Jovem Mestre?

– Vá arranjar algum médico, enquanto a levarei para o quarto dela.

– O que houve com ela? Ela estava muito bem me ajudando a fazer minhas roupas!

– É, mas ela teve uma tontura e quase caiu.

– … – Melissa só ouvia. E isso a deixava mais assustada. Será que estava para morrer? Não podia morrer agora. Decepcionaria Corazon demais se ele viesse a reencontrá-la. Não, não podia morrer!

Doflamingo pediu licença para a jovem e a pegou no colo que nem uma noiva, levando para o quarto dela. Deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama. Ela não conseguia fechar os olhos, enquanto ele estava ali. Ela tinha medo que ele fizesse algo "errado". Não conseguia confiar mais nele como antes. Sentou ao lado dela. Por um momento, a presença dele ali lhe lembrou o irmão dele. Foi aí que ela conseguiu fechar os olhos e sorrir discretamente. Aquilo lhe confortava a mente.

– Por que está sorrindo? – Doflamingo achou aquilo curioso.

– ...porque sou uma louca.

Agora, foi a vez dele rir daquele comentário.

– Louca? Por que louca? Essas coisas acontecem. De vez em quando, a gente tem que ter uma caída, para recuperar-se e ficar mais forte! – ele tentava animá-la.

– ...é. – concordou a morena. Se falasse o motivo real, deixaria seu líder nervoso.

Entrou Baby 5, colocando o chá no móvel ao lado da cama e subindo nela (na cama e na Melissa), vendo imediatamente se Melissa estava com febre.

– Ora, sai de cima dela, menina! – Doflamingo tirou a garota de cima dela.

– Desculpa… é que eu quero ver se ela está bem!

– Senta ao lado dela, então!

Isso arrancou umas risadas da outra.

– Incrível… como ainda tem felicidade mesmo estando fraca desse jeito! – observou a garotinha.

– A culpa é exatamente sua, Baby 5. – brincou a moça.

Ainda assim, fervilhava seu estômago, e vinha desejos de vômito. Realmente, Melissa sabia que algo estava errado dentro dela. E precisava descobrir e curar-se logo. Deveria estar bem para Corazon. Por ele.

Tentaram arranjar um médico qualquer para Melissa. Era nessas horas que Doflamingo sabia que era bom ter alguém que cuidasse da saúde do bando. Todos se viravam sozinhos ali, caso um ou outro precisasse de pequenos socorros. Com exceção de Baby 5, Jora e (secretamente) Doflamingo, ninguém estava preocupado com Melissa e ainda achavam-na um estorvo. Esses mesmos três estavam na sala, de frente para a fogueira viva. Apareceu Lao-G ali.

– Conseguiram algum?

– Nada. Essa cidade está ficando cada vez mais fantasma. – disse Doflamingo.

– Se me permite, Jovem Mestre… eu mesma posso analisar o básico da saúde dela. – ofereceu-se Jora.

– Poderia descobrir… se ela tem uma doença grave?

– Bom, posso saber se ela está anêmica ou não. Isso já decifra tudo.

– Se Law tivesse aqui, ele saberia o que ela está tendo. – disse Baby 5, com as mãos cruzadas e servindo de apoio ao queixo.

– E então, Jovem Mestre? Posso ir até ela ver?

– Pode. – ele se levantou de onde estava sentado. – Vou ver outras coisas, depois vá até a mim e aos outros.

– Vá com ele, Baby 5. – pediu Jora.

– Ahh, por que não posso ir com você?

– São coisas de adultos. Depois, você vai ver a Melissa.

– Ahh, que chato!

Sem mais protestar, Baby 5 seguiu Doflamingo e Jora pode ir até Melissa, que estava na cama deitada.

– Jora…

– Ohh, vim ver como está. Também vim para analisá-la, sei um pouco de Medicina.

– Sério?

– Sim! Só que… no seu caso… desconfio de uma coisinha.

– … que coisinha?

– Diga-me o que tem realmente sentido e há quanto tempo tem isso? Sem esconder nada! – Jora sentou-se ao lado dela, na cama.

– ...sensações estranhas… sinto-me desmotivada… e certos alimentos que penso e me dão enjoos.

– Notei desde a nossa viagem que anda assim. Não me diga que isso é ainda enjoo de mar?

– Não sei… pode ser, afinal foi a primeira vez que fiz uma viagem longa, assim. Fiz tantas tarefas incomuns que perdi um pouco de minha força normal.

– E… o que mais? Sente dores pelo corpo?

– Dores não tenho...

– Está triste por causa do Corazon, não é? – Jora pegou na mãozinha delicada da outra. – Afinal, ele era seu tutor aqui, não é? Mas você tem o Jovem Mestre, que cuida muito bem de você! – terminou dando umas risadinhas.

– ...acho q sim. Deve ser isso mesmo. Não sabia que saudades deixava a pessoa assim…

– Ou então… bem… você e o Jovem Mestre já estão há quanto tempo juntos?

– O quê?

– É, Melissa! Vai esconder de mim que não é a namorada dele?

– Não sou nada disso, dele! – ela se sentou na cama, indignada em ouvir isso.

– ...então… você tinha um caso com o outro?

Melissa olhou para o lado.

– Ah… você traía o Jovem Mestre?!

– Eu nunca tive nada com ele! Ele é apenas um dos poucos amigos, como você!

– ...e Corazon?

– ...bem… você é minha amiga aqui, não é?

– Mas claro! Qual é a grande novidade nisso?

Melissa apertou gentilmente a mão que Jora usava para segurar-lhe.

– ...posso confiar um segredo meu?

– Sim, pode!

– ...Bem… – começou a ficar levemente corada – aquele que você acha que é meu namorado, é o Corazon. Não Doflamingo!

Jora ficou boquiaberta.

– Por favor, não fala nada para o Jovem Mestre!

– E por que não quer que ele saiba?

– ...tenho medo que ele faça mal para Corazon. Ele também gosta de mim. Mas o neguei.

– Ahh! Como pode negar-se para o Jovem Mestre, que é tão… er, bom… – Jora se recompôs – então… aquele cara que fugiu de nós sequestrando o Law é seu…

– ...isso.

– Mas… então, ele deveria ter levado você no lugar do menino! Por que deixou-a sozinha aqui?

– Apenas fez isso para achar a cura da doença dele. Ele deixou isso escrito no bilhete. Ele vai voltar com o Law curado. Ele está fazendo isso pelo bem da família!

– Tem certeza disso?

– Ele não é de mentir! E eu acredito nele!

– Ooohh, Melissa… você sempre tem as respostas para tudo! Deveria dizer isso para o Jovem Mestre. Ele acha que Corazon está traindo nós.

– Já disse. Ele prometeu pensar.

Jora olhou calada par ela. E decidiu fazer mais uma verificação.

– Bom, só para finalizar: deixa-me ver como está seus seios.

– P-pra quê? – Melissa recuou.

– Coisas de mulheres. Apenas quero ver como está o estado deles, nem precisa me mostrá-los. Confia em mim.

Delicadamente, a mulher mais velha e experiente colocou uma mão em uma das mamas da moça. Melissa deixou escapulir um "ai", sentindo-a levemente dolorida. Ah, também estava com essa sensibilidade nos seios, embora não havia falado esse sintoma. Mas foi o suficiente para Jora entender o que se passava. A mulher de cabelos extravagantes ainda lhe fez perguntas sobre as famosas regras.

– Mas… o que tem isso a ver?

– Tudo que você precisa saber. Está esperando uma criança e pensa que está doente! Aaaah! Isso é motivo de celebrar! – disse animadamente.

– Por favor, por favor! Não diga nada para o Jovem Mestre! Eu imploro!

– ...olha… com o tempo, não poderá esconder essa criança ai dentro, não!

Melissa começou a chorar calmamente.

– Não fica triste, isso é um bom sinal! Gravidez sadia deve ter seus sintomas à mostra! – abraçou Melissa como se fosse mãe dela.

– Eu… não estou triste… alias, não sei o que devo sentir!

– Mas fica quietinha aí! Vou avisar aos outros que você não tem doença nenhuma!

– Mas… não fala nada dele… – Melissa puxou-a pelo pulso, implorando-lhe em manter o segredo acerca de Corazon.

Jora lhe deu um olhar de suspense.

– E… se quiserem saber… quem é o pai?

– Tudo tem seu tempo… e não sei se a gravidez vai dar certo. Não quero adiantar nada sem algo definido.

– Claro que vai dar certo! Será mais um membro digno dessa família! – Jora parecia comemorar o nascimento de um parente.

Foi a frase que fez Melissa sorrir entre lágrimas.

– Deixa-me… falar a verdade para o Jovem Mestre. Prometo que farei isso.

– Está certa disso?

– Sim. Tenho esse dever.

– Qualquer coisa… saiba que tem uma irmã mais velha que vai te ajudar no que quiser, está bom? – ela piscou o olho para a morena.

…

– Tem certeza disso, Jora?

– Absolutamente, Jovem Mestre! Ela mesma vai lhe contar o motivo.

– Mas ela ainda está fraca. Ela pode estar com uma doença séria, isso não é apenas aquelas coisas que vocês mulheres têm! E vamos catar um médico até fora daqui. Voltaremos para o navio somente quando ela estiver totalmente sã!

– … isso tudo ainda soa estranho… – ele coçou a face direita – e por que não posso saber agora o que ela tem?

– Porque ela quer contar pessoalmente para você, Jovem Mestre. Mas fica tranquilo… acredito que não vai ficar zangado.

– …

Em seu quarto, Melissa descansava em sua cama. Já estava com roupas de dormir. E sempre que vinha enjoos, Jora aconselhava a beber um copo d'água – que tinha sempre em uma garrafa nas mesas de canto, ao lado da cama. Só agora ela pode perceber as mudanças em certas partes do seu corpo, como os seios mais inchados e doloridos. Será mesmo que era gravidez? Jora parecia mais experiente que ela nisso, e ela não duvidou da suspeita dela. Um filho _dele…_ justo agora? Será que ela teria o bebê longe do pai deste? Ela sabia que tinha sido uma ideia errônea do seu amado em ter fugido para salvar aquele garoto. E ele prometeu retornar apenas para raptá-la. Essa seria a pior parte. Depois de um longo suspiro, ela pegou um copo d'água para si e bebeu antes de cair em um sono profundo.

Com a pulga atrás da orelha, Doflamingo queria saber logo o que Melissa tinha a lhe falar, mas o resto do dia estava atarefado para ele. Deixaria para a noite, quando fosse vê-la. Vergo, por ligações, passou-lhe excelentes informações com a suspeita do paradeiro dos dois. Realmente, foi confirmado a presença de uma criança com a Síndrome do Chumbo Branco em alguns hospitais fora de Spider Miles.

– Então… Corazon não mentiu, exatamente.

– Não. Mas estão em alerta por causa disso e isso pode atrapalhar nossos planos.

– Estúpido! – gritou Doflamingo, batendo com a mão enorme e pesada na mesa.

Vergo levou um susto, do outro lado da linha.

– … perdoa-me. Não sei exatamente onde foi que eu falhei. – Vergo achou que o "estúpido" foi para ele mesmo.

– Eu estou falando do Corazon, Vergo! – o loiro parecia bem irritado.

– Ah, sim. – disse o outro, com um pedaço grande de presunto colado na bochecha esquerda – Ah! Ia me esquecendo de falar sobre a Oficial Tsuru.

– O que tem ela?

– Parece que alguém anda informando nossas ações para a Marinha, pois já estão planejando em nos esperar exatamente em Minion Island. – ele se referia a uma ilha em North Blue.

– Estamos indo primeiramente para Swallow Island. Precisamos pegar umas coisinhas lá, esqueceu?

– As Akumas no Mi?

– Exatamente.

– Mas aqueles piratas que eram nossos alvos já saíram de lá. Eles têm espiões que parecem prever o que vamos fazer.

– Não, não é possível isso! Somos bastantes secretos com nossos planos! Só pode haver um traidor entre nós.

– Não há. Estamos sendo espiados por piratas inimigos e pela Marinha. Estamos em uma situação "dois contra um".

– Droga, isso! Vergo, continua seu trabalho aí. Breve, poderá voltar para nós.

– Claro. E falando da família, como está aquela garota? E ainda não a conheço.

– Não parece estar bem. Está mais fraca justamente quando se mostrou útil aos nossos serviços.

– Que pena, né? ...mas sabíamos que ela seria como um estorvo. Ela não era algo como... amante do Corazon?

Doflamingo arqueou a sobrancelha.

– ...apenas uma pupila. Mas agora ela não precisa mais dele. Eu sou o tutor dela, daqui para frente.

– Hum… bom, vou encerrar aqui. Até!

– Até! – ele foi o primeiro a desligar o den den mushi. Aquele comentário de Vergo o deixou irritado. Afinal, era a possibilidade mais óbvia. Mas como Corazon fugiu dali, ela era mais livre para ele conquistá-la aos poucos. Queria fazer dela uma oficial digna, embora levaria muito tempo para ela se acostumar. A bela era pacata demais… servia apenas como uma deliciosa amante. Talvez isso… ele pudesse conseguir antes. Era só uma questão de tempo...


	14. Quase Como Um Pai

Doflamingo bateu à porta, apenas olhando-a de onde estava.

– ...posso entrar?

– Pode. – concordou Melissa, sentindo um calafrio por dentro. Sentiu que deveria contar a verdade sobre o futuro filho breve. Contudo… não estava preparada e nem sabia se isso era correto. Mas como prometeu a Jora que faria – sua ação repentina quando desconfiou que ela falaria tudo –, ela não tinha saída.

Já se passaram três meses desde a última vez que esteve com Corazon. Achava que, escondendo a gravidez por muito tempo, Doflamingo se enfureceria. Afinal, era um membro da família, e mais precisamente um sobrinho para o loiro de óculos. Ela começou a ter confiança nisso, não imaginava que ele fosse fazer mal ao filho do próprio irmão.

– Jora me disse que tinha algo importante para me dizer. – ele sentou-se ao lado dela, na cama.

– Bem… sim.

– E o que é?

– Bem… não sei por onde começar exatamente mas…

– Começa por onde achar melhor. – disse com seu sorriso maroto de sempre.

– …mas… prometa-me que não vai ficar zangado? – suplicou calmamente.

– Bom… dependendo do que for… mas prometo, sim! Pode falar tranquilamente! – ele pôs sua mão enorme sobre as dela, que estava pousada em seus joelhos unidos.

– Lembra-se quando… justifiquei-me do motivo o qual não poderia beijá-lo, naquele dia?

– Humm… ah! – ajeitou os óculos com a outra mão – Lembrei. Sim, e daí?

– Por que… a pessoa que...eu já amo… e que…

Tocou o den den mushi de bolso do loiro, que desviou sua atenção para o telefone em forma de um caramujo.

– Sou eu. O que foi agora, Vergo?

Melissa não se lembrava de ter ouvido esse nome. Será que já o tinha?

– O quê?! Como isso?! Ah… preciso ver isso o mais rápido, mas você sabe o que me impede aqui… mas acho que daqui há uma semana deve está tudo melhor. – Doflamingo explicava indiretamente o porquê dele em querer partir novamente dali em sete dias.

– Jovem Mestre… – Vergo insistia do outro lado da linha – devemos agir rapidamente. Os piratas daquele ex-marinheiro já estão com a fruta que estamos caçando. E mais umas outras.

– Aquela tal da "cura"… está entre eles?

– Está sim, Doflamingo. Eles vão partir em menos de sete dias. Até lá… a Melissa não estará curada?

– Não sei direito… não achamos um médico por aqui… ela parece melhor, mas…

– Precisamos agir rapidamente.

– Entendo. Tenho que encerrar, estou ocupado demais agora!

– Mas pense bem. Quanto mais rápido, melhor!

– Até mais, Vergo! – ele desligou, bufando.

– Algo de errado, Jovem Mestre?

– Er… nada, negócios… negócios e negócios… e também estamos à procura do Law.

– Algum sinal dele e do Corazon?

– Nenhum… mas… antes de continuar o que quer dizer para mim, você… poderia me dizer se sua fraqueza já está amenizando?

– … não senti tonturas, por enquanto. Acho que foi o desgaste nesses últimos dias e… – ela quase ia falar o que Jora havia suspeitado.

– E o quê?

– Era daí mesmo que eu queria começar. Corazon é mais que um tutor para mim… ele é essa pessoa que o amo.

Aquilo que era mais que óbvio, só era preciso que ela confirmasse isso. Maldito Corazon!

– ...Eu… não imaginava isso… – disfarçou sua desorientação.

– E… eu não estou com nenhuma doença grave. Segundo Jora, descobri que estou esperando um filho, não é nada grave o que tenho…

O outro deixou cair o den den mushi no chão.

– O… quê?

Melissa sentiu seus olhos dançarem involuntariamente em suas órbitas oculares, fazendo com que não encarasse mais Doflamingo. E agora, como continua a se justificar? Ela sentiu que ele estava chocado.

– Um… filho? Dele, do Corazon?! – ele alterou um pouco mais a voz.

– ...sim. Só conheci ele, como homem… – ela se referia ao seu único relacionamento em toda sua vida.

Dramático, Doflamingo foi até a janela e fitou a finíssima Lua Minguante. Estava sem palavras.

– Jovem Mestre… eu… tinha que falar isso para você. Por favor… não fica zangado.

Ele fechou seus olhos. Respirou fundo. Aquilo não deveria irritar tanto, teria que manter sua postura como chefe daquela família.

– Melissa… há quanto tempo está grávida?

– Não sei precisamente… mas como faz três meses desde que…

– Está bem. Não diga mais nada!

– Tudo bem.

– Mas vamos confirmar isso! Amanhã mesmo, já vamos partir. Acredito que, se for isso mesmo, não é nada tão sério. Mas vamos confirmar isso, pode não ser verdade! Jora não entende tanto como um profissional!

– Também acho, mas… ela me disse as características dos sintomas que eu sinto todos esses meses como uma típica gravidez. Mas eu posso não está grávida.

Aquilo foi amenizando o ciumento Doflamingo.

– Tenta descansar bem, Melissa. Amanhã mesmo já partiremos em busca de um médico para você. – saiu do quarto sem sequer falar "boa noite".

"Será que fiz bem em falar tudo hoje?" pensou Melissa. Ela se levantou e fechou a porta. Resolveu tomar um banho rápido. Ao se despir, analisou seu ventre. Tocou-o, acariciando. Fechou os olhos. Sim, era bom imaginar que estava gerando um filho daquele que tanto ama. Sua barriga continuava o mesmo tamanho de sempre. Sim, seus seios pareciam mais inchados e ainda estavam hipersensíveis. Lembrava dos dedos dele contornando toda sua mama. Aquele homem tinha feito uma mulher madura. E pronta para gerar uma criança.

– Se eu soubesse antes de você ter partido, Corazon… jamais você teria essa ideia louca! – Melissa parecia falar com sua barriga.

…

Todos estavam prontos para partir em busca de Corazon e Law. Antes, buscariam (na verdade, Doflamingo apenas) um médico para Melissa. Precisava confirmar isso. Como Melissa disse, ela poderia não esperar um bebê. E Doflamingo já tinha ouvido falar em gravidez psicológica. Um filho de seu irmão afastaria ainda mais ela dele. Como aquele cara tão lerdo pode ter sido tão rápido em conquistar Melissa a ponto de… se deitar com ela… e de forma mais descuidada o possível. Será que ele sabia e resolveu fugir por causa disso? Ou planeja uma outra forma de tirá-la do bando usando Law como isca? Um soco na parede do seu camarote no navio fê-lo mais calmo.

– Você veio só para atrapalhar, não é… Corazon? Como sempre fez! – Doflamingo disse para si mesmo.

Pararam em Swallow Island. Mandou os outros agentes irem em busca de um grupo de piratas liderados por um ex-oficial da marinha, chamado Diez Barrels. Ele, junto de Jora – que estava praticamente inseparável dela após ver que ela estava grávida – acharam uma reserva campestre onde haviam médicos, mas todos hesitaram em atendê-la.

– Vocês não estão trazendo ninguém de Flevance, não é?

– Grrr… – ele se irritou com aquilo até que algo lhe veio em mente – esperem. Por que… estão perguntando isso?

– Diversos hospitais e reservas estão recebendo informações que há uma criança infectada procurando cura por diversos pontos, e isso é uma ameaça!

– É essa moça que está precisando de consulta? – disse uma das enfermeiras, olhando-a de cima para baixo.

– Por favor – o tal médico continuou – imploramos para que se retirem o mais rápido daqui se estiverem trazendo alguém com essa doença…

– Calem a boca! – gritou o loiro.

– Espera, Jovem Mestre! – Jora tomou a frente e prosseguiu. – Nós somos de Spider Miles, e lá não tem ninguém com traços dessa doença! E olha… estamos com uma jovem mulher suspeita apenas de uma gravidez.

O médico e as enfermeiras se olharam um ao outro.

– Bem… se for assim… tudo bem.

– Mas quero saber se… já passou essa tal criança por aqui! – disse ele, mais calmo.

– Ainda não! E espero que nunca cheguemos a ter esse azar!

Foi aí que Melissa foi examinada tranquilamente. Doflamingo e Jora esperaram do outro lado da tenda.

– ...parece que Corazon já pôs pânico em quase todos os lugares!

– Um completo idiota. Mas não sei se isso está sendo uma estúpida atitude ou tudo proposital…

– Como assim, Jovem Mestre?

– ...deixa. Falei demais…

Achando o esconderijo de Diez Barrels, os outros começaram a atacar, mas ambos fugiram por um esconderijo debaixo da terra. Quando Señor Pink descobriu infiltrando-se abaixo da terra, já era tarde demais. Pica tentou modificar a moldura da terra para atrapalhá-los mas não deu.

– Mas o que é isso, Jovem Mestre? – Jora segurou-se no banco onde estava sentada.

– É o Pica. Acho que já encontraram nossos alvos. – e olhou em direção onde estava Melissa – e esse exame, hein?! Quando acaba?

– Não sei…

Logo veio o médico e as enfermeiras. Melissa tinha um leve sorriso de boca fechada.

– Então… o que é afinal?

– Ela está grávida, senhor. Três meses, aproximadamente. Virá na próxima primavera.

Jora foi até ela e abraçou. Doflamingo ainda continuou.

– E… vai ser menino ou menina?

– Não dá para definir ainda, mas por favor retorne daqui há dois meses. Já poderemos então previr o sexo da criança. – virou-se para Melissa – mas trata de descansar bem enquanto tiver esses sintomas. Em um mês, vai sumir essas reações do corpo. O feto segue bem. E tenha cuidado com outros hospitais, senão seu filho corre perigo de ser contaminado sem ter nascido!

– Sim, senhor.

– Bom, o débito segue no papel que lhe dei.

– Você vem conosco, agora. Estamos precisando de um médico no meu bando.

– Mas… não posso abandonar minhas meninas aqui! Quero dizer… minhas enfermeiras!

As enfermeiras se puseram agarradas ao médico, não querendo que ele saísse dali.

– Ou segue conosco, ou mato você e suas meninas! – Doflamingo usou seu Haki para intimidá-los, fazendo ambos caírem no chão – com exceção do médico, que tentou se manter firme, mas com dificuldade. E com um sorriso cínico, continuou – mas… se aceitar vir conosco, pode ser que, depois da nossa criança nascer, você volte para suas queridinhas. Fufufufufufu, uma boa proposta, não?

Melissa fez um leve bico, estranhando aquele termo que ele usou se referindo ao filho do Corazon: "Nossa criança...". Depois de olhar para cada uma delas, o tal médico aceitou a ordem disfarçada de proposta de Doflamingo.

Voltaram os quatro para o navio.

– Cadê os outros? – o Jovem Mestre perguntou para as crianças que se encontravam ali.

– Já estão voltando! – disse Buffalo, com Dellinger sentado em sua coxa dobrada e tomando o sorvete do grandalhão, que não gostou de ver aquilo – Ei! Esse sorvete é meu! Para de lambê-lo!

– Não conseguimos pegar os caras! – concluiu Baby 5, brincando de escalar as cordas que sustentavam as velas.

– Cuidado para não cair no mar! – avisou Jora.

– E quem é esse homem?

– Nosso médico temporário.

– Ahh! – Baby 5 pulou para o chão do navio. – e o que ela tem? – ela foi correndo até a moça, que a recebeu em um amistoso abraço.

– Nada demais. Apenas… estou me recuperando desses enjoos. – Melissa não quis falar ali de sua gravidez.

O médico olhou duvidoso para ela, assim como Jora fez também. Doffy sorriu e pegou Mel pela mão.

– Ah, Melissa… deixa de bobagens! Que tem demais em todos saberem que vem mais um novo membro na família?

Os dois ficaram olhando sem entender nada.

– A Melissinha está esperando um bebê! – Jora anunciou a novidade.

– Ahh! Outra criança? – Buffalo quase deixou cair o sorvete.

– Outro bebê? – Baby 5. – Mas… onde está ele?

– Melissa está gerando ele ainda, menina. Mas essas coisas não é para ficar explicando para você, ainda!

– Bem, vou para dentro descansar um pouco. Depois falamos dele, Baby 5. Com licença, pessoal. – Melissa saiu dali do meio deles.

– Ela… parece triste… – observou Buffalo, depois que ela se retirou.

– Não é nada! Depois, ela voltará a mesma de sempre! – justificou o loiro.

As crianças pararam de perguntar as coisas envolvendo a gravidez de Melissa. Em seu camarote, ela chorava quieta. De tristeza, de felicidade. Como ela queria que Corazon estivesse ali, no lugar do Doflamingo. Queria tanto que ele soubesse do filho, que visse-o nascer. Mas algo… uma frieza no peito… a deixava tão pessimista em relação ao seu grande amor. Foram poucos anos de convivência desde que conheceu, e era como se ele tivesse lhe acompanhado em toda a sua vida. Era como um amigo de infância. Torcia para que, realmente, pudesse ter seu filho aceito pelos outros. Obviamente, Doflamingo aceitou. E provavelmente seria o pai que criaria junto com ela. Mesmo ele sendo o tio, Melissa não queria que ele assumisse o lugar que era somente de Corazon.

– Um dia, vamos sair daqui e vivermos juntos bem longe… você, Law e eu.

– O Law?

– Claro, até que ele cresça e siga seu caminho.

– ...você o tem como filho, Corazon?

– Gostaria de um, assim… mas não sei se vou um dia ter o meu próprio.

Corazon e Melissa se olharam. Ele sorriu para ela.

– Você teria um filho comigo?

– Eu?

– É, claro!

– Ah… por que não teria? Mas… será que poderíamos criar uma criança sob a vista grossa do seu irmão?

– Até lá, Melissa… – ele a puxou para seu colo, como sempre costumava fazer com ela, e acariciava-lhe os cabelos enquanto falava – vamos está felizes e longe daqui. Poderemos criar nossa própria família…

Essas lembranças faziam a bela sorrir. Sim, ele sonhava com isso. E agora que ela estava esperando um filho dele, deveria seguir em frente e manter-se forte e saudável para seu filho poder nascer assim também. Corazon queria isso.

– Pobre Corazon… por onde você anda agora? – perguntou olhando para a barriga que não mostrava nenhum volume.

…

Passaram-se mais dois meses. Cinco meses depois, o bando de Doflamingo ainda não tinha encontrado Doflamingo.

– Será que deveríamos voltar para nossa base?

– Não. Só voltaremos quando, pelo menos, pegar aqueles piratas cretinos. – disse Doflamingo, para Diamante.

– Também acho, Diamante. – interveio Trebol – Além disso, estamos mais perto da base da Marinha onde está Vergo. Já conseguimos saber onde Corazon e Law estiveram.

– E achar que é bom, nada! – concluiu Doflamingo, ironicamente.

– Acalma-se, Jovem Mestre. Há certas coisas que conseguimos a base de longos dias e de falhas tentativas. Você é experiente nisso, néééé Doffy?! – Trebol falou bem próximo ao Doflamingo, que correspondeu ao conselho com um riso torto.

– Está certo. – concordou o loiro.

– Além disso, temos a Melissa aqui, não? Estamos equilibrados… ne-néééé? Corazon com a sua pupila, e nós com a pupila dele, néééé?

– Sim. Mas ela não é mais a pupila dele. É minha…

– Éééé?

– Sim…

– Ah… sem querer ser tão intrometido… esse… filho que ela espera, é do Corazon mesmo?

– É meu! – disse Doffy, bem convicto.

– Oooo… por que escondeu isso da gente? Corazon sabia que sua ex-pupila era sua amante?

Doflamingo ficou sério por alguns instantes. Não queria estender detalhes sobre aquilo, mas também não costumava mentir para aqueles que o terminaram de criar, quando ficou totalmente órfão.

– Bom, vamos nos concentrar em nossa missão! – o loiro ajeitou os óculos e quis continuar falar sobre Law e Corazon.

Sem protestar nem insistir em perguntinhas, Pica, Trebol e Diamante fizeram como o Jovem Mestre queria. Foram mais algumas semanas para que, finalmente, pistas mais fiéis do paradeiro deles aparecessem.

Clandestinamente, Vergo descobriu o número do den den mushi que Rocinante tinha modificado propositalmente e passou para Doflamingo. Imediatamente, este tratou de ligar para o irmão, que foi surpreendido ao ouvir a voz de tom profundo e sarcástico do Jovem Mestre.

– E então? Como estão? Espero que estejam bem… – ele divertia-se, imaginando a surpresa que seu irmão teve com a ligação surpresa.

Corazon comunicou-se com ele por base de sons que ele fazia no den den mushi, facilmente interpretado pelo outro.

– Tenho uma notícia que agradará tanto você quanto o Law: tenho acesso a Ope Ope no Mi.

Law e Corazon se olharam, desconfiados daquela afirmação.

– Vai ser uma oportunidade única. E vou confiar essa Akuma no Mi em você, que é a pessoa que mais confio. Você vai comer essa fruta e curar o Law.

Foi uma ação perfeita, para Doflamingo. Sendo confiável, ele voltaria. Antes que tramasse qualquer coisa – até mesmo o rapto de sua ex-pupila –, ele jogou a carta mais valiosa na mesa. Agora, era só esperar a ação do irmão. Queria Law novamente ali, também.

– Notaram uma coisinha? Praticamente seis meses passaram, e tanto a Marinha parou de nos perseguir como o Corazon desapareceu.

– Acha que ele tinha alguma relação com a Marinha antes de tudo isso acontecer? – perguntou Diamante – Isso… pode ser apenas uma coincidência.

– Espero que sim… além disso, ele ainda é meu irmão de sangue. Não gostaria de perder a confiança nele, sabe?

O fato é que, no fundo, ele já havia perdido essa confiança desde que escondia seu relacionamento com a Melissa. Desde que ele mesmo foi rejeitado por ela. Mas… só precisava de uma fatalidade, uma grande fatalidade, para perder a total confiança diante de todos e livrar-se dele. Mas ainda tinha esse filho, o sobrinho, o qual ele já tinha assumido perante todos ser dele. Melissa lidava com aquilo chateada, mas não poderia contrariar aquele que seria o único a protegê-la ali. Manteve discrição em relação a Melissa, sem sequer mencionar sobre o filho. Deixaria que ele descobrisse, se retornasse obedientemente para o bando.

Em poucos meses, já estava ela firme e forte novamente. Era como se nem estivesse grávida. Mais firme e madura, era mais disciplinada sob o treinamento de Trebol, que se surpreendia cada vez mais com aquela criatura antes frágil e inofensiva. Mas uma coisa ela não perdeu: sua bondade. A única coisa que ela jamais deixou de ser. Aos poucos, percebia como era Doflamingo e, em certos aspectos, via as palavras de Corazon a respeito do irmão se tornarem verdades. Tristes verdades para alguém que ela gostaria que fosse um amigo sincero.

…

Law e Corazon discutiam acerca da proposta de Doflamingo. O loiro revela que, já sendo um usuário de uma Akuma no Mi, não poderia comer outra fruta, pois morreria. E revelou que o irmão não sabe que ele comeu a Nagi Nagi no Mi (a fruta do silêncio). Com isso, ele planejou antes roubar a Ope Ope no Mi, e dar para seu protegido comer.

– Mas… e a Melissa? Como você quer tirá-la de lá, se não pretende voltar mais?

– Vou raptá-la, Law.

– Ah, acha q é fácil?

– Sim, vai ser quando você comer a fruta e então, vamos atrair eles para uma falsa busca.

– Não estou entendendo, que falsa busca é essa?

– Eles acham que virão ao nosso encontro, provavelmente todos virão – inclusive ela. Daí, vou entrar no navio e pegá-la. Posso fazê-la ficar silenciosa e praticamente invisível, e assim vamos sair dali e vamos nos reencontrar onde vou te indicar, Law! – ele falava animadamente.

– ...será que vai dar certo?

– Tentar é preciso, senão nunca vamos saber…

– Cora-san… acha que… ela está sendo bem cuidada pelo Doflamingo?

Ele pausou antes de falar alguma coisa que quase escapuliu de sua boca. Ele acendeu um cigarro e deu uma baforada longa.

– Acredito que sim… só temo que… ela se esqueça de mim. – ele coçou a cabeça.

– Mas isso pode acontecer.

– Por isso que tenho que agir logo! – ele sacudia Law sem machucar.

– Então vá agir!

– E vai ser hoje mesmo. Vamos roubar a Ope Ope no Mi, você vai comer e vamos atrair eles até nós. Entro no barco e pego a Melissa. E vamos fugir os três para bem longe! Bem longe! – ele jogava Law para cima e para baixo.

– Ai, Cora-san… para, estou ficando enjoado!

…

– O que houve?

– … mamãe… – um garotinho loiro chorava copiosamente em cima de um corpo sem vida, em uma cama feita de trapos.

– Mamãe! – um outro garoto similar, porém maior, correu em direção a cama. Estático, observava o que mais temia: a morte da própria mãe.

– Querida… – um homem louro, enorme, parou atrás deste outro, passando a mão na testa suada.

– Papai… a mamãe morreu… e por sua causa! – o mais velho apontou com raiva para o pai, que começava a chorar – Agora que você chora?! A culpa é toda sua! – ele não se conteve, e foi até o irmão menor, juntando-se a ele. Pegando na mão fria e pálida da pobre mulher, encheu-a de beijos. O outro só chorava.

– Doffy… já lhe expliquei as coisas… – o pai tentou se justificar.

– Não adianta nada! Você está errado!

– Doffy… por favor. – Rocinante tentava impedir o irmão, segurando a mão dele.

– Solta-me, Roci! Esse ser que diz ser nosso pai tem muito que ouvir de mim!

– Doflamingo! Eu ainda sou seu pai! Trata de me respeitar, principalmente diante da sua mãe agora! – Holming alterou a voz, ainda aos prantos.

– Você não mereceu meu respeito, nunca mereceu! – ele saiu correndo dali. Roci tentou ir atrás, mas Doffy não aceitou – E não me sigam nenhum dos dois!

Em cima de uma rocha que dava visão ao longínquo horizonte do mar, Doffy chorava sem controle.

– É a última vez… que vou chorar… só por causa dela… – ele jurava para si mesmo. Toda a raiva por tudo que havia passado – desde a mudança de vida, de um Nobre Celestial até um mendigo que vivia de restos e de perseguição, junto ao pai e o irmão, Doflamingo se sentia o mais injustiçado dos seres. Revoltava-se por si e apenas por Rocinante, também foi uma criança que sofreu por causa do "capricho" do pai – ele considerava a atitude do pai em ter abandonado a vida que tinha um capricho. Mas só que Homing fez o que fez por altruísmo. Só não imaginava que custaria a perseguição dos plebeus, visto que Tenryubiitos eram seres odiados pelo povo devido ao péssimo e inferior tratamento que davam. Estes mesmos chegavam ao ápice do abuso, pois podiam fazer o que quisessem – eram os "deuses", ou da linhagem pura deles.

Será que Homing sabia que passaria pelas dificuldades ao abandonar seus direitos como Nobre Celestial? Arriscaria mulher e filhos por não aceitar a desigualdade em que viviam perante os humanos comuns? Essas perguntas pertubavam o garoto que chorava sozinho a morte da mãe. Pois não importava: para ele, o pai sempre seria um idiota que arriscou tudo por simples capricho. Os ideais de igualdade dele eram um capricho, sim – e Doflamingo jamais se convenceria do contrário. E desde aquele dia… pensava em vingar-se do pai. Não era possível que ele ainda mantinha a postura firme e perdoava todos os que lhes atacavam por "compreender a situação dos humanos que sofreram nas mãos dos Nobres Celestiais", como ele sempre dizia. Será que os filhos valiam menos? Ele apertava os punhos. A perda da mãe pelas péssimas condições em que viviam – por causa do pai – foi o fim de sua tolerância. Vingaria ele e seu irmão mais jovem. Era preciso. Mas… como?

Ele acordou sobressaltado. Doflamingo esfregou a cara sem óculos seguidamente até recuperar sua visão normal. Acordar subitamente de um pesadelo não era novidade para ele, mas nunca se acostumou com isso. Sentou-se na cama. Ainda parecia delirar. A cabeça lhe doía.

– Cadê a bebida? – levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco.

Chovia bastante, e isso fazia o navio – mesmo com a potência que tinha – mover-se com certo descontrole. Mas todos dormiam sossegadamente. Ou era o que parecia.

Abriu a porta do seu camarote, andando até a cozinha. Ele apenas vestia sua camisa preta – aberta e com a gravata solta no pescoço – e suas calças. Estava descalço. Mas sempre com os óculos. Achava que não seria flagrado ali, mas alguém que vinha em direção oposta a cozinha parou diante de si, aparentemente surpresa.

– Jovem Mestre…

Melissa percebeu que ele não estava bem.

– Está tudo bem? Quer alguma coisa?

– Quero beber algo…

– Agora? Nessas horas da noite?

– Quero, preciso… – ele pôs a mão em suas vistas. Parecia mole demais para se manter firme.

– Por favor… volta para seu quarto, eu levo a bebida para lá!

Ele olhou-a. Parecia que aquela visão lhe acalmava. Dela…

– ...eu te ajudo, vem! – ela se ofereceu para guiá-lo de volta para o quarto, e assim fez – fica sentado, já vou trazer algo para você beber! Mas fica aí, prometa-me que vai me obedecer? – ela falou em um tom meio brincalhão, porém sem perder o respeito.

Doflamingo apenas concordou com a cabeça que sim. Rapidamente, Melissa foi preparar um chá que aliviasse dores de cabeça. Melissa acertou quando adivinhou que ele teve um terrível pesadelo. Levou o chá para ele, que fez careta logo ao sentir de longe o cheiro do chá.

– Argh! Não quero isso, quero meu vinho!

– Álcool só vai piorar as dores… e esse chá vai aliviar as dores de cabeça.

– ...como sabe que tenho dores de cabeça?

– Como também sei que acordou de um pesadelo de forma sonâmbula.

Ele olhou para ela mexia a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Não estou errada! Vamos, toma um pouco de chá. Você precisa ficar calmo e continuar a dormir.

– ...por que… não consigo negar seus pedidos? – disse, pegando a xícara meio descuidado, quase soltando-a.

– Cuidado, está quente!

Aquilo fez Melissa sorrir. Lembrou-se de Corazon. Até a forma de segurar uma xícara quente os dois faziam da mesma. Doflamingo sorvia o chá aos poucos. E não parecia ruim no paladar.

– Hummm… que chá bom… como fez esse? Nenhum chá é gostoso, esse é…

– Hibisco já é doce, e coloquei um pouco de açúcar. É medicinal, mas é gostoso.

– E tudo que tem seu toque mágico é perfeito, Melissa… – ele não perdeu a oportunidade de galanteá-la sutilmente.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, meio encabulada em ouvir. Ele fitou a barriga dela. Já parecia mais grandinha, mas não tão quanto uma típica barriga no nono mês. Ali se desenvolvia um descendente direto da linhagem dos deuses… como também se desenvolvia um filho do seu irmão.

– … parece que está bem. – ele disse, olhando em direção a barriga dela, que pôs a mão ali.

– ...sim.

– ...é dele mesmo?

– ...sim, claro.

– ...permitiria que… eu possa senti-lo? – colocou a xícara vazia em cima da bandeja que estava na cama.

Melissa ficou um pouco desconsertada. Nunca ninguém ali a tratava como se estivesse grávida, nem mesmo os que não gostavam dela mudaram por causa disso. E… permitir que ele a tocasse… não que fosse ruim… mas ainda não queria criar falsas esperanças nele, mesmo que fosse seu tutor ali e também tio do bebê que esperava. De modo algum permitiria isso – o pai era Corazon. Somente ele. E ela deveria lhe entregar o mais saudável dos filhos quando voltasse a vê-lo.

Ela se levantou, pondo-se de frente a ele. Ele sorriu, pondo sua mão que quase cobria aquele ventre ainda coberto pelo vestido. Somente aquilo fez o homem se acalmar por dentro aos poucos, mais que o chá.

– Parece que está dormindo… – comentou Doflamingo.

– Quase não o sinto mexer…

Ele atreveu-se a pôr o ouvido na barriga dela. Melissa ficou sem jeito, ao mesmo tempo que… estranhamente sentiu-se bem.

– Ah… dá pra ouvir algo melhor, agora…

Melissa olhava para a janela. Já lidava com a saudade do seu amado. Sentia sua carência aumentar aos poucos, principalmente nas mãos daquele homem. Inevitavelmente, lágrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos. Doflamingo tirou sua orelha da barriga dela, flagrando-a no silencioso choro.

– … que foi?

– … nada… – ela limpou os olhos, mas ele não estava contente com aquilo. Puxou-a para seu lado, sentando-a na cama.

– Vejo você chorar e não quer que me preocupe? Fala… que houve?

– ...se eu falar sem mentir o porquê das minhas lágrimas, você se irrita.

– É por causa do Corazon, não é? Mas isso não me deixa irritado.

– ...não?

– Não… – ele limpou-lhe as lágrimas – acho que estou fazendo isso novamente. E não me incomodo em limpar cada lágrima que derramar.

– ...Jovem Mestre…

– Fica comigo o resto dessa madrugada. Não tem condições de passar sozinha em seu quarto desse jeito.

– Aqui?

– É. Fica calma, poderá dormir tranquilamente em minha cama… eu durmo naquele sofá, ali. – ele apontou o sofá de cor vermelho que estava perto da porta do camarote.

Melissa olhou para ele. Ele se levantou, tirou a bandeja da cama e tirou o excesso de almofadas em cima do sofá. Ele foi até ela e pegou suas pernas, colocando esticadas na cama. Ajeitou o travesseiro antes dele e ajeitou-a na cama, como se fosse uma criança. Ele afastou a franjinha meio longa da testa, de forma carinhosa.

– Hoje essa cama é somente sua!


	15. Um Trágico Dia

Melissa aceitou ser cuidada daquela forma pelo loiro e, com um leve sorriso, foi caindo no sono aos poucos. Doflamingo foi até o sofá e, tirando apenas os óculos, deitou-se para também dormir. Estava mais calmo, realmente, por causa do chá. Porém o sono não havia retornado. Ele achava que, talvez, nem fosse bom dormir naquele resto da madrugada, senão acordaria Melissa com seus súbitos pesadelos. E como poderia dormir diante daquela doce figura em seu leito, dormindo. Estava deitada de barriga para cima. Aquele leve volume que era tão quieto. Sua vontade era de deitar ao lado dela, aninhá-la em seus braços. Beijá-la. Amá-la. Mas… se fizesse isso sem a permissão dela, seria muito pior. Ele não queria assustá-la, controlava-se na medida do possível.

E o sono demorava em vir. Em um impulso, ele se levantou parando ao lado dela. Sentou-se ao lado. Fitou o rostinho meigo adormecido. Como ela era linda assim… e como era enfadonho ao lembrar-se que Corazon já havia apreciado aquela que seu coração tinha escolhido para si. Mas… o que importava aquilo, naquele momento? Ele sabia que, uma hora, deveria se livrar dele. E ter seu caminho livre. Ela era só uma questão de tempo – ele ainda confiava nessa sua intuição, mesmo que ela estivesse esperando o filho dele.

Calmamente, ele foi deitando ao lado dela, sem se aproximar muito. Era uma cama grande, e cabia ainda mais uma pessoa do tamanho dele. Ela parecia dormir profundamente. Uma de suas enormes mãos pareciam querer tocá-la, mas só conseguia mexer os dedos nessa antecipação. Continuou apenas a admirá-la, até que sentiu vir seu sono – e dormiu ali mesmo. Mas acordou em menos de uma hora, abrindo seus olhos vagarosamente. Ela dormia profundamente, apenas movia a cabeça de vez em quando, como se estivesse a sonhar. Ele sorriu.

– Com quem está sonhando, Melissa? – disse bem baixinho.

Por sorte, ela não havia acordado. Porém, parecia ficar incômoda com o passar dos minutos. Agora, deveria ser ela quem estava tendo um pesadelo. Por fim, sua mão criou a coragem de antes tocá-la, apenas ficando por cima da mão dela que estava acima do umbigo.

– Ei… – sussurrou o outro.

Ele tentou despertá-la aos poucos, não queria vê-la sofrer em um pesadelo. Ele sabia o quão ruim era isso. Melissa foi abrindo os olhos, sentindo uma mão pesada pousada na sua. Aqueles… olhos… ela nunca tinha visto antes.

– ...Doflamingo? – ela pronunciou com a voz fraca, típica de quem estava recentemente acordando.

Ele caiu em si que estava sem seus óculos.

– ...surpresa?

– ...sim… não exatamente… mas… o que faz aqui na cama?

– Tive que despertá-la de um pesadelo…

Melissa se lembrou de fragmentos do sonho ruim que estava tendo. Mais uma vez, sonhava que estava perdendo Corazon para sempre. Não sabia decifrar de que forma, mas tinha certeza que o procurava e não o achava.

– Aiii! – ela pôs a mão na cabeça, parecia não sentir-se confortável.

– Que houve? Está se sentindo bem?

– …

Ela estava sem palavras.

– Melhor que deite novamente. Vou voltar para lá… – ele mostrou o sofá com a outra mão.

– Espera. – ela segurou a mão que estava se sustentando em cima da mão dela.

– Hum?

– … eu… – ela ficou sem jeito com aquela ação automática – bem… não atrapalhei seu sono, não?

– Oh, não… eu costumo acordar bem cedo… – deu uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Ele se levantou e abriu as cortinas meio esfarrapadas da janela, deixando entrar a fraca luz do amanhecer. Melissa esfregou os olhos e pegou seus longos cabelos, prendendo-os em um coque volumoso.

– Acho que… é hora de me levantar!

– Não precisa se levantar tão cedo. Descansa mais um pouquinho.

– Mas… já é hora de levantar mesmo! – bem-disposta, Melissa se levantou também e começou a estender os lençóis na cama. Era uma forma de agradecimento por Jovem Mestre ter deixado passar a madrugada solitária com ele.

– Ah, não precisa fazer isso! – disse Doffy, indo até ela.

– Claro que sim.

Ele sentia os impulsos do seu corpo lhe dominarem. Cada vez que seus olhos se deparavam naquele corpo, naquelas belas curvas que nem mesmo a gravidez conseguia deformar, seu desejo era de abraçá-la, encher de beijos a nuca, aquele coque volumoso. Pois assim o fez. Melissa parou surpresa quando mãos grandes, de dedos compridos, começaram a puxá-la contra o corpo bem maior do outro, que estava de joelhos para facilitar. Seus 1,78 cm eram tão mimosos e pequenos para um homem que tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura de Corazon. Os olhos arregalados, a boca meio boquiaberta. Seu coração começou a pular um pouco mais forte no peito. Sentiu até mesmo algo mexer em seu ventre.

– Melissa… – o outro disse entre beijos que distribuía pela nuca, até chegar ao pé do ouvido de sua desejada.

– ...por favor… não… faça… nada… – ela pegou nas mãos dele, como se quisesse afastar. Mas… por que seu corpo estava agindo quase como agia nas mãos do seu verdadeiro amado.

– Tudo bem… não vou fazer nada… mas permita-me – ele virou-a rapidamente, fazendo ficar frente a frente consigo – que eu a beije novamente?

– Mas… você sabe… que não pos…

Nem terminou de falar a palavra "posso". Num beijo atrevido e apaixonado, o loiro descontou quase toda sua frustração nela de forma quente e amorosa. A outra sentia algo mexer em seu ventre. O que seu filho queria dizer com aquilo? Ou era aquela surpresa que o fez despertar dentro de si. Ela não conseguia se mexer. Ele a abraçou, bem forte, ainda movendo seus lábios contra os dela. Ele queria aprofundar o beijo, mas ela resistia em abrir a boca e corresponder ao beijo como se aquela boca fosse de Corazon. Num momento, ambos precisaram respirar e afastaram seus lábios um do outro. Ela saiu dos braços dele, empurrando-o gentilmente para afastá-lo. Pegou seus sapatos e foi calçá-los. Sairia dali imediatamente. Mas ao perceber a ação dela, Doflamingo puxou-a pelo pulso, impedindo dela de sair.

– O que há demais em me dar um simples beijo?

– Sei bem o que realmente quer! – ela tinha o tom mais sério na voz.

– E daí? Ele está aqui para ver? Acha que ele vai voltar logo?

– Sim! E eu o respeito o suficiente para não traí-lo mesmo em sua ausência. E agora, solta meu pulso, vou sair daqui! – a morena puxava seu pulso fino contra si. A mão dele era extremamente grande e forte demais para conseguir se soltar facilmente.

– Não vai, não! Eu não mandei sair ainda!

– Foi para isso que… que me deixou passar a madrugada aqui com você?

– Deixei apenas porque não te faz bem ficar tão sozinha de noite. E você... precisa de alguém que possa confortá-la nessa fase em que vive… – ele falava calmamente, explicando tudo tão convicto – ainda sem soltá-la.

– Todos já me confortam me respeitando e tratando com igualdade. Não preciso de sexo como conforto. Isso é tudo, Jovem Mestre! Agora me solta!

Ele segurou o outro pulso, estendendo os braços dela para cima. Curvou-se para ficar mais próximo de seu rosto.

– Você é bem direta, Melissa… mas precisa ser um pouco mais obediente a mim. – explicava na forma mais cínica e manhosa que podia – Aprenda uma coisa: se eu quiser que você seja minha, você será. Se eu quiser que esse filho seja meu também, ele será. Afinal… ele não terá tanto juízo em criar um filho que fez despreocupadamente e que ainda por cima o abandonou para fugir com o Law.

– Ele não sabia que eu estava grávida…

– Ainda não terminei! – ele cortou a defesa dela em um tom meio rude, e depois retornou o tom anterior – E ele foi bem ousado em fazer o que fez, nos deixando preocupado com o rapto do Law. Há pouco tempo, dei uma oportunidade para ele para ver se ele está fazendo tudo pelo bem do rapazinho. Comuniquei com ele para que possa voltar para a casa, visto que já tenho praticamente em mãos a cura. Até agora… ele não voltou.

– … você se comunicou com ele? – ela atreveu a se perguntar, sem se importar se isso o enfurecesse.

– ...sim, Melissa.

Ela não pode evitar sua sincera felicidade em seu sorriso. Lambendo rapidamente os lábios por certa impaciência, continuou a explicar ainda segurando-a com os braços para cima.

– Mas ele não retornou ainda. E aviso-lhe: se ele estiver tramando contra nós, não o perdoarei. E você terá que esquecê-lo, antes que minha raiva faça-me desprezar aquele que me tem quase como um pai! – ele se referia ao bebê que ela estava esperando.

– Pois prefiro que você nos abandone. Assim como não tolera traições, também não tolero.

Doflamingo ainda tinha que admirá-la pelas coisas que pensava, similares a ele.

– E sei que ele se magoaria muito se eu fizer isso. E mais: ele ainda e sempre será o único que meu filho pode chamar de pai! Aceito qualquer benefício que você quiser dar para ele quando nascer… mas você não vai tirar o lugar que é do Rocinante!

Ao ouvir Melissa falando do irmão e ainda pelo nome legítimo, ele a jogou na cama. Ela se levantou, mas ele pôs imponente diante dela.

– Vai ficar aqui, de castigo. Não sairá hoje para nada! E por tempo indefinido!

– Como? Por quê? Não falei nada de errado!

– Mas está sendo rebelde demais com quem ainda é seu chefe! E sendo também ingrata pelo que posso de oferecer de bom.

– Aceito tudo de bom que vier de você… menos suas tentativas de me fazer trair Rocinante.

Doflamingo entendia bem os fatos, mas era egoísta demais para aceitá-los.

– Nada me interessa das suas filosofias. Você vai ficar trancada aqui e finito!

Retirou-se dali, trancando a porta do camarote. Esfregando as mãos em seu rosto, Melissa respirava profundamente. Sentia-se realizada, por ter conseguido controlar aquele estranho impulso dentro de si e ter imposto sua dignidade diante de Doflamingo. Mas sabia que… aquilo lhe renderia dias de tormenta. Faria tudo por ele… e ainda achava que era mínimo o que estava fazendo por Corazon. Faria o máximo que pudesse por ele.

…

Minion Island era o lugar certo onde estavam os piratas de Diez Barrels, onde também estava a cura do Law: a Ope Ope no Mi. Corazon deixou o garoto em um casebre abandonado e foi em direção a eles. Usando suas técnicas da fruta que havia comido, Corazon entrou facilmente no casarão onde estavam os piratas reunidos e facilmente obteve a fruta. Mas falhou no meio do caminho quando tropeçou e caiu em cima de três dos piratas que Barrels que o procuravam. Sem sorte, levou alguns tiros, mas conseguiu fugir dali e alcançar o garoto. Tratou de esconder suas feridas para que não assustasse o menino. Mas não adiantou. Estava se sentindo enfraquecido pelas dores. Law acabou descobrindo e o sacudia desesperado.

– Não vai me esconder mais que está precisando de socorro! – Law tentar usar seus poderes, logo após ter sido forçado a engolir a Akuma no Mi – Aaaahh! Droga! Não consigo nada!

– Hehehehe… tudo bem, Law. Além disso, você não ganhou poderes mágicos ao comer essa fruta…é preciso adaptação primeiro… cof, cof... – ele falava com certa dificuldade.

– Então…?

– Essas feridas… não vão me matar ainda… embora queria poder aliviar um pouco…ai!

– Cora-san!

– Escuta… não temos tanto tempo… quero me faça esse favor…

Corazon entrega um cilindro com o selo da marinha. Era a mensagem secreta que Law deveria entregar ao primeiro integrante da marinha que visse. Ali, todas as fraudes envolvendo a Família Donquixote estavam sendo relatadas. Inclusive o mais recente plano de Doflamingo de possuir Dressrosa. Mas Law foi desfavorecido pelo destino, pondo justamente Vergo – disfarçado de marinheiro – em seu caminho. Tarde demais. Enquanto Vergo caminhava em direção onde estava Corazon, este mesmo não poderia deixar de lembrar dela. Está quase no fim o plano de ajudar Law. E agora… ferido daquele jeito… como poderia recuperar Melissa? Será que ele… deveria relatar a existência dela para a Marinha, caso ele não conseguisse salvá-la das mãos do irmão? E agora?

Foi dramático o reencontro de Corazon e Vergo, que impiedosamente atacou ele e o garoto Law. Imediatamente, o outro ligou para Doflamingo.

– Encontrei os dois.

– Ahh, que bom… e aí?

– Aí que não tenho boas notícias.

Doflamingo silenciou-se.

– Sim, eles…

– Você os matou?

– … quase. – o homem com um pedaço de salsicha na bochecha estava tranquilamente sério, após espancar os dois severamente, principalmente Corazon – Mas tenho que lhe revelar algo bem sério, Doffy.

– Fala logo!

– Ele é um espião da Marinha.

– Como? – o loiro ajeitou os óculos.

– Devemos ter cuidado. A Marinha está cercando a ilha toda. Secretamente, quis mandar uma mensagem secreta para lá, contando nossos planos.

– Tsc, tsc… que coisa feia, por parte dele! – disse o loiro, de forma irônica.

– Onde está agora?

– Estou um pouco próximo, observando como vão as coisas. Vi dois navios de guerra chegando em Swallow Island. Eu já desconfiava… que meu querido irmãozinho estava… tramando alguma coisa.

– Sério?

– Só precisava ter a confirmação.

– Pois já tem.

– Isso… só faz me lembrar… que vocês são a única família que tenho… e que tenho que lutar por ela. Vamos todos desembarcar em Minion Island breve.

Ao desembarcar, um pirata de Barrels tentou impedir o avanço deles. Acabou sendo facilmente morto pelo loiro, que falava tranquilamente no den den mushi.

– Pelo que vejo… parece tarde demais. Vejo muitos piratas mortos por aqui. Estão gritando algo que demonstra que a Ope Ope no Mi foi roubada. Provavelmente foi Corazon. Vergo! – ele firmou a voz – mantenha ele aí com você. Ele deve estar com a Akuma no Mi!

– Sim, Jovem Mestre. Eles estão aqui… QUÊ?!

Vergo virou-se para verificar os dois e… eles sumiram.

– Que houve? ...imagino que eles não estão mais aí, não é?

– ...fugiram. – Vergo concluiu, aparentemente tenso.

– Não se preocupe. Enquanto estiverem aqui, eles não terão como escapar.

Doflamingo ativou suas linhas e formou uma jaula em toda a ilha. Em um canto da ilha, Corazon observou no céu as linhas duras e afiadas de Doffy formando algo similar a uma gaiola. Parece que "alguém" poderia estar mais perto do que ele imagina. Será que… aquela hora era agora? Mas… ainda estava fraco para correr e buscá-la. Se não tivesse levado aqueles golpes todos… que fatídico dia!

Todos estavam em Minion Island – menos Melissa. Estava trancada por tempo indeterminado em seu camarote, sob vigia de piratas secundários. Doflamingo alertou aos outros – com exceção de Baby 5 e Buffalo (por ser próximo a garota) – que Melissa estava trancada por ordens dele, e que ela não deveria sair na busca pelo Corazon.

– E por que ela não veio conosco, Jovem Mestre? – perguntou Baby 5.

– Ela está muito fraca por causa da gravidez… logo que nascer o bebê, ela voltará a trabalhar conosco. – foi a desculpa do loiro para ela.

– Ahhh…

Ainda resistindo todos os impactos que sofreu, Corazon conseguiu levar Law até um dos baús cheios de tesouros roubados pelo bando do irmão, e colocou o garoto ali.

– Você fica aí, enquanto despistarei os outros. Com isso, você foge daí e fica naquele ponto onde eu tinha lhe mostrado antes.

– Mas… vai ficar tudo bem… com você?

– Law… o que importa mais para meu irmão é o seu poder e não eu. Além disso, ele não vai fazer nada tão absurdo contra o irmão de sangue dele! – Corazon precisava disfarçar o que sabia bem do irmão – e ele continuou – e… talvez eu consiga… cof, cof…

– Cora-san!

– ...não foi nada… e preciso pegar ela…

– A Melissa? Esqueça ela, agora! Primeiro, vamos sair daqui! E depois, vemos ela. Não vê que precisa se cuidar primeiro?

– ...seria uma oportunidade única… é… se não fosse por todos esses ferimentos…

– Cora-san! – Law pegou-o pelo colarinho – Prometa-me…

– Chega, Law… não podemos perder mais tempo… – disse, ele segurando as mãozinhas do garoto. – a hora é agora!

Corazon tirou delicadamente as mãos do menino e colocou-o noamente bem no meio das jóias. Antes de fechar o baú, ele ainda lhe disse, quase entre lágrimas.

– Eu te amo, cara!

E fechou o baú. No seu mais profundo íntimo, Corazon sabia que… não concluiria a segunda etapa do seu plano. Mas concluiu o primeiro. Certo ele estava que Melissa se sentiria orgulhosa por isso. Ela gostava do Law. Mas… deixá-la ali pelo resto de sua vida, nas mãos daquele homem. Quem sabe, um dia, Law não faria o que ele tinha comentado durante a fuga deles…

– Escuta, Law. Se eu não puder salvá-la, você faria isso?

– Eu? Para quê? E se ela não aceitar?

– Ela aceitaria. Ela já não aguenta mais aquela vida de bandida que leva…às vezes, sinto um arrependimento em ter levado ela para nós, naquela época…

– E por que fez isso?

– ...por que ela precisava de alguém que desse proteção. Tinha perdido tudo, o padrinho, a casa, vivia nas ruas, ajudando os mendigos mesmo sendo uma. Não sei por que o destino foi colocá-la justamente na minha frente…

Law ouvia tudo calado.

– Não poderia deixar de salvá-la quando quase foi atacada uma vez. E foi assim que… começamos nossa amizade e… nosso amor também…

– …então, ela só aceitaria fugir dali se fosse com você! E não comigo!

– ...é. Nunca falei isso para ela… mas… você faria isso por mim?

– ...Se puder, faço. Mas ela aceitaria?

– Não seja insistente nisso, Law! E mais, ... – segurando o garoto pelo colarinho, fez o garoto largar a madeira acesa que ele usaria na fogueira, fazendo o casaco do maior pegar fogo – AAAAAAAHHH!

– Olha aí, Cora-san!

…

Tarde demais para tudo. Corazon, resistindo aos mais recentes golpes sofridos por alguns integrantes do bando do Doflamingo, só mantinha as forças para ter sua habilidade do silêncio funcionando em Law. Estava diante justamente do irmão. Daquele que ainda queria Law para ser seu mais fiel subordinado.

– Esqueça… Law agora é livre de suas mãos.

– Certo… e a Akuma no Mi?

– ...fiz o garoto comê-la.

– É? – perguntou o homem, vestido alinhadamente em um paletó vinho e com seu costumeiro casaco de penas de flamingo – Ótimo. Mais um motivo para eu tê-lo de volta.

– Jovem Mestre! – gritou Baby 5, em cima do Buffalo que sobrevoavam toda a ilha – dizem que há um garoto que está refugiado em um dos barcos da Marinha aqui em volta!

– E… por que não me avisaram antes?

– Desculpa-nos… estávamos tão concentrados em procurar Corazon em cada canto e esquecemos do Law. – justificou Buffalo.

"Mas Law está aqui… o que será isso então? Uma conspiração do destino?" pensou Corazon. "Ótimo. Já imaginava que alguma coisa conspiraria para te deixar vivo… ótimo, isso."

– Vou desativar a gaiola. E tratam de serem mais atentos! – gritou Doflamingo para os dois lá no alto – E vamos zarpar! Vamos afundar qualquer navio da Marinha suspeito! – ordenou aos outros que estavam ao lado dele. – Vou só terminar o papo com este aqui… e já vou em seguida!

– ...por que… insiste nele? – perguntou, respirando com certa dificuldade, e com uma arma que tremia em seu punho.

– Quer saber o porquê? ...se ele realmente comeu a Ope Ope no Mi, será mais que útil a nós… nós que eu falo somos minha família e eu, não você! – ele disse apontando o dedo para ele. E continuou – Vou ter que ensinar a ele o valor do sacrifício por mim!

Law engoliu seco ao ouvir de dentro do baú a conversa dos dois.

– Muito desperdício de tempo, Corazon… além disso, você abandonou pessoas que eram preciosas para você… sabe bem de quem faço?

O louro ferido apertou os dentes uns nos outros. "Eram...". Eram?

– O que ele fez com ela?

– Eu? Não… o que você fez com ela… abandonando-a e…

Doflamingo hesitou. Naquele momento, ficou com uma dúvida que embaralhou suas ações. Contaria o estado de Melissa? Que ela estava esperando um filho dele? Que ela daria à luz um filho que nunca veria o pai? Colocaria Corazon mais tenso naquele estado em que se encontrava?

– ...Fala logo! – gritou Corazon, seguido de tosses consecutivas.

– Ela está bem. Bem melhor sem você enchendo-a de mimos. Você estava estragando uma potente pirata, hehehehe…

– E você vai terminar de estragá-la do seu modo. Lamentavelmente…

Doflamingo puxou a arma dentro do paletó.

– Não me interessa ficar discutindo sobre ela com você. E parece que... vou ter que acabar com a vida de um outro que compartilha do mesmo sangue, aqui e agora!

Corazon ergueu a cabeça. Ajeitou a arma melhor em sua mão.

– Não… você não é capaz de atirar em mim… você é como nosso pai! – disse a palavra "pai" meio alterado. As lembranças do pacato e bondoso pai sempre o irritavam.

De dentro do baú, Law batia desesperado. Não foi isso que esperava acontecer. Corazon…

– Já lhe disse… Law não será mais controlado por você, meu irmão…

Doflamingo rangia os dentes, agora. Sem querer, sentiu sua mão tremer um pouco. Mas não abaixou sua arma em nenhum momento.

– Ele não é mais o Law sem esperanças de antes… agora, ele está livre de todos os pesadelos que o atormentavam… não será mais controlado por alguém que… cof… só sabe resolver tudo… cof… na base da destruição. Se eu pudesse ter feito o mesmo com a Melissa… cof, cof… deixa ele ao menos em paz!

Já tinha ouvido demais. Firmou a mão com a arma e disparou. E deu mais de um tiro. Aquelas palavras… eram tão incômodas como as do velho Homing antes de também ser executado. Precisava se livrar daquele estorvo, mesmo. Ele já não era mais útil. Já tinha deixado um legado no ventre dela, e estava decidido assumir aquele que poderia ser realmente um membro útil em sua família.

Ele aproximou-se do irmão que pensava estar totalmente morto. Olhou aquele enorme corpo peneirado.

– Desculpa. Mas era preciso fazer isso. Mas prometo cuidar bem dela e do seu filho… – saiu de perto dele e chamou os outros – e então?

– Parece que os barcos da Marinha estão recuando da ilha! – gritou Lao G.

– Droga! Venham pegar os tesouros aqui!

– G (sim)!

Voltaram os mesmos para recolher os tesouros, abandonando o corpo de Corazon ali. Law chorava tanto que não conseguiu ouvir mais nada depois dos tiros. Corazon chegou a perder a consciência, mas recobrou-a em seguida. Teve a impressão que estava delirando em seus últimos momentos, pois teve a impressão que ouviu as palavras "desculpa" e "filho" pela voz grave e levemente rouca do irmão.

– Preciso… aguentar mais um pouco… Law tem que fugir debaixo do meu "silêncio"… – disse ele, já perdendo a voz e sentindo apenas o profundo cheiro do seu sangue. Não tinha medo da morte. Sentia-se apenas frustrado por causa… dela – boa sorte, Mel… desculpa… por ter deixado… só… argh…

Perdendo as forças totalmente, aquietou-se em seu último suspiro. Nunca Melissa apareceu tão bela e tão feliz em seus pensamentos. Aquelas imagens o confortavam. Seria bom ter essas imagens dela pela última vez. Law conseguiu fugir sem forças físicas e psicológicas para suportar mais uma perda drástica.

Seguindo o caminho adiante para seu barco, Doflamingo ainda teve que lidar com a frota de Tsuru, experiente e notória marinheira. Sentia-se como se não estivesse pisando em solo firme. Tantas coisas lhe perturbavam ali, em sua cabeça. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: teria Melissa para sempre. Ninguém mais atrapalharia ele. Ninguém mais furtaria ela de si. Ela esqueceria Corazon com o tempo – tinha a convicção disso. Afinal, sendo o tio do filho que esperava, ela confiaria nele. Quem sabe, não passaria a amá-lo também? Era como sempre acreditava: tudo se resolveria com o passar do tempo.


	16. Abandonados pela Sorte

Seguindo o caminho adiante para seu barco, Doflamingo ainda teve que lidar com a frota de Tsuru, experiente e notória marinheira. Sentia-se como se não estivesse pisando em solo firme. Tantas coisas lhe perturbavam ali, em sua cabeça. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: teria Melissa para sempre. Ninguém mais atrapalharia ele. Ninguém mais furtaria ela de si. Ela esqueceria Corazon com o tempo – tinha a convicção disso. Afinal, sendo o tio do filho que esperava, ela confiaria nele. Quem sabe, não passaria a amá-lo também? Era como sempre acreditava: tudo se resolveria com o passar do tempo.

Escutando o barulho de canhões, Melissa apavorou-se. Estava sozinha em seu quarto e sabia que todos foram em busca de Corazon. Ainda tinha esperanças de revê-lo são e salvo. Imaginava como ele ficaria contente ao saber do filho que estava chegando ao mundo. Com ele ali perto, Doflamingo reduziria suas tentativas de seduzi-la. Como queria tanto vê-lo! Mas… e o que eram aqueles tiros? Nada poderia fazer, só esperava sobreviver ali naquele navio.

A briga durou mais ou menos uma hora. Escapando em uma armadilha feita por Trebol, o navio principal de Doflamingo – onde estava Melissa – havia escapado da mira de Tsuru e frota. Deveriam partir para longe daquela região. E nem deveriam chegar tão cedo em Spider Miles. Agora, Doflamingo precisava reorganizar seus planos. Um deles, seu mais recente desejo: tomar Dressrosa. O reino que, um dia, já foi controlado por seus avós. E que julgava ainda ter o direito sobre ele. Maldito Rocinante, se não fosse por Vergo… aquele que foi mais seu irmão que o outro, que era de sangue. Devia tudo a ele.

– Vergo! Retorna para nós! – ordenou Doflamingo, pelo den den mushi.

– Bom… ainda estou sob os olhos da Marinha.

– Ora, não me diga que… você também...

– Nem pensar, jamais trairia aquele que tenho como irmão. Ah, falando nisso… e Rocinante?

– Já dei fim nele.

– Certo. Nada mais o atrapalhará… Doffy.

– Assim espero. Mas Law escapuliu! Ainda quero aquele menino sob minhas ordens!

– Vamos continuar a procurar o garoto?

– Lógico!

– E… Melissa? Ela… já sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

Doflamingo deu um suspiro rápido.

– ...ainda não.

– Imagino como ela vai ficar. Não a conheço, mas tenho ideia de como ela seja.

– É… mas ela vai ter que aceitar. Além disso… não sei se você já sabe… ela terá que ficar sob minha responsabilidade, agora.

– Sim, ela é sua mulher, agora.

– Não é isso, exatamente… aquele infeliz teve o descuido de deixar um descendente crescendo dentro dela.

– O quê? – sua surpresa fez cair o pedaço de alface que tinha grudado no rosto.

– Isso mesmo… – Doffy passou a mão nos cabelos espetados – vou ser tio… e pai desse moleque. Ou mocinha. Não sabemos ainda.

– Bom… quem sabe ele não venha com os traços do tio?

– Heh… pior que não é só do pai que ele tende a puxar a "frescura". – ele se referia ao senso de justiça e de bondade de Rocinante e Melissa – Mas, sendo bem-criado por mim, talvez não precise me preocupar.

…

– Melissa! – o tal médico raptado pelo Doflamingo batia à porta dela.

– Doutor! Não posso abrir, estou trancada!

– Acabou de acontecer uma guerra aqui… e estou assustado! – ele era bem covarde.

– Fica calmo… diga-me, já não acabou os tiros?

– Sim, mas… estou nervoso! E estou preocupado com você! Diga-me se sente bem, se tem enjoos, fome… fala-me, Melissa!

– Estou ótima!

– O quêêê?!

– Sim, pode confiar em mim! Estou bem protegida aqui, foi por isso que Jovem Mestre me deixou trancada. – Melissa mentiu em algumas coisas, para não desesperar o doutor.

Veio Doflamingo até a porta de Melissa, acompanhada de Trebol.

– O que está fazendo aí? – disse Doflamingo, em tom de zanga.

– D-desculpa… é que… vim ver como ela…está…

– Mas por que está assim, assustado? Nééé?

– A guerra… acabou?

– Ora, saia da frente! – o loiro jogou o médico longe – Depois você vai vê-la. Mas vá embora, nem pense em espionar!

Trebol usou sua gosma para enlaçar o médico que nem um peão faz com o boi e lançá-lo pra fora dos corredores que davam acesso aos camarotes do navio. Destrancando a porta, Doflamingo entrou.

– Melissa.

– Jovem Mestre… e então, conseguiu achar Corazon?

Os olhos dele dançaram em suas órbitas. Sorte que estava de óculos. Não queria mostrar esse tipo de hesitação. Por que diabos ele temia em falar a verdade? Ele precisava fazer isso… mas não queria magoar aquela que amava.

– ...Corazon… não estará mais conosco. – foi a forma mais leve de falar a verdade.

– Não o acharam?

– Achamos, mas ele não poderá voltar mais.

Melissa caiu sentada no chão. Trebol deu um leve tapa nas costas do loiro, mostrando confiança. Ela já imaginava o pior e foi isso mesmo que aconteceu poucas horas atrás.

– ...assim como o Law.

– O Law… também está...?

– Esse não vimos, poderá ser encontrado depois.

– Mas… e Rocinante? ...não é o que estou pensando, não é? – os olhos dela estavam derramando lágrimas seguidas.

Ele saiu de frente dela.

– Permita-me explicá-la, Doffy? – Trébol perguntou.

– Não. Acho que já está tudo óbvio para ela. – ele sentiu tremer suas mãos.

Aquilo fez a outra abrir o berreiro, em um choro incontrolável. Não resistindo aquilo, ele foi até ela e a levantou do chão, acolhendo-a em seus braços e pondo-a sentada no sofá, abraçando-a.

– Doffy! – Trebol chamou a atenção dele com aquela atitude.

– Ela… não tem culpa de nada… – disse Doffy, olhando para ela.

– Bom… vou sair. – disse ele, contrariado.

Ela chorava copiosamente, apertando o casaco do paletó dele com força. Ele não a soltou em nenhum instante. Era desgostoso de vê-la sofrer assim. A mesma sensação quando via sua mãe chorar pelos cantos. Resolveu não contar como ele morreu. Senão, como poderia ter a confiança dela?

– Doflamingo… diga-me que é mentira! – ela puxava-o pelas roupas, olhando para ele.

– ...sinto muito, Melissa. Melhor que saiba logo a verdade.

– Não! Isso não é verdade! Sei que queria se livrar dele! – ela agora, se debatia nos braços dele, que tentava segurá-la firme – Eu espero que você não tenha sido o responsável por isso!

– E não fui! Não fui, Melissa! Sossega! – deu uma sacudida forte nela, fazendo-a parar de se debater.

Ela chorava mais e mais, caindo desolada nos braços dele.

– Escuta, minha querida… ele se arriscou demais em fazer o que fez… ele… era um espião da Marinha e estava tramando contra nós.

– O quê?!

– Isso mesmo. Poderá confirmar isso, se quiser! Ele… era um traidor...

– Não acredito em suas palavras! – ela se levantou, mas ele a puxou novamente.

– O que pensa que vai fazer? Fica aqui, não pode sair daqui assim…

– Quero... ir embora!

– Assim? Nesse estado?

– Solta-me! Quero ver ele!

– Mas ele… está morto!

– E não vai dar um enterro digno? Ele era seu irmão!

– Não tenho mais como recuperá-lo! Foi uma ação muito rápida e distante! Melissa… confia em mim...

O desespero era tando que ela chegou a desmaiar nos braços dele. Ele a pôs na cama rapidamente e foi até Trebol.

– Onde está aquele médico?

– Está ali fora… o que houve?

– Ela precisa de socorro.

Assim que foi chamado, o médico foi até ela.

– Mas o que é isso?! O que fizeram com ela?!

– ...tive que falar uma séria verdade sobre alguém que ela gostava.

– Mas por que fez isso assim? Não vê que ela está grávida? Está emocionalmente mais vulnerável!

– Mas o que houve com ela? – Jora apareceu na porta.

– Está tudo sob controle. E não deixa vir as crianças.

– Está bem, Jovem Mestre. Quer minha ajuda?

– Fica com ela, quando acordar. – pediu Doflamingo.

– Vamos levá-la para o quarto dela?

– Não. Quero que ela fique aqui comigo. – Doflamingo estava convicto.

– Bom, mas antes… deixam-me examiná-la. Por favor, podem esperar lá fora?

Doflamingo e Jora saíram. O médico aproveitou e deu-lhe um sedativo calmante, ainda inconsciente. Calmo naquele momento, ele escutou a barriga para ver se havia alterações por causa do choque dela. Tratou de trocar-lhe as roupas e deixá-la confortavelmente na enorme cama de Doflamingo. Depois, retornou aos dois que estavam lá fora.

– Por favor, não vão incomodá-la por três horas, no mínimo! Ela precisou ser sedada para acalmar-lhe os nervos. O bebê parece estar bem.

– Ai, graças! – disse Jora – Mas, posso ficar com ela até ela acordar?

– ...pode, mas evite acordá-la nesse período!

Jora pediu licença e entrou no camarote. Doflamingo ainda barrou o doutor.

– Ela está bem, mesmo?

– Digamos que sim… mas ela precisa de bom repouso. Claro que… ela ainda sofrerá alterações, não sei exatamente o que a abalou. Mas ela precisa de total descanso. Total!

– ...e já dá para saber se é menino ou menina?

– Até dá, mas ela não pode passar por nenhum exame detalhado agora. Fica tranquilo, seu filho vai nascer bem.

Ele não disse nada em relação ao comentário do médico, que saiu dali. O loiro ficou na porta do próprio quarto, sem entrar. Ficou pensando em tantas coisas… de repente, sentiu que precisava beber alguma coisa e foi até o estoque de bebidas.

…

Abrindo os olhos aos poucos, Melissa estava calma. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido em sua vida. Era como se estivesse nascendo ali. De repente, aparece a figura da mulher voluptosa que era amiga dele ali.

– Melissa… que bom que está acordando.

De repente, ela té tinha esquecido o nome dela.

– ...onde estou? – perguntou a moça.

– Está no quarto do Jovem Mestre. Ele está cuidando de você, junto comigo.

– …

E veio as lembranças de momentos atrás. Corazon… morto? Não podia ser verdade. Ela tinha que vê-lo novamente. Se não visse com seus próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria nas palavras de Doflamingo.

– ...Jora…

– Sim, o que foi? Estou aqui. Quer comer alguma coisa? – a outra lhe segurava as mãos de forma carinhosa.

– ...diga-me… se é verdade que… Corazon…

Jora abaixou os olhos. Era difícil encará-la e falar a verdade novamente.

– Não se preocupe, Melissinha. Vai ficar tudo bem. Um dia, vocês vão se reencontrar e serem felizes para sempre!

A bela sorriu. Ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas começavam a brotar em seus olhos.

– Você está muito bem protegida por nós. E logo, vai ter mais um motivo para sorrir, não é? – disse isso, afagando-lhe o ventre.

Aquilo acalmava a jovem grávida aos poucos.

– Acredito que esteja com fome. Quer comer alguma coisinha?

– ...não… só queria…

– Descansar, não é? Pois então descansa! – ajeitou-a na cama, cobrindo-a melhor.

Concordando, ela fechou os olhos. Jora esperou ela adormecer novamente para poder sair e procurar o doutor. Mas esbarrou na pequena Baby 5.

– Como é que ela está? Quero tanto vê-la!

– Agora não, Baby 5! Ela está dormindo e o médico não quer que ela se aborreça.

– Ela soube o que aconteceu com o Corazon?

– Soube.

– Ahhh… coitadinha! Ela era tão amiga dele!

– É, não é? Mas ele foi um irresponsável em ter abandonado ele para trair nossa família! Jovem Mestre teve a melhor das decisões!

– Hmm… então… quando é que poderei vê-la?

– Breve ela andará por aí mais linda que o Sol! Mas agora, ela precisa se recuperar do mal-estar. Ah! Ia me esquecendo… você viu aquele doutorzinho?

– Acho que sim, ele está tomando café na cozinha.

– Ah… aquele cara só sabe tomar café! Vou atrás dele.

Enquanto isso, o corpo de Corazon era recolhido pela Marinha, e Law ainda seguia perdido por Minion Island.

…

Passaram-se alguns dias. Respeitando a saúde frágil de Melissa, Doflamingo não a perturbou em nada, apenas cedendo o leito sem sequer se aproximar da pobre moça que dormia profundamente. Por precaução, o doutor teve que aplicar mais alguma dose de calmante nela. Tudo o loiro acompanhava de longe. Sentado em seu sofá ou na janela, ou até mesmo na porta. Tudo seguia mais calmo. Estavam distantes e seguros da rota da Marinha. Logo, ele voltaria para Spider Miles. Ele mesmo precisava descansar. Sentia-se abatido com tantos aborrecimentos e preocupações. Sua mais recente preocupação era sua amada. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela, justamente quando pode se livrar de Corazon.

Aos poucos, Melissa ia despertando mais corada e sadia. Bem alimentada pelas outras mulheres do bando, a pobre mulher se recuperava por fora… mas nunca se recuperaria por dentro. A pior de suas perdas. Ela ainda desconfiava do envolvimento do irmão mais velho do Corazon, mas não havia nada concreto que pudesse responsabilizar Doflamingo por isso. Seguia calada, falava pouco. Baby 5 era a única que animava, fazendo-a sorrir, mas nada lhe tirava sua tristeza. Às vezes, esquecia-se que estava esperando um filho justamente dele. Todos ali pensavam que o verdadeiro pai era o líder deles – mesmo se suspeitassem que não fosse exatamente dele, nada falavam. Ele era o pai e pronto.

Certa tarde, Doflamingo estava organizando tudo para voltar à terra firme quando recebeu informações de Vergo – aina na Marinha como espião – que deram um leito para Rocinante descansar eternamente.

– Por que... está me contando isso? – perguntou ele, sério.

– Pensei que quisesse saber…

– Ele não me interessa mais faz tempo.

– Hm… e a Melissa?

– Já está se recuperando do choque que teve. Logo, ela vai esquecer ele, também.

– ...sei não…

– Deixa as coisas assim Vergo. Ah, quando vai retornar conosco para Spider Miles?

– Breve. Vou pedir a licença aqui e voltar para lá. Avisarei antes.

– Certo.

– Até mais.

Desligou. Foi até a parte externa do navio. Ficou observando as crianças brincarem. Viu Dellinger correndo até os caixotes e foi até ele. Pegou o garotinho nos braços e entrou.

– Ahh… por que Jovem Mestre não deixa ele aqui com a gente? – perguntou Buffalo, para Baby 5.

– ...será que ele vai dar de comer para ele?

– Deve ser.

– ...Buffalo… você tem ideia de como os bebês são feitos?

– Não tenho a mínima ideia. Mas deixa isso para lá, e vamos continuar a montar a nossa torre!

O loiro bateu a porta do próprio quarto, entrando com o pequeno Dellinger no colo.

– Melissa… está acordada?

– Estou sim. – ela olhou o pequeno nos braços dele – que bom que trouxe ele!

Doflamingo levou o garotinho até ela, quase deixando cair o menino nas pernas dela (por sorte, Melissa foi rápida ao segurar o garoto, que começou a rir achando graça daquilo).

– ...ainda sou desajeitado com crianças. Uma vez, deixei Baby 5 cair no chão quando a trouxe para nós.

– Hehehe… com o tempo, acostuma-se.

– Quero estar bem treinado para pegar esse aqui. – ele deu leves tapinhas na barriga dela.

– Vai, sim. – virou-se para Dellinger – Você vai ganhar um novo amiguinho. O que acha disso?

O garotinho loiro – que tinha cabelos parecidos com os de Corazon – ficou olhando longamente para ela. Ele sequer era de pronunciar palavras, embora fosse bem ativo.

– Ele vai gostar quando conhecê-lo fora da barriga. – disse Doflamingo, olhando para ela. Atreveu-se a colocar a mecha longa dos cabelos dela para trás da orelha pequena e levemente avermelhada. Melissa olhou para ele – E então… está melhor? – perguntou com a voz mais branda, doce.

– ...sim. Um pouco. Já poderei voltar a fazer os serviços domésticos…

– Nem pensar! Não quero que chegue perto de nenhuma coisa que lhe faça se esforçar.

– ...entendo.

– São ordens do doutor, lá! Apenas sigo as instruções dele. – ele se aproximou mais dela, sentando-se ao lado dela. Sutilmente, ele pôs a mão em sua cabeça e puxou-a para um beijo na bochecha. Melissa ficou esquiva, porém não reagiu nem positivamente e nem negativamente.

– ...Jovem Mestre…

– Perdoa-me pelos meus atos mais recentes?

– … – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Dellinger começou a brincar de escalar em cima dela.

– Diz se me perdoa.

– ...perdoo. Não sei conviver com rancor dentro de mim. Já basta ter que lidar com a dor de não ver quem mais amo…

Agora, foi a vez dele abaixar a cabeça. Olhou para as mãozinhas dela. Atreveu-se a pegar em uma delas.

– ...por favor…

– Fica calma. Não vou fazer nada demais.

– Até mesmo porque Dellinger está aqui na nossa frente.

– Fufufufufu… tem razão. Bem, trouxe ele para animar você um pouco. – levantou-se em seguida. – Baby 5 vai te trazer algo para comer.

– Tudo bem. – ela ajeitou Dellinger em seu colo. E o espertinho ficou pegando em sua barriga levemente volumosa.

– Acho que ele descobriu onde está o irmãozinho. – disse o loiro.

Aquilo fez a bela sorrir.

– Jovem Mestre… quando é que poderei voltar para meu quarto?

– Não agora. Não quero que fique sozinha lá.

– Mas… não posso ficar com a Jora?

– Ela está ocupada demais… e eu mesmo quero cuidar do meu sobrinho.

Melissa deu um leve suspiro. Não quis contrariar Doflamingo.

– Está bem.

– Volto mais tarde, divirtam-se vocês dois. – ele saiu, ficando atrás da porta sem ela perceber. Escutou ela brincando, falando e cantando para o menino, que parecia se divertir com gargalhadas altas. Queria aquela paz entre seus membros de volta. Só faltava agora ela ser mais aceita pelos outros como era pela Jora e as crianças.

Quando terminou seu jantar, foi para seu quarto para dormir. Deparou com ela e o pequeno dormindo profundamente.

– Parece que brincaram demais… – disse ele baixinho, para si mesmo, enquanto se preparava para dormir. Mais uma vez, o sofá vermelho o esperava. Adormeceria vendo aquela bonita imagem daquela futura mamãe. Sempre se perguntava quando finalmente ela poderia ser sua mulher, e porque não, mãe dos seus filhos de sangue.

…

– Mas já me sinto bem! Estou cansada de ficar sempre deitada aqui! – Melissa protestava diante do médico e do jovem Mestre.

– É seguro… que ela possa voltar a vida normal lá fora?

– Acho que sim. Ela também precisa respirar o ar lá fora, pegar um pouco de Sol…– disse o doutor, tirando o estetoscópio do coração dela – desde que não faça esforços, ela pode sair, conversar, até fazer ginástica… desde que tudo com limites.

– Viu só, Melissa? O que eu lhe disse ontem? – relembrou Doflamingo.

– Sim. Prometo seguir as recomendações médicas.

– Assim, pode sair do quarto e ver os outros.

Melissa se levantou. Sentiu os pés firmes no chão. Era bom estar firme novamente. Já estava com a barriga aparentemente maior. Guardando seus utensílios médicos, o médico saiu dali, querendo tomar seu café.

– Quer que eu faça o café para você? – Melissa se ofereceu.

– Hm… pode.

– Está tudo bem, doutor? – perguntou o outro.

– Sim, e eu fico de olho nela.

Reaparecendo entre eles, apenas foi bem recebida por Baby 5 e Buffalo. Os outros agentes sempre desgostavam dela, e só a respeitavam mais por causa de Doflamingo. O único que tinha que lidar com ela com mais frequência era Trebol, por tê-la em sua brigada. E mesmo assim, era sempre incômodo para ela ter que lidar com a rigidez dele. E o carinho que o loiro tinha por ela incomodava o homem gosmento, pois achava que esse tipo de sentimento enfraqueceria ele. E ele não foi treinado para isso. Trebol sabia que todos ali eram como uma família, mas não significava que os laços deveriam ser típicos de um. Eram um bando de piratas, antes de tudo. Todos ali eram treinados para atuarem como tais, inclusive os mais jovens. E pensava nesse filho que achava que era do seu pupilo no passado; se puxasse o temperamento da mãe, seria horroroso.

Doflamingo pediu sigilo aos outros em relação ao que fez com Corazon, por causa dela. Todos os cuidados que ele estava tendo com Melissa preocupavam bastante Trebol, que o chamou em particular para saber mais.

– Permita-me querer saber de uma coisa, Doffy?

– Sim?

– Você ainda quer que ela continue sendo treinada por mim após essa criança nascer?

– Claro! E o menino também.

– Menino? ...será um menino?

– Seria melhor que fosse.

– Não parece tão animado assim com o filho dela…

– Por que não? – perguntou com seu típico sorriso no rosto.

– Diga-me uma coisa… você não esconde nada de mim… esse filho é seu mesmo ou é… daquele cara?

Doflamingo desfez o sorriso e fitou sério nele.

– ...do Corazon. É meu sobrinho, mas serei como um pai. Minha obrigação.

– Danou-se! – Trebol balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Danou-se por quê?

– Não vai ser útil a nós, se sair a incompetência dos dois.

Doflamingo tolerava as críticas ao Corazon, não a Melissa. Ficou de pé, diante dele.

– Ele não vai ser incompetente. E nem ela é uma. Ela apenas… estava sendo desviada da missão por ele. Mas agora, ela será controlada por mim.

– Doffy… lamento dizer-lhe que ela não é tão útil como imagina. Está tão apaixonado que ignora a realidade que envolve mãe e filho.

Ele fez um pequeno bico.

– Não importa. É dever meu cuidar do filho dela, e está decidido! – retirou-se da frente do outro. Trebol tratou de espalhar secretamente a verdade sobre a paternidade do filho da Melissa par aos outros – menos para as crianças. Tiveram a mesma reação de Trebol, com exceção de Jora e de Señor Pink. Ele lembrou-se que tinha uma mulher que também esperava um filho dele de poucos meses de gestação, distante dali. Nada pronunciou a respeito da fofoca de Trebol, mas secretamente, preocupava-se com Melissa, assim como imaginava como estaria a sua mulher agora. Para ele, era cruel o que o destino reservou para aquela mulher. Sendo trazida por Corazon para o bando com a finalidade de ser protegida e, depois, terminar "viúva" e com um rebento para nascer, não deveria ser nada fácil. Sentiu que precisava ver sua mulher novamente. Quando voltasse para terra firme, pediria a Doflamingo a permissão para uma viagem em caráter "privado" - pois escondia sua esposa, não permitindo que ela saísse de onde vivia. Temia que ela sofresse o mesmo que Melissa, caso ele chegasse a morrer: lidar com o desprezo daqueles agentes oficiais.

E por mais que tivesse a proteção de Doflamingo, Melissa e a criança que esperava estavam abandonados pela sorte que, um dia, poderiam ter tido. Ela não odiava Corazon por ter fugido para salvar Law. Ela sabia que ele voltaria para raptá-la, arriscando sua vida e podendo morrer do mesmo jeito, e na frente dela. Mas… queria vê-lo pela última vez. E era tarde demais. E então, o que seria do filho do Corazon ali? Ela sentia-se perdida.


	17. Decepção e Desespero

De volta a Spider Miles, todos do bando pareciam animados. Afinal, tudo concluído (com exceção da Akuma no Mi que Law havia comido), apenas duas outras Akumas no mi e bastante joias e dinheiro o suficiente para se sustentar. Mas nada disso enchia Melissa de alegria. Aquela vida de pirata não era para ela. Queria tanto sair dali, mas… sobreviver nas ruas novamente, e ainda por cima esperando um filho que viria em três meses.

Mas ainda teria surpresas pela frente. Uma delas foi quando conheceu um dos responsáveis pelo fracasso de Corazon em sua missão: Vergo. Um distante integrante do bando, atuando como espião da família dentro da Marinha. Melissa pressentiu algo de ruim naquele homem enorme, de cara fechada e… com um pedaço de fruta no rosto. Estranho. Mas não era apenas o jeito atrapalhado. Era uma frieza típica dos Agentes Oficiais – e ele era um deles, de fato. Diferente de Corazon, que era espião da Marinha infiltrado no bando. Logo a ser apresentada por ele, quis saber diretamente o que houve com Corazon.

– Então… era verdade? – Melissa ouvia a explicação do homem de franjinhas detalhadamente aparadas.

– Sim. – disse Vergo, analisando secretamente aquela figura diante dos seus olhos.

– Mas… e vocês não conseguiram trazê-lo para cá?

– Não… e se trouxéssemos o corpo, a Marinha voltaria a nos seguir. Lamento… sinto muito, ele era seu… tutor aqui, não é?

– ...sim.

– ...mas agora você tem Doflamingo como seu tutor. Garanto que nada de pior acontecerá, já que está em melhores mãos. – o outro ia tirando suas armas e deixando e cima da mesa.

– ...mas Corazon foi um excelente tutor, para mim. – justificou a morena.

– Pode até ter sido… mas ele… acabou nos traindo, tentando entregar todos para a Marinha. Se não fosse por Doffy, você mesma estaria na prisão da Marinha.

– … – ela estava confusa. Ela pensava na possibilidade do amado, no intuito de salvar ela, acabar fazendo-a ir presa. Ela, que nem era pirata por livre e espontânea vontade e presa junto aos piores bandidos.

– Mas ele morreu com dignidade. Lamentavelmente, contra nós. – Vergo foi cínico em sua declaração. Explicou mais detalhes do que houve em Minion Island, com o cuidado em não falar totalmente a verdade. Ordens de Doflamingo.

– Acho que… já foi o suficiente para entender tudo. Vou me retirar, com licença. – Melissa saiu da sala onde ambos estavam conversando.

Poucos segundos, apareceu Doflamingo, vendo o outro sozinho e olhando em direção ao caminho que Melissa fez.

– ...Algo errado?

– Não, não. Foi um prazer em conhecê-la… e era muito tesouro para um pirata só.

– O que quis dizer com isso? – Doffy ajeitou os óculos.

– Que Corazon era inteligente demais, pelo menos, para conquistar uma peça dessas. – Vergo comentou com ar de riso. Era para ele inacreditável, uma mulher como aquela ter sido tão facilmente conquistada por Rocinante.

– …e que agora é minha. – disse o outro, por trás dele.

– ...eu sei. É sempre um homem de sorte… – disse, virando-se para ele – não é mesmo, Doffy?

…

Nos meses finais daquela gravidez, Melissa teve algumas mudanças em sua rotina. Em suas roupas, em seu ritmo diário. Doflamingo queria manter as coisas do jeito que estavam quando estavam no navio – a folga obrigatória dela e ambos dividindo o mesmo quarto. Mas não poderia recusar, senão seria outra discussão. E discussões a deixavam tão enfraquecida. Evitava se irritar com as coisas, a tristeza pela morte de Corazon já era suficiente para deixá-la arrasada.

Mas as coisas se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis para ela. De repente, uma ideia antiga e estúpida lhe veio a cabeça: fugir dali. O que seria dela ali, com o passar do tempo? Não queria ver o filho se tornar um pirata como aquele bando. Não queria aquele destino nem para ela nem para o filho. Assim, como Corazon, poderia ter um final trágico, se Doflamingo achasse que aquilo fosse uma traição imperdoável. E ela não queria perder aquele filho, que era o único pedaço de Corazon que a vida lhe deixou. E essa precisava viver para criar aquela pobre criança que nasceria sem o pai ao lado. Eram fatos que a faziam chorar pelos cantos, às escondidas. Mas sempre que o loiro de óculos a flagrava, não fazia nada além de olhá-la. Não se aproximava tanto, para que ela não se sentisse mal. Porém, aquele tratamento típico de um irmão chegaria ao fim quando o flagrou aos choros, no seu antigo quarto. Ela, sentada na cadeira de balanço, perto da janela.

– Melissa… por que está aí?

Ela não virou o rosto para ele, não queria mostrar seu rosto choroso.

– Ei… está distraída? – chegou mais perto, ficando em sua frente – Ohh… mais uma vez a flagro assim, chorando.

– ...faz bem para mim, vez em quando aliviar o coração das tristezas. – ela limpou as lágrimas calmamente.

– Tristezas? … não há mais tristezas entre nós! – agachou-se em frente a ela – Estamos perto de um momento muito alegre! – ele apontou para a barriga dela.

– ...isso me consola um pouco.

– Quero que se anime mais, Melissa. – ele pegou-a pelas mãos, fazendo-a ficar de pé.

– ...Doflamingo… desculpa-me pela minha sinceridade… sei que não gosta que eu comente sobre…

– Não, não, não! Não prossiga! Vem…

Ele pôs-se de um jeito que pudesse facilitar abraçar a moça, que apenas deixou-se em ser abraçada. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, depois ele a soltou, ainda olhando para ela.

– Está melhor, agora? – perguntou o loiro.

– ...sim.

– Agora, junta-se aos outros, temos que conversar sobre nossa próxima missão.

– Mas… já terei que participar de uma?

– Mais para o futuro… contudo, já pode participar de nossas reuniões. – ele explicava enquanto rodava entre os dedos uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

Melissa abaixou a cabeça, mas observou quando teve a mecha entre os dedos dele.

– Bom… já podemos ir? – disse ela, seguindo em frente.

Com isso, a morena juntou-se aos outros e Doflamingo também. Ele já planejava a total conquista daquele país como território dele, para depois tomar Dressrosa.

– Como nossos planos foram revelados pelo traidor, teremos que mudá-los.

– Ora… mas não há necessidade de mudar toda a nossa trajetória. – interrompeu Vergo – e não permiti que a Marinha soubesse do plano completo, está aqui comigo! – ele mostrou o pacote da mensagem secreta da Marinha escrito por Rocinante.

– Trata de queimar isso! – disse Trebol.

– Também acho… – concluiu Diamante.

– Eu o farei. – confirmou Vergo.

– Bom, mas voltando ao que dizia, preciso descrever como faremos para atacar Dressrosa…

Melissa ouvia aquilo tudo atenta. No seu íntimo, sentiu-se horrorizada ao descobrir a forma como Doffy queria conquistar Dressrosa: na base da mais cruel trapaça. Achava injusto aquela forma de conquistar um país. Corazon não estava errado quando lhe falou certas coisas sobre o irmão. Mas… o que ela poderia fazer ali? Seria ela a heroína que impedisse tal golpe em Dressrosa?

E o resto da reunião foi entediante, mas permaneceu até o final. E depois de um longo dia com as crianças e o jantar, Melissa retirou-se da presença dos outros mais cedo, indo em direção ao seu antigo quarto.

– Humm… onde vai?

– Quero… passar a noite na minha cama. Não quero vê-lo sempre cedendo sua cama para mim e dormindo naquele sofá que é pequeno para você!

– Fufufufu… nada me incomoda em ceder minha cama ou meu quarto para você… e… se quiser… podemos dividir a cama tranquilamente.

– Hein?

– Calma… descansará sem nenhum problema. E… o que há de mal dividir uma cama em apenas uma simples noite de sono?

– ...se fosse apenas para isso.

– E será… será como você quiser! Vem… eu a acompanho até meu quarto, depois dormirei. – ofereceu sua mão.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas cedeu ao gesto cavalheiro do loiro. Arrumou-se para dormir, torcendo para que ele não quisesse perturbar-lhe o sono depois. Tentou dormir, mas só rolava entre os lençóis daquela cama enorme. Tinha um certo… cheiro familiar. Já havia notado isso uma vez. Parecem que ambos os irmãos tinham o mesmo cheiro, o que lhe fez renascer a saudade dele… e abraçou o grande travesseiro de plumas, antes de Doflamingo entrar. Seu corpo se enchia de alegria, sentia seu filho se mexer um pouco.

– ...Corazon. – disse ela, com a cara entre o travesseiro.

Aos poucos, pegava no sono. Ela tentou lutar contra o sono, ela queria ficar acordada até o loiro chegar… mas não conseguiu. Depois de algumas horas, veio o dono do quarto. Observou sua amada dormindo abraçada a um de seus travesseiros. Aquilo… lhe encheu de esperanças. Ela dormindo abraçada ao seu travesseiro…

– Que bonitinha… – ele, aproximando-se e sentando na cama, observando com cautela a bela adormecida.

Observou o belo corpo por debaixo dos lençóis. Sua vontade era louca em tirar-lhe tudo que cobria aquele corpo e desfrutar dele. Mas controlava-se, como sempre. E mais uma vez, tinha tão perto de si. Agora que Corazon estava morto, ele se perguntava por que Melissa mantinha-se fiel. De repente, uma onda de prazer tomou conta de si. O desespero de satisfazer-se nessa onda de prazer. Levantou-se dali, cuidadosamente. Foi até seu armário, trocar-lhe as roupas para dormir. Aproveitou que ela estava quieta em seu sono, e aproveitou em satisfazer-se ali mesmo, enquanto estava despido e prestes a colocar as vestes de dormir. Mas antes, tocava-se em busca de aliviar seus desejos carnais. Continha os ruídos que poderia fazer a outra acordar e flagrá-lo naquela situação – aí sim, teria que suportar o escândalo feito por ela. Seria desastroso. Mas não era tão descuidado. E perguntava-se como Corazon foi tão discreto e cauteloso em conquistá-la aos poucos, diferentemente de si.

De repente, Melissa acordava aos poucos. Percebeu que ainda estava abraçada ao travesseiro, e tudo parecia tão quieto. Cuidadosamente, começou a mexer-se na cama, até deitar-se de barriga para cima. Olhando para o seu lado direito, flagrou algo que a fez boquiaberta e corada: a imagem de um homem de costas, totalmente nu, fazendo alguma coisa que ela não tinha percebido – até perceber o movimento de um dos braços dele. Conseguiu manter-se silenciosa diante de algo que faria gritar. Olhou aquilo rapidamente, e voltou a posição anterior. Sim, era ele. E ele tinha todo o direito de fazer o que quisesse, afinal o quarto era dele. "Ele pensa que ainda estou dormindo. Melhor eu continuar na posição em que estava." pensou ela.

Mas era tentador. Não sabia o porquê, mas era tentador assistir aquilo. E assim fez, virando-se um pouco, a ponto de poder vê-lo o homem de corpo bem-feito se satisfazendo sexualmente. Lembrava um pouco o _seu_ homem. Aquele que não existia mais ali, mas que seu coração negava substituição. Apertou o travesseiro com as mãos, ainda tendo-o abraçado. Ele se desligava de tudo, entregando-se as próprias carícias em seu sexo pulsante, fazendo-o sentar-se em uma cadeira próxima aonde estava. Melissa foi rápida em virar-se na posição anterior, simulando seu sono. De repente, o silêncio daquele quarto a fez ouvir baixos gemidos vindos dele. Fechou os olhos, não queria mais ouvir aquilo… mas ainda se sentia curiosa. Mas tratou de não se mexer, enquanto o loiro finalizava sua rápida masturbação, ciente que a outra dormia profundamente e nada veria ali. Enganava-se, pois.

Exausto e ainda sem tirar a mão que envolvia seu enorme membro flacidamente exausto, ele olhou para o lado, verificando o sono dela. Pegando fôlego, Doflamingo levantou-se. Esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos. Resolveu jogar um pouco de água em seu corpo levemente suado, queria estar bem limpo ao lado dela. Após isso, ele aproximou-se novamente dela. Estava aliviado por vê-la dormindo. Melissa procurava manter-se em seu sono fingido, mas sentia tremer seus membros superiores e inferiores. Ele atreveu-se a tocar-lhe o ombro. Ela sentiu um suor correr-lhe a testa.

– Pare que está acordada, não? – disse ele, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

Descobriu. E agora? Assim, ela não pode continuar em seu disfarce, abriu francamente os olhos e virou-se para ele, que a encarava com um sorriso pequeno e dissimulado.

– ...faz pouco segundos… que havia acordado. Mas voltarei a dormir, logo.

Doflamingo segurou-lhe levemente pelo queixo.

– ...você está abraçada ao meu travesseiro.

Melissa lembrou-se que estava com a grande travesseiro entre seus braços. Ficou sem jeito.

– Perdão… toma-o. – ela entregou o travesseiro.

Mas ele a pegou no lugar no travesseiro, abraçando-a.

– Se quiser… você pode me abraçar no lugar do meu travesseiro.

– Por… favor…

– Shhh… não vou fazer nada demais… até que queira algo a mais…

Ele a apertou levemente entre seus braços, fazendo a jovem amada ficar com a cabeça entre seu peito. Sentia-se tão fraca. Queria afastá-lo, mas não podia… não queria. Ele beijo-lhe a nuca e aquietou-se para dormir, do mesmo jeito que ela fez com o travesseiro. Não fez nada de insinuante, com isso aquietando-a. O que ela mais temia não estava acontecendo. Acalmando-se, entregou-se secretamente ao conforto daquele abraço… daquele cheiro familiar. Não… ela não deveria associar aquele cheio ao de quem tanto amava. Queria manter-se tão fiel ao Corazon, mesmo ele não estando mais vivo. Pelo filho… ela sentia que deveria fazer isso. Mas… o que sua mente lhe dizia, seu corpo contrariava. Era delicioso e nostálgico estar daquele jeito. Confortante. E adormeceu assim, junto ao outro que compartilhava de um momento de carinho, não de um típico abuso. Ela estava mais perto e mais maleável que imaginava. Para Doflamingo, aquela fase da gravidez não lhe poderia facilitar mais que estava: mais sensível, mais carente… talvez, foi um erro em ter julgado aquela gravidez…

…

– Tenho a permissão?

– Tem, sim. Volta em menos de três meses, certo?

– Certo.

Señor Pink teve a permissão de sair do bando por uns dias, para acompanhar de perto o nascimento do seu filho. Por sorte, nem precisou dar explicações, parecia que o capitão tinha confiança. Estava tão animado… que traria ela, se realmente pudesse. Mas teria que deixá-la e se preparava para lhe falar essa verdade.

Doflamingo saiu do seu escritório e quis rondar Melissa, que estava sempre com Jora, bordando as roupas que ela mesmo criava ou na cozinha. Mas ela provavelmente estava com a outra, sentada naquela cadeira de balanço, na parte exterior daquele castelo abandonando que servia de moradia. Breve, conquistaria Dressrosa. E morariam em uma terra próspera, no maior conforto que existe. Sairiam daquela cidade feita de sucata e gente pobre e pacata. Agora, não faria isso apenas por si, e sim por Melissa e por aquele que já considerava seu filho.

– Onde está Melissa? – perguntou Doflamingo, para Jora.

– Ela estava aqui há pouco tempo… mas deve ter ido para o quarto.

– É…deve ter sido isso mesmo. Vou até lá.

Também não estava no quarto antigo dela, em lugar nenhum. Coçando a cabeça, ficou preocupado. Lembrou-se da torre, onde há havia flagrado ela e o irmão certa vez. Foi até lá e não teve outra surpresa: Melissa fitando o belo céu azul, cheio de algumas nuvens.

– Ei!

– Doflamingo…. Digo, Jovem Mestre.

– Pode me chamar pelo nome, sim. Eu a procurei por todos os lugares, por que está sozinha aqui?

– ...sinto-me bem aqui.

– Bom… confesso que aqui é um lugar agradável para relaxar… mas lembra-se do seu estado. Subir essas escadas complicadas que dão acesso aqui com essa barriga… pode não ser bom para ele, também.

– Não se preocupe. Sinto-me bem a ponto de vir até aqui.

– Mas não abusa, hã? – disse Doffy.

– Volto a pedir que não se preocupe, Doflamingo. O que precisar, direi. – disse ela, saindo.

– Espera… vem cá… – disse ele, parando em frente a ela – diga-me se passou bem comigo na noite anterior.

– ...bem, sim.

– Vamos continuar a dormir assim?

– ...podemos. Desde que me ofereça simplesmente proteção.

Aquela mulher era virtuosa em suas respostas, pelo menos Doflamingo achava. Ela sabia esquivar-se, responder suas tentativas de aproximação sem nenhum tipo de grosseria, ao ponto que o fizesse irritado. E a morena sabia que todos ali serviam a ele, e que só uma ordem dele, até os que ainda a suportavam, deixariam ela de lado – se não a matassem por ordens.

– Eu já ia descer para ajudar no almoço.

– Fazendo muito esforço?

– Qual, nada! Apenas ajudo no básico. Faço como tínhamos combinados.

Ela saiu dali, mas ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la a descer. Ele a pegou nos braços – parecia mais pesada – e desceu com ela. Para o acesso da torre, era uma escada meio enferrujada e torta que dava acesso. Talvez, com razão ele se preocupasse. Mas Melissa gostava dali, pois as lembranças de Corazon se tornavam mais vivas.

Nas noites seguintes, assim a moça dormia: junto a ele como fez com o travesseiro dele. Não sabia como ainda aceitava. Mas era assim que tinha o sossego e o controle da situação. E passava as noites com a agradável sensação de proteção. Não que ela fosse uma crente em assuntos espirituais, mas ela achava que Corazon era um anjo que, indiretamente, protegia a sua amada dentro do corpo do outro. E assim foram seguindo os dias. Sentia-se cada vez mais saudável e feliz. Aos poucos, conseguia voltar a confiança que tinha em seu capitão. Tinha só que agradecer ao seu agora anjo. E sempre fazia, acendendo uma vela distante dali e fazendo preces aos céus e a ele também.

Tudo seguia tão normalmente como se o próprio Rocinante estivesse ali.

…

Onde um lugar haviam alegrias, em um outro haviam tristezas. Pelo menos assim, foi com Señor Pink, que não chegou a tempo para ver seu filho e ainda estava lidando com a realidade sobre a morte dele. Com apenas meses, Gimlet havia adoecido e não tinha sido curado. A mãe, entrou em estado de choque totalmente. A pobre mulher havia descoberto algumas mentiras do marido e ainda tinha que lidar com a perda da criança. Dois meses longe do seu bando, muitas coisas trágicas aconteceram. E o psicológico de Pink estava abalado. Decidiu usar alguns acessórios do filho, para fazer sua esposa sorrir e sentir-se bem ao vê-lo, cada vez que fosse visitada. Era deprimente o estado vegetativo que ela se encontrava. E ainda teria que deixá-la novamente, temendo demais que ela se sentisse abandonada e morresse ali, sozinha em um hospital.

Precisava levá-la com ele. Mas não dava… outra pacata que nem Melissa não seria aceita, principalmente a sua mulher em estado vegetativo. Mas tinha sido sua escolha. Não poderia voltar atrás.

…

Com oito meses de gestação, Melissa estava realmente menos ativa. Não podia mais esconder uma barriga grande por debaixo as roupas emprestadas da Jora (tinha assumido as mesmas medidas dela nesse final de gravidez). Era fonte de curiosidade de todos ali. Inclusive o de Dellinger, que achava que ganharia um brinquedo em vez de um "irmãozinho". Mas as coisas estavam equilibradas demais até quando Melissa, quando passava a caminho do jardim, ouviu uma conversa que lhe fez descobrir a verdade por trás dos fatos de três meses atrás.

– A Marinha não revelou onde ficou o corpo de Corazon?

– Não. Tentei saber, mas mantiveram em sigilo. Sengoku se responsabilizou pelo enterro, mas nada falou quando e como seria. E somente os oficiais mais próximos deles devem saber. Eu sinto, Doffy. – Vergo se justificava, enquanto segurava uma xícara de café que sorvia aos poucos.

– É… também queria confirmar com meus olhos se ele realmente estava morto. Sei que fui preciso nos tiros que dei…

Melissa arregalou os olhos, ao ouvir aquilo.

– Ele não trará mais problemas… pelo menos os que você teme.

– Huh, o que eu temia dele?

– ...Melissa?

Doflamingo aquietou-se.

– ...ora, sabemos que você a ama. E quer tê-la para si. Mas ela era antes de Rocinante, não é?

– Era… agora não é mais!

– E… ela está lhe tratando melhor?

– Ela sempre me tratou da melhor forma o possível. Uma de minhas melhores agentes secundárias! Apenas… queria que ela realmente… mas isso já está acontecendo aos poucos. Ela já deve ter esquecido Corazon. Afinal… seria ela ainda fiel a um morto?

– Mas ela é uma moça bem discreta. Não me pareceu tão dramática como me descreveram. Até acredito que ela possa, com o tempo, se tornar uma agente potente.

– ...dramática… só um pouco. Também tenho essa visão, embora os outros não a apreciam, com exceção das crianças e da Jora.

– Mas acredito que isso levará muito tempo. Ainda levará muito tempo! – Vergo enfatizou, e seguiu bebendo seu café.

– Mas continua investigando sobre o corpo dele, por favor. A Marinha tem excepcionais médicos e cientistas, espero que não tenham a ideia absurda de… ressuscitá-lo.

– Nada… ele estava totalmente peneirado. Se estivesse em boas condições, até daria.

– Fiz questão de completar o serviço...

Era o suficiente para Melissa sair dali e chorar em um canto qualquer que mantivesse escondida. Não, ela não ouviu errado: ele matou Corazon. Ele! Justamente aquele que a protegia e a confortava ali. Sentiu-se culpada por dividir o leito – mesmo que fosse apenas para dormir – com o assassino daquele que a amou e protegeu de verdade. Era demais para si. Estava decidida: fugiria dali.

– Melissa, o que houve? – perguntou Baby 5, vendo-a chorar.

– Está tudo bem, querida. Apenas… tive um abalo emocional. Coisas de uma saúde frágil.

– Quer que eu faça um chá? Ou uma massagem?

– Não, não é necessário agora. Apenas vou dormir um pouco.

– Vou chamar o Jovem Mestre e…

– Não, Baby 5! Olha… quer me fazer companhia? – foi a solução que teve para impedi-la de ir até Doflamingo.

– Claro! Que bom que… precisa de mim. Gosto de ser útil e ajudar as pessoas legais, assim. Sou que nem você, não é?

– Sim… – ela fez um cafuné rápido na cabeça da menina. E deixou ser cuidada pela garota que, apesar de tão jovem, era bem responsável – talvez, mais responsável até que Jora.

Melissa fez com que Baby 5 aceitasse ir com ela até o quarto antigo – não queria mais pisar no quarto do Doflamingo. Ela não sabia mais como agir diante dele. Ela precisava que ele confirmasse isso diante dela, que havia matado seu próprio irmão. Ele havia escondido a forma como Corazon morreu. Era isso, então?

…

– Ela está no quarto dela de novo? Vou lá buscá-la. E faça como fez hoje, não permita que ela fique sozinha por muito tempo. – Doflamingo ordenou Baby 5, que parecia tão feliz em poder ser útil e agradar ao seu capitão.

Ele foi até lá, sem sequer bater a porta.

– O que faz aqui mais uma vez? Fica lá no meu quarto.

– Doflamingo… quero uma resposta sincera de você.

– ...pois diga. – ele notou que parecia séria.

– Sem querer, acabei ouvindo uma coisa sem querer ouvir, enquanto eu me dirigia até o jardim.

– ...e?

– ...queria ouvir a verdade de sua boca. Ouvir aquilo que tinha ouvido antes.

– Hmm… parece estranha, mas eu te respondo o que quiser perguntar. Diga. – ele se sentou no chão, diante dela que estava sentada na cama.

– ...você matou Rocinante?

Ele fechou a cara. Não sabia como, mas automaticamente fechava a cara quando o nome do falecido irmão saía da boca de sua amada.

– ...andou ouvindo conversas alheias?

– Sem querer, acabei ouvindo o Sr. Vergo e você discutindo algo a respeito, enquanto me dirigia lá para fora. Não quis espiar nada, se tivesse feito isso propositalmente. Talvez… eu me calaria.

– ...Melissa. Pensei que já tivesse esquecido tudo… e deveria ter feito isso. – falava do jeito cínico e tranquilo que sempre fazia.

– Mas você não foi honrado se realmente fez isso.

Doffy sentiu o sangue ferver um pouco.

– Pensei que ele tivesse morrido por ter lutado. Mas você finalizou ele, mesmo?

– ...ele, de fato, morreu por ter feito besteiras demais, arriscou a vida para roubar de piratas mais fortes a fruta que nós juntos roubaríamos, apenas para curar aquele garoto. Sem contar que traiu a família revelando os nossos planos em conquistar Dressrosa. Apenas… dei o merecido sossego para aquele homem que já estava ferido demais por causa das situações anteriores.

Melissa sentiu lágrimas quentes descerem pelo rosto. Seus lábios tremiam um pouco.

– Apenas… aliviei as dores dele. Por isso, disparei o tiro de misericórdia.

– É tudo inaceitável! ...era para ter salvo ele, não ter finalizado.

– Mas ele já ia morrer, Melissa! – levantou-se, andando pelo quarto enquanto discutia – Meta isso na sua cabeça!

Ela sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

– Para quê desenterrar essas lembranças? Esqueça ele! Sei que está esperando um filho dele, e isso já deveria te aliviar. Afinal, a linhagem dele vai continuar. E você vai ter um pedaço dele sempre consigo. – aquelas palavras eram verdades incômodas para o loiro, mas ele queria acalmá-la. De nervoso ali, já bastava ele mesmo.

– Não é o fato dele ter morrido. E sim COMO ele morreu! – ela falava entre soluços, alterando um pouco a voz.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

– Doflamingo… ouvi você dizer que Marinha tinha excepcionais médicos que poderiam até ressuscitá-lo e que você temia isso.

– Aaaah… você andou ouvindo demais, Melissa. Mas, vou lhe falar todo o propósito daquela conversa, já que tanto quer saber. Queria sim, recuperar o corpo de Corazon. E dar um merecido enterro, longe da Marinha. Mas como ela tem lá seus interesses, não sei o que querem fazer com o corpo dele. Enterraram secretamente, somente os oficiais de mais alto escalão sabem do destino dele. Ainda como um irmão, queria ter feito isso junto com os outros membros da família. Agora, ele pode estar sendo usado como cobaia de médicos e cientistas da Marinha. Acho isso um maior blasfêmia.

– Se você tivesse tido interesse em recuperar o corpo dele naquele dia, não estaria com essa preocupação.

– Chega, Melissa! Já falamos demais sobre isso. Vamos... para meu quarto, já!

– Não piso mais lá. Se quiser, deixa-me com a Baby 5.

Ambos trocaram faíscas naquele momento. Ele, sem querer contrariá-la, aceitou.

– Vou pedir para que ela venha aqui e passe a noite com você. Até mais, Melissa! – e saiu nervoso dali.

A pobre moça desabou em um choro intenso. Ainda perto da porta do quarto dela, Doffy ouviu o choro dela, mas não voltaria lá para consolá-la – embora não quisesse vê-la assim. Foi até Baby 5 e lhe passou a ordem. Rapidamente, quis fazer um chá e dar para ela, e ainda teve a ajuda da outra mulher do bando.

– Parecem que discutiram. – comentou a menina, para Jora.

– Acho que sim. Mas não vamos comentar nada com ela. Está bem?

– Mas eles se dão tão bem!

– É… essas coisas acontecem, minha pequena… olha, pega essa bandeja, já terminei com o chá. – ela ofereceu a bandeja para a menina levar para Melissa – Logo, eles ficam de bem.

Jora entendia bem a situação, mas não ousava em comentar detalhes para uma garota de dez anos. Apenas temia que seu Jovem Mestre estivesse forçando-a a fazer algo que ela não quisesse – sexo. Melissa parecia não ter esquecido Corazon. Será que essas coisas aconteciam entre os dois? Era a dúvida de Jora. Ela apenas torcia que Melissa não sofresse tais coisas. Ela sabia o quão insano e capaz de tudo era Doflamingo.

E Melissa estava decidida. Seria naquela mesma noite. Foi ótimo ter pedido Baby 5 como sua companheira naquela noite. Teria que se arriscar, assim como fez Corazon. Conhecia bem as ruas daquele lugar, afinal cresceu ali. Ela sabia de alguns lugares onde poderia se esconder bem. Arriscaria tudo para não deixar que seu filho nascesse naquele meio. Ter o próprio assassino do pai como um pai adotivo – se já não bastasse que fosse o tio.

Forjando calma e despreocupação diante da garota, Melissa ia bolando como fugiria dali. Deveria deixar Baby 5 dormir profundamente.

– Baby 5, não quer dormir aqui comigo? Se quiser, leio uma história para você.

– É, Melissa? Você faria isso?

– Claro. Não costumava ler para você dormir e você fazer o mesmo para mim antes?

– Aaaah! Puxa! Que bom que não esqueceu disso! – a garota se jogou na cama, ao lado dela.

– Dessa vez, eu cuido de você!

– Aaah! – a pobrezinha tinha os olhos brilhando. E Melissa era a mãe que ela sempre sonhou para si e nunca teve.

– Mas não precisa ficar assim, meu amor! – ela abraçou a menina – Vou até a instante pegar um livro. Você, fica quietinha aí!

A morena foi até a estante e escolheu qualquer livro. A estante ficava ao lado da grande janela. Olhou rapidamente para baixo, vendo se havia um jeito de fugir por ali. Tinha muitos telhados que cobriam ali, poderia andar por eles cuidadosamente. Viu uma escada um pouco mais longe. Talvez, ali poderia dar acesso ao chão firme.

– Melissa! Já escolheu o livro? – Baby 5 já estava na cama, coberta e pronta para ouvir a leitura da Melissa.

– Já, sim. Esse nunca tinha lido para você.

– Qual é esse?

– "O Pequeno Príncipe". Ou já cheguei a ler?

– Não, não. Lê esse para mim!

Ela foi até a garota e começou a ler. Depois de algum tempo, percebeu que Baby 5 tinha caído no sono. Cuidadosamente, foi até o banheiro do quarto e pegou dois pedaços pequenos de algodões para colocar nos ouvidos da menina, que despertou brevemente ao sentir algo macio em seu ouvido.

– Ponha isso para dormir tranquilamente. Vou pôr em mim também. – Melissa pôs o que sobrou nos dela, e foi se deitar ao lado dela.

Esperou mais um tempinho, confirmando o sono da menina. Tirou os algodões do ouvido.

– Perdoa-me por mentir assim… mas é preciso. Foi tão bom em conhecê-la, ..."filhinha"… deseja-me boa sorte. – ela falou bem baixinho, perto dela. Realmente, estava dormindo profundamente.

Ainda olhando para trás para verificar Baby 5, Melissa pegou uma pequena bolsa que havia deixado ao lado da janela e, amarrando-a em um dos ombros como se fosse uma mochila, ela subiu na janela e pisou levemente no telhado. Vendo firmeza no telhado, prosseguiu andando cautelosamente até a tal escada que havia descoberto – mas sempre pisando com cuidado naqueles telhados. Aos poucos, alcançava a escada. Perfeito! A escada era acessível a um andar. Ainda estava em "território inimigo". De repente, uma energia empolgante despertou em seu corpo. Sentiu-se bem em fugir dali. Apertando a mão em sua barriga volumosa, Melissa ainda analisou toda aquela área. Torcia para que ninguém a visse ali.

Hora de se jogar para a sorte e azar ao mesmo tempo. E como sempre afirma o ditado, quem não arrisca, não petisca.


	18. Desilusões

Descendo pelas escadas, Melissa deparou com Vergo. Porém, ele dormia sentado em uma cadeira, com os pés em cima de uma mesa. E um pedaço de carne colado no rosto. Viu que a única saída daquela área estava perto dele. E agora? Como passar ali perto dele sem fazer o menor dos ruídos? Tirando as sandálias do pé, fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se e, abrindo os olhos novamente, começou a andar na ponta dos pés. Não fazia ruído algum. Perto da saída, sentiu seu coração acelerar em seu peito – esperava que os barulhos da batida não acordasse o homem que dormia sem fazer o menor barulho. O silêncio ali era fatal.

Conseguindo passar por ali, Melissa continuou a seguir o caminho assim. Era como se tivesse bloqueado qualquer barulho que poderia fazer. Viu que estava nos fundos daquele castelo abandonado. Sentia o cheiro de borracha e ferro velho. Deu-lhe um leve enjoo, mas quis seguir em frente. Conteve-se. Nunca foi tão habilidosa em sua tentativa de fuga. Nem quando fugia das pessoas maldosas que a perseguiam nas ruas. Era nostálgica aquela fuga. Acelerou os passos, e olhando mais uma vez para trás, conferindo se alguém poderia perseguir, Melissa foi até o muro e começou a escalar pela esquina. Graças às ferragens que estavam encravadas na parede, ela facilmente subiu e passou para o outro lado. Apenas na hora de pular e firmar os pés no chão é que teve que conter um grito de dor – sentiu como se suas costas estivessem quebrando. Com isso, acabou caindo sentada no chão, contendo um grito. Respirou fundo, controlando-se. Levantou-se aos poucos, as costas lhe doíam bem. Acariciou a barriga, que parecia mais pesada depois do tombo. Dali em diante, pode sair correndo. Ainda teria mais alguns quilômetros para correr até alcançar a área de fora daquele palácio.

Por fim, nas ruas. Não sabia a direção exata da região onde vivia, mas seguiu em frente. Estranhou as ruas desertas. O começo da primavera deixava o clima menos frio, o que lhe facilitou um pouco sair com a roupa simples do corpo. Em suas trouxas, tinha apenas poucos acessórios de higiene. E um pouco de dinheiro. Sabia que teria dificuldades em viver pelas ruas naquele jeito, porém preferia essa vida que continuar sob o mesmo teto de Doflamingo. De manhãzinha, procuraria saber qual era o porto mais próximo que ela poderia ir, para embarcar sem destino por afora.

Achou um canto em um beco e ficou ali. Sentando-se, procurou descansar um pouco até seguir mais em frente. Sem contar que seu corpo doía menos, mas doía um pouco.

…

Baby 5 despertava, sentindo frio. Olhou para o lado.

– Melissa?

Viu a janela totalmente aberta, foi até ela e olhou para todos os lados.

– MELISSAAAAAA!

A menina saiu pelo lugar, gritando. Foi até a sala, onde Gladius e Lao G estavam aparentemente conversando.

– O que são esses gritos? – perguntou Gladius.

– Melissa desapareceu! – Baby 5 chorava – ela estava comigo no quarto dela e não está mais! A janela está aberta e não a achei em parte nenhuma…

– Calma, menina! Ela pode estar na cozinha! Para com esse…

– Tenho certeza que ela desapareceu!

– E se foi isso, não fará nenhuma falta. – o homem mascarado foi curto e grosso.

– Espera… – G interrompeu Gladius – vamos xeretar toda essa área. Se ela estiver por aqui, você vai ver comigo!

– Que gritos são esses? – Diamante e Trebol apareceram.

Baby 5 relatou tudo novamente.

– De novo essa mulher… – Trebol coçou o nariz, resmungando.

Estes mesmos começaram uma busca por todo o castelo abandonado. E a garotinha não estava errada.

– Vamos contar para o Jovem Mestre. Ele agora não vai ter piedade dela. – disse Gladius.

Doflamingo apareceu em seguida. Todos ficaram aparentemente tensos, afinal ela a apreciava.

– O que está havendo aqui?

– Jovem Mestre… a Melissa desapareceu. – disse Diamante.

– Como? Baby 5! Você não estava com ela?

E mais uma vez, a menina explicou tudo aos prantos. Vieram mais membros da família.

– Posso fazer a busca agora? Sobrevoarei por toda a cidade. – Buffalo se ofereceu para a busca.

– Francamente… era só o que faltava! – reclamou Pica.

– Jovem Mestre… você… não está zangado com ela, ainda? – perguntou Jora.

– Não… tenho tempo para me irritar com ela, agora. Buffalo! Sobrevoa por toda essa área. Ela não está longe daqui!

– Será que alguém a sequestrou e eu nem ouvi… er… – a garotinha tirou o algodão dos ouvidos.

– O que faz com isso nos ouvidos? – perguntou Lao G.

– Bem… a Melissa pôs isso no meu ouvido para dormir sem ruídos. Ela também fez isso nela.

Doffy foi elaborando sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

– Doffy… ela fugiu mesmo! – concluiu Trebol.

– Todos em busca dela, já! – ordenou o loiro.

Chamaram Vergo, que ainda dormia sossegadamente nos fundos do castelo, e deixaram Dellinger com o médico do bando, que se desesperou ao saber dos fatos.

– Mas… fugir? Naquele estado? Ela pode ter problemas de saúde a ponto de afetar o filho que está esperando!

…

– Ei, pirralha! Saia daqui agora! Se eu pegar você roubando ais alguma coisa aqui, vou lhe cortar as mãos! – um velho vendedor de frutas gritava com uma menininha franzina, com as roupas meio maltrapilhas.

Melissa havia roubado duas maçãs para si e seu padrinho. No momento que corria, deparou-se com o próprio.

– Olha, consegui duas maçãs para nós!

– Sei, Melissa. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte…

Ele pegou as frutas e pediu para que a afilhada o seguisse. Foram até a barraca do velho e o padrinho devolveu-lhe as maçãs.

– Foi apenas essa vez. E peço desculpas pela ação ingênua e inconsequente dessa menininha.

– Ora… bom que tenha reconhecido isso, mas trata de manter essa garota longe!

– Não se preocupe! – ele a puxou gentilmente pelas mãos. – Venha, Melissinha. Peça desculpa a esse senhor.

– ...desculpa. – o olhar copioso da menininha tinha feito o dono da barraca se comover com tal obediência – e peço desculpas ao meu padrinho, também. Fiz isso ontem também. Como não temos nada para comer e vi meu padrinho chorando pelos cantos por minha causa, achei que deveria fazer alguma coisa.

O padrinho abraçou-a.

– Está perdoada, minha filha. Mas prometa que não voltará a furtar.

– Prometo sim.

O dono da barraca de frutas ficou um pouco arrependido de sua brutalidade e, como desculpas pelo excesso de grosseria contra aquela criatura magrinha e faminta, deu para o padrinho – que tinha o mesmo perfil humilde e miserável que ela – grandes sacos cheios de diversas frutas. Sem nenhum tipo de orgulho, ambos aceitaram com alegria e foram para a casa deles.

Naquele mesmo pedaço de chão, Melissa reconheceu o mesmo lugar onde aconteceu essa lembrança. Sentada no mesmo lugar onde tinha a barraquinha de frutas, ela sorria – as lembranças que tinha do seu padrinho sempre a confortavam. Espantou-se como aquelas ruas de Spider Miles estavam desertas. Pouquíssimas pessoas. A cidade parecia feita totalmente de sucata e de solidão. Sentiu seu estômago roncar.

– Preciso continuar meu caminho. Já sei para onde é o porto mais próximo.

Ela seguiu o caminho. Seria um caminho longo até o porto, mas deveria seguir com atenção, pois já desconfiava que, naquelas horas do dia, Doflamingo e bando estariam procurando que nem doidos. Só esperava que ele não estivesse tão furioso a ponto de querer vingar-se. Durante o caminho, verificava por becos onde havia alguma fonte d'água para aliviar sua sede. Para sua surpresa, as fontes que eram vivas e de água fresca estavam todas vazias. As ruas onde havia grupos de crianças correndo agora eram solitárias e frias. Poucos mendigos nas ruas, desde a última vez em que esteve fora de casa. O que aconteceu com aquelas ruas de Spider Miles? Achava que, com o controle de Doflamingo, aquele lugar teria uma melhor condição, diferente de quando eles invadiram e estabeleceram território próprio ali. Desde que passou a viver no bando, ouvia sobre piratas que tomavam um país e investiam nele. Achava que seria assim em Spider Miles, mas... sua fuga fez perceber que não. E desse jeito, seria mais fácil deles para lhe acharem.

Foi uma tarde cansativa, procurando chegar logo à área portuária mais perto. Estava cansada, mas estava decidida: para o mais longe possível ela partiria. Em certa hora, ela se sentia sem forças, e procurou um canto não facilmente acessível por pessoas para descansar. Recuperava suas energias e a sede descansando às sombras dos telhados das casas. Prendendo os cabelos em cum coque volumoso e meio desorganizado, ela encostou-se a parede meio deformada e relaxou. As boas lembranças do tempo em que conviveu com Corazon a confortavam mais do que um possível pouco de água. Teve um tempo para cochilar e passar a noite. Teve a hora que a fome chegou. Teve que sair dali para buscar comida. Por sorte, conseguiu encontrar um humilde armazém no fundo de uma rua perto do beco onde repousava. Aproximou-se. Tinha pouco dinheiro em sua bolsa, esperava que aquele dinheiro pudesse dar para comprar alguma coisa. Aproximou-se e foi atendida como uma simples cliente. Alerta, olhava para os lados verificando se não havia alguém do bando que tivesse por perto. Com o pouco do seu dinheiro, pode comer e beber um pouco, obtendo sua energia vital para seguir em frente.

Saiu em caminho pelas ruas do lugar em plena noite vazia. Torcia para que não encontrasse ninguém que fizesse nada de mal a ela. Até mesmo porque a moça estava fazendo da fraqueza e cansaço suas únicas forças.

– Desculpa-me por todo esse esforço... breve você estará livre de dentro de mim e poder descansar em meus braços... – Melissa dizia para sua enorme barriga, enquanto caminhava.

Depois de longa caminhada, encontrou a área portuária. Mesmo a noite, estava funcionando. O porto parecia mais movimentado, e com mais gente. Segurando sua barriga, Melissa esforçou-se em correr até lá.

– Com licença... estão fazendo saídas nessa hora?

– Estamos sim. Você quer embarcar para onde, moça?

Melissa calou-se, pensando na resposta que daria. Sequer havia pensado em um lugar para ir.

– Bem... para longe daqui!

O tal homem, de estatura alta e de perfil gordo, olhou-a de cima para baixo.

– ...é alguma pirata fugitiva, é? – o homem sempre mastigava sua palha enquanto falava.

– Não. Sou uma civil nativa daqui, e queria ir para um lugar onde não havia tanta miséria. Veja... sou uma viúva grávida e não tenho condições de ter meu filho aqui!

– Desde que tornamos território desse bando de piratas, tudo aqui virou de cabeça para baixo! Mas posso sugerir alguns lugares que são vizinhos daqui. Acredito que... seja bem pobre, não é? Não me leva a mal em perguntar...

– Sim. Sou de origem humilde. E já não tenho nem casa para morar.

– Então, olha só...

O homem explicou sobre diversos pontos onde poderia ir. Havia uma cidade portuária chamada Rakesh, similar a Spider Miles, onde era um lugar mais simples e recrutavam de graça famílias para que pudessem trabalhar e construir aquela cidade. Segundo ele, era uma cidade próspera.

– Bem, posso ir para lá e refazer minha vida ali.

– Ótimo! Mas... não é um lugar tão sofisticado para se viver.

– Preciso começar do zero, novamente. Aqui parece que está sendo pior!

– É, tem razão.

Só que o tal homem responsável pelas embarcações não explicou que aquela cidade portuária Rakesh era aliada ao bando de Doflamingo. Melissa partiu para lá sem saber disso. Provavelmente, seria fácil para o bando reencontrá-la.

...

– Passei a mensagem aos nossos informantes. Estão verificando por toda a cidade uma jovem mulher com as características dela. – informou Vergo.

– Pelo que vejo... ela aprendeu bastante durante esse tempo conosco. Até sinto orgulho em ver isso! – Doflamingo falava em leve tom de ironia.

– Não sei como ela passou por mim. Sou um vigia experiente.

– Fufufufu... mais do que nunca, ele deve voltar para nós. Viu só? ...não falei que ela dava para ser um excelente membro?

– Talvez...

Foram aproximadamente dois dias que durou aquela busca. Até que um dos informantes veio com a informação-chave.

– Sim, aquele homem que trabalha no porto nos confessou sobre uma mulher grávida que partiu para Rakesh.

– Certeza disso? – Vergo confirmou do outro lado do den den mushi.

– Acreditamos, porque ele não aguentou a tortura por muito tempo. Tratou de confessar logo.

– Certo. Vou comunicar ao Jovem Mestre. E espero que essas informações sejam verídicas, senão você vai sofrer a mesma tortura! – desligou em seguida.

Durante esses dois dias de busca, Melissa estava à procura de um estabelecimento para repousar, mas não havia nenhum que fosse gratuito. Nem o mais pé-sujo dos estabelecimentos. Só tinha uma pataca de dinheiro, que só lhe serviu para comprar uma simples fruta. Era aquele lugar que era cheio de oportunidades e de fácil acesso aos que eram mais pobres? Mas o que mais importava era que estava longe do alcance de Doflamingo. Ou era o que pensava...

...

Um pouco mais animada, Rakesh era uma cidade que estava sob o domínio do bando de Doflamingo, e ela sequer imaginava isso. Infelizmente, vivia como uma mendiga pelos cantos das ruas. Haviam outros mendigos por perto, pensou em se aproximar do grupo. Diferente de sua terra natal, onde era até conhecida por mendigos por sempre fazer caridades junto ao padrinho, eles eram fechados com outras pessoas que pareciam novatas por aí, distanciando-se dela. Assim, Melissa aceitou seguir sozinha sua jornada em sua sobrevivência.

Ofereceu-se para ser uma empregada em um estabelecimento onde fabricavam artesanato – oficina que conhecia bem –, porém lhe expulsaram da porta para fora, afirmando que "não havia espaço para tipos que nem ela". Em um canto, ela chorava muito. Sentia o peso da preocupação. Seu consolo era o filho que esperava. Sempre quieto, sem se mexer muito. Isso também preocupava a morena, mas ela tinha certeza que seu filho sobreviveria. Preferia a sobrevivência dela que a dela. Por isso que precisava muito arranjar alguma forma de conseguir dinheiro decentemente para ter, ao menos, o que comer.

Distraída enquanto olhava para o céu, observou um fenômeno estranho: fios formavam-se em todo o céu, formando desenhos similares a uma gaiola. Era como se estivesse formando uma típica por aquele lugar. Curiosa, levantou-se e fixou seus olhos no que estava vendo. Será que era algum delírio que estava tendo? Não...

Percebeu a correria das pessoas. Tratou-se de esconder no beco em que estava. Algo lhe despertou o raciocínio: seria algo... envolvendo Doflamingo? Aquilo poderia ser algo relacionado à captura dela? Ficou bem quietinha, escondendo-se ali. Ninguém a encontraria se ficasse bem quietinha ali. E de fato, estava certa: todo o bando do Doflamingo estava ali mesmo, depois de confirmarem os passos dela por ali, segundo vigias.

– Tragam-me viva ou morta! – ordenou o loiro.

– Quer que a matemos?

– Não. Tragam-me do jeito que estiver. Só que sem demoras! – partiu na frente, usando pessoas como marionetes para correrem atrás dela.

Melissa resolveu espiar apenas de onde estava. Em um impulso, ao ver um homem e uma mulher correrem em direção a ela, ela fugiu dali, deixando seus mínimos pertences onde estavam. Corria com certa dificuldade, pois sentia os pés pesados. E ainda tinha a barriga, que protegia segurando-a por baixo. Sentiu finalmente algo mexer dentro de si. Sinal que ele estava acordado e vivo. Isso a inspirou no momento em que fugia. Seguiu até em direção cais do porto de onde chegou – por sorte, não estava tão longe dali. Viu pessoas que pareciam manipuladas correrem atrás dela. Ela estava literalmente encurralada. Um pouco mais próximas estavam Baby 5 e Jora, de costas.

Vendo uma longa coluna perto, escondeu-se atrás. Sua vontade era de pedir socorro, mas como? Não queria ser encontrada por eles, justamente eles! E sem ela saber, o loiro praticamente já havia a alcançado, pois este se guiava pelo grupo que corria atrás dela, manipulado por ele.

– Ah... e agora?

Acidentalmente, como estava perto da beira do cais, deslizou o pé na parte que não tinha mais chão e caiu na água, batendo a cabeça em uma das rochas submersas ali. Acabou emitindo um grito, fazendo as duas do bando olharem para trás.

– Caiu alguém, ali?

– Não sei...

Tiveram um tino de ver quem caiu ali. Outras três pessoas manipuladas foram na mesma direção onde Melissa caiu.

– Cadê a pessoa? – a menina procurava.

– Melissa! – gritou a mulher loira, achando o corpo boiando e se afundando aos poucos.

– AAAAAAHH! É ela, Jora, vai tirar ela de lá, eu não posso mergulhar!

E cada vez mais, Melissa ia afundando com seu peso na água, inconsciente.

...

Abriu os olhos. Sentia algo como um pano quente e uma outra coisa amarrada na testa – aquilo estava incomodando. Sentia dores pelo corpo.

– Jovem Mestre, ela está acordando!

Ela ouviu a voz familiar de Baby 5. Então, percebeu que estava deitada, naquele camarote que ela conhecia bem.

– Eu... falhei... – pronunciou baixinho.

Grossas lágrimas desceram pelos seus olhos. Porém, não sentia mais desconforto e nem fome. Sim, foi capturada por quem não queria; não, não sentia mais o fardo da vida solitária e miserável. Mas... novamente, nas mãos daquele que matou o pai do filho que esperava? Por que a vida era tão injusta com ela?

– Melissa... Melissa. Por que fugiu de nós? Por que se arriscou tanto? – agora, ouvia as broncas do seu Jovem Mestre que estava com a mão dela acolhida na sua e dando longos beijos.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente. Deixou escapar um leve suspiro.

– Não fala nada. Depois, conversamos sobre isso. Descanse bem, minha querida! – ele acalentava a mãozinha frágil e delicada dela.

Ficou ali até ela pegar no sono novamente. Depois, ordenou que fosse o mais rápido possível para o lar deles em Spider Miles.


	19. Irreparável Perda

Lentamente, sentia seus pés enfraquecerem e perderem a capacidade de manter o corpo firme, caindo sentada no chão. Os lábios trêmulos, tentando segurar todas as emoções que queriam explodir dentro de si. Esfregou as mãos violentamente contra seus olhos e bochechas, deixando-os vermelhos. De repente, seus gritos encheram seus próprios ouvidos, chorando pelos perdidos. O choro se estendeu até as lágrimas secaram, sua garganta parecia estar áspera. No fundo, a imagem dele caminhando cada vez mais longe, e não podia ser alcançado.

– Corazon... não vai embora!

De repente, Melissa acordava aos choros. Aos poucos, percebeu que aquilo tinha sido mais um pesadelo. Mas lembrava-se perfeitamente de Corazon, do enorme homem loiro, caminhando em direção oposta a ela. Ele a deixando. Era sempre esse tipo de sonho. De repente, sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Seu ventre parecia contrair-se por dentro. Ela pôs a mão por cima de sua barriga. Eram contrações que indicavam o começo de um parto. Inicialmente, não sentia dores; mas entendeu o que era e sequer poderia sair da cama. Não quis gritar, não queria "incomodar" ninguém ali. Ajeitou-se na cama, agora em seu antigo quarto no castelo abandonado onde viviam, em Spider Miles, posicionando-se encostada ao travesseiro, com as pernas entreabertas. Ao passar a mão por baixo de onde estava sentada, sentiu que já saía água da placenta rompida.

A porta bateu.

– Preciso de ajuda! – exclamou Melissa.

Por sorte, o médico do bando havia entrado. Fazendo um drama exagerado ao perceber o que acontecia com Melissa.

– Rápido! Vamos resolver isso agora! – disse o médico, fechando a porta e preparando-a para realizar o parto.

Melissa sentiu uma alegria muito grande naquele momento. O pesadelo que havia acordado era o anúncio de um momento tão esperado: o nascimento do filho de Corazon. Aquela pessoinha que era o pedaço dele.

– Vou lá fora rapidamente pegar minha maleta. Não saia daqui.

– ...como posso sequer andar?

– Então, lembra-se disso e não saia daí! Volto logo!

Ele saiu correndo pegar seus objetos médicos, mas foi avisar ao Doflamingo o que estava acontecendo e pedir para que todos ficassem calmos.

– O... que está dizendo? Vai ser agora? – o loiro falou aparentemente empolgado.

– Sim, sim... mas por favor mantenha a discrição, não permitirei que ninguém se aproxime do quarto enquanto eu estiver fazendo o parto.

Ele pegou o médico pelo colarinho.

– Por que... isso tem que ser tão sigiloso?

– Preciso de calma para realizar uma ação cautelosa. Ela então... precisa de mais calma ainda! – disse ele, quase pendurado sendo suspendido pela gola da camisa.

Doflamingo soltou o pobre homem.

– ...não posso ficar ao lado dela?

– Por enquanto, não. Sei que é o pai da criança, mas prefiro evitar certas emoções para ela.

Ele se calou. Concordando com o médico, ele deixou o outro prosseguir em sua tarefa. Foi comentar com os outros, apenas, e passou as recomendações.

– Espero que seja um membro útil, para nós. – disse Diamante, enquanto brincava com os dedos na lâmina afiadíssima de sua espada.

– Ele vai, sim. – disse Doflamingo, segurando sua ansiedade.

– Querem beber alguma coisa? – Jora intrometeu-se na roda de conversa dos quatro agentes oficiais.

– Nada. – disse Trebol, juntamente com os outros que recusaram.

– Ai, mas por que estão sérios? Vai dar tudo certo!

Baby 5, Buffalo e Dellinger estavam com Machvise, Gladius e G, fora do castelo, quando chegava novamente Señor Pink, muito sério e abatido. Todos foram recebê-los.

– Vamos ganhar um novo membro hoje! – comentou Buffalo.

– ...um novo membro?

– Sim, o bebê da Melissa vai nascer hoje mesmo. Aliás, está nascendo agora. – Machvise lembrou de algo que ele parecia ter esquecido.

– Ah... que bom. – disse sério e apático.

– Olha... já passamos por tantas coisas nesse tempo em que esteve fora! – disse Lao G, que comentou a fuga de Melissa e o resgate dela.

Pink não quis estender muitas conversas. Retirou-se para seu quarto, para fumar em sua íntima solidão. Ainda estava abalado pela perda do filhinho e do estado vegetativo da esposa.

– O que houve com ele? – perguntou Baby 5.

– Não sei. Depois ele volta ao normal, se for contagiado por essa empolgação irritante da Jora. – comentou Gladius, com certa ironia.

– Ora, não vejo mal nenhum nisso! Além do mais, é mais uma mão na roda. – comentou G – faço questão de futuramente treinar esse moleque e torna-lo mestre nas Artes Marciais. G!

– Talvez... mas sendo filho daquele outro... – comentou Gladius.

– Ora, ele terá um pouco do Jovem Mestre. E vai ser criado por nós.

– Ah... queria que viesse uma menina... seria uma amiga minha, e eu a treinaria também para que fosse como eu! – disse Baby 5, empolgada.

– Ora, tanto faz se vier menino ou menina. Eu tive a ideia primeiro e será meu ou minha discípula! – afirmou Lao G.

...

O médico estava atento e cuidadoso com a parturiente. Ela, apesar das dores que sentia, mantinha-se calma e só gemia quando vinha uma forte contração. A felicidade sequer permitia ela sofrer tais dores. Ela se segurava nas grades da cabeceira da cama. Naquela mesma cama... em que dividiu muitas vezes com seu amado. Dava graças aos céus que Doflamingo não a colocou inconsciente no quarto dele. Ali, ela nunca mais queria entrar.

De repente, sentiu algo "rasgando" por dentro de si. Sabia que era seu filho, ou filha, rompendo dentro de si e querendo nascer.

– Doutor... falta pouco, não é?

– Sim... já está vindo a cabecinha dele...

– ...dá para ver... se é menino ou menina?

– Não... e com esses acontecimentos recentes, nem pude examinar isso antes... mas te garanto que virá saudável.

– É o que mais quero! – Melissa deitou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Fazendo força. Ela forçava a própria barriga para ajudar a criança sair. Aquela barriga roliça que ela tinha o hábito de abraçar, até mesmo de conversar em alguns momentos. Ela sempre se preparou para aquele momento, mesmo depois de tantos abalos emocionais.

Doflamingo sempre foi extremamente protetor desde que soube dessa gravidez, mesmo que o filho não fosse realmente seu. Sabia que boa parte do seu bando a detestava, mas estava disposto a ir contra eles, como sempre fez ao defender sua bela morena querida. Faria de seu então sobrinho um digno membro de sua família. Ele manteve-a em seus braços em todos os momentos e quis fazê-la se sentir melhor quando ela tinha qualquer desconforto – mesmo de um jeito provocante e sensual. Melissa sabia que, no fundo, ele a amava. Talvez, seria ele digno de ser um pai e marido para ela, mas... sentia que isso era como trair Corazon. E ela ainda o amava, não importasse o que tinha acontecido. Ainda teria o filho dele. Era o pedaço dele ali, vivo. E o outro esperava lá fora, apertando as mãos uma na outra. Sentia suar pela testa. Seguiu calado o tempo todo, enquanto Vergo, Pika, Trebol e Diamante trocavam algumas palavras entre si. E aqueles quatro homens não o perturbavam em seu silêncio tenso. De repente, Vergo se levantou e foi até a licoreira.

– Alguém quer beber comigo? Sinto-me um pouco tenso... – disse ele, servindo-se em um pequeno copo.

– Tenso? Você? – Doflamingo saiu de seus pensamentos, achando curioso Vergo tenso.

– Sim. É sempre uma situação tensa... – ofereceu outro copo cheio de bebida para seu Jovem Mestre – não é, Doffy?

– É, sim. Mas estou mais tenso por... – ela travou ao sentir que falaria nela. Mas continuou – pela saúde dela. Não quero que isso interfira na saúde do menino. Afinal, a saúde dos bebês dentro dos corpos maternos depende da saúde de suas mães. Não é mesmo? – terminou com um sorriso no rosto.

– De fato.

– Ela sofreu um pequeno acidente naquele lugar, se eu a tiro da água, ela se afogaria inconsciente naquelas águas. Temo que isso e outras coisas que podem ter acontecido com ela abalem a saúde do filho dela... que é um pouco meu também.

– Ele é seu, Doffy. É você quem vai ser o pai que vai criá-lo. – Vergo confirmou com um sorriso pequeno. Ele tentava passar confiança para o loiro... como sempre fez desde que ambos eram crianças.

Doflamingo bebericou daquele licor. Levantou-se, indo até a grande janela. Mais uma vez, o silêncio havia tomado conta do corpo dele.

...

– Isso, mais um pouco, a cabecinha está saindo! – o tal médico estimulava a outra fazer força.

Quando as contrações ficaram mais fortes, Melissa precisou usar muito mais que sua força física. Em sua mente, o sorriso de Corazon preenchia o sofrimento pelo qual passava. Os momentos em que era amada por ele passaram a significar muito mais do que foram... eram lembranças marcadas, tudo o que ela mais dava valor na vida. Ser acometida por aquela dor não era nada comparado a dor de ter perdido quem mais amava na vida, alguém que plantou a mais bela semente em si. Aquele bebê era agora a única coisa que Melissa tinha, e suportaria aquela dor para trazer ao mundo a maior lembrança e presente que Corazon poderia ter lhe dado. Já amava aquele bebê mais do que a qualquer pessoa no mundo. Era como um pedaço do homem que amava, pronto para dormir em seus braços e a viver feliz com ela.

Ele estava estranhando aquele parto. As contrações eram baixas e isso até facilitava o bebê a sair, porém desconfiava que ela estivesse fraca demais diante daquele parto. O doutor já estava preocupado. Melissa sangrava demais e parecia já não ter mais forças para conseguir continuar. Ele precisou ajuda-la, amparando a cabecinha do bebê que já era visível... porém nada daquilo deixava de ser preocupante. Ela sangrava muito e sua pele já estava levemente pálida. Torcia para que ela e a criança sobrevivessem. A cabecinha pequena saiu, junto com um punhado de sangue. Foi aí que Melissa deu um leve grito.

– É assim mesmo, minha querida! Já saiu a cabeça!

– Ah... sinto-me fraca... ainda devo fazer força?

– Agora, não muito. Procure respirar profundamente. – ele apoiou a cabecinha, de poucos cabelos aparentemente claros e molhados.

Melissa não tinha mais nada a perder naquele mundo. A família Donquixote era sua família naquele momento, mas sem Corazon nada daquilo parecia lhe prender. Nada além de seu bebê. Entre as dores físicas e emocionais, Melissa apenas pensou em Corazon. Se fosse para ficar com Doflamingo, tudo bem. Se fosse para sobreviver e ser uma criança saudável... tudo bem. E chorando, a moça já sabia que não resistiria ao final daquilo. Sabia apenas pela dor que sentia e pelo sangue que saia. E ela começou a chorar... chorou com uma lembrança que nunca teria. Chorou por saber que nunca veria o filho (ou a filha, ainda não sabia) de Rocinante crescer... que nunca poderia olhar para ele e dizer o quanto o amava, mesmo quando ainda estava em seu ventre...

– Não chora... vai dar tudo certo! – o médico ainda tentava animá-la sem se desconcentrar.

Aos poucos, o próprio corpo dela expulsava a criança pela vagina, mas ela ainda fazia só um pouco de força. Por fim, a criança tão pequena e frágil já estava nas mãos do médico, que gentilmente deu leves tapinhas nas costas da criança. Ao ouvir um fraco choro, Melissa, emocionada e enfraquecida, estendeu suas mãos para o médico.

– Deixa eu vê-lo...

De imediato, ele entregou o corpinho nu e ainda sujinho nas mãos dela. Era levinho, fraco e sequer abria os olhos. O médico sorria, assistindo ela colocar em seus braços. O bebê havia parado de chorar e ela havia começado a chorar, baixinho, que nem a criança havia feito poucos segundos antes.

– Uma bonita menina, não? – disse o médico, baixinho.

Com uma mão na boca e a outra ajeitando a criaturinha no colo, ela estava feliz, contrariando aquelas lágrimas que pareciam de infelicidade.

– ...é a filhinha dele... dele... – disse a moça, admirando a pequenina.

Aos poucos, sentia-se esgotada. Uma sensação de sono pesado lhe atingiu o corpo, tudo ficava escuro. Será que... seu espírito estava indo embora do seu corpo aos poucos? Não importava. Desde que nada acontecesse a pequena... estava tudo tranquilo. Apenas fechava os olhos, entregando-se aquela sensação.

...

O médico foi até o loiro, avisar do nascimento.

– E então?

– Nasceu uma menininha.

Os outros fizeram uma cara de desdém. Ao menos, se viesse homem... para eles seria melhor. Vergo não reagiu da mesma forma, alias não reagiu de nenhuma forma especial, com exceção do loiro.

– Quero vê-la, agora!

– Mas antes... preciso falar algo sério.

– ... o que é?

– Ambos estão fracos e o bebê... está frágil demais. Deverá permanecer sob meus cuidados. Se quiser vê-la, espere daqui a alguns minutos. Vou ver como ela está e se pode receber alguma visita.

Quando o médico retornou, reparou que ambas pareciam dormir. E sem atrapalhar o sono das duas criaturas, ele fez outros procedimentos médicos para ajudar o bebê respirar. Temia mais pela saúde da criancinha tão frágil.

...

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Lá fora, os outros comemoravam junto com o médico – que já havia passado as precauções – o nascimento da menina. Doflamingo pode entrar no quarto dela. Bateu a porta e entrou vagarosamente.

– Posso entrar?

– Pode sim... – disse ela, falando docilmente.

– ...como está?

Ele hesitava em se aproximar tanto. Notou que o bebê não estava nos braços dela.

– ... onde está a criança?

– Está aqui ao lado, descansando. Está com uma coisinha no nariz, para respirar melhor.

Ele se aproximou mais e viu o corpo pequeno e envolto, com um aparelho no nariz. Era para respirar melhor. Apenas quis vê-lo, sem tocá-lo. Os olhinhos fechados, grandes, meio arroxeados ao redor.

– ...ela está bem? – perguntou o loiro.

– Está sim. Acho que sim... espero.

Ele pegou em sua mão, fazendo a outra levar um pequeno susto.

– Está tudo bem... quero estar com você, agora. Não vou deixa-la sozinha.

– Já não estou mais sozinha. Agora, temos um pedacinho dele conosco.

Ele ficou sem jeito, ao vê-la mencionar indiretamente Corazon referindo-se a filha.

– E agora que o destino nos permitiu que ele deixasse sua descendência, devemos prezá-la e cuidá-la com todo o carinho... e você é o tio... deverá dar sua vida por ela... é uma forma de desculpa pelo que fez com Rocinante...

– Calada. Não menciona mais sobre isso. – disse ele, seriamente.

– ...acho que sabe mais disso que eu. Encerro minhas palavras, então. – sentia-se fraca demais para discutir com ele. E sabia que ele tinha isso em mente.

Melissa tirou sua mão delicadamente da mão dele, ajeitando-se na cama para ficar mais perto da garotinha.

– Melissa... não queria que fosse tão rude comigo... eu a perdoei de tudo o que fiz.

– Eu também o perdoei por tudo que fez. Pode acreditar em mim.

– ...mas não parece. Está sempre tão esquiva.

– É que... apenas dói um pouco a realidade. – olhou para a filhinha – agora, dói menos. Mas temo muito por ela. Ela está fraquinha...

– Ela vai vingar. Já conseguiu nascer viva, diante de tantos riscos...

– Ela sim... eu que não vou durar por muito tempo.

– Não diga bobagens!

Ela olhou para Doflamingo, com seu doce olhar – mesmo abatido com as leves olheiras. Ele se arriscou em perguntar algumas coisas.

– Você... ainda ama o Corazon, não é?

– ...sim. E minha filha... é uma grande razão para seguir amando.

– ...mas veja, Melissa... ele não existe mais. E você, reiniciando sua via amorosa, não estará traindo Corazon. E a mocinha aí ao seu lado vai precisar de um pai físico, um pai presente que vai ajudar na criação. – ele acariciou a cabeça da morena.

Melissa fechou os olhos e respondeu assim msm.

– Isso você fará como um tio e como chefe dessa família. Isso não significa que eu deva me juntar a você como uma esposa.

– ...mas eu gostaria muito. Muito mesmo, Melissa. Sempre gostei de você...

– Então só me prometa... uma coisa: ...que vai dar a ela tudo de bom que ela merece? – voltou a olhar para ele.

– Mas é lógico!

– ...faça isso. E poderei descansar em paz sem nenhuma preocupação...

. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, tentando fazer a moça parar de falar aquilo. Fitava bem nela. Mesmo com a aparência abatida, era tão mimosa e perfeita, do jeito que havia chegado ali, sob a proteção do irmão. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e atreveu-se a beijá-la longamente nos lábios. Ela não reagiu – aliás, não tinha forças para reagir. Ele até possuía um agradável beijo. Era tão semelhante ao irmão em alguns aspectos. Eram diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo.

– Quero que saiba... que eu a amo muito. Sei que fiz certas loucuras por você... e gostaria que realmente me perdoasse. E quando quiser me aceitar... estarei de braços abertos.

– ...obrigada. – ela estava com os olhos brilhando, em lágrimas que brotavam novamente – Você já possui um lugar em meu coração. E que também tem todo o meu perdão. – ela deixou escapulir um bocejo.

– ...vou deixá-las descansarem. Mas ficarei aqui vigiando vocês.

– Tudo bem...

Passaram-se minutos. Sentado na cabeceira da cama, o homem observava sua amada descansando em um profundo sono e a criatura tão frágil e pequenina, dormindo um pouco distante dela, ao lado. De repente, ele se levantou cautelosamente e foi até o bebê, que parecia estar acordado. Atreveu-se a acariciar a cabecinha de finos cabelos loiros com a ponta dos dedos. Reparou nos traços faciais para ver alguma semelhança dela, mas o pobre bebezinho, que respirava dependente de um pequeno aparelho fixado em seu nariz, sequer abria os olhos. Achou que aquela seria uma cópia da mãe com os traços do seu irmão. Sequer atreveu a pegá-la, mas comparou sua mão com o corpinho dela, que era quase do tamanho da mão de Melissa.

Seus olhos voltaram para Melissa. Achou-a tão quieta... pegou em sua mão, achou fria.

– Melissa... oi, Mel... – ele chamou, mas ela não reagia.

Seu coração disparou. Não poderia acontecer o que estava pensando. Ele a sacudiu levemente. Abraçou-a, acolhendo-a em seus braços como se fosse uma criança.

– Por favor... reaja, Melissa... meu amor... não nos deixa!

Deixou-a deitada ali com cuidado e saiu correndo em busca do doutor, que imediatamente foi até o quarto. Ele tentou reanimar Melissa por uma hora. Mas confirmando por um dos olhos dela, viu que já estava descansando para sempre. O loiro sentia suas mãos tremerem. Ele foi até ela novamente e, deixando de lado todo seu orgulho e sua firmeza, chorou abraçado ao corpo dela. Ele sempre confiou no tempo, achava que tudo se resolveria aos poucos, mas a verdade é que o tempo passou e nada resolveu isso para ele.

– Por que... logo você...

...

Sabia que aquela separação seria a pior de todas. Ele estava com medo de ter que viver sem ela, de nunca mais ver seu sorriso, nunca mais ouvir sua voz doce e melodiosa. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas para ela, mas seus lábios estavam muito pesados para se mover. Falou pouco enquanto o tal doutor cuidava do corpo dela. Foi difícil ter que separar dela naquele abraço forte. Agora, só tinha em mãos um pedaço dela. E perguntava para si mesmo se ela realmente sofreu aquilo tudo quando perdeu Corazon. Ele então começou a entendê-la.

Ele quis responsabilizar-se pelo enterro, embora fosse extremamente difícil para ele lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Vergo ainda quis fazer isso em seu lugar, secretamente e distante dos outros Agentes Oficiais, mas ele recusou – embora contasse com ele para ajudá-lo. Achava horrível colocá-la naquele cemitério nefasto que havia ali naquela cidade. Então, resolveu criar uma pousada eterna no outro lado da cidade, onde havia morros vazios e cheios de árvores e lindas flores. Bem no topo de uma pequena montanha, sob a sombra de uma árvore de porte médio que podia oferecer sombra fresca. Daquele ponto alto da cidade, dava para ver o castelo abandonado onde viviam e os entulhos e simples casas que compunham aquela região. Ali, Doflamingo acreditava que Melissa poderia descansar eternamente e desfrutar de um bom espaço, longe daquele enfadonho meio onde viviam. Todos da família – menos as crianças, os três Agentes Oficiais e Gladius – acompanhou Doflamingo ao sepultar sua amada ali.

Vergo acabou o encarregado de enterrá-la, vendo que Doffy hesitava um pouco em fazer isso. Queria chorar novamente, mas controlou-se ali na frente dos outros. Depois de muito tempo, voltou a encarar uma cena como aquela – a última tinha sido da própria mãe.

– Agora, vamos deixa-la descansar. – disse Vergo, batendo no ombro do loiro.

– Podem ir, se quiserem. Quero ficar mais um pouco aqui.

– Doffy... está tudo bem assim?

– Sei o que estou fazendo. Voltarei antes do anoitecer.

– Jovem Mestre... vou andando. Quero ver como está a criança. – disse Jora, ainda em prantos.

Todos foram, deixando Doflamingo ali – menos Vergo, que apenas se distanciou, tomando conta do amigo, encostado em uma árvore. Ele sorria ao se lembrar de como o conheceu: exatamente daquele jeito, inconsolável por causa da mãe. Era nostálgico ao lembrar-se dos momentos difíceis que ambos viveram juntos, sob a proteção de Trebol, Pika e Diamante. Mas era triste ao ver aquela pobre jovem, tão meiga e pacata, deixar a vida assim diante de muito sofrimento. Diferente dos outros agentes, ele não se incomodava com a personalidade bondosa dela. Afinal, ela ainda era fiel à família. E teve que suportar uma gravidez literalmente sozinha e longe do pai da criança. Esse sim, Vergo achava estúpido e não teve pena nenhuma quando foi executado.

– Corazon... você ainda me paga! – disse Doflamingo, diante do corpo sepultado dela e apertando a grama com seu punho firme, estralando os dedos.

Ele se levantou e, limpando suas mãos de terra, olhou mais uma vez para sua amada.

– Boa noite, minha querida. Sempre virei visitá-la para ver como está!

Falava como se ela estivesse em seu quarto. Desceu a montanha e, no caminho, deparou-se com Vergo.

– Estava muito tempo aí?

– Sim. Aproveitei e fiquei descansando olhando essas árvores.

– Não me engana. Ficou aqui tomando conta de mim, não é?

– ...e também me lembrando de como eu o conheci. – comentou o homem, com um pedaço de bolinho de arroz grudado na bochecha.

Ambos lembraram calados desse dia por alguns segundos.

– Ela morreu feliz, Doffy. Percebeu que o único laço dela com aquele estúpido estaria vivo e que poderia confiar em você.

– Foi tudo culpa dele. Se ele não tivesse feito o que fez, em prol daquele moleque... mas esse também me pagará, um dia.

– Deixamos isso mais para frente. Breve, vamos conquistar Dressrosa e poderá tomar o país que um dia pertenceu ao seu clã. Poderá se recuperar longe dessa cidade. E se quiser, poderemos levar o corpo dela para ser sepultado em um melhor lugar, perto de nós.

– Não... ela não gostaria disso. Ela gostava da sua terra de origem e foi aqui que ela ainda teve um pouco mais de alegria. – sentiu os olhos inundarem novamente, sorte que seus óculos disfarçavam isso.

– Doffy... vamos, já devem estar nos esperando.

Depois de um suspiro longo, ele concordou. Seguiram calados o caminho de volta para casa. Era terrível para ele deixa-la ali, sem poder voltar com ela ao seu lado, conversando ou simplesmente escutando ou sorrindo ao ouvir falando. A única coisa que ajudou a acalmar o peito dele era aquela menina, que não amando tanto como amava a mãe, lembrou-se da promessa que fez a ela. Assim como Melissa prezava a pequena por ser única parte de Corazon que a vida não tirou e que ela teria para sempre, ele pensava assim da sobrinha em relação à Melissa. Era o pedacinho dela que a vida deixou. E ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca permitir que esta sofresse. A pequena estava em suas mãos.

Mas aquela dor de perder uma pessoa amada era irreparável.


	20. Das Cinzas Renascem os Mais Poderosos

Morte não era algo que Doflamingo temia. Morrer não era algo em que pensasse com frequência. Já esteve tão perto disso e jurou para si mesmo, muitas vezes, que não seria qualquer coisa que o fizesse teme-la. Mesmo quando entrava em batalhas que tinha poucas chances de ganhar, sabendo o resultado esperado caso perdesse, ele não pensava profundamente naquela questão. A morte era apenas o inevitável. Não o entristecia ou preocupava; o que não significava que ele não gostasse de viver, pelo contrário. Aproveitava a vida ao máximo, fazia tudo que sentia vontade de fazer, guiado pelo instinto e pelas suas paixões. Se o fim chegasse era apenas isso, o inevitável fim. Era algo praticamente insignificante. Mas não pensou assim quando teve que lidar com a morte da mãe, e agora daquela mulher que amava. Parece que a vida fazia questão de tirar-lhe pessoas tão inofensivas e tão importantes para ele. Por isso que pagava na mesma moeda – perdoava seus inimigos ou fracos insignificantes que planejavam derrotá-lo ou humilhá-lo com a morte.

Era horrível lidar com a morte dela. Era praticamente inacreditável que, há poucas horas trás, tinha conduzido o corpo dela para repousar eternamente sob o solo daquela montanha. Era como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido... e como se ela estivesse com os outros, ou no antigo quarto dela, ou no próprio quarto dele. Não só a sua voz ainda estava com ele; sua doce presença lhe assombrava também. Um sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios quando ele tentou se lembrava da última vez que a beijou. Seus lábios macios, a sensação de calor que corria por todo seu corpo. Desde que ela o tinha deixado sozinho, o loiro ansiava por este sentimento, mesmo sabendo que nunca mais poderia sequer tocá-la.

Ele se lembrava dos últimos momentos com ela. As pontas dos dedos gelados dela, o corpo tão inerte, tão frágil... aquelas lembranças substituíam as lembranças mais virtuosas mais de uma vez. Aquilo era como uma mão inteira se fechando em torno do seu pescoço e aquele aperto que estava longe de ser gentil. Tão firme que tinha a impressão que poderia quebrar-lhe o pescoço, bastava querer. Não tinha mais força para lutar contra aquilo, fez tudo o que podia. O silêncio em seu escritório era algo que ele sempre amava, era onde se refugiava em seus pensamentos. Silêncio significava que ninguém iria importuná-lo com problemas e compromissos. Mas naquele momento, o silêncio lhe perturbava. Isolado, afagava suas tristezas bebendo diretamente de uma garrafa de vinho.

Ninguém se atreveu a incomodar em sua reclusão, nem mesmo Vergo. Ótimo, para ele. Deveria ganhar forças sozinho para poder lidar com aquilo. Mais uma vez, amaldiçoava o irmão também falecido. Acreditava que ambos estivesse definitivamente juntos, apenas deixando a filha sob a responsabilidade dele. Às vezes, sua maldade interior lhe alfinetava em relação à criancinha, por ser filha dela com Corazon; mas o juramento que fez à Melissa lhe falava mais alto. E, além disso, era sangue do sangue dela. Era um pedaço dela que ele teria ao seu lado, um pouco da lembrança dela.

...

– Talvez isso ajude a amadurecer Doffy. – comentou Trebol com Vergo, em uma conversa a dois.

– ...mas em nada ele mudou.

– Não? Precisava estar aqui uns tempos atrás, quando ela convivia conosco sob a proteção de Rocinante.

– Humm... imagino.

– Ela era um estorvo que aquele traidor nos deixou. E sinto que essa criança ainda trará problemas.

– Talvez não. E se Doffy confiar em mim os cuidados com ela, farei dessa menina uma verdadeira oficial.

– Béhehehe... se puxar os pais... acredito que não.

– Isso é muito vago, Trebol.

– ...ela era pior que Rocinante... em plena fase quando estávamos destruindo essa cidade para reconstruí-la, ela contribuía ao contrário, ajudando esses civis dignos de pena. Era uma criatura pacata demais... não sei como ela ainda sobreviveu algumas missões.

– Verdade? Conta-me mais dos feitos dela. – Vergo cruzou os braços, curioso em saber de tudo aquilo.

Enquanto Trebol contava sobre Melissa, Jora estava com o médico que cuidava da pequena. A saúde estava demasiadamente frágil, ele temia... que ela não passasse daquela noite. O dia seguinte poderia ser outro dia de perda. Mas ele nada falou.

– Talvez ela sobreviva. Se alimentá-la direitinho, garanto que ficará mais forte.

– Pode ser. Mas essa fraqueza já veio de muitos impactos antes de nascer. Melissa arriscou-se demais em uma fuga onde lhe custou o resto de forças que tinha... – parou ao ouvir alguém bater a porta – quem é?

Señor Pink abriu.

– Sou eu. Não quero incomodar, sei que restringiu a entrada das crianças e de outros, mas... só queria saber como ela está.

– Pode entrar, sim. Só não queria mesmo as crianças. Evite apenas fazer barulho. – aconselhou o médico.

Distante, o homem observou a criança com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não é lindinha?

– É sim... – comentou ele, sentindo que seus olhos se inundavam em lágrimas. Por fim acabou não se contendo.

– Mas o que houve? – Jora se levantou e foi até ele, que pediu licença e se retirou. A lembrança do filho morto lhe pesava na alma.

– ...entendo. Também estamos abalados por causa da nossa Melissa.

– Acredito que só vocês... não eram todos que gostavam dela aqui, não é?

– ...mas eu gostava! – ela esfregou o nariz, aparentemente ameaçando chorar.

O médico se calou. Pegou com cuidado o corpinho em volta de panos e colocou em um berço improvisado.

– Bem, vou sair. Deixem a pequena descansar. Ela precisa estar bem aquecida, por isso coloquei três panos em volta dela. Fica aqui, por enquanto. Evitem tumulto e o barulho das crianças. Breve, elas poderão vê-la... eu estou realmente torcendo para isso. – e terminou com um suspiro longo.

Ele saiu do quarto, deixando tudo aos cuidados da mulher. Momentos passaram e o doutor teve um tempo difícil em obter-se fora das memórias que tinha de Melissa. Lembrava-se daquela pobre moça que estava à procura de um médico e que mal sabia que esperava um filho. Achava que, pela proteção excessiva do Jovem Mestre, a criança fosse filha do loiro. Ouviu falar sobre esse Corazon e, pelo que entendeu, eles eram um casal. Um feliz casal, por suposto. E com a perda do amado, esta ficou profundamente abalada. Aquilo o deixou tão triste. Não que aquele fosse o primeiro caso de morte ou doença que ele viu em sua carreira, mas... ele era um ser humano como todos. Tinha suas fraquezas e emoções. E temia ainda mais em ver aquela pequena família ser finalizada totalmente, caso a criança viesse morrer. Bebericando seu velho e bom café, ele chorava secretamente.

Enquanto estava na cozinha, ouviu um ruído estranho vindo de uma cesta que estava no canto do lugar. Levantou-se, aproximando da tal cesta. Entendeu que aquele ruído era um chorinho. Afastou a cesta e deparou-se com Baby 5 encolhida, chorando bastante.

– Menina! – o médico puxou-a pelo braço e colocou-a sentada na cadeira. – Não fica sozinha pelos cantos, assim! Tenha alguém para se confortar! – disse, acariciando os cabelos ondulados da garotinha.

– ...minha única amiga...

– Entendo, minha querida... estamos todos abalados.

– Tinha ela como minha "mama"...

– ...entendo... mas faça isso, conforte-se comigo. Sabe que tem um ombro amigo para chorar. – ele abraçou a garotinha – Posso ser um médico... mas também tenho sentimentos...

Baby 5 chorava copiosamente nos braços do médico. Ela não suportava o cheiro de café impregnado nas roupas dele, mas sequer ligava para isso. A dor da perda de um ente querido era totalmente pior em comparação aquele cheiro de café. Depois de consolar-se em lágrimas nos braços dele, soltou-se dele.

– Obrigada por isso... aliás, quer que lhe faça um café fresquinho?

– Hehe... não precisa, não! Já fiz faz poucos minutos. Trate de descansar em sua cama, mas antes vai lavar esse rostinho bonito!

– Tudo bem... – ela limpava o rosto com as costas das mãos, indo para seu quarto.

O clima era pesado entre o resto do bando. Doflamingo sequer saiu para jantar. Apenas foi, à noitinha, até onde estava filhinha de Melissa. Mais calmo, queria ver de perto aquela criaturinha, mesmo que o tal médico fizesse cara feia. E curiosamente, percebeu que o médico não estava no quarto. Ele e nem ninguém.

– Ora, deixaram a criança sozinha? – ele foi até a pequenina, que estava aparentemente acordada, porém ficava de olhos fechados.

Cuidadosamente e com uma mão só, pegou a garotinha que estava coberta por três panos bem fofos e grossos e sentou-se na cama que outrora foi de Melissa. Foi a única coisa que o fez sorrir desde que ele beijou a morena pela última vez. Lembrou-se do juramento que fez para ela. "Eu vou ser um pai. O pai da sua filha.", ele dizia mentalmente, admirando a criatura totalmente envolta em panos. Por um momento, a criança pareceu mover as pestanas como se quisesse abri-las.

– Ei... – ele sussurrou. Queria mostrar a ela que não estava sozinha.

Depois, voltou a parar de mover os olhos, fechando-os. Parecia que queria voltar ao berço improvisado e descansar confortavelmente. Mas ele não tinha resistido à tentação de pegá-la ao menos. Torcia para que ficasse grandinha logo para poder abraçá-la em seu colo. Depois de longos minutos com ela nas mãos, ele colocou-a de volta no berço e saiu cuidadosamente do quarto. Rapidamente, foi atrás do médico para dar-lhe uma bronca por deixá-la sozinha.

...

Mais um triste acontecimento no dia seguinte que amanhecia. Não resistindo à fraqueza, a pequena não conseguiu sobreviver fora das condições que necessitava. Para Doffy, era inaceitável perder novamente Melissa, agora pelo único laço sanguíneo dela.

– Eu... sinto muito. Tentei ressuscitá-la, fiz de tudo. Talvez, se ela não tivesse sofrido tanto impacto, ela poderia ter nascido mais saudável. Assim como foi com Melissa.

O loiro estava sério que sequer pronunciou algo a respeito. Os outros foram avisados sobre o que aconteceu por Jora. A primeira a sair chorando pelos cantos foi Baby 5. Señor Pink afastou-se novamente dos outros – como estava fazendo desde que chegou – e, lembrando-se de sua situação, começou a chorar silenciosamente, escondido de todos.

– Uma fase sombria está começando... – disse o homem de terno, olhando para o céu que formava algumas nuvens acinzentadas.

Decidiram enterrar o corpinho junto ao da mãe. Dessa vez, até os Oficiais ficaram impressionados. Era uma maré de azar envolvendo aquele bando. Sem contar que, depois de mais uma vez que ficar diante de Melissa para colocar a filha – que muito acreditava que seria protegida e feliz nas mãos dele – ao seu lado para repousar eternamente, a frota da Marinha comandada por Tsuru havia invadido a cidade atrás deles. Por sorte, três dos quatro Agentes Oficiais mantiveram a guarda do castelo. Pika, em destaque, conseguiu atrapalhar a invasão das marinheiras – todas mulheres – comandadas por Tsuru no castelo abandonado onde viviam.

– Vão todos na frente. Vou por último.

– Doffy... está certo disso? – perguntou Vergo.

– Sim. Rápido!

Os que estavam ali com ele desceram a montanha onde estavam, aproximando-se com cuidado da área onde estavam as marinheiras. Doffy olhou mais uma vez aqueles túmulos discretos – sequer tinham adornos e aspectos de uma tumba.

– Melissa... desculpa pela minha incompetência em cumprir o que me pediu. Mas juro por nós três... que vou reerguer das cinzas em que estamos... vamos vencer... vou lutar por você. Vou conquistar esses mares... tesouros... terras... por nós três!

Com um sorriso desafiador, ele partiu para auxiliar os outros no combate que avassalaria aquela cidade.

...

Foi uma luta de sobrevivência. Vergo, por precaução, manteve-se escondido para que não descobrissem que ele era um espião do bando infiltrado na Marinha. Mas tiveram que fugir dali daquela cidade portuária por um navio-reserva que havia do outro lado da cidade, perto da área mais florestal, apenas um pouco distante de onde estava sepultada Melissa. Tsuru acabou capturando o navio principal de Doflamingo, e com isso perderam alguns tesouros importantes. Mas para ele, nenhum deles eram tão valiosos como era Melissa. Sequer ficou frustrado em perder boa parte de suas coisas. Com o tempo, recuperaria. Queria que com Melissa tivesse sido a mesma coisa.

Vagavam pelos mares em torno. Spider Miles estava agora sob o controle da Marinha. Lá também estava sua amada.

– Doffy... parece distraído olhando o céu... – observou Diamante, atrás dele.

– Estou pensando no que farei em seguida.

– Por enquanto, precisamos achar um de nossos territórios e tomá-los como nossa moradia. Isso, se a Marinha não tomou todas eles...

– Isso se pode ver com calma. O que eu quero é ir até eles e dar uma boa lição!

– Não temos munição o suficiente. Tínhamos no nosso outro navio.

Doflamingo deu um murro na beira do navio.

– ...droga! Tinha esquecido isso.

– Vergo ficou lá em Spider Miles para ver como vão proceder. Logo, comunicará conosco sobre o que eles estão fazendo.

– ...Vergo teve que ficar distante de nós novamente...

– É a missão dele, no momento. – Diamante pôs diante dele – ...parece muito descontrolado. Não é momento para isso... além disso, você nunca perde o controle. – Diamante tentava reerguer o espírito dele, que parecia estar para baixo.

– ...de vez em quando... é bom que um homem esteja diante das dificuldades... é isso que o torna forte. – olhou para Diamante – não é a primeira vez que lidou com essas coisas. Não se preocupe comigo... e sim com os outros.

– Buffalo e Baby 5 estão traumatizados. Principalmente ela. Teve uma péssima influência por estar ao lado daquela mulher... que por boa ação do destino não nos atrapalhará.

Doffy se controlou ali para não demonstrar seu incômodo diante daquele comentário.

– ...aquele mulher ainda foi útil a nós. Mais inútil foi Corazon.

– Ah, esse também. E ainda trouxe aquela mulher para ocupar espaço demais...

Ele saiu da frente dele, deixando falar sozinho. Foi mais para frente, ainda na beira do navio. Diamante ficou olhando aquela reação do loiro. Sabia bem que ele a amava, no fundo.

– Bem, estou lá dentro. Com licença, Jovem Mestre.

Ao perceber que Diamante se afastou, aproveitou aquela solidão para deixar rolar algumas lágrimas que deveriam estar presas dentro de si. Não poderia demonstrar jamais aquela sua incompreendida dor. Sentia o peito arder por dentro. Isso só aumentava sua raiva. Sentia a necessidade de descontar toda aquela raiva em destruir seus inimigos – era a única forma de chorar pela morte da pessoa que seu coração insistia em amar. Ele sabia que, com o tempo, aquela ferida ia cicatrizar. Mas levaria muito, mas muito tempo...

Agindo como um típico marinheiro, Vergo ficou em Spider Miles para fingir auxílio à Tsuru, apenas para descobrir o que ainda tentariam fazer com o bando dos Donquixotes. Por quase um mês, navegaram em busca de uma área onde não tivesse rastros da Marinha. O médico que havia cuidado de Melissa estava traumatizado em ficar ali. Achava que estava na hora dele voltar para Swallow Island, para suas enfermeiras que deveriam estar sofrendo sem ele ali – elas dependiam dele para praticamente tudo. Juntando coragem em seu peito, foi até Doflamingo pedir seu retorno, já que não havia mais ninguém ali precisando de médico.

– Fiz tudo dentro de minhas capacidades. E você mesmo havia me prometido o retorno para Swallow Island. Fiz o que foi combinado.

– Humm... sentindo falta daquelas enfermeirinhas... não é? – perguntou com certo tom de deboche.

– Er... bem... também. Eu as sustento e elas são minhas parceiras de... trabalho. Claro, devo voltar para elas.

– Claro... pois bem, vamos deixar abaixar essa poeira de azar que está sobre nós. Quando a Marinha baixar a guarda, vamos até aquela ilha e deixaremos você lá. E desde já, agradeço por todo o seu trabalho conosco. É uma pena que não possa ficar conosco.

– Eu... sinto. Preciso voltar para elas... digo, para minha base em Swallow Island.

– Fufufufu... eu entendi.

Com uma ligação de Vergo, confirmando a saída da Marinha daquele território, Doflamingo comunicou que deixaria o médico em Swallow Island. E assim fizeram. Doflamingo acompanhou o médico até a base dele, que estava a mesma coisa desde que foi deixada nas mãos daquelas belas e jovens enfermeiras.

– Pronto. Pode voltar para sua base. Adeus!

– Adeus, Doflamingo. – disse o médico, patético, beijando-lhe a mão alegremente em agradecimento. Aquilo já incomodou mais ainda o loiro, que deixou só o homem dar as costas para perfurar o corpo dele com suas linhas.

O médico, paralisado ao sentir órgãos vitais perfurados por algo similar a uma lança, olhou para trás. Viu a face sorridente do demônio.

– ...m-mas... por...quê?

– Ora, eu cumpri minha promessa, por que me olha desse jeito? Além disso, vai adorar ser cuidado por essas mocinhas. Tenha um bom divertimento. Fufufufufufu! – ele deu as costas e seguiu o caminho de volta para o navio.

Agora, sua missão era recuperar seus territórios e conquistar mais um, o antigo reino de seus antepassados: Dressrosa.


	21. A Conquista Sangrenta de Dressrosa

Três anos se passaram. Durante esse tempo todo, um homem tentou superar em seu silêncio a perda de sua amada. As poucas visitas que passou a fazer depois de um ano já foram provas de uma pequena superação. Mas ainda foi difícil encarar tudo aquilo. Eram noites de bebedeiras em seu quarto, solitário. Chegou a jurar para si mesmo que jamais amaria outra pessoa como amou Melissa. E todo esse pesar foi sendo superado sem o ombro amigo de ninguém. Jamais quis dividir ou confessar essa dor. Às vezes parecia que nada poderia agitá-lo, mas quando lhe vinha aquela tristeza e arrependimento, não eram momentos fáceis. Era um lado dele, ninguém tinha permissão para ver.

Mas nem por isso deixou de lado suas ambições e planos. Tudo já estava esquematizado e só faltava a autorização dele. Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde o fim trágico da família de seu irmão. Aquilo havia amadurecido o bando. Principalmente as crianças, que estavam mais crescidas.

Partiriam de Spider Miles naquela noite mesmo, ancorando em Dressrosa secretamente. Mas antes de sair definitivamente daquela base, foi mais uma vez visitar aqueles túmulos. Colocando flores e uma taça de vinho branco na lápide dela, Doflamingo brindou sua próxima missão com a outra taça cheia na mão.

– Espero que tenhamos sorte, Melissa. Vai ser chato em te deixar aqui... mas prometo visitá-la quando puder. – ele pausou a voz serena que sempre se dirigia à ela para beber um gole longo, quase finalizando toda a bebida na taça – ...queria te levar tanto comigo... e vivermos em Dressrosa juntos, nós três... – olhou para a lápide menor, da criancinha que nem teve dois dias de vida direito.

Sua garganta apertada e por um momento sua visão turva. Levantou-se. Lembrou que aquele não tinha sido a primeira taça que bebeu. Não era momento para chorar e nem embriagar-se.

– Até um outro dia, minha querida. Tenham vocês dois bons sonhos.

Virou-se de costas para os túmulos e desceu a montanha. Dessa vez, Señor Pink estava às escondidas, oferecendo proteção secreta ao Jovem Mestre. Com um visual similar a de um bebê – com roupas e uma chupeta – ele saiu antes de ser percebido. Retornou até o velho castelo onde estavam todos e passou as últimas instruções. A hora era aquela.

...

Dressrosa.

Um país próspero e feliz. Governada por um rei devoto ao seu povo. Um lugar que teria o prefácio de um pesadelo que seria escrito por Doflamingo. Começando naquela noite mesmo, invadindo a janela do quarto da Majestade Rei Riku.

– O que quer aqui? Quem é você? – o rei de voz áspera e firme perguntou assustado, ao ser acordado repentinamente.

– Permita-me a apresentação. Meu nome é Donquixote Doflamingo... e acho que já sabe o que meu nome sugere, não?

Uma gota de suor desceu pela testa do Rei Riku.

– Esse nome é familiar... recentemente, ouvi falar de um pirata com esse nome e que nada por esse mares com seu bando... e fiquei preocupado.

– Há uma razão mesmo para se preocupar. Sabe de uma coisa? Sou descendente da Família Donquixote, que já governou esse país uma vez e teve seu poder tirado injustamente. E como o legítimo rei desse país, vim recuperar o lugar que me pertence! Fufufufufu...

– ...mas você roubou um navio de escolta que levava o "tributo celestial" do dinheiro de suporte para os Dragões Celestiais de diversos países e também se tornou um Shichibukai devido a uma chantagem que fez ao Governo Mundial... foi o que ouvi dizer.

– Hehe... eles nem sabem o que fazer comigo. O Governo Mundial não podem lidar comigo e eu não temo os _Tenryubitos_... mas como já sabe tudo acerca de mim, vamos direto ao assunto: eu quero meu país de volta!

O velho rei coçou a cabeça, confuso e atordoado ao ver tal homem perigoso lhe exigindo tal "direito".

– E se recusar... haverá uma batalha sangrenta que vai comprometer seu amado povo. Mas... não sou tão malvado como parece. Darei uma chance que pode salvar todos dessa batalha sangrenta: eu vendo esse país para você por dez bilhões de berries.

– O quê?! Vai vender esse país por dinheiro?!

– Acho um preço justo. – ajeitou seus óculos e prosseguiu – Eu poderia tomar o que é meu na base da força, e você sabe que eu posso... – terminou a frase apontando para o rei.

– ...se for para evitar uma guerra dessas, eu o farei. Mas... dez milhões de berries...

– Bilhões. Dez bilhões de berries. – corrigiu Doflamingo.

– É dinheiro demais para conseguir em tão pouco tempo!

– Claro que tem! ...raspe tudo o que seus queridos cidadãos têm. Esperarei até o amanhecer. Não poderá pedir ajuda a nenhum país aliado. É seu teste de força como um rei. E nada do que acontece agora entre nós deverá ser revelado. Mantenha sigilo dessa nossa conversinha.

Ele deu as costas ao rei, posicionando-se na janela para sair.

– Tem duas escolhas para serem resolvidas por você, Senhor Riku: coletar o dinheiro para evitar uma guerra... ou lutar contra mim e ver o sangue do seu povo ser derramado. Seja sábio na sua escolha. Até!

Riku estava se sentindo perdido. Enquanto Doflamingo voltava para o navio principal que havia sido recuperado graças a uma trapaça de Vergo na Marinha, Rei Riku ocupou sua madrugada em passar a ordem para os soldados, para que transmitissem para o povo.

– E então, Doffy? Como foi o encontro com o rei? – perguntou Trébol.

– Ótimo! Nunca me senti tão bem ao lidar com um rei tão frouxo. Fufufufu...

– Será que ele conseguirá com a ajuda do povo? – Gladius também mostrou interesse no assunto.

– Nada! ...fiz apenas isso para ter mais um tempo, enquanto vejo o que farei com Dressrosa depois que limpá-la.

...

Em um bar nas ruas de Acacia, um mágico divertia seu público com seus truques de ilusionismo, sendo calorosamente aplaudido.

– Esse é o nosso Rei dos Mágicos! – gritou uma senhora idosa, sacudindo sua bengala.

– Rei dos Mágicos, faça aquele truque... – sugeria um homem, pedindo o truque.

– Bravo, bravo! – uma mulher, piscando um dos belos olhos verdes, lhe jogou uma rosa vermelha, sendo pega por este homem.

– Olha, o elogio posso aceitar, mas não uma paquera. Sou casado e tenho dois filhos.

Todos riram daquele comentário.

– Ahh... que pena, não é? – disse a mulher, ainda com ar de flerte.

De repente, cavalos do rei Riku apareceram ali, pedindo a atenção do povo. Todos ouviram o que eles tinham a pedir.

– Mas... por que esse dinheiro? – perguntou o mágico.

– Vossa Majestade, o Rei Riku, sabe disso?

– Mas... é a ordem dele! – afirmou o soldado, aparentemente tenso.

O mágico olhou-o de lado.

– Isso é muito estranho... por que um pedido desse de urgência, antes mesmo do amanhecer? ...será que isso é uma espécie de chantagem e vocês tem que resolver isso com o nosso dinheiro? – questionou o mágico, sendo apoiado pelos cidadãos ao redor.

Antes que o soldado pudesse falar algo, o rei fez uma transmissão ao vivo pelos telões espalhados pela cidade. Ele fazia o pedido novamente. Curvando-se diante do povo, justificou que não poderia falar o verdadeiro motivo, apenas garantindo que isso salvaria o povo.

– Já imaginava... – comentou o mágico, coçando o queixo.

– Gente... é o nosso amado rei, pondo-se de joelhos! De joelhos pedindo ajuda! – disse um outro homem, apertando os punhos – Devemos ajuda-lo sem contestar!

Assim, todos passaram a pensar dessa forma. O mágico ainda ficou desconfiado daquilo.

– Eu vou à frente! Vou também pedir a todos que ajudem, também vou dar minha contribuição ao Rei Riku.

E o que ele quis fazer era avisar a mulher e aos filhos o que pressentia. Correu até sua casa e contou o que havia acontecido.

– Meu querido! Não somos ricos... e o pouco que temos... é o básico para sobrevivermos! – comentou a mulher de cabelos ruivos e desbotados, com alguns fios brancos se destacando.

– Foi como eu suspeitei: alguém mais poderoso está chantageando o rei. E vai querer comprometer esse país! – disse o homem, tirando a cartola de mágico e revelando a cabeça grisalha. – E cadê as crianças?

– Foram dormir, eu acho. Ah, não! Tass está consertando aquelas coisas para você.

– Ah, falando nisso... esqueci meus objetos de mágica lá no bar! Mas tive que vir correndo, e olha: não me saiam de casa por nada! Proteja nossos filhos. Deixe-os no porão.

– Mas o que você vai fazer? O que quer dizer com isso?

– Temo... que haja uma batalha sanguinária ainda hoje.

– Por favor... não se arrisque desse jeito! – ela agarrou o braço do marido.

– Não se preocupe comigo... também vou me proteger... apenas quero... ao menos... nosso dinheiro guardado.

– Oh, não! Nós lutamos duro para ter todo aquele dinheiro! Deixamos os outros mais ricos resolverem isso, não nós!

– Cinco berries apenas pode fazer a diferença... pelo menos, vamos dar a metade.

– ...querido.

Apareceu o filho mais velho, de dezesseis anos, na sala.

– Que está havendo aí? Estão falando tão alto! – ele limpava as mãos sujas de graxas.

– ...vai, querido! Explica para ele a situação.

A filha, Aimi, dormia em seu quarto. Tinha um pesadelo estranho, envolvendo guerra, sangue e morte, de um modo confuso e assustador que a fez acordar sobressaltada. Passando a mão na testa suada, levantou-se, indo até a cozinha beber um pouco d'água. Ao passar pela sala, viu a mãe sendo consolada pelo irmão.

– Mas o que houve?

– Aimi! Minha filha! – a mulher foi até a filha de treze anos e abraçou-a.

– Mamãe... o que está acontecendo? – olhou para o irmão de cabelos castanho-escuros de um tom mais fosco. – Tass, o que está acontecendo com a mamãe?

– ...Dressrosa está por perto de sediar uma guerra, e o rei depende de um preço em dinheiro para evitar tal desgraça!

– ...o quê... igual no meu pesadelo?

– Pesadelo? Você teve um pesadelo? – abraçou a filha novamente.

– Tive. Por isso acordei e vim beber um pouco d'água.

– Venha comigo, Aimi... vamos até a cozinha. Também preciso beber um pouco d'água. Tass! Nem pensa em sair de casa, agora!

– Está bem, mamãe! Está bem! Vou voltar para a oficina, qualquer coisa estou lá.

Todos contribuíram para o rei. Inclusive o mágico. Mas não foi o suficiente. Em poucas horas, o dinheiro não foi o suficiente e Doflamingo, já em terra firme, usou sua gaiola de fios, poder de sua Fruta do Diabo, para cercar toda a Dressrosa.

– O show vai começar! – disse ele, ligando fios nos corpos dos soldados e inclusive do Rei Riku. Todos os que eram manipulados que nem marionetes estavam sem entender o porquê dos seus movimentos involuntários. Todos eles estavam sendo manipulados para atacarem o povo de Dressrosa. O começo do ataque foi em Sebio, no Sul de Dressrosa, com o próprio Rei Riku "atacando" as pessoas com sua espada.

Não só eles estavam atacando Dressrosa, como também a Família Donquixote. Mas estes faziam tudo cuidadosamente para que não fossem percebidos. Todos corriam desesperados, não entendendo por que os soldados e o rei estavam atacando aquele povo tão fiel e solidário? O mágico começou a correr. Ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de lutar contra a morte quase que evidente, mas queria ter a segurança de morrer vendo sua família dentro de casa, protegida. E ele precisava um pouco mais de sua vida. Pelo menos não enquanto ele estava tentando salvá-los.

– Não posso voltar até eles para pedir que fiquem novamente ali, sem sair de casa... senão, o meu filho vai querer sair para me proteger... – disse ele, observando sua casa a uma distância considerável.

– Por que... meu corpo se move sozinho? Eu... não quero fazer isso... Doflamingoooo! Eu sei que isso é culpa sua! – gritava o rei Riku, desesperado, ferindo e matando pessoas sem intenção nenhuma.

De um dos pontos mais altos da cidade, os três Agentes Oficiais e Doflamingo, manipulando aquela gente, observavam a destruição daquela Dressrosa, a qual chamavam de "faxina".

– Vamos limpar essa cidade com o sangue deles! – comentou Trébol, rindo daquela cena.

– Foram anos de espera... e finalmente estamos fazendo isso.

– E então, Doffy? Néee, já chegou a hora?

– Seu bobo... não precisa ter pressa... eles precisam conhecer ainda mais o medo e o desespero... – falava movendo seus dedos, manipulando seus "fantoches" – e quando eles chegar o ápice da revolta contra Riku, aí sim os heróis vão aparecer. Fufufufufufu...

E os outros riram, concordando com ele.

– Nunca vi um rei tão mau... – comentou cinicamente.

Protegendo-se em becos, o pai de Tess e Aimi se protegia dos ataques de soldados enfurecidos.

– Isso... não é coisa do Rei Riku... parece tudo tramado... ele não está agindo por vontade própria... sinto isso!

Enquanto isso, o bando invadia o Palácio Real, com o auxílio de uma nova integrante que estava disfarçada como empregada da Família Riku. A figura alta e curvilínea da jovem mulher de cabelos verdes pôs-se diante da filha do Rei Riku, Viola, anunciando que Dressrosa teria um novo rei, a partir daquele momento. Fazendo a jovem princesa de refém, o resto do bando tratou de exterminar os restantes dentro do palácio.

Dressrosa estava deplorável em todas as regiões. Da casa do mágico, ambos ouviram gritos e tiros.

– Ah, céus! O seu pai ainda não voltou!

– Eu... tenho que ir atrás dele! – Da cadeira onde estava, Tess levantou-se.

– Não, por favor! – mãe e irmã mais nova seguraram-no.

– Mas e o papai?!

– A prioridade dele são os filhos! Não o desobedeça! – ordenou a mãe.

– Tass... tenha fé, ele vai voltar! – disse a menina.

– ...não dá, não dá! – ele tentava se controlar, mas pensou na mãe e na irmã.

...

Entrou Doflamingo e os outros três em ação. Para salvar o povo das mãos de um rei "tão cruel".

– Nós estamos aqui para salvar esse país de um rei tão sádico... hehehe... – disse Doflamingo, partindo em direção ao Rei Riku e o atacando, assim como ele e os outros fizeram com os soldados.

Todos observaram isso. Acharam que realmente ele era o herói que salvaria Dressrosa. Pelos telões espalhados, todos viram o loiro de casaco de penas de flamingo defender aquele povo. O mágico sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

– Não são flores que se cheirem... então são estes piratas... já tinha ouvido falar nesse Doflamingo!

Correu em direção onde estava Doflamingo. Correria quilômetros, pois precisava vê-lo pessoalmente. Pelos telões, viu Rei Riku, às lágrimas, sendo suspenso no alto por Doflamingo, e depois atirado para longe. Achava aquilo tudo muito estranho. Depois de horas, o loiro e os outros percorreram por todas as outras regiões, até por fim darem de cara com o mágico, que apontou em direção a ele e gritou com todas suas forças.

– Você está usando o Rei Riku para seus atos de vandalismo!

Doflamingo fez uma cara de desdém, olhando aquele pobre homem.

– E... você me viu fazer isso? Ou me viu salvar seu povo dos ataques daquele verme? – perguntou com um tom sarcástico.

– Ora... seu...

– Mato ele, Doffy? – perguntou Diamante.

– Não ainda... e mais... quero ouvir mais de você, o que acha de mim...

– Cínico! – exclamou o homem.

– Fufufufu... pare de ser idiota e fanático por um rei que não estava nem aí para seu povo... agora, deverá curvar-se diante do novo rei! – pôs a mão no peito exposto em sua camisa entreaberta, indicando a si mesmo.

Ousadamente, o mágico cuspiu no chão, em frete aos quatro. Aquilo enfureceu ambos, obviamente.

– Prefiro a morte ao curvar-me diante de ti!

– Huh... se é assim...

Em fração de segundos, Doflamingo perfurou-o com suas linhas em seus órgãos vitais, assim como fez com o médico que cuidou de Melissa há três anos. Um grito de dor e agonia veio do mágico, juntamente com o filho cindo por trás.

– PAAAAAAI! – gritou o garoto, desesperado.

E Doflamingo continuou com a mão estendida em direção ao corpo do velho pai do garoto, mostrando que foi ele mesmo.

– Ora, ora... parece que seu pai foi inconsequente ao me desafiar...

– Não era você quem estava defendendo o povo desse rei maldito?! E matou meu pai por quê?

– Porque me desafiou, defendendo aquele traste que chamavam de rei. – nervos apareceram na testa do loiro.

Em um ato de desespero, o filho pegou uma pedra do chão e atirou no loiro, que destruiu com suas linhas. Usando _Haki_ , fez o garoto desmaiar, antes que provocasse um escândalo maior. Não poderia ser o vilão naquele momento.

– Vamos andando! – disse Doffy, passando pelos corpos jogados no chão.

Qualquer insanidade era pouca para ele, quando o assunto era concluir seu plano malévolo de conquistar Dressrosa.


	22. Recordações de Um Antigo Amor em Uma Nov

Um triste dia para aquela pobre família de Acacia. Com o chefe da família morto, a mãe e os dois filhos choravam pela morte do pacato mágico que divertia as pessoas com seus truques de ilusionismo. Tess jurou vingar-se de Doflamingo em frente ao corpo do pai, mas mãe se jogou na frente dele, implorando que não fizesse isso. Muito nervoso, o jovem não aceitou aquelas súplicas, tramando secretamente sua vingança. Sabia que o risco de também perder a vida estupidamente era alto, mas junto levaria aquele enorme homem sádico.

Aimi estava profundamente abalada. Por vontade da mãe, Tess não falou sobre detalhes daquela destruição de Dressrosa e quem matou o pai para ela, pois a mulher não queria que ela também se revoltasse contra o novo rei, poupando-lhe a vida. A menina era tudo na vida daquela mãe, assim como era Tess. Não queria ver outro filho lidando com aquilo. Mas Aimi era curiosa, queria saber detalhes, mas os dois inventavam desculpas. Irritada por dentro, a garota de cabelos ruivos apenas se calou, mostrando-se desinteressada para não aborrecer principalmente a mãe, que era muito devota à família, e era parcialmente exagerada no zelo que tinha com seus filhos, quase ao ponto de sufocar as pessoas que amava sendo assim. Uma pobre senhora que tinha muita energia e era sempre ocupada com alguma coisa, desde seus serviços até nos cuidados com os filhos.

Aqueles filhos tinham similaridades e diferenças, mas ambos eram igualmente valiosos e importantes para a mãe, como era para o pai. Tess era do tipo que age sem pensar, por impulso, e até um pouco egoísta em alguns momentos em que muito queria lutar por algo ou por alguém que amava, mas nunca foi necessário seus pais darem muitas broncas, já que sempre foi, desde criança, generosa, companheira, e disposta a ajudar e obedecer. Aimi era ainda uma criatura mais doce. De uma sensibilidade muito grande, sempre foi amorosa e gentil desde pequenina. Ela é também carinhosa e emotiva, ainda por cima sendo tratada como uma dócil e frágil bonequinha. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser atenta às coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Tinha boa percepção intuitiva – um traço herdado de seu pai.

Assim como Tess secretamente planejava uma vingança contra o assassino do seu pai, Aimi secretamente jurou descobrir quem era este assassino. Ao menos isso. Não se vingaria, mas queria sempre se lembrar da pessoa que lhe fez perder injustamente uma das pessoas que mais amava e admirava na vida.

...

– Jovem Mestre, esse é a filha do rei que te falei, Viola. Ela tem o poder de vidência e percepção intuitiva. – Monet apresentou a jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Doflamingo teve a impressão que estava vendo novamente aquela Melissa que havia conhecido há anos atrás. Contendo sua surpresa, ele sorriu para Viola, que estava aparentemente assustada diante dele.

– Ahhh... interessante! – disse ele, ajeitando os óculos.

Doflamingo pediu que ela se aproximasse fazendo gesto com a mão. Viola não quis dar um passo sequer à frente e Monet a empurrou, fazendo ficar bem diante dele, que estava sentado.

– Então, você é uma das antigas princesas...

– Ela era a segunda princesa de Dressrosa: Viola.

– Por favor, não mate meu pai! Aceito tornar-me uma de suas oficiais, mas por favor... – ela não conseguia manter firme a voz por cauda do choro – não faça nada que venha matar meu pai... por favor...

Ele levantou o rosto cabisbaixo dela segurando pelo queixo. Fitou bem aquelas feições... familiares... que arrebataram seu coração em tempos passados.

– Já lhe falaram algo a respeito de nossa organização? – ele lhe dirigia com a voz calma e baixa.

– ...sim.

– Sim, Jovem Mestre. Eu mesma já orientei sobre o papel dela dentro de nossa família. – disse Monet, ajeitando os próprios óculos.

Viola fitava Doflamingo com olhos sérios. A doçura daquele olhar... lhe trazia confortáveis lembranças dela. Ele jurou para si mesmo que jamais outra mulher seria digna de ser comparada àquela que ele tinha posto em um pedestal, em seu coração.

– Então, está decidido. Viola é nosso membro mais novo! Vamos celebrar!

– Sim, sim! Concordou Monet, pegando-a pelos pulsos novamente para que ela fosse para onde eles quisessem.

– Monet... deixa nossa nova integrante solta! Não há mesmo como fugir mais. E ele deve se sentir em família. Não é mesmo, Viola?

– ...ainda não me disse se vai poupar meu pai!

– Ah, aquele velho? Mas é claro! Eu não o matei. Mas ele ficará longe dos cidadãos, já que ele foi muito cruel em ataca-los daquele jeito!

– Eu... não acredito que ele tenha feito isso por vontade própria!

– Shhhh... não vamos mais discutir isso. Vamos até o grande salão junto aos outros. Vamos celebrar nossa vitória!

Todos celebravam a vitória do mais novo rei de Dressrosa. Viola estava quieta, fechada, em um canto. Baby 5 foi a primeira a tentar fazê-la se enturmar.

– Ora, não fica assim! Nós somos muito prósperos e vamos fazer seu reino ainda mais próspero!

– ...certo. – Viola não quis estender conversas com aquela que agora já era uma adolescente bem desenvolvida, de seios fartos e corpo voluptuoso, apesar de ter apenas quatorze anos.

– Sabe... você é tão parecida com uma pessoa que era muito importante para mim... – Baby 5 comentou, observando Viola.

– ...é?

– Sim! – ela não conteve as lágrimas nos olhos. Viola olhou a adolescente, confusa com aquela reação.

– Mas... o que houve?

– ...n-nada, não... com licença! – ela saiu para chorar em um canto qualquer. Quando se lembrava da doce amiga que a tratava como uma irmãzinha e filha, sempre chorava.

– Ela sempre chora antes mesmo de se emocionar! – comentou Jora, aparecendo atrás de Viola.

– Mas eu não fiz nada para ela! Ela apenas me disse que eu parecia com uma pessoa que era muito importante... e saiu chorando!

Jora coçou a testa com suas enormes e pontiagudas unhas vermelhas.

– Ai, ai... já imagino o porquê.

– Por quê, então?

– Hmm... deixa para lá. Não gosto de tocar muito no assunto, também...

Viola, em seu intuito, imaginou que essa lembrança fosse de alguém que já tinha morrido. Teria um dos membros do bando? Ou alguém da família dela? Viola não quis se aprofundar nesses detalhes. Sua justificativa foi aceita e logo não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Estava tão preocupada com a irmã e a sobrinha... onde elas estariam agora? O cunhado deveria estar que nem um louco protegendo as duas. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que deveria confiar nele. Kyros. Sua concentração em seus pensamentos foi rompida quando Monet lhe ofereceu uma taça de champanhe.

– Venha beber conosco!

– ... não quero. Monet, você tem um certo débito comigo!

– Não tenho débito nenhum contigo, Viola. – a voz serena e baixa não demonstrava nenhuma alteração diante daquela declaração – E pelo contrário, você é quem tem um débito comigo. Poderia estar morta juntamente com sua irmã e sobrinha...

Viola não teve como evitar a expressão aterrorizada ao ouvir aquilo.

– ...o... quê?

– Exatamente. Eu poupei a sua vida, garantindo a sobrevivência da família do antigo rei e indicando-a ao Jovem Mestre para continuar aqui, em sua moradia de desde sempre, e ainda podendo trabalhar e sobreviver conosco. Ainda tenho o carinho por você desde sempre, mesmo quando era uma simples empregada doméstica de sua família... pena que ainda não percebeu isso, não é, Viola?

Tendo uma crise de raiva, ela empurrou Monet, querendo ir diretamente para Doflamingo, mas foi travada por Monet com seu poder de congelamento.

– O que quer fazer? Quer fugir para verificar com seus próprios olhos, não? Não é uma sábia escolha...

– Solta-me! – ela gritou, se sacudindo para sair daquele congelamento, mas sem sucesso – Eu quero que Doflamingo me confirme isso!

– Não, ele não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com aquelas duas!

Os outros observaram o que acontecia entre aquelas duas.

– Já estão brigando de novo? – perguntou Señor Pink.

– Parece que vão demorar a se entender... – Machvise tornou a beber sua enorme caneca de vinho.

– Ela não vai se acostumar tão cedo, conosco... – comentou Gladius – mas será pior para ela se não aceitar nossas condições.

– Iiinnn... – riu o enorme homem louro, de exposto peito cabeludo.

Doflamingo observou de mais longe o clima de tensão entre Viola e Monet. Foi até as duas, com uma taça de vinho na mão.

– O que está havendo aqui?

– Doflamingo... ela está dizendo que Scarlet e filha estão mortas! Isso não é verdade?

– Eu não sei... Monet, por que falou isso, se não é verdade?

– Mas é verdade, Jovem Mestre. Pode confirmar isso, se quiser.

– Depois, depois... quero que solte Viola, agora. – colocou a taça no chão.

– Mas Jovem Mestre... ela vai...

– Vamos, Monet. Solte-a.

Assim que ela soltou, Violet foi até ele e começou a lhe socar as pernas, a única parte do corpo dele que tinha alcance para bater. Ele observou aquela brava e bela jovem atacando-o daquele jeito, depois caindo aos seus pés em um choro intenso. Todos pararam para olhar aquela situação. Doflamingo se agachou, vendo mais de perto aquela pobre criatura.

– Viola.

O tom sério e calmo da voz dele a fez olhá-lo.

– Como lhe prometi, seu pai será poupado. Não fui responsável pelo que os outros fizeram. Você não tem saída a não ser nós. E procure se manter firme até que possa rever seu pai... você quer revê-lo, não é?

– ...você é um louco...

– Eu sei disso... mas não vou falhar com minha promessa. Isso, não farei...

Ele estendeu a enorme mão para ela. Ela hesitou, olhando-o de cima para baixo. E para aquela mão enorme mostrando-se gentil em ajuda-la a levantar. Depois de segundos, ela pôs a delicada mão em cima da palma daquela outra mão que lhe ajudou a levantar.

– E vamos continuar nosso banquete! Baby 5, traga o pernil, vamos jantar agora!

– Éééé! – todos comemoraram aquela ordem dele.

Foi um banquete delicioso. Viola pode comer depois de muitas horas sem colocar um pedaço de pão na boca. Degustou de um jantar tão delicioso, ao mesmo tempo em que lidava com aquela situação horrível. Depois de todos se recolherem, Doflamingo ficou junto aos três Agentes Oficiais e as irmãs Monet e Sugar, que parecia ser uma simples garotinha indefesa – mas era um insubstituível membro do bando. Kyros foi ao palácio e confrontou Doflamingo, exigindo que lhe entregassem rei Riku.

– Tragam-no. – ordenou Doflamingo.

Kyros ficou horrorizado quando Doflamingo informou que ele tinha enviado subordinados para matar sua esposa e filho. Quando Doflamingo estava prestes a executar Riku, Kyros cortou a própria perna que estava acorrentada e atacou Doflamingo, mas Sugar interveio e transformou Kyros em um brinquedo, fazendo dele a sua primeira vítima humana em Dressrosa. Apesar disso, ele conseguiu escapar do palácio como rei – o mínimo que podia fazer naquele estado. Como resultado da sua transformação, todas as memórias dele foram esquecidas e tudo o que restou de seu legado é a sua estátua no Coliseu.

Pela sugestão de Monet, Viola teve seu nome mudado para Violet, para que ninguém se lembrasse de ou tivesse incertezas de que alguém relativo do Rei Riku estava vivo. Pelas ruas, alguns levantavam motim para desmascarar Doflamingo, e um dos principais líderes dessa "junta" era Tess. Riku ainda tinha admiradores que, assim como o pai de Aimi, acharam que tudo foi golpe de um famoso pirata que era conhecido por aquelas bandas. Sugar foi ordenada a transformar em brinquedos todos os que cercaram o palácio para se vingar de Doflamingo. Tess foi uma dessas vítimas, sendo transformado em um cachorro de brinquedo. Sem entender, nada, sequer podia se mover direito. Como ele estava assim? Por quê? Sem entender, estava desnorteado, assim como os outros brinquedos, antes pessoas revoltadas com Doflamingo.

E o drama ficou pior: ao voltar para a casa, surpreendeu-se ao ver a irmã recebendo-o.

– Ué? ...um cachorro de brinquedo?

Cachorro de brinquedo? Como assim? Olhou-se rapidamente: viu a sua forma similar a de um cachorro. Por isso, tinha a dificuldade de andar de quatro patas.

– Nossa... ele se move por conta. Vem cá, quer um pouco d'água? – ela o pegou e levou para casa.

Ela deu um pouco de água e comida para ele, sem imaginar que aquele era o irmão transformado em brinquedo.

– Aimi! De quem é esse cachorro? – perguntou a mãe.

– Não sei. Bateu à nossa porta, acho que ele está perdido.

– Mas... é um brinquedo!

– Sim, mas não sei se tem um dono.

Tess começou a chorar, desolado em não poder falar a verdade – sequer tinha condições de falar como uma pessoa normal. Ao chorar, pareceu mesmo um cachorrinho chorando. Aimi pegou-o no colo, e decidiu desobedecer à mãe em coloca-lo para fora.

– Mamãe... não vou deixar você abandoná-lo desse jeito!

– Você preocupada com esse brinquedo e eu preocupada com Tess que ainda não chegou!

Aimi abraçou o cachorrinho de brinquedo de cor amarela, com manchas marrons espalhadas pelo corpo em forma de um cachorro. O tempo passou, e elas achando que Tess não havia voltado. A mãe chorava pelos cantos. O consolo de Aimi era aquele cãozinho de brinquedo.

– Puxa... será que você tem algum dono ou dona que esteja te procurando? Não se preocupa, vou colocar anúncios pela cidade para ver se te acham.

"Sou eu, seu irmão!" Tess tentava lhe dizer, mas só latia. Aimi o chamava de "pintadinho", e acabou que virou o nome do "brinquedo". E com o passar do tempo, Aimi foi proibida de sair de casa, pois a mãe tinha medo de perder a única pessoa que tinha nesse mundo. Ela ficou muito chateada, mas não contrariou e nem desobedeceu à mãe. Ao ouvir a decisão da mulher, Tess sentiu certo alívio, pois não queria que acontecesse com ela o que aconteceu com ele. Mas ainda sentia pena dela, que só podia ficar do lado de fora apenas no quintal de casa. A mãe até desistiu de desfazer daquele brinquedo que parecia ter vida própria, para não magoar ainda mais a filha, que aprendeu até um pouco de mecânica com a ajuda do cãozinho de brinquedo, quando ele tinha algum problema técnico. E ele mesmo indicava as ferramentas que ela deveria usar nele, ensinando-a desse jeito um pouco de sua habilidade. Isso já o confortava mais, vendo que ainda podia ser útil em alguma coisa. E tendo o amor e sendo cuidado pela irmã querida, mesmo ela não podendo reconhecer quem era Tess.

...

Um ano se passou desde aqueles dias de terror em Dressrosa. E o país estava totalmente reconstruído, cheio de brinquedos e de pessoas que haviam superado tudo. Era como se todo aquele terror tivesse sido apagado de suas memórias. A habilidade incomum e única de Sugar. Ela tinha transformando muitos cidadãos em brinquedos e submetia-os à escravidão, fazendo-os esquecidos por qualquer pessoa que os conhecia antes. Tess era um dos poucos que não eram controlados por ela, por viver sempre dentro de casa com Aimi.

Violet foi treinada por Monet e Trebol, que a escolheu para ficar em sua brigada. Obediente, a morena estava com os cabelos um pouco maiores e com o jeito mais maduro, frio. Sua revolta era guardada em seu peito, mas faria tudo para que Doflamingo cumprisse sua promessa.

Era uma época vitoriosa para Doflamingo. Mesmo tendo superado a única tristeza nesses últimos anos, ele estava pronto para progredir em seus planos. Ter tomado o país de seus antepassados já foi uma grande conquista. Só que, ao conhecer uma certa pessoa, sentiu novamente o despertar daquela paixão que achava ter consolidado em seu coração. A lembrança dela era refletida na figura de Violet. Foi um ano sabendo lidar com tais pensamentos, e com o temperamento forte dela. Mas aos poucos, aquela bela mulher abria as cicatrizes daquele amor antigo. Jamais ousava em comparar Melissa com nenhuma outra mulher por aí. Sequer havia envolvido com outras nem mesmo por diversão. Estava seco por dentro e assim queria se manter, por ela. De fato, ainda nunca tinha esquecido e jamais perdoaria Corazon por ter sido o amor pelo qual ela correspondeu. Mas gostava de observar Violet em qualquer situação que a encontrasse. Inicialmente, ela mantinha a discrição quando percebia que era observada. Sequer queria imaginar que havia algum interesse por parte dele.

E ela estava secretamente curiosa em relação a esse misterioso membro que tinha sido do bando e aparentemente estava morto. Cautelosamente, ao flagrar Baby 5 distraída mexendo nas flores do jardim do palácio, usou o seu poder oriundo de uma Akuma no Mi: a clarividência de diversas formas – desde em forma de raio X, podendo ver desde a nudez até os ossos das pessoas, até a mente das pessoas, podendo perceber se mentem ou não, e até mesmo a capacidade de ver situações extremamente distantes de onde está. Resolveu vasculhar a mente de Baby 5. Não viu detalhadamente porque Jora pôs atrás dela.

– O que pensa que está fazendo com Baby 5? – Jora chamou a atenção em voz alta, fazendo Baby 5 virar-se para trás – Está espionando-a com essa habilidade aí para quê?

– ...não era ela... e sim a cidade portuária mais próxima! – Violet conseguiu inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada.

– Hããã... não acredito. Sabe que seu poder é restrito em ser usado em nós.

– Que está havendo? – Baby 5 foi até as duas.

– ...estamos de olho em você, Melissa...

– Melissa? – Violet estranhou ao ser chamada assim.

– Ops! Ah... Viola... não, Violet! – Jora bateu com a mão na testa – Ah, eu e essa mania de trocar os nomes! – ela foi andando, mas apontou o dedo para Violet, alertando – Estamos de olho em você!

– ... mas não entendi nada! – disse Baby 5, coçando a cabeça.

– ...é que tinha alguns navios piratas se aproximando aqui... e quis verificar. Não estava espionando ninguém!

– Ora, do que está falando?

– ...deixa para lá.

Algumas coisas ficaram mais claras para Violet entender. Ainda quer saber mais. Descobrir a verdade por trás daquele nome "Melissa". Por que ela foi chamada assim, acidentalmente – ela notou que aquilo não foi proposital. Jora ficou nervosa por não acertar o nome ela. Será que aquilo poderia estar envolvida com algum ponto fraco daquela gente? De Doflamingo? Nesse período de um ano, ela sempre procurou descobrir algo que fosse o ponto fraco daquele bando. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu aquela figura imponente e ousada diante de si. Um belo sorriso sádico. Uma bela figura masculina que escondia um terrível monstro dentro de si. Uma armadilha. Um perigo. Viola era cautelosa em lidar com aquele homem. Aquele homem que vinha de vez em quando em sua mente. Queria espioná-lo com seu poder, mas sempre tinha alguém de olho nela. Eles ainda não confiavam nela, por ela ser uma integrante "forçada" entre eles. Mas ela tinha uma ideia inicial de como era Doflamingo em si: uma criatura lunática capaz de ultrapassar seus próprios limites para conseguir o que quer, a ponto de acabar com uma pessoa que ama se caso esta estiver lhe atrapalhando.

Mas ainda tinha mais coisas que ainda precisavam ser resolvidas em sua mente. Muitas coisas. Pensamentos que nasciam em sua mente e ela sequer tinha dado conta deles. E um deles... era seu interesse peculiar em Doflamingo. Não apenas para descobrir seus pontos fracos... mas era ele em si.


	23. Lidando Com Diversos Conflitos

– Violet... preciso que me faça uma pequena tarefa. – disse Doflamingo, que havia mandando chama-la para pedir que cumprisse uma missão.

– Claro. O que quiser.

– A Jora me disse que tinha visto navios piratas por perto. E falando nisso, quero que faça isso novamente pela cidade, quero que descubra se ainda há algum tipo de traidor ou conspirador em Dressrosa.

– Sim, Jovem Mestre.

– E se achar, reporte para Sugar para que dê um jeitinho. Fufufufu...

Jora tinha que falar isso para Doflamingo, acreditando – ou não – nas palavras de Violet. E sem saída, teve que fazer o que ele lhe pediu. Não era de todo mal aquela situação, assim poderia observar as mentes do bando em uma distância segura. Mas ficaria alerta, pois ainda achava que seria espionada.

– Eu... gostaria que algum membro fosse comigo. – Violet fez esse pedido, para despistar suas reais intenções e ganhar a confiança do loiro.

– Não. Dessa vez, irá sozinha. Confio em você, Violet. E... sabe bem o que acontece com os traidores em minhas mãos...

– Sei sim.

– E seu pai está guardado, protegido por mim. A proteção que dou para ele depende somente de suas atitudes dentro de nossa família... Violet. – ele pronunciou o nome modificado dela de forma lenta e debochada.

– Sei disso. E por ele, faço tudo que quiser.

– Tudo? Humm... interessante. – disse, apoiando um dos lados da face na palma da mão, olhando-a profundamente.

– Eu... posso me retirar agora?

– ...pode sim.

– Com licença. – ela saiu correndo. Atrás de uma coluna em outro lugar do palácio, Violet ficou encostada, com a mão no peito. Seu coração estava batendo mais forte. Por que aquilo? Sem entender, apenas procurava se acalmar.

E seguiu em frente, indo cumprir sua missão. Pela primeira vez, ela pode sair do castelo e sem ser perseguida por nenhum outro membro. De um ponto distante, pode usar sua clarividência para descobrir primeiramente o mistério envolvendo o tal ex-membro misterioso do bando de Doflamingo. Avistou Novamente Baby 5, dessa vez chorando em um canto, às escondidas, e penetrou em seus pensamentos. Em sua visão, avistou a memória de uma mulher, jovem, parecida realmente com ela própria. Era muito vago o que podia ver. Em pouco menos de um ano, ficar sem usar seus poderes direito a deixou destreinada.

De repente, algo lhe golpeia na cabeça, fazendo-a cair no chão meio inconsciente. Violet abriu os olhos. Reconheceu a figura de Trebol.

– Por que... me atacou?

– Apenas para ver se estava em forma e alerta, Violet! E pelo visto... descuida demais da retarguada. Bé-hehehehehe!

– ...ahh... o Jovem Mestre... disse que eu...

– Disse o quê?

– Ahhh... minha cabeça...

– Ahh... como você é fraca! Se não fosse pelo seu poder de clarividência, seria morta juntamente com o resto do seu clã! Parece até com "umazinha" que tivemos entre nós...

As coisas iam se montando na cabeça dela. Era essa em sua visão que era a antiga integrante? Teria sido ela morta por eles? Era essa a Melissa?

– Continua com a tarefa, mas mantenha a retarguada segura. Bé-hehehehe! – Trebol saiu da frente dela.

Violet fechou os olhos, quase perdendo a consciência. Mas alguém apareceu em frente a ela. Depois de algumas horas, uma senhora parou em sua frente e gentilmente a acudiu.

– Você está bem? – a senhora perguntou.

– ...

Com a ajuda de outro cidadão, a senhora levou até sua casa. Era a mãe de Aimi, disposta a cuidar da cabeça ferida dela.

– Aimi! Vai até a cozinha e me traga um pequeno recipiente com água morna e um pano.

– Sim, mamãe. – disse ela, indo até a cozinha e sendo seguida pelo cachorro de brinquedo.

A senhora cuidou dela, com o auxílio de Aimi, que ficou ao lado da jovem mulher o tempo todo. Ao se recuperar, Violet se levantou, querendo voltar para o castelo.

– Mas não pode sair agora... espera mais um pouco. Queria que você comesse alguma coisa antes de partir.

– Não posso. Se eu me atrasar, meu chefe me mata!

– Mas então não tira os curativos, está bem?

– Sim, senhora. E obrigada por tudo!

Ambas se deram as mãos. Aimi se aproximou e perguntou.

– E... quem é seu chefe?

– Aimi! Não precisa interrogá-la com essas perguntas!

– Não tem problema. Além disso, devo falar. Não posso me esconder tanto de pessoas que foram gentis comigo. Bem... eu trabalho para o rei. – justificou-se a morena dos olhos cor de mel.

– Sério? – a menina perguntou empolgada

– Ah... então é uma figura nobre! – disse a mãe.

– É... digamos que sim. – Violet olhou para o lado, com ar pensativo.

– Sempre ouvi falar nesse novo rei. Ele é assim, muito autoritário? – Aimi começou a enchê-la de perguntas.

– Com os seus funcionários, sim. E sou um deles e estou atrasada.

– Bem... qualquer coisa, estamos aqui para servir ao rei, que beneficiou o país depois daquele dia terrível... – a senhora tampou a boca, escondendo um soluço de choro.

Violet olhou com pena desta. Provavelmente, deve ter perdido alguém importante naquele massacre. Sequer precisou usar seu poder de clarividência para perceber.

– Tenho que ir, logo! Até outro dia! – Violet saiu correndo dali, pegando uma carona em um dos brinquedos-taxi e se dirigindo ao palácio.

– Aimi, para que ficou enchendo ela de perguntas assim? Não sabe antes a descrição, menina?! – a mãe deu a bronca depois que Violet saiu.

– Ah... não fiz nada demais! Além disso, nada sei do que se passa em Acacia. Não saio de casa há um ano!

– Para isso, eu te deixo ler os jornais, não?

– Sei... mas sinto falta de sair de casa.

– Quer sair e nunca mais voltar, que nem seu irmão? Nunca! Nunca permitirei que me deixe sozinha aqui, a não ser que se case e tenha meus netos!

– Mas até lá... será muito tempo! – disse ela, sentando-se perto da janela. Pintadinho veio até ela, que o acolheu nos braços.

– E que seja! Preciso protegê-la, faço isso pela memória de seu pai e de seu irmão!

Pintadinho olhou para a mãe. A sua mãe, também. Como era horrível para Tess ser um brinquedo com sentimentos e sequer poder falar para as duas que estava ali, e que fazia o possível para, ao menos, manter Aimi feliz naquele confinamento.

– Eu... sempre ouvi falar nesse novo rei pelos jornais, ele é o herói que salvou Dressrosa das garras do antigo Rei Riku!

– Rei Riku... o mesmo que deve ter matado seu pai! – deixou escapar seus pensamentos, coisa que evitava falar com ela.

– Foi ele, mãe? ...foi esse rei insano que fez isso?

– Não... não sei, não sei... mas ele atacou muitos de nossos cidadãos! Eu acho, apenas. E vamos mudar de assunto! – disse ela, aos choros e sentando-se na cadeira de balança, pegando os panos para tricotar ao lado dela – Vem, Aimi. Ajuda-me com essas roupas!

– ...sim, mamãe. – ela obedeceu à velha mãe.

A mãe era ainda uma pobre dona de casa, uma cozinheira e costureira que prestava serviços para a comunidade, em troca de sustento. Aimi queria tanto ajuda-la, além dos serviços de casa. Quem sabe se, quando atingisse a maioridade, a mãe não a liberaria do confinamento para procurar um emprego? Também procuraria pelo irmão, pois no fundo sentia que ele estava vivo em algum lugar.

...

– Então? Onde esteve esse tempo todo? – Monet parou o caminho de Viola no corredor da entrada do castelo.

– ...estive fazendo o que me foi ordenado. – respondeu seriamente.

– ... e essa faixa na cabeça?

– Pergunte ao Trebol.

Monet a puxou pelo braço, segurando-a com força. Violet sentiu uma dor horrível, mas manteve a dureza que fazia questão de tratar aquela que era responsável por cuidar das ações dela.

– Solta o meu braço!

– Trebol já comentou o que aconteceu... só espero que tenha usado seus poderes para o que Jovem Mestre seguiu.

– Pois assim o fiz. Mas descuidei da retaguarda e ele apenas me testou.

– ...estou de olho em você, Violet.

– ...pode soltar meu braço de forma gentil?

– Heh... está progredindo cada vez mais.

Monet a soltou. Violet saiu da presença dela. Mas parou ao ouvir novamente a mulher de cabelos verdes.

– Ah, estava esquecendo... Doflamingo quer que fale pessoalmente para ele sobre sua missão de hoje.

– Estou indo. – foi diretamente até ele.

Doflamingo esperava aquele jovem mulher, sentado no parapeito de uma das grandes janelas do grande salão.

– Violet... como foi sua missão? Encontrou possíveis espiões?

– ...Trebol me atrapalhou.

– Atrapalhou? Como?

– Ele testou se eu estava alerta e com isso, fui golpeada e acabei perdendo tempo me curando do ferimento. Mas fiz minha tarefa como me pediu.

– Fufufufu... Trebol adora fazer as coisas por conta própria... – ele saiu da janela e foi até ela. Observou a cabeça enfaixada – ele nunca perdoa falhas dos seus subordinados de sua brigada.

– E... não vi nenhum suspeitos em conspiração por perto.

– Ótimo. Você vai continuar a tarefa amanhã, também. E cuida da sua retaguarda, da próxima vez, hã?!

– Pode deixar, Jovem Mestre.

Ele aproximou ainda mais dela, que recuou dois passos.

– Ora... não precisa ficar receosa diante de mim. Assim, parece tem esconde alguma coisa...

– ...desculpa.

– ...você é bem tímida... isso vai te atrapalhar um pouco. – ele observou as bochechas coradas dela.

– ...adaptarei melhor com o tempo.

– Mas você cresceu muito em apenas um ano. Achei que fosse demorar mais alguns anos...

– ...obrigada.

Ele curvou seus lábios em forma de sorriso. Incomodada com aquela conversa, pediu licença e saiu correndo dali.

– Ai, ai... são todas iguais! – ria Doflamingo, sentando-se em seu trono.

Os dias se passavam e Violet aprimorava suas habilidades de luta. Quando andava pelas ruas de Acacia, resolveu secretamente procurar aquela senhora que havia ajudado quando estava inconsciente no chão, devido ao golpe de Trebol. Viu um grupo de homens tocando a música flamenca – o tipo de música que gostava de ouvir e dançar; mas quando era princesa, nunca teve a oportunidade de aprender a dançar. Parou para assistir. Talvez, nunca teria a oportunidade de aprender e dançar essa contagiante música.

Em seu quarto – que não mudou quando Doflamingo passou a morar ali –, ela pegou uns discos e colocou na vitrola antiga que tinha e colocou a música. Deixando se levar pela bela melodia, treinava sozinha a dança flamenca. Observava as dançarinas na famosa cúpula _Uma Muchacha Del Baile_ , um ponto famoso em Acacia. Sempre cuidadosa para não ser observada. Mas em um dia de folga, sozinha em seu quarto, enquanto praticava sua dança, foi flagrada por Baby 5, que trazia algo de comer para ela. Violet parou a dança sem jeito, encabulada em ter sido flagrada.

– Mas por que parou?

– ...eu.. me cansei.

– Mentirosa! Ah, eu trouxe sua comida. – ela colocou a bandeja no móvel mais próximo – ...mas pode continuar dançando.

– ...achou legal o que eu fazia?

– Não vi nada demais... e não sabia que dançava tão bem!

– Só não saia espalhando, prometa-me!

– Hahahaha! Como você é boba! Isso não é motivo para ser segredo.

– Hum...

– E... posso continuar vendo você dançar?

– ...não, e agora eu vou comer.

Baby 5 transformou seu braço em uma arma a apontou para ela.

– Não vai comer se não dançar para mim! – apesar daquela ameaça ser séria, Baby 5 agia de modo meio infantil.

– Ora, não seja intrometida nas minhas coisas!

– Não costumamos ter segredos entre nós, na família. E se não dançar, não vou permitir que coma! – baby 5 afastou a bandeja dela.

– ...e se eu dançar... promete que não vai sair contando para o resto? – Baby 5 tentou não ser grossa diante daquela atitude infantil, para não causar confusão.

– ...vou pensar.

– Diz se promete. Aí eu até ensino você a dançar!

– Sério?! Aaaaaah! – Baby 5 voltou seu braço ao normal, dando a bandeja para ela, toda sorridente. E depois de ter comido o lanche, Violet teve que cumprir com a palavra, para que aquela mocinha não saísse contando para os outros. Até se divertiu por um bom tempo com Baby 5. Por trás da porta, Monet observava as duas. Vendo Baby 5, lembrou-se de Viola com a irmã mais velha, Scarlet.

...

O grupo de músicos do local onde Violet gostava de ficar ouvindo e vendo dançarinas dançando estavam secretamente tramando contra Doflamingo. Monet, ao ouvir Doflamingo comentando com os outros, sugeriu um plano, contando o que soube de Violet.

– Mas... ela não está envolvida com esses homens, não? – perguntou Doflamingo, aparentemente preocupado.

– Nem sabe. Sei porque estou vigiando-a. Flagrei em um momento vago assistindo as performances no _Uma Muchacha Del Baile_. Porém, nunca se aproximou deles. – explicou Monet.

– Entendo. Então, você quer que ela se disfarce de uma daquelas dançarinas para coletar informações?

– Sim. Garanto que não se arrependerá de aceitar minha sugestão como missão.

– ...você nunca me decepciona, Monet... – ele acariciou a cabeça dela com sua enorme mão, fazendo a outra sorrir.

Assim fez o loiro. Apresentou o plano para a morena.

– E olha... se conseguir bom êxito em sua missão, terá aquele local como sua base em Dressrosa. E poderá se divertir dançando e entretendo o povo. Que acha?

Violet achou aquilo extremamente tentador. Era um sonho trabalhar ali, sendo dançarina local. Imagina ser como uma "dona" dali? Realizaria seu sonho de qualquer jeito.

– ...mas... por que acha que eu deveria ter aquele lugar... como uma base em Dressrosa? – ela não acreditava que estava ouvindo isso.

– Ora... parece desanimador? Então eu mudo de base, se quiser...

– Não, não! É perfeito o lugar para mim!

– Hehe... seus olhinhos brilharam quando eu falei na sua recompensa, não é?

– ...bem, eu...

– Eu sei que gosta daquele lugar e que aprecia a dança flamenca.

– ...alguém lhe falou isso, não é?

– Falar, não falou diretamente... mas descobri com esta proposta que lhe fiz. E então? Aceita?

– Sim, claro. – concordou ela, perdoando Baby 5 ou qualquer outro que tenha descoberto e falado para Doflamingo sobre essa sua paixão.

– Fufufufu... vamos começar nessa noite mesmo, naquele local!

...

Ao chegar à noite, a contagiante música flamenca e assovios insinuantes de homens destacavam _Uma Muchacha Del Baile_. Também, não era à toa: estava diante de uma cúpula onde uma bela e voluptuosa mulher se apresentava. Os cabelos presos em um coque enfeitado com duas flores vermelhas; ela usava brincos grandes e dourados, sapatos de salto alto e cor roxa e um vestido branco e longo tipicamente de dançarinas de dança flamenca, com bolinhas e babados de cor vinho. Uma mulher esguia, de pele clara que era realçada ainda mais com o brilho das tochas por perto. Violet estava linda. Señor Pink e Gladius estavam disfarçados como espectadores e Lao G como o apresentador. Violet estava encarregada de se infiltrar naqueles músicos e descobrir se estavam tramando realmente alguma coisa. Era a chance de conquistar a confiança de sua nova família e aquele lugar como sua base em Dressrosa – pois assim tinha prometido Doflamingo.

Em um ponto distante, o próprio observava a atuação de seus membros. Dela, em especial. Um momento inimaginável para ele – poder admirar melhor aquela mulher de longe, sem ser percebido por ela. Eram curvas que se destacavam mais naquela dança calorosa. Depois de anos, finalmente redescobriu-se como "macho". Julgava-se seco por tudo o que havia passado com Melissa, embora isso ainda era uma ferida cicatrizada. Mas naquela noite foi diferente; aquela curiosa atração que sentia por ela estava se transformando aos poucos em uma luxuriosa atração. O loiro se desligou por alguns momentos, deixando de observá-la como uma espiã em potencial e observava-a como uma fêmea. Uma atraente fêmea. A única coisa interessante que veio daquele velho rei fracassado. Valeu a pena ter deixado viver. Se não fosse pela recomendação de Monet, teria feito a besteira em matar uma atraente criatura como ela.

E Violet cumpriu perfeitamente enquanto estava se arrumando ou descansando nos intervalos, checando com sua habilidade os planos daqueles homens. Contando tudo aos três que estavam ali com ela, executaram todos os músicos e dançarinas envolvidos depois que terminou a apresentação.

– Meus parabéns, Violet! Foi uma ótima atuação conosco! G!

– Agora, vamos voltar ao palácio e relatar ao Jovem Mestre. – Gladius limpava suas luvas.

– Sim.

No fundo, Violet se sentia mal por ter promovido aquela chacina. Sentia-se uma criminosa, junto com os outros. Pois precisava da confiança daquele bando. E aquela tentação de poder ter aquele local como sua base, assim podendo ficar mais distante do castelo quando quisesse... tudo era questão de ganhar a confiança de Doflamingo.

E não foi diferente. Já no palácio, Doflamingo cumpriu o prometido, dando-lhe aquele lugar como sua própria base e ela poderia fazer o que quiser ali – desde que continuasse disciplinada dentro do bando.

– E se fizer tudo cada vez mais corretamente... poderá ter mais privilégios que imagina... – o tom era levemente sedutor.

Viola não sabia o porquê de ficar confusa por causa da estranha sensação que sentia ao ouvi-lo falar desse jeito.

– Apenas faço meu serviço pela vida do meu pai. Não me interessa privilégios dentro da família de vocês...

– Que também é sua, agora... – corrigiu ele, ainda nesse tom.

– ...é como eu disse.

Ele ainda avançava mais, a ponto dela recuar aos poucos até sair correndo dali, deixando-o só. Sorrindo, ele se divertiu com aquelas atitudes que lhe traziam boas lembranças. De um outro lado do salão, atrás das cortinas, Trebol observava aquela cena.

– Será que vai se repetir aquela história? – perguntou ele, baixinho.

...

Numa certa noite quente em Dressrosa, Doflamingo desfrutava de sua bebida, sozinho em seu quarto – o luxuoso quarto que um dia foi do Rei Riku. Violet não estava mais ali no palácio e só aparecia ali quando ele convocava todos. Cada um dos membros tinham uma base por toda a Dressrosa, com exceção de Baby 5, Jora e Lao G. Cansado daquela solidão, resolveu ir até onde estava aquela bela mulher. Disfarçado com um capote de cor marrom escuro, ficou alguns quilômetros observando aquele lugar cheio de gente – homens em sua maioria – ao observar Violet dançando no _Uma Muchacha Del Baile_ , encantando seus expectadores. Reconheceu Gladius, em um canto, aparentemente tomando conta dela ou da base dela, enquanto esta distraía todos com sua dança. E como estava apaixonante aquela bela Viola... que aos poucos deixava de ser aquela jovenzinha tão séria e preocupada e tornava-se uma mulher mais firme, mais charmosa. Mas ainda tinha um quê daquela mocinha que havia conhecido há um ano atrás. E isso não tirava sua graça como mulher. Ele sabia que estava se deixando levar por aquela atração que sentia, embora sempre lutasse para nunca se envolver novamente em um outro amor como foi com Melissa. Mas tudo só piorava. Mentir para si mesmo já não era uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais enganar os sentimentos que tinha como um homem.

Havia alguns tipos bizarros assistindo a bela dançarina. Tipos enormes, mal-intencionados e vestidos das mais estranhas formas, porém muitos estavam de terno. Desde os ternos mais simples até os mais bregas. Não dava para ver muitos detalhes, pois era desse grupo que ele estava distante, mas não pode deixar de observá-los também.

– Bravo! Bravo! – os homens gritaram quando ela finalizou a dança entregando a flor que havia colocado na boca para um dos homens que parecia hipnotizado diante dela. Mais à frente, uma senhora gorda e forte corria atrás de um outro homem que estava assistindo aquela dançarina, aparentemente enciumada – provavelmente era seu marido ou namorado. Doflamingo chegou a rir disso, mas sem deixar de observar Violet.

Ao terminar as apresentações, observou Gladius falando algo com ela, e retirando-se em seguida. Ele parecia deixá-la ali, sozinha. Ela mesma organizava tudo ali, com ajuda de outros músicos. Todos iam indo embora e ela mesma fechou as cortinas do palanque onde havia se apresentado. Em vez de ir para dentro da base, ela deixou a base olhando para os lados. Estava tudo escuro, somente a fraca luz das ruas iluminava parte das ruas. Por coincidência do destino, ela estava vindo perto do beco onde estava escondido.

Violet tentou ficar em um ponto distante, para observar secretamente Doflamingo com sua habilidade, mas novamente foi atrapalhada por mais uma casualidade. De repente, uma desconhecida mão a puxou, aparentemente grande e escura, fazendo-a assustar e, sem poder gritar, foi levada até o fim do beco. Ela não se atreveu a gritar, porém procurou olhar no rosto de quem a puxou, mas o lugar onde estava era extremamente escuro. Ficou assustada por uma questão de segundos, até que a mão dessa pessoa deslizou pelo rosto de forma tão agradável que a fez acalmar-se. Ela silenciou qualquer ruído que pudesse fazer e que chamasse a atenção, porém sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito. Seus seios fartos quase saíram para fora do decote do vestido.

– Eu… não consigo vê-lo… – ela disse baixinho.

Os dedos aparentemente ásperos pousados em sua bochecha correu até sua boca. Estranhamente, ela sentia-se bem com aquelas carícias de alguém cujo rosto nem fisionomia podia ver direito. Deu para ouvir um "shhhh" grave, baixo, calmo, como se estivesse pedindo para que ela se calasse. Seus lábios eram acariciados lentamente. Um baixo gemido de satisfação cortou aquele silêncio entre os dois. Ai voltou todo o medo naquele momento.

– Por favor… deixa-me ir embora… – sua súplica era dócil e irresistível, a voz tão doce e suave ainda se tornava mais assim naquele momento de (quase) tensão.

Nunca alguém havia lhe tocado daquele jeito. A impressão que Viola tinha era quee alguém bem maior e mais forte que ela estava diante dali. Esse ser tinha um leve cheiro de bebida, mas não era desagradável. Sim, os homens mais ousados... ela esqueceu que teria que lidar com isso, como uma dançarina que se apresentava par ao povo. Mas… aquele toque… era simplesmente agradável. Mas poderia ser uma armadilha. Era por isso que Viola estava tensa. Queria sair dali, mas parecia que algo a paralisava ali. "Não… consigo me mexer!", pensou ela, enquanto tentava se mover sorrateiramente. E as coisas foram se acentuando, quando estes mesmos dedos ásperos percorreram pela lateral do pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar. Algo por dentro lhe aquecia a pele e, sem querer, sentiu algo pulsando abaixo do seu ventre. Sensações de prazer antes nunca experimentadas. E foram até em direção a um dos seios, fazendo a jovem mulher assustada, e levemente excitada, jogar o corpo para trás, evitando que continuasse a ser tocada a ponto do estranho lhe tocar no seio.

– Por favor… desculpa… mas pare com isso… não me sinto bem… – inventou uma desculpa enquanto aos poucos, percebeu que podia se mover normalmente como antes. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca.

A mão novamente lhe tocou o rosto, acariciando-a a ponto de fazê-la fechar os olhos, e a soltou, abandonando-a ali. Ela podia perceber pelo barulho dos sapatos que indicavam o caminhar da tal pessoa. De repente, veio subitamente a curiosidade de saber quem era aquele homem.

– Mas… espera… diga-me seu nome antes de ir…

– Violet...

Ela arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo aquela voz. Soltando-se dele, andou se apoiando nas paredes, andando com cuidado em direção oposta ao do homem. Por fim, podia ver a luz vinda das tochas das ruas mais expostas de Dressrosa. Mas isso não intimidou Doflamingo, que a puxou novamente para si, e para facilitar seu contato com ela, ajoelhou-se no chão..A dançarina estava sem saída. Aquele toque acariciando-lhe o rosto, os lábios, o pescoço e quase os seios quase a fez dobrar os joelhos e cair no chão. O prazer… em ter sido tocada daquele jeito… por aquele vulto desconhecido… não, isso não deveria ter acontecido. Principalmente sendo seu chefe no bando. O homem que deveria odiar e não amar, ou simplesmente sentir a menor das afeições.

– Violet... não fuja de mim agora...

– O que quer comigo, Jovem Mestre? Preciso voltar para a base!

– Se estava voltando... por que seguia o sentido contrário? – ele pôs seu rosto entre os seios dela, que fez uma careta indecifrável. Tão indecifrável quanto os sentimentos dela, ali naquele momento.


	24. Laços Distantes Se Encontram

Sem reação para dizer alguma coisa, Violet se sentia perdida nas mãos dele.

– Hum, Violet... para onde estava indo então? – ele roçava seu rosto entre os seios macios e firmes da moça, que apertava os lábios e os olhos, fechando-os. Doflamingo achou que ela estava "fraca" diante dele, assim sem poder lhe responder a verdade. Mas pouco se importou; acolheu-a em um abraço, sustentando o corpo dela segurando-lhe as coxas e as costas.

– Por favor... não faz assim... – Viola suplicava, sentindo a testa coberta pela franja suar.

– ...não gosta? – ele tirou o rosto entre os seios dela para fitar-lhe as bochechas coradas, mas ainda abraçado nela.

Não que ela não gostasse, apenas sentia que não deveria fazer isso. Mas... e se dissesse não? E se aceitasse como estava fazendo? Temia a pior reação dele... embora inconscientemente gostasse daquele jeito que era tocada, mesmo ainda sendo uma jovem virgem.

– ...eu nunca fiz isso e ainda por cima nas ruas...

– Ora, não se preocupe... aqui... ninguém nos verá! – voltou a beijá-la, mas no pescoço, e enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos médios dela, puxando-os levemente. – E não farei nada mais ousado... ainda. – e ouvindo da própria Violet sobre a virgindade dela, ele ficou ainda mais animado e seguro. Uma mulher virgem não teria tantos riscos de doenças como uma mulher que não fosse – era como ele pensava.

Violet se mostrou incômoda tentando afastá-lo empurrando-o pelo tórax, tocando sem querer no peito nu do loiro, que estava com a camisa desabotoada. Ele já tinha aberto o capuz que usava na frente. E se tivesse em um lugar reservado, talvez boa parte de suas vestes não estariam em seu másculo corpo.

– Para, por favor...

– Quer continuar em um outro lugar?

– Não! Não posso... me solta!

Ela começou a se debater batendo dele, que a segurou pelos braços.

– Sossega. Não quero escândalos aqui, mesmo que esteja deserto!

– ...eu sinto... mas não posso fazer isso assim... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Até aquelas reações... eram iguais as de Melissa. Se acreditasse em reencarnações ou outras formas de espiritualismo, jurava que a alma daquela doce e bela criatura estaria ali no dela. E ele não queria repetir sua frustração amorosa. Embora ele fosse extrovertido com seus afetos, ele também daria a ela a chance de fazer o primeiro movimento. Queria despertar naquele corpo voluptuoso o mesmo fogo que tinha em si Mas realmente cismava com e amaldiçoava sua falta de carisma entre as mulheres – era o que ele pensava. Não sabia o que tinha nele que elas repudiavam ou temiam. Principalmente as que ele amava.

A morena era muito tímida e envergonhada em imaginar coisas envolvendo sexualidade, mesmo já tendo seus vinte anos. Mas não imaginava que sendo tocada daquele jeito erótico fosse desagradável... bom, não com ele. E justo com ele... o homem que deveria odiar mais e amar menos.

– Jovem Mestre... será que... podemos nos conhecer melhor antes de tudo isso? – Violet jogou essa pergunta para analisá-lo, ao mesmo tempo para fazê-lo sossegar aquela ânsia de possuí-la.

– Conhecer-me... então quer me conhecer... antes de se entregar a mim? – disse ao pé do ouvido dela. E aquela voz era quase hipnotizadores, ainda por cima em tom baixo e sedutor. Viola procurava manter sua postura firme ali, diante dela. Ela precisava disso.

– ...não posso?

– ...depende do que quer saber de mim... mas posso permitir que me conheça em alguns aspectos... – ele a soltou e ficou diante da criatura bem mais baixa.

– É que... não me sinto bem em fazer isso com alguém assim... que eu conheça tão pouco... – ela tentou falar sem gaguejar.

– Fufufufu... até que é uma moça sensata. Admiro mulheres que tenham a capacidade de conhecer melhor os homens antes de se entregar... mas te darei um conselho, e isso já te dará uma ideia de como sou: eu não sou um homem de esperar demais... – e tirou sua capa, segurando-a – logo, não esperarei muito tempo... se eu a quiser.

Terminou de falar sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, que sentia tremer por dentro. Ela nada respondeu.

– Bem, volte então para sua base. Irei em seguida.

– Sim, Jovem Mestre. Tenha uma boa noite. – disse ela, dando-lhe as costas e saindo correndo. Ao vê-la entrando na base, ele ficou mais um pouco ali, vendo se ela sairia novamente, e decidiu ir embora sem o capuz mesmo, já que não havia mais ninguém ali.

...

Aimi estava cansada daquela vida como prisioneira. Planejava secretamente em sair temporariamente de casa, sem deixar pistas. Não queria decepcionar a mãe, mas era tão injusto observar pela janela garotas correndo pelas ruas livremente. Estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que não a arriscasse. Ela sabia que outra perda mataria a mãe por definitivo.

Toda a Dressrosa andava em folia por causa de um de seus feriados. E esse tinha sido decretado pelo próprio Doflamingo, que comemorava a celebração da "Independência de Dressrosa", celebrando a posse dele, o redentor daquela cidade que foi massacrada injustamente pelo antigo rei. Queria tanto poder fazer alguma coisa _fora_ de casa. Ajudar a mãe a cozinhar e arrumar adereços para a cidade dentro de casa era algo nada animador.

– Mamãe... no dia em que o rei se apresentar ao povo, poderei ver a rua, ao menos?

– Aimi! Você não cansa de falar a mesma coisa?

– Mas eu vou estar com você... você vai estar ao meu lado, me protegendo. Então, que mal há?

A mãe parou de coser um tecido e olhou com tédio para a filha, que também estava cosendo para ajuda-la.

– E quem disse que eu quero ver essa apresentação do rei?

– Mas está no jornal, o rei quer que todos aqui compareçam. E você não vai?

– Não vou, oras. Darei desculpas em relação à minha saúde. De você nem falo nada para os outros, para que não fiquem me perguntando sobre ti. Já devem ter esquecido que ainda tenho uma filha viva. E tem que continuar assim! E vamos voltar ao nosso serviço!

– ...assim, vou acabar adoecendo confinada aqui. E vai perder sua filha do mesmo jeito. Não vai ser pior assim?

Nem precisou Aimi continuar suas justificações. O olhar severo da mãe a fez temer, assim calando-se e voltando a coser. Por dentro, a mãe se sentia mal por prender a filha assim. Mas sua obstinação era muito maior. Ainda achava que poderia perder a filha se ela andasse pelas ruas. E ainda por cima Acacia, que era uma região com crimes escondidos por debaixo do tapete. Mesmo sendo crimes envolvidos com romances, jamais permitiria que a filha se arriscasse em andar pelas ruas, mesmo com ela ao lado. Se ela ainda tivesse o irmão mais velho ali... e ela o tinha, mas transformado em um brinquedo e ambas não sabiam.

E a vontade de fugir temporariamente não saía da cabeça. Sempre acompanhada por aquele brinquedo que parecia ter vida, Aimi se sentia mais confortável dentro daquele presídio que tinha como casa. Era só uma questão de tempo. De pouco tempo, pois o feriado e os festivais começariam dentro de alguns dias.

...

A distância que Violet tinha do resto do bando era maior. Melhor para ela, pior para ele – o rei de Dressrosa. Ele não gostava de se expor diante do povo – até mesmo porque chamava atenção por ser o rei – e por isso quase não saía do castelo, de onde desfrutava o conforto de dez _resorts_ em um só lugar. Por conselho de Trebol e Diamante – e de Monet –, ele permitiu que garotas – selecionadas por estes – trabalhassem em diversas áreas domésticas no castelo, melhorando o visual plácido e apático do local. E em modo particular, esses dois oficiais tentaram estimular Doffy a "alugar" mulheres por uma noite. Reis em geral fazia isso: festas particulares aonde mulheres específicas vinham entreter as noite dele e de outros oficiais do reinado. Porém, o loiro recusou, dizendo que isso era uma "corrupta depravação" e não um "entretenimento saudável". Nunca tinha visto isso essas coisas dentro de sua primeira família e nunca se interessou por tais libertinagens. Não que fosse desinteressante para ele, mas não vinha gosto nessas coisas.

Seu interesse era único e era em Viola, aquela bela filha do rei anterior. Talvez, pelas similaridades com Melissa, ele atraiu-se por ela – sentindo enfraquecer a jura que fez para si mesmo de nunca mais amar ou simplesmente gostar de outra. Violet, que era tão bela e virgem como a outra em tempos passados. Só esperava que outro já não tivesse lhe roubado o coração.

– Jovem Mestre, está animado para os festivais do próximo feriado? – Baby 5 lhe cortou o pensamento, enquanto estava no grande pátio observando a piscina vazia.

– Hum? Ah, sim... mais ou menos...

– Mais ou menos? Eu estou ansiosa em poder ajudar em tudo que precisar!

– Eu também estou animado... acho.

– Huh... Jovem Mestre, parece tão apático... não há nada que possa ajudar? Um vinho? Um petisco?

De repente, sentiu uma fúria crescer dentro de si ao ver aquela garota lhe falando que explodiu em seu aborrecimento.

– Nada, deixa-me só! – ele voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, esfregando-o juntamente com os cabelos.

Sentida, Baby 5 começou a ameaçar choro com os lábios tremendo, mas não quis chorar ali na frente dele, para não aborrecê-lo ainda mais.

– Desculpa... vou me retirar. – deu as costas e saiu lacrimejando. E sua tristeza não era por ele gritou consigo; era por que magoou seu Jovem Mestre. Ela nunca sentia nada por si, e sim pelas pessoas as quais amava e era fiel.

De repente, Doflamingo sentiu pena em ter destratado aquela menina que tinha como uma irmãzinha, ou até mesmo uma filhinha.

– Baby 5.

– ...sim, Jovem Mestre? – perguntou a garota de grande laço amarelo na cabeça, sem virar-se para ele.

– Venha cá. – ele ainda falava em tom de zanga.

Ela se virou e foi até ele. Diante de si, Doffy teve a impressão que estava diante da garotinha com menos de sete anos que havia pegado nas ruas, abandonada e faminta, e disposta a fazer tudo por aquela família. Ele bateu de leve em sua coxa. Entendendo aquele pedido – que conhecia bem -, a morena foi até ele e sentou-se na mesma coxa. Foi assim que ele a acolheu pela primeira vez. Ela ainda olhava para ele, receosa e manhosa. Doffy fitou longamente naqueles olhos dóceis e mimosos.

– ...perdoa-me.

– Claro, Jovem Mestre... eu também estava sendo chata demais, eu sei.

– Nada... você sempre obediente e fiel a mim. Queria que aparecessem outras assim que nem você.

Ele abraçou-a, ainda mantendo em seu colo.

– ...só teve uma mulher assim... que nem você.

– ...Melissa?

– ...é.

– ...eu não gostava de falar sobre ela... porque ainda me dói quando me lembro que ela morreu... – ela enxugava as lágrimas – mas hoje, apenas me emociono. Sinto-me bem por um dia ter conhecido ela. Tinha ela como um modelo de mãe...

– E eu como uma esposa... – ele falou baixo, pensativo naquele depoimento da garota.

– Sabe, Jovem Mestre... fiquei feliz agora por ter me comparado a ela. Feliz mesmo! – ela lhe disse, sorridente e olhando-lhe nos olhos escondidos por trás daqueles óculos que nunca eram tirados.

– Que bom... – ele mexeu nas mechas dos seus cabelos levemente ondulados – e então? Que tal comermos alguma coisa?

– Ah, sim! Eu mesma fiz alguns bolinhos que deixei para assar, espero que Dellinger e Jora não tenham comido parte deles! Ah, eu vou fazer um chá também, para acompanhar os bolinhos. Ah, esqueci também disso...

...

E chegou o grande dia da Independência de Dressrosa. Uma festividade que revoltava Tess, que como brinquedo, nada podia falar nem mesmo se revelar para sua família. A mãe de Aimi não se animou, fechando toda a casa e dizendo para as vizinhas que não estava bem. Aimi planejava sua fuga meticulosamente, quando todos fossem dormir. Dressrosa teria três dias de descanso e lazer. E ela aproveitaria um desses dias para fugir rapidamente – só para andar por aquelas redondezas – e voltar para a casa. Levaria seu pouco dinheiro que era a mesada que ganhava da mãe.

A cidade estava em plena festa. Eventos como as lutas do Coliseu estavam grátis para todos. Alguns mercados vendiam produtos grátis, também. Doflamingo sustentava aquele circo de farsas a pão e água grátis. Mas o povo tinha uma boa infraestrutura. Não havia sequer mendigos passando fome pelas ruas, nem os brinquedos que outrora foram humanos. Um governo que foi conquistado na trapaça, porém sustentado da forma mais rentável possível.

Violet entretia o povo com _shows_ aleatórios, chegando a se cansar um pouco. Mas era a obrigação dela, se ela quisesse ser a dona daquela base em Dressrosa. Ficar no palácio junto a Doflamingo era uma coisa que não queria. Não podia... e ainda por cima ele se mostrava insinuante e sedutor, algo mais perigoso para ela. Ela não confiava nele.

Na noite do mesmo dia, Aimi esperou sua mãe e irmão dormirem. Tinha tudo planejado. Na ponta dos pés, pegou sua bolsa e saiu pelos fundos do quintal, percorrendo um mato abandonado até chegar ao outro lado da rua. De repente, sentiu um medo horrível que fez tremer suas pernas, mas se lembrou do seu objetivo: curtir o lado de fora de casa, nem que fosse só por poucas horas da madrugada. Tinha desistido de conhecer de perto o rei de Dressrosa. Só queria respirar aquele ar fora de casa. O cheiro de comida a atraiu até uma rua onde havia barracas diversas de comida. Empolgada, saiu comprando comida e acessórios de meninas para si. Olhava o relógio toda a hora. Antes das quatro e meia, já deveria estar em casa.

– Venham, venham! A grande dançarina do _Muchacha del Baile_ vai se apresentar! – anunciava um brinquedo em forma de robô.

Atraída, ela seguiu-o até encontrar a base de Violet, onde ela se apresentava. Ficou maravilhada com a dança e com aquela apresentação. Estava cheio de gente, e até mais que de costume – por causa da presença de alguém que falaria ali para o povo. De repente, achou aquela dançarina... familiar. A moça que a mãe havia socorrido nas ruas, com a cabeça machucada. Ao acabar a dança, ela entrou rapidamente, enquanto o local se fechava e um palanque era revelado um pouco mais distante dali. Aimi observava curiosa, sempre às escondidas. E o inimaginável, para ela, acontecia. O rei era anunciado ali para falar ao povo. Doflamingo ali, sempre escoltado pelos Agentes Oficiais.

– Então... é esse o rei? – e ela aproximou-se mais do povo, correndo até a multidão.

Doflamingo agradava o povo com um discurso simples. Ele, no fundo, curtia ser bajulado como um rei – o rei que sempre foi daquele lugar, junto aos seus ancestrais. Quando Aimi percebeu, estava engolida no meio daquela gente. Mais pessoas tinham aparecido atrás dela. Mas o que importava naquele momento era conhecer no novo rei, o rei que só tinha conhecido pelos jornais. Empolgada, ela resolveu se aproximar mais. Ficou bem perto do palanque enorme e guardado por homens enormes e vestidos tão individualmente caracterizados... e todos saudavam o rei, e ela também. Olhou seu relógio: três e meia. Já tinha se passado mais de duas horas que estava fora de casa. Finalmente. Era um pena aquele momento ser tão limitado.

Ao acabar o discurso, ele saiu dali e os outros do bando foram expulsando as pessoas do caminho. Muita gente quis aproveitar-se e por na frente dela, fosse para lhe cumprimentar ou admirar pessoalmente. Aimi tentou evitar aquela multidão, mas não conseguiu. E sem querer, estava mais perto dos oficiais e do loiro de casaco de penas de flamingo. Um grupo passou correndo até ele, e derrubou Aimi no chão com certa violência, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Havia batido com a lateral do quadril esquerdo no chão e sentiu uma forte dor, sem contar que também acertou a lateral do corpo no chão. O gritinho chamou a atenção do próprio, que olhou para trás.

– Alguma criança foi atingida?

– Não sei, Doffy. Mas deixa eles para lá, eles que se resolvam. – disse Diamante.

Algo fez Doflamingo parar e voltar um pouco mais para trás. A voz infanto-juvenil pedia socorro. Aimi não conseguia se levantar e estava quase sendo pisoteada. Ele ordenou que todos parassem ali, e seguiu em direção aos gritos. As pessoas abriram o caminho. Incrivelmente, todos lhe obedeceram e ele pode andar no meio do povo sem ser agarrado pelos fãs. E encontrou uma pequena criatura, chorando, caída no chão com a mão no quadril. Foi até ela. Aimi chorava desesperada, achando que morreria pisoteada ali, até que viu enormes pés pararem diante dela. Ela olhou para cima. O próprio rei foi até ela para ver o que acontecia. Ele se agachou e estendeu a mão enorme. Ela olhava-o assustada, mas entendeu que ele queria ajudar.

– Está tudo bem, agora. – disse ele, esperando ela lhe dar a mãozinha para ele a levantar.

Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos negros, umedecidos. Deu a mão para ele, que a levantou. Mesmo de pé, ela ainda estava com a mão no quadril.

– Eu ouvi os gritos de uma menina e não poderia deixar morrer assim, pisoteada.

– ...obrigada. – Aimi agradeceu em tom baixo, abaixando a cabeça. Estava tão sem-jeito diante de uma figura tão importante e poderosa como Doflamingo.

– Fufufu... você está bem? – ele olhou para a lateral esquerda da menina ruiva.

– ..estou... ai, está tudo bem...

– Jovem Mestre, eu a conheço. E sei onde mora. – Violet apareceu ali, sob os assovios dos homens.

– Huh? Conhece?

– Sim. – e virou-se para Aimi – e sua mãe, como ela está? Ela deve estar preocupada com você!

– Está tudo bem! Só... sinto um pouco de dor.

– Violet, se a conhece mesmo, poderia ajudar essa mocinha? Ela não merece sofrer desse jeito... – disse ele, com um sorriso típico no rosto. Além disso, aquilo lhe faria uma excelente figura como um rei: ajudar o povo e principalmente os mais jovens.

A ruiva olhava para o homem encantada.

– Vamos seguir em frente, homens! – disse Doflamingo para seus agentes.

– Espera! Majestade... – ela se curvou diante dele – preciso agradecê-lo também!

Todos saudaram o rei novamente. Ele achou graça daquele comportamento e daquela formosa adolescente, curvando-se diante dele.

– Pode se levantar. Depois, quero saber de sua melhora. Até mais, mocinha!

E ele se retirou, depois de olhar para Violet como se pedisse para cuidar daquela menina. Violet se aproveitou daquele tumulto para usar seu poder de vidência rapidamente. Ao tentar analisar a mente de Doflamingo, deparou-se com Aimi no chão, gritando de dor e sendo pisoteada por pessoas que queriam chegar perto dele. Imediatamente, foi até a garota para socorrê-la.

– ...seu nome é Aimi, não é?

– ...como sabe meu nome?

– Lembrei-me de sua mãe lhe dando bronca quando me fez perguntas sobre o novo rei.

– Ah, sim...

– Sua mãe sabe que está aqui em plena madrugada e sozinha?

Aimi não conseguiu mentir nas palavras e o silêncio dela passou uma ideia ruim pela cabeça da ex-princesa de Dressrosa.

– ...está aqui às escondidas?

– Sim, mas é por pouco tempo. Ah, falando nisso, tenho que ir... ah... está difícil de andar!

– Eu a levarei para sua casa.

– ...sim?

– Claro. Minha vez em retribuir pelo que sua mãe fez por mim. Vamos!

E Violet deu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a andar. Aimi mancava, pois não conseguia andar corretamente com aquela dor. E pensava como disfarçaria aquilo para a mãe.

– Não deveria ter fugido de casa a essa hora!

– ...era o jeito. Mas por favor... não comenta nada com minha mãe se a vir novamente! Por favor!

– Tudo bem. Está com seu segredo guardado comigo.

– ...e era você que queria tanto ver o rei, não é?

– Sim! Estou radiante por ter tido essa oportunidade, mesmo me machucando assim.

Ambas trocaram risos, enquanto caminhavam calmamente pelas ruas animadas de Acacia. Realmente, foi uma oportunidade única. Aimi pensava se teria outra oportunidade em rever aquele rei, para mostrar – ao menos – que já estava melhor e podia andar normalmente.


	25. Total Entrega

Aimi foi acompanhada por Violet até a porta de sua casa. Após isso, ambas despediram-se e, deixando Violet se distanciar, Aimi correu com certo cuidado em direção aos fundos da casa, chegando ali por onde saiu. Mas tarde demais: a mãe já esperava sentada na sala, sentada à mesa, encarando séria aquela que chegava de fininho em casa e se dirigia para seu quarto. Quase que a adolescente deixa escapar um grito de susto.

– Mamãe... o que faz aqui nessas horas...

– O que VOCÊ faz aqui nessas horas?

– Eu... bem...

– Não minta! – ela se levantou e tinha algo na mão parecido com uma cinta – eu te procurei pela casa toda... e sei muito bem o que fez: fugiu de casa pra curtir as algazarras lá fora! – atacou-a com a cinta. Aimi pôs o braço na frente, sendo acertada ali e caindo no chão. Apertou os lábios para não gritar por causa da dor no quadril.

– Mamãe... por favor... deixa-me explicar...

– CALA ESSA BOCA! – e outra cintada nela.

– Aiii...

Tess se meteu no meio das duas, aconchegando-se em Aimi, mas a mãe não teve dó nem do brinquedo, sobrando os golpes para ele também. Depois das cintadas, a mãe ajeitou os cabelos engrenhados e ordenou.

– Vá já para seu quarto! Agora mesmo! Não sairá nem para andar dentro de casa!

Aimi não contestou a ordem da mãe. Chorando baixinho, pegou o cachorro de brinquedo e foi para o quarto. Quando a fila se retirou, a mulher caiu em lágrimas.

– E se eu tivesse te perdido, Aimi? ...você não pensa... como é importante para minha vida seguir? – ela falava sozinha, entre soluços.

...

Enquanto jogava xadrez com os outros oficiais, Doflamingo pensava naquela mocinha ruiva que havia salvado por acaso. Queria saber se ela estava melhor, mas nada comentou com os outros, sequer com Violet. E o foco dele era aquela bela mulher. Já sentia que a "espera" o deixava numa angustiante ansiedade. Sentia-se confuso, perdido. E apaixonado por aquela moça, que não parecia tão esquiva como poderia ser.

No fim daquela tarde de jogos, ele resolveu sair do castelo e andar pela cidade às escondidas do povo. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Violet apareceu no castelo querendo falar com ele. Isso fez desistir imediatamente dos seus planos.

– Humm... a que devo a honra de sua visita? – disse ele, se encostando à grande janela do corredor que dava acesso ao salão principal.

– Visita? Achava que aqui ainda fosse minha moradia, apesar de ter a base. – disse ela, calmamente.

– Que bom que pensa assim... achei que tinha esquecido do lar que ainda é seu... – ele apertava os dentes uns nos outros, contendo-se um pouco.

– É que tenho algumas coisas para falar com você acerca do povoado de Acacia.

– Ah, veio me falar daquela menina? Ah, ela se encontra melhor?

– Sim, pelo menos a levei para a casa sã e salva.

– Ótimo. Seria uma pena uma menininha frágil daquele jeito ser esmagada brutalmente no meio daquele povo, não é mesmo? – propositalmente, ele olhou-a de cima para baixo.

– Exatamente... – ela tentou conter seu embaraço – mas tenho outras coisas para lhe falar em relação a sua reputação ali.

– Sou todo ouvidos.

E ela começou a falar da situação dele em relação ao carisma do povo. Doflamingo sempre queria saber como aquele povo o tratava pelas informações de todos os membros do bando que estavam ali. E com a salvação "heroica" de Aimi, o carisma dele aumentou ainda mais – mas havia sempre alguns pequenos grupinhos que tramavam contra o rei. E enquanto Viola falava, ele se aproximava, fazendo-a recuar.

– Ora, não recua desse jeito... até parece que vou te machucar!

– ...ainda temo isso.

– Só tema se fizer algo errado... Violet. – ele encostou o braço na parede, de frente para uma Viola acuada e bem menor que ele que estava encostada à parede.

– ...Jovem Mestre, será que...

– Entre nós, não precisa me chamar assim... – ele se aproximou dela, curvando-se.

Violet apertou os lábios, sentia seu corpo formigar por dentro. Mas em princípio, ela não cederia aquelas tentativas dele se aproximar dela.

– Vejo-o em outra hora, com licença.

Ele a pegou no braço.

– Espera...

– Solta-me!

– Não sem antes que me confirme algo... – ele ajeitou os óculos com a outra mão livre.

– ...diga?

– Não me disse uma vez que queria me conhecer melhor, hein?

Violet lembrou-se daquela vez no beco, tentando fugir daquelas carícias fogosas e tentadoras. Ela sentiu uma gota de suor correr pela testa.

– Sim... mas... não assim desse jeito, impondo-me a atenção.

Ele a soltou.

– Desculpa. Mas eu mesmo queria muito te conhecer melhor... não me daria essa chance de, ao menos, conhecê-la?

– ...tem que ser agora?

– E por que não? Tenho nada para fazer... vamos até o jardim, em público você não precisará dessa desconfiança toda que tem de mim.

– ...tudo bem, vamos...

Violet sentou-se na fonte, enquanto ele estava ao lado dela, de pé, apenas com o pé apoiado na parte onde Viola estava sentada.

– Diga-me uma coisa antes... qual é seu verdadeiro interesse em mim? – perguntou de um jeito aparentemente inocente, mas ela queria mesmo ir diretamente aonde queria chegar.

– Bem... deixa ver por onde começo... – ele passava a ponta dos dedos na testa – você... me traz a lembrança de alguém muito querida por mim no passado... tanto no aspecto físico como em algumas atitudes... e isso realmente me intriga.

– ...algum amor no passado?

– ...foi. – ele acrescentou sério, mas voltou a ficar sorridente ao continuar a conversa com ela – e sua personalidade forte... também me atiça...

Violet olhou para o lado rapidamente, não querendo encarar aquela voz meio rouca e de tom cínico lhe dirigindo a palavra. Mas voltou a encará-lo normalmente. Aquilo não passou despercebido por ele.

– E você... qual a sua impressão em relação a mim? – ele seduzia com o tom de voz, amansando-o, além de encará-la mais de perto. Perigosamente perto.

Violet respirou profundamente. Foi difícil para a bela evitar as bochechas rosadas, e por dentro elas ardiam. Ela não deveria sentir essas coisas por um... inimigo. Ele sorriu.

– ...acho que não precisa responder essa pergunta, não é... – ele afastou a franja que cobria as sobrancelhas, fazendo a outra encará-lo tão similar a Melissa quando parecia que o admirava secretamente. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e aproximou os lábios aos dela, que virou o rosto.

– Por... favor... – ela pediu de voz baixa.

Ele a puxou levemente pelo queixo e a beijou. Violet sentiu seu corpo como se estivesse derretendo. Por que aquelas sensações... se jamais teve alguém que a fizesse isso? Queria sair dali correndo, mas como? Ele apoiou a mão nas costas dela e puxou para si, quase caindo totalmente nos braços dele. E ele, como um adolescente, sentiu seu coração pulsar com mais força dentro do peito, o instinto de levá-la consigo e... mas não estragaria aquele momento em que ela se mostrava quase entregue a si. Ela empurrava o peito dele com os antebraços, querendo que afastasse. Ele atendeu aquele pedido dela, ainda olhando-lhe nos olhos e lambendo o beiço. Viola teve uma repentina vontade de atacá-lo novamente com aquele beijo, degustar aquela língua... mas sua timidez perante ele ainda estava presente.

– Jovem Me...

– Não... – ele sussurrou.

– Doflamingo...

– Agora sim... vem, continua... – voltou a beijá-la despreocupadamente. Viola sentia-se como se estivesse meio anestesiada.

– Espera... eu... é que... nunca fiz isso... assim...

Isso só atiçava o homem no vigor e na saúde dos trinta. E seu olhar por trás daqueles óculos foi até o decote do vestido longo e justo daquela mulher, com o decote destacando aqueles seios volumosos, redondos e aparentemente com o bico à mostra naquele pano.

– ...mas não fez isso contra sua vontade, ou fez...?

Essa pergunta foi proposital por parte dele e a carta branca pra ele saber o que ela realmente pensava. Sabia que ela não conseguiria mentir numa hora daquelas. E Viola não podia.

– ...não... mas... não posso...

– O que é que você não pode, aqui comigo ao seu lado? – ele acariciou a bochecha meio molhada de suor dela.

– Acho que já nos conhecemos mais que devíamos... – ela se levantou, querendo sair das mãos dele, que a puxou por trás, fazendo-a parar e facilitando ele em beijar longamente o pescoço, perto do brinco de pérola que ela usava.

– Não, Violet... faltam tantos detalhes para nos conhecer...

Ela sentia o corpo tremer em uma sensação estranhamente deliciosa. Parou de reagir, até ele a soltar.

– Pode ir se quiser... mas estarei por aqui quando quiser conversar mais...

– Sim... com licença, até mais! – ela saiu correndo.

...

– Eu vi você... se "estendendo" sobre aquela garota... – Diamante, de braços cruzados e encostado em uma das colunas ali mesmo no jardim.

– ... e daí? Não posso ter com quem flertar, Diamante? Se vocês podem... logo eu não posso?

– ...tememos pelos nosso rei, apenas.

– Não se preocupem... até queria alguns conselhos específicos de vocês, mas acho que não me dariam...

– Sempre damos conselhos que o Jovem Mestre nos pede... – Diamante colocou a mão no ombro do loiro.

– ...o que faria, Diamante... se gostasse de alguém que, apesar de parecer gostar, não tem coragem de expor o que realmente sente?

– Humm... vejamos... – ele falava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro – uma situação armada... poderia resolver isso.

– Situação armada? – ajeitando os óculos, Doflamingo perguntou duvidoso.

– Sim... você tramar uma situação onde duas pessoas, sozinhas, estejam em uma situação tão íntima e profunda que possa criar um clima de confiança entre estes.

– Mas como?

– Doffy... sua cabeça quer algo com ela... e seu corpo também quer. Entende o que falo? Hêhêhê... são as necessidades dos homens... e delas também!

– Não vou mentir para você, não é? Fufufufu... mas saiba que não é de minha natureza machucar as mulheres à toa... preciso saber se ela gosta de mim primeiro... ela fraqueja diante de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo mantém sua resistência... não sei exatamente o que ela pensa. Ela é tão enigmática, essa vidente...

– Ora... não a trate como uma importante deusa a ser adorada. Ela é filha daquele infeliz, e aquela família que reinava antes não vale nada! Ela é uma mulher comum, a serviço do rei. Trate-a como a mulher que é... talvez assim, possa descobrir melhor o que ela pensa de ti, ao invés de tratá-la como uma dama de valor.

Ele olhava Diamante de lado, observando aquele comentário e conselho. Uma ideia o fez olhar Diamante frente a frente.

– Uma festa no palácio. Entre nós. Como já fizemos na nossa antiga moradia...

– Mas não é daquelas "festinhas", hein?! Isso pode... fazê-la perder a confiança.

Diamante quase riu daquela preocupação típica de apaixonados em passar boa impressão.

– Ora, não se preocupe. Pode ser uma coisa normal mesmo, apenas para entreter-nos. E ela deve estar conosco. Estimule-a para se divertir, beber, dançar... e em um momento oportuno a sós, confesse esse seu... amor a ela. Estando relaxada e entretida, ela te dirá o que realmente pensa. Mas mantenha um pé atrás: ela ainda é filha dos nossos inimigos e trabalha para nós à força. E essa não é tão pacata como era a Melissa. É mais esperta e sagaz. E ela será um pouco mais difícil para seduzir...

– Se com a Melissa também foi difícil...

– Cuidado com as mulheres, Doffy... lembra-se disso.

...

Uma festinha particular entre apenas os membros e alguns outros membros de confiança do rei de Dressrosa. Violet tinha que estar presente, embora seu humor não fosse dos melhores para estar no meio daquela gente. Avisados por Doflamingo em não provocá-la, os Agentes Oficiais mantiveram uma postura razoavelmente "amiga" diante dela.

Comparecendo ao castelo com um vestido vermelho bem justo ao corpo, de mangas arriadas até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, chamou a atenção do bando que a olhou quando ela pisou no salão. Tinha a metade dos cabelos presos em uma presilha em forma de flor vermelha e a metade solta passava um pouquinho do ombro. Um leve batom vermelho enfeitava seus lábios pequenos e volumosos. O homem de grande casaco de penas de flamingo e paletó branco não pode deixar de mirar com certa luxúria para aquela bela dama. Se dependesse dele, pegaria nos braços e levaria para seu quarto naquela hora mesmo. Ele foi até ela, recebendo-a.

– Está mais linda que de costume... Violet.

– ...obrigada. – ela disse, olhando sem jeito para ele.

Aquele olhar não enganava Doflamingo. E nem Violet, que não sabia disfarçar sua insegurança diante daquele homem enorme e imponente. Nem conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar para ele, para aquele paletó que parecia meio apertado no corpo aparentemente musculoso.

– Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa. – ele ofereceu a mão para ela. Encabulada diante daquele tratamento, ela demorou em corresponder ao gesto cavalheiro – Que houve? Está tudo bem... venha... – ele pegou a mão dela assim mesmo e levou aos outros.

Ela se perguntava o porquê de estar tão fraca diante dele. Era como se uma chama acendesse por dentro de si. Lembrou-se do beijo que ele havia dado dias antes. Sentiu queimar suas bochechas. E ele agia tão naturalmente com ela em suas interações. Violet pode comer, beber, dançar, divertir-se com e como todos ali. Em um momento isolado de todos, Diamante aproximou-se de Doflamingo.

– E então?

– ...não agora. Está se divertindo com as outras garotas.

– Seja breve, a festa já está quase no final... e antes que ela queira ir embora. – o homem com um similar cocar de índio deu umas leves cotoveladas.

– ...está certo, Diamante. – ele respirou fundo – Lá vou eu.

Doflamingo ficou atento em cada atitude dela dentro daquele salão. Os mais jovens estavam se recolhendo – principalmente por recomendação de Jora – e algumas cortesãs chegavam às escondidas, para entreter os homens do bando. Doflamingo permitiu isso desde que Violet não visse nada, como se fosse dos membros menores do bando.

Violet foi até o toalete retocar a maquiagem depois de lavar o rosto. Sentia que a bebida a fazia meio molenga. Achava que era hora de voltar para a base. Depois de usar o toalete, ela seguiu o caminho para fora do castelo. Passando pelo jardim, resolveu parar. Olhou todas aquelas árvores, plantas, flores e adornos típicos de jardim e sentiu-se bem, em suas lembranças dos tempos em que vivia feliz com seu pai e a irmã. Também se lembrou das vezes que se esforçava para manter em sua mente as poucas memórias que tinha de sua falecida mãe. E no meio de tantas lembranças de sua infância, apareceu aquele homem. Viola sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. Já estava se acostumando com as invasões dele em seus pensamentos. De repente, olhou para seu decote. Notou o bico dos seios saliente, visível naquela roupa justa. Cobriu com as mãos, fechando os olhos. Esqueceu-se em pensamentos incógnitos ali.

Uma mão quente deslizou em sua cintura fina, fazendo Violet abrindo os olhos. Um hálito quente com fraca recendência de vinho doce aqueceu-a por trás do ouvido, sussurrando-lhe.

– Admirando a noite, Viola?

Ele a chamou pelo nome real. Nunca soou tão aprazível aquela voz e aquele contato. Foi fácil para ele seduzi-la totalmente. Ele pegou a morena tão ocupada em pensamentos, apenas sorrindo e trazendo-a mais para si pela cintura. Ela sentiu-se encurralada, sem nenhuma brecha para fugir. Ela mesma queria manter-se presa ali nas mãos dele. Ambos não deixariam a Viola assustada e hesitante escapar facilmente naquela hora.

– ...um pouco só... antes de ir.

– Quem disse que é para você ir agora? – ele largou a cintura dela, virando-a de frente para ele. Os grandes orbes de Violet olharam para cima. Um sorriso tão grande e claro igual à Lua Crescente que estava no céu a fez dividir-se entre seu receio e seu desejo.

– Precisamos terminar o que começamos não? – ele deslizou o dedo na bochecha dela. Os lábios dela se separaram, deixando escapulir um baixo suspiro.

Ele a pegou nos braços e, mirando a janela que era do seu quarto, pulou até lá pelos telhados que cobriam parte do jardim, graças aos poderes com linhas vindas de sua Akuma no Mi. Agarrando-se no terno dele, não protestou em nada – aquietando-se naqueles braços. Com a janela aberta, foi fácil para ele entrar com Violet nos braços, colocando-a entre os confortáveis travesseiros e as sabanas de seda. Apoiado na cama com um dos joelhos, ele contemplava aquela jovem mulher com corpo de sereia ainda destacado naquele vestido justo. E ele deslizou seus ágeis dedos por dentro do terno, desabotoando a camisa e o próprio em seguida. Expondo um peito levemente bronzeado e de músculos bem desenvolvidos, ele olhava Violet com luxúria, preparando-se para o que aconteceria.

– E então? ...não vem até a mim? – ele queria que ela fosse mais ativa, esquecendo-se que ela era virgem. Ao se lembrar disso. Calou-se. Uma mágica sensação de prazer lhe tomou o corpo, lambendo os lábios.

– O que quer que eu faça, Jovem Mestre?

– Doflamingo. Chama-me pelo nome, gata! – ele engatinhou na cama, ficando por cima dela que, instintivamente, pôs as mãos no peito nu dele, fazendo escapulir um gemido grosso e rouco dele. Isso a deixou cheia de prazer.

Ele a deitou na cama e devagarinho tirava o vestido dela, descobrindo-lhe primeiramente as pernas longas e roliças. Logo, meteu o dedo no meio do decote dela e puxou, fazendo saltar para fora duas mamas fartas, firmes e de bico eriçado de cor marrom-clara. Ela deitou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

" _Por que estou me deitando com um inimigo de minha família?_ "

" _Com um homem que não inspira confiança?_ "

" _Com um homem que pode usar da crueldade para fazer tudo o que quer?_ "

Isso só a deixou com a imaginação rica em diversas fantasias sexuais. Ela não conseguia pensar com tanta razão, ele não deixava. Ele puxou as mãos dela e fez ambas darem um passeio por todo o tronco dele, chegando até o meio de suas pernas... em seu volumoso sexo.

– Você não imagina como isso aqui vai te dar muito prazer! – falava baixo e sedutoramente, adorando o fato dela ainda ser pura. Poder derramar aquela pureza em sangue, deixava-o fervido de paixão. Nada e ninguém atrapalhariam aquele momento que só se findaria com a satisfação de ambos.

Violet sorriu encabulada, pois seu pudor ainda era alto, apesar de estar se excitando aos poucos. Tocá-lo como ele fez com ela naquele beco... era extremamente delicioso. Perigosamente delicioso. Acontecia um certo tipo de química entre os dois que deixava tudo inexplicavelmente prazeroso, até para ela que era virgem – porém ela ainda estava assustada, imaginando como ele procederia com aquele sexo enorme, principalmente porque lhe era proporcional, dentro dela. Mas cadê o receio em ser tomada por ele? Não existia mais. Principalmente ali, na cama dele. Deixando-a totalmente nua, ele observava seu corpo cheirando o vestido, logo jogando para o lado. Desceu com seus beijos por toda a perna dela, até chegar aos pezinhos e tirar-lhe os sapatos altos da mesma cor que o vestido. Admirava-lhe os pés como se estivesse admirando os pezinhos de uma criança recém-nascida. E eram pés bem cuidados, macios e com poucas linhas na sola. Não demorou muito em beijá-los, fazendo a outra se contorcer e rir de cócegas.

– Hehehe... como é sensível essa minha dançarina!

Violet segurava nas sabanas, apertando-as enquanto se contorcia em cócegas. E nem com aqueles movimentos suas carnes amoleciam. Tinha firmes músculos. Cansando de enchê-la de cócegas, voltou a se arrastar por cima dela, beijando-lhe desde as coxas e subindo até o meio dos seios demorando bem na barriga. Isso arrancou um gemido mais desinibido dela, que automaticamente afastou as pernas uma da outra, permitindo que ele ficasse ali entre ambas. O corpo já estava mais mole por causa da leve bebida, juntamente com seus os miolos, e ela estava muito mais fácil para se deixar levar pelas sensações e toques vindos daquele homem para ela. Ele chegou até seus seios e aspirou bem entre eles. Viola sentiu o toque daquele pênis que ainda não tinha visto. As mãos dela percorreram pelo corpo dele, levantando-lhe o terno e a blusa desabotoada, enquanto usou os pés para descer as calças dele.

– Já está se acostumando, não? – perguntou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

– ...sim. – respondeu ela, entre suspiros.

Ele afastou-se dela para desnudar-se totalmente, começando pelo grande casaco. Porém, não tirou seus óculos e ele sequer fez menção disso. Mas ela estava curiosa em poder ver os olhos dele... ter uma ideia melhor de quem era realmente ele. Admirar-lhe a beleza deles. Mas já se contentava demais com aquela nudez, de poucas cicatrizes notáveis e de aspecto voluptuoso. Ele parece mesmo ter um dom de ganhar o que deseja, o dom de me cativá-la desde os toques daqueles dedos meio ásperos até a voz rouca e de hálito quente. E era tão grande e grosso aquele órgão fálico que ela não pode evitar um susto com seu olhar arregalado – porém não se sentiu assustada a ponto de recuar.

– Heh... – ele sorria maliciosamente ao vê-la aparentemente assustada com seu sexo.

Obviamente, ele sentiu a necessidade de prepará-la, deixando-a bem úmida e excitada para receber tal membro dentro de si. Puxou-a para si, ao mesmo tempo em que se pôs deitado na cama, colocando-a em cima dele. Ela ficou por cima dele, sem entender o que ele queria exatamente – até mesmo pela sua inocência, sentada um pouco abaixo do umbigo dele. Ele introduziu o dedo médio dentro da boca de sua parceira, estimulando que a chupasse. Obedecendo, ela chupou o dedo dele. Era isso que ele queria ensiná-la antes que ela fizesse em seu membro. Por instinto, ela imaginou o que ele queria simular com isso e ela começou a se imaginar que eu estava fazendo o mesmo com o membro dele. Ele movia o corpo dos quadris para baixo, estimulando-a ao atrito do sexo dela contra a pele dele, assim fazendo. Eram sensações agradáveis que ela não resistia, e o fazia pelo impulso sexual enorme que sentia. Com uma mão só, agarrou os pulsos dela, parecendo que a guiava. E todos aqueles movimentos a fizeram entrar em um transe mágico. Um prazer que percorreu em forma de arrepios. Ele também sentia o mesmo, e até estava a ponto de explodir ali – porém a aquecia por dentro, despertando-lhe os mais íntimos sentidos, para finalmente descarregar todo seu desejo e aliviar-se daquele regime de anos sem poder tocar numa mulher.

"Melissa... me perdoe se estiver me vendo agora... toma esse corpo como seu... e deleita-se comigo..." pensou Doflamingo, vendo a outra entregar-se totalmente para ele.


	26. Lembranças Inesquecíveis Dela

Um silêncio profundo no quarto, apenas corrompidos pelos gemidos grossos e baixos dele. Violet sentia em um êxtase inexplicável, embora quase não fizesse barulho algum. Embaixo daquele homem que satisfazia seus desejos carnais, ela se entregava ao profundo prazer que percorria como o sangue corria em suas veias – nem a dor da penetração a tirou do transe em que se encontrava. Não sabia como explicar como funcionava com detalhes o sexo, mas era algo muito louco e muito aprazível ao mesmo tempo. A morena sentia todo o corpo queimando em uma febre de desejo.

Doflamingo apreciava descarregar seus desejos oprimidos dentro daquele corpinho tão apetitoso e de entrada apertada e úmida. Vendo que ela gozava aos poucos, ele relaxava e metia dentro dela sem tanta preocupação. Enquanto isso distribuía beijos em todo o pescoço dela, cheirando-lhe a pele e os cabelos. Tinha um cheiro de perfume adocicado. E uma essência de mulher que ele tanto apreciava. Acolhê-la em seus braços e atritar o corpo dela contra o dele era ainda mais agradável.

Quando ela teve um orgasmo - o primeiro e mais intenso prazer em sua vida -, quase desmaiou, era como se estivesse anestesiada e largada nos braços fortes do loiro. Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado e continuou. Ele falava coisas picantes no ouvido ela, fazendo-a despertar um pouco. Ele finalizou seu orgasmo fora do corpo dela, atritando seu enorme pênis por trás das coxas dela. Após ficar um tempo observando seu gozo entre as coxas dela, ele deitou ao seu lado puxando-a para um abraço, deixando-a grudadinha nele. Ela fechou os olhos e dormiu com os seios esmagados naquele abraço morno. Enquanto ele esperava pelo sono, ele deslizava os dedos pela pele dela, acariciando-a suavemente. Era como se tivesse Melissa em seus braços. E ao mesmo tempo Violet. Entrava o vento frio da noite pela janela aberta, mas estavam tão aquecidos um no outro que não se incomodaram com o frio, dormindo bem e profundamente.

– Viola... – ele pronunciou baixinho ao ouvido dela antes de dormir.

Ao amanhecer, a filha do Rei Riku despertava aos poucos. Sentia suas costas inteiras serem beijadas e ficou arrepiada.

– Teve um bom sono, Viola? – ele perguntou. Ele a chamava pelo nome real quando estavam a sós.

– Jovem... Mestre! – ela se moveu na cama para se levantar, mas ele apoiou uma mão em suas costas e a deixou deitada novamente. Prosseguiu com os beijos. Ela fechou os olhos. Agora, dava-se conta do que havia passado naquela noite anterior. Havia se entregado ao homem que desejava em seu mais íntimo. Quando sua atração por Doflamingo não era conhecida nem por ela mesma, sentia uma barreira enorme que a impedia de sequer se aproximar dele – fazendo contra sua vontade. Mas em um ano, todos aqueles sentimentos mudaram. O pior é que nem podia descobrir pela sua vidência o que ele realmente sentia por ela, pois ele se enfureceria se ela usasse seus poderes para invadir a privacidade dele.

– Hoje quero que fique comigo o dia todo... – ele avisou.

– ...o dia todo?

– Sim... não tenho tarefas hoje e você está dispensada das suas. Quero um dia só para nós... assim... – ele continuava a beijá-la, roçando os lábios úmidos pela jugular enquanto acariciava a lateral de seu corpo. Sua língua vagarosamente vasculhava ao redor dos seios, distribuindo beijos e pequenos chupões pela carne macia, arrancando dela um grande gemido. Os beijos não pararam por aí, pois o enorme loiro beijou cada centímetro da pele alva diante de si, indo até seus pés e contemplando a pequenez deles em suas enormes mãos. Violet sentiu derreter-se diante das carícias dele.

– ...como ficaremos assim? Não me leve a mal em perguntar...

– Ficaremos? Eu que pergunto, como assim?

– Como vamos lidar com esse relacionamento? Perante os outros?

– Fufufufu... não há com que se preocupar... – ele beijava a sola dos pés dela, que se contorcia um pouco por causa das cócegas – por enquanto... ficará entre nós... a não ser que... realmente me desperte o interesse em tê-la para sempre comigo. E todos saberão que você é somente minha!

Violet ficou pensativa. De bruços, apoiou o queixo nas mãos. E ele a virou de barriga para cima com facilidade e começou a beijar-lhe o ventre, subindo por todo ele até alcançar os seios, começando a lambê-los. Ela não pode deixar preso seu gemido. Atreveu-se a acariciar o peito dele, subindo e descendo com as mãos. Um peito liso, de pele macia e praticamente sem pelos. Depois de alguns segundos, ele foi descendo até o sexo dela, sugando o clitóris e a massageando toda a extensão com os lábios, quase como se a beijasse naquela área tão sensível. Ele a deixou molhada em questão de segundos. Viola puxava levemente os cabelos loiros e espetados dele, empurrando a cabeça do loiro com mais força, sentindo o calor da língua e da respiração dele enquanto a estimulava de uma forma tão saborosa e incomparável A língua do loiro era grande e macia, penetrando aos poucos o interior dela enquanto estimulava novamente o clitóris com o dedo indicador. Passou um bom tempo apreciando o sabor dela, quase levando a morena a loucura diante de tantos gemidos. Com aquele estímulo da língua enorme e pesada dele sobre aquele pequeno pedaço de carne, Violet atingiu rapidamente seu orgasmo clitoriano, facilitando para ele que se preparava para penetrá-la naquela hora precoce da manhã. Ele agradecia calado por ela ser fácil de conduzir e penetrar com seu enorme e grosso pênis. Uma bela fêmea. Jovem, sadia e bonita. E foi uma manhã cheia de luxúrias e prazeres.

...

Foram dias maravilhosos para Violet. Apesar de manter a discrição perante os outros, era inevitável seu olhar mais doce para seu Jovem Mestre e amante. Ainda se perguntava como tinha chegado aquele ponto. Ela foi promovida dentro do bando, tenho maior destaque na "família". Sempre protegida pelo Doflamingo. Aos poucos, ela foi se esquecendo de como tudo começou, da família, dos seus parentes e antepassados. Sua mágoa foi murchando aos poucos. Tinha nele um homem completo, um amante e um herói.

Dressrosa crescia nas mãos de Doflamingo, tornando-se uma notória e respeitada terra. Um país de alegrias e de prosperidade. Um país que tinha varrido para debaixo do tapete todas as corrupções que o levaram ao poder. Violet era como Dressrosa.

Aimi já tinha se conformado com seu destino imposto pela mãe. Desde aquela fuga, ela tornou-se passiva e conformada. Triste, porém satisfeita por ter ao menos conhecido o novo rei de Dressrosa. Ele parecia tão poderoso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão gentil. Se não fosse por ela, terminaria pisoteada por aquela multidão que o queria ver. Pela janela, discretamente, observava o movimento das ruas. Sempre chorava escondido até do cachorro de brinquedo que tanto amava. Mas o irmão dela naquele brinquedo percebia a tristeza dela, e sempre ficava ao seu lado.

– Ah, como queria que meu irmão tivesse aqui... ao menos ele... tendo ele para cuidar de mim, minha mãe não me confinaria aqui como uma prisioneira.

O cachorro de brinquedo escutou sem abanar o rabo a declaração da irmã. Aquilo matava Tess por dentro. Jurou vingança e torcia para que se transformasse em humano novamente para acabar com Doflamingo. E assim, seguia a vida da jovem de cabelos ruivos intensos e de sua família quase totalmente corrompida.

Um pouco mais de seis meses se passaram.

Um tempo que deu para Doflamingo e Violet se conhecerem melhor. E ele já estava decidido em fazer dela sua mulher diante dos outros – até então, mantinham o relacionamento deles em segredo, deixando apenas leves suspeitas para alguns mais experientes do bando. Trebol era um deles. Receando que o loiro fraquejasse psicologicamente por causa de mulher, passou a observar e atentar o juízo da morena, que tinha os cabelos já maiores e com belas ondas que moldavam os cabelos, porém sem deixar de lado a franjinha. Ela estava realmente mais bela e radiante, despertando a atenção até de alguns do bando – com exceção de Señor Pink, sempre fiel à sua Russian.

Violet pertencia a brigada de Trebol, tendo-o como também treinador. Foi ele quem a treinou para ser uma digna pirata do bando. Aprendeu a lutar e a matar. Mas ele começou a forçar os treinamentos, exigindo demais da capacidade dela.

– Deve ser a mais forte de todos nós... já que é a mais querida de Doffy, não é mesmo? Bhé-hehehehe... deve representar bem o Jovem Mestre!

– ...faço o que posso, Trebol.

– Mas quero mais... – ele a olhou de cima para baixo, para provocá-la.

– ...

Ele sentiu uma nostalgia agradável, ao se lembrar do que já tinha feito com Melissa. Atormentar a paciência de alguém era sempre prazeroso, para o homem gosmento. Num certo dia, treinou-a com tanta exigência e impiedade que ela sentiu-se fraca. Por sorte dela, Doflamingo flagrou-a no limite e mandou Trebol parar. Foi até ela e ajudou a levantar.

– Está bem por hoje! Trebol, ela só treinará quando estiver em condições novamente!

– Bhé-hehehe... ela está voltando a ficar mais fraca... isso não é bom, Doffy!

– Jovem Mestre... perdoa-me... eu...

– Não há o que pedir perdão, Violet... você está sendo muito dedicada dentro do membro, vem comigo! – disse ele, levando-a sem pegar nos braços, para não levantar suspeitas.

Ele levou-a para dentro e chamou Baby 5 para ajudar com as feridas.

– Deixarei com ela, depois voltarei para ver como está. Vou resolver umas coisinhas com Trebol. Não estou gostando de vê-lo abusar nos treinos.

– Não se preocupe... Doffy.

Ele sorriu vendo-a chamar assim entre eles.

– Cadê essa Baby 5?

– Estou aqui, Jovem Mestre! Por que pediu os curativos, hein? – olhou Violet machucada – Ah... entendo. Bem, está tudo aqui comigo!

– Ajude-a com esses machucados que eu volto logo!

– Sim, Jovem Mestre!

A sós, Doflamingo e Trebol conversavam seriamente.

– Acho que não há necessidade de machuca-la desse jeito!

– Ora, Doffy! Treinei você mesmo dessa forma e nunca reclamou, assim como treinei Baby 5 e ela também nunca fez corpo mole! ...Violet é um membro igual aos outros... não importa se é sua queridinha...

– Mas há de convir que ela tem função intelectual no bando, não há necessidade de forçá-la em treinamentos físicos tão rigorosos. Não podemos perder um dos cérebros do bando!

– Cérebros... heh... bom, por um lado isso é verdade. Mas aviso-te, Doffy: esteja preparado para lidar com ela como realmente é: um membro igual aos outros.

– Sei bem disso.

– Mas não parece... achei que a lição do passado havia lhe dado uma lição!

Ele quase rosnou para Trebol. Não admitia ver Melissa ser mencionada daquele jeito, indiretamente ou não.

– Ela ainda pode te decepcionar...

– Enquanto não me decepciona, tratá-la-ei com todo respeito que merecer. – disse com certa ironia.

Trebol apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

...

Doflamingo permitiu que Violet passasse a noite no palácio em vez de passar no _Uma Muchacha Del Baile_. Em seu quarto, depois que todos estavam dormindo. Depois de uma rodada de sexo, os dois descansavam na cama, com Melissa por cima do peito dele.

– Depois desses meses... acho que deveríamos nos conhecer melhor, não acha?

– E já não nos conhecemos, Viola? – ele deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

– Sim... muitas coisas sabemos um do outro... mas ainda falta mais coisas...

– Como o quê, por exemplo?

– Certa vez... aliás, duas vezes observei isso... enquanto dormia, pronunciou um nome diferente do meu.

Doflamingo teve uma pequena ideia do que ela quis dizer. Ficou sério, mas não a interrompeu.

– Quem é essa Melissa?

– ...foi um antigo amor, apenas.

– Mas você ainda a ama?

– Não mais... – ele a segurou com cuidado, colocando ao lado dele e ficando sentado na beira da cama.

Violet percebeu como ele ficou incomodado com aquilo.

– ...não há com que se preocupar. Não estou zangada... desde que... você não esteja tendo relacionamento com essa mulher ao mesmo tempo que eu.

– Ela esta morta, Viola... não precisa ficar com esse receio.

Ela percebeu o tom de frustração no tom de voz dele.

– Desculpa... perguntei apenas porque não sabia.

– Agora já sabe... se falei, foi apenas por inconsciência. Era uma grande pessoa, para mim.

– E... o que a fez morrer?

– Não vou falar sobre isso! – ele se levantou e foi até a varandinha que dava acesso a grande janela do quarto.

– Tudo bem. – disse ela, puxando os lençóis e cobrindo-se, ainda olhando para ele, totalmente despido e de costas para ela. Ele olhou para trás. Viu-a olhando para ele, mas com olhar de quem admirava seu corpo.

– ...não fica chateada comigo. – ele foi até ela e acariciou os cabelos, sentando-se ao lado dela – é que me dó falar sobre isso.

– Tudo bem, meu amor.

– ...eu te amo também. Apesar de ser filha daquele homem, não tem como fazê-la minha inimiga também! – ele puxou as mãos dela e beijou-as longamente. Violet fechou os olhos.

– Vamos esquecer isso tudo. Vem dormir!

– Claro.

Ele deitou-se na cama ao lado dela e dormiu. Durante o sono dele, ela se levantou com cuidado. Ela caminhou nua em direção ao toalete. Preparou a banheira para entrar e tirar um pouco daquele suor no corpo. E dentro da banheira, usou sua habilidade de vidência escondida dele – que não gostaria de ter sua privacidade invadida daquele jeito – para conhecer quem era essa Melissa. Viu o que mais magoava Doflamingo: sua morte e a morte da filha dela ainda bem pequena. Violet ficou comovida com as lembranças dele. Quando quis averiguar se essa criança era dele ou não, teve sua concentração rompida por ele que entrou diretamente no banheiro, sem pedir licença. Rapidamente, ela disfarçou-se, soltando os cabelos e jogando água neles. Ele olhou-a fixamente.

– Viola... resolveu tomar banho sem a minha companhia?

– Er... sim... eu não queria acordá-lo... mas eu voltaria logo para a cama.

– Hum... – ele se aproximou da banheira e agachou, ficando atrás dela. Pegou nos cabelos dela com quem quisesse ajudar a lavá-los, mas deu um puxão forte nele, fazendo-a gemer de dor e soltar uma lágrima, proveniente de sua comoção de antes que teve que conter.

– Eu não sou bobo, mulher! – ele lhe disse ao pé do ouvido, puxando o cabelo.

– Dofla...

– Sei bem que quer saber de tudo acerca de Melissa... até entendo, mas não permitirei que invada minha memória com seu poder... considerarei isso traição. Somente eu decidirei se é digna de saber de tudo.

– Tudo bem... mas por favor, solta meus cabelos! Assim, está doendo muito!

Ele olhou aquele olho lacrimejante dela.

– Continua sendo leal a mim, Viola. Está ganhando muito com isso, não está?

– Mas eu... nada fiz...

– Certeza?

– Não... queria saber sobre ela, mas não averiguei nada com meu poder!

Ele soltou os cabelos e começou a beijar-lhe as costas e o pescoço, acariciando-lhe os ombros. Sem controlar seus conflitos, ela começou a chorar.

– Por que está chorando?

– ...você me assustou. Foi isso!

– Assustei, foi?

– Sabe que sim.

– Tem medo de mim, não é?

– Tenho. Sei bem que é.

– Lembra-se sempre disso, então. – voltou a afagar a bela com seus carinhos possessivos. Aos poucos, ela parava de chorar e se entregava para ele, deixando ser tocada nos seios e nas partes íntimas. Ele lambeu os lábios – Você sabe... que é uma gatinha bem perigosa... e que pode destruir alguém apenas com seu poder... mas não aceitarei que faça isso comigo... –abocanhou o ombro dela, dando leve mordida.

Violet aceitou aquele erótico ataque entre suspiros e gemidos. Logo ele estava dentro da banheira com ela, trocando carícias fogosas e banhando-se com ela. Aquilo a fez esquecer um pouco do que a deixou quase em choque. Mas algo a decepcionou: será que ele apenas usava o corpo dela para satisfazer-se da saudade que sentia por essa pobre mulher?


	27. O Cálice Quebrado (I)

Doflamingo queria testar a confiança de Violet aos extremos. Sempre suspeitava – ou tinha certeza – que ela o espiava com seu poder adquirido pela Akuma no Mi comida por ela. Aos poucos, sua febre e desejo de descarregar seus impulsos sexuais nela iam amenizando. Chegou a questionar para si mesmo se realmente a amava ou apenas queria aquele corpo para satisfazer os desejos sexuais e nada mais.

O coliseu estava sempre cheio e era um dos pontos mais frequentados pelo povo de Dressrosa. Quis brincar um pouquinho com Violet. Ele ordenou como rei que todos os prisioneiros – incluindo o ex-rei Riku, fossem colocados como lutadores para divertir o povo. E Riku seria um motivo de chacota por aquele povo que o julgava traidor.

– Por favor, não faça isso! Você me prometeu que pouparia meu pai! – implorou Violet, segurando as calças capri do loiro.

– E poupei. Aliás, não o mandarei matar, mas quero que faça alguma coisa aqui. Apesar de velho, tem boas condições corporais. Quero que seja um lutador e entretenha esse povo que gosta de lutas!

– Doflamingo... – ela lhe olhou com os olhos ternos – por que não o coloca como um servente em seu palácio?

– Ah, está subestimando demais seu pai, Viola! – o loiro sempre a chamava pelo nome real quando estava a sós com a morena – ele já foi um guerreiro, não foi? Então conta com a experiência.

– ...só... me prometa que ele não vai morrer?

– Aí, é com ele. Ele é experiente, não vai morrer fácil! – depois de fazer um rápido cafuné na cabeça dela, retirou-se dali. Viola caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar sozinha.

Na estreia dos lutadores, Doflamingo exigiu a família toda ali, assistindo de camarote. Viola viu um dos piores pesadelos: seu pai ser humilhado e maltratado tanto pelo povo como pelos outros prisioneiros. Ela olhou para Doflamingo, como se estivesse pedindo para que ele evitasse aquilo. Ele respondeu com os olhos também, mostrando que ela deveria ficar quieta e aceitar aquilo. Viola se perguntava por que ainda sentia algo por aquele homem.

E as vozes que condenavam o homem aparentemente abatido continuavam a ataca-lo.

– Riku, seu traidor! Vai pagar pelo que merece!

– Seu miserável! Que a pior desgraça caia sobre você, como fez com nosso povo no passado!

– Vai ser torturado pelos gladiadores mais jovens e sadios! E será bem feito!

– Que a miséria caia sobre todos seus descendentes!

Violet observou seu pai e começou a chorar. Doflamingo, evitando que os oficiais ou os outros membros vissem sua bela amante daquele jeito, puxou-a levemente.

– Lembra-se que agora... é uma de nós. Guarda essas lágrimas para quando estiver sozinha ou comigo!

– Não... não dá para ficar aqui... sem fazer nada por ele.

– Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele limpou as lágrimas dela com o dedo e depois o lambeu – as lágrimas de dor tem um gosto melhor que champanhe... – olhou-a com certa luxúria, sendo discreto também em seus gestos. Mas Trebol acabou observando aquela proximidade dele, vendo o loiro mantê-la segura pelo braço às escondidas.

– Deixa-me... sair daqui... se você ao menos me ama como diz... – ela implorou baixinho, dócil e submissa.

Ele não era de sentir nenhum tipo de compaixão, e se maldizia por dentro por Viola ainda lhe despertar isso.

– Saia então. Mas vá para o palácio e me espera lá. – ele a soltou. Ela saiu correndo e ele observou a morena sumir no horizonte, enquanto lambia o dedo com o gosto das lágrimas dela.

Trebol aproximou-se de Doflamingo.

– ...deveria ter deixado aquela mulher aqui...

– Não quero que ela faça a gente passar vergonha. Mandei-a de volta para o palácio.

– ...Doffy... você ficou com pena dela, não foi?

– Não tenho pena de ninguém! E não quero ser contestado em minhas atitudes! – o homem de óculos escuros disse rudemente.

Trebol riu. Aquele espírito arrogante deveria continuar, é o que lhe dava força de um poderoso rei – era o que pensava o homem gosmento.

– Bhé-hehehé... é assim que se fala. Mas... – aproximou-se mais um pouco – sentimentos "leves" como amor podem enfraquecer uma pessoa aos poucos. Mantenha esse velho ódio dentro de si. É ele quem te dá as forças mais ocultas. Vinga-se da vida que tanto te fez sofrer! E ela ainda é uma quase inimiga...

Doflamingo nem olhava para Trebol, só ouvia tudo enquanto assistia o velho Riku apanhando de um dos gladiadores.

– Use-a apenas. Para o quer quiser. Mas não se envolva. É para o seu bem, também. – ele saiu de perto dele.

...

– O quê? A minha base ficará fechada?

– Sim, como uma pequena punição. Agradeça por não fazer o que já me sugeriram...

Viola olhou seriamente para ele.

– Não me olha assim... mas é preciso que sinta um pouco, pelo menos, o peso da culpa. Deveria ter ficado ali e ter agido como uma de nós... e não como a filha de Riku.

– Eu ainda tenho sentimentos. Ainda sinto a dor de ter perdido minha irmã e minha sobrinha... achei que meu pai seria poupado de sofrer.

– Ele não é como sua irmã e sobrinha! Logo ele vai acostumar com a vida de gladiador.

– ... sei que deve agir assim, mas se eu não ainda não for como você espera... deveria terminar o que começou comigo!

Ele a puxou pelo antebraço com certa rudez.

– Eu decido quando as coisas devem acabar!

– Está me machucando!

– Posso machucar ainda mais... se eu quiser.

Encararam-se com o fervor da raiva e o calor do desejo. Ambos não conseguiam esconder o mais oculto daquele amor quase proibido. Beijaram-se automaticamente. Sem preocupações, sem objetivos. Entregaram-se ali a um beijo que os acalmariam e os escravizariam naquele relacionamento de amor e ódio. Ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para seu quarto. Sem suspeitaram de nada, Baby 5 os espiava por trás das cortinas do palácio. A garota os seguiu cuidadosamente.

Baby 5 posicionou-se cuidadosamente atrás da porta trancada do quarto de Doflamingo. Encostou o ouvido na porta, mas sempre olhando para trás. Muito curiosa e inocente ao mesmo tempo, a garota apreciava ouvir os gemidos que pareciam de deleite vindo de ambos. Violet tinha um gemido suave, abafado e longo, parecia uma gata ronronando. Doflamingo parecia um tigre bramindo baixo, rouco, firme. Ela tentou olhar pela fechadura. Boquiaberta, viu os quadris de Doflamingo em cima dos de Violet. Mesmo bem maior que ela, ele conseguia se posicionar sem pesar. Baby 5 olhou mais para o canto esquerdo da fechadura. Viu enormes costas se moverem sobre o corpo quase sumido da outra. Era bonito o contraste da pele levemente bronzeada de Doflamingo e o da pele clara de Violet. Nunca tinha visto com seus próprios olhos cenas tão picantes como aquela. Obviamente, aquilo fascinou a adolescente Baby 5. Ela observou com as faces coradas quando ele, acomodado entre as pernas da morena, começou a sugar os peitos dela com delicadeza enquanto apertava-lhe as nádegas.

– Jovem... mestre! – Baby 5 exclamou baixinho. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, olhou-o como um homem, apreciou-o como um homem, diferentemente de como sempre o viu – como um irmão mais velho. Também foi curioso observar o corpo de Violet, tão belo e tão cheio de curvas apetitosas. Viu o homem beijá-la todinha, dos pés que eram tão miúdos nas mãos dele até a cabeça.

Doflamingo deleitava-se pegando naqueles seios enormes e beijava-os. O loiro deslizava sua boca pelo corpo feminino e voluptuoso da outra, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada; excitada. Segurando seus seios, olhou nos olhos cor de avelã de Violet e disse ao ouvido, entre suspiros abafados.

– Como posso viver sem você sem seu corpo... e seus beijos?

Desceu seus lábios em direção à região íntima dela, usando sua hábil e enorme língua, lambendo toda aquela área, fazendo Viola jogar a cabeça para trás. Baby 5, olhando pela fechadura, nem piscava os olhos. Viu quando ele mudou de posição colocando-a nas coxas e de frente para ele. Ele parecia introduzir aquilo que os homens tinham e se orgulhavam dentro dela. Em posição de lótus, Doflamingo compartilhava seu prazer sexual com Violet. Ajeitando-se melhor no colo dele, Violet encaixou suas pernas em volta do tronco dele e começou a atritar sua púbis contra a dele, que metia dentro do corpo dela seu enorme e grosso membro fálico. Ambos gemiam quase em um som audível. Os corpos suavam. Pareciam que estavam em transe. Viola apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto os dois prosseguiam assim.

Uma mão bateu no bumbum da Baby 5, que tampou rapidamente a própria boca para não gritar. Tinha sido pega em flagrante espiando o quarto do Jovem Mestre.

– Por que está aí, espiando o Jovem Mestre? – Jora falava em tom de bronca.

– Por favor... – ela caiu de joelhos – imploro-te, Jora! Não conte nada para o Jovem Mestre!

– Eu deveria contar, sabia?

– É que... eu o vi arrastando a Violet para cá... e... – ela se perdeu nas palavras que usava para dar a desculpa.

– Vai já para a cozinha! – Jora, com as faces coradas, pegou-a pelos ombros e saiu com ela dali, já imaginando o que Baby 5 estava espionando – você ainda não dever ver essas coisas, criança!

...

Alguns dias depois, após os dois se estabelecerem naquele relacionamento, Violet acordou indisposta e enjoada. Levantou-se molenga, abrindo a janela do quarto de Doflamingo, onde estava dormindo até então. Ele, que ainda dormia, abriu os olhos, colocando as mãos na vista e pegando seus óculos.

– Que luz é essa?

– Já é de manhã... eu vou me arrumar e tomar um banho. – disse ela, indo até o banheiro. Aqueles dias em que estava confinada no castelo deveriam estar lhe fazendo mal. De tarde, enquanto estava ajudando Jora em seus bordados exóticos, sentiu um enjoo tão forte que largou tudo para vomitar no primeiro toalete do palácio que encontrasse. Jora foi atrás.

– Violet... o que houve?

– Está tudo bem... – ela passou a mão na testa, que estava suada.

– Tudo bem? Nada disso! Venha comigo...

Jora a guiou para a enorme cozinha do castelo e gritou o nome de Baby 5.

– Faça um chá que evite enjoos. Se continuar assim, o Jovem Mestre ficará ciente disso.

– Não... não fala na da para ele. Estou confinada aqui, talvez isso esteja me fazendo mal.

– Chamou, Jora?

– Sim, vá fazer um chá para ela, está com enjoos.

– Sim! Você quer de qual sabor, Violet? – perguntou a garota, animada.

– Não, não tem sabor! É algo que evite enjoos, apenas! – Jora foi curta e grossa.

– ...está bem, está bem, Jora! – Baby 5 foi até a cesta de ervas.

De repente, algo veio na mente de Violet, que a deixou boquiaberta como se estivesse vendo uma miragem assombrosa.

– Essa não! – exclamou a morena, colocando a mão na testa.

– O que houve? – perguntou Jora.

– ...nada...

– Violet, não esconda de nós o que tem aí nessa cabeça!

Por um momento, Jora também parou para pensar. Lembrou-se do dia em que flagrou Baby 5 espiando o quarto de Doflamingo pela fechadura. Associou os fatos aos poucos, silenciosamente.

– Aqui está, Violet! – Baby 5 ofereceu o chá.

Violet pegou a xícara que estava quente, quase a derrubando por ter se esquecido de pegar pela "alça". Baby 5 começou a rir.

– Do que está rindo?

– Nada... lembrei-me de alguém que fazia isso de forma pior... – ela se lembrou de Corazon.

– Espero que isso passe... senão... realmente, você deve contar para Doflamingo.

Violet ficou olhando para o líquido de aroma adocicado dentro daquela xícara. A suspeita de que estava grávida estava mais que óbvia. "Por que havia sido tão tola? Deveria te pensado nisso antes!", Violet se culpava internamente.

Doflamingo esteve fora do castelo por uma pequena missão por dois dias, sem avisar aos outros antes. Foi tempo de Viola pensar bem o que falaria para ele. Ou se falaria. Jora ficou propositalmente de olho nela, querendo confirmar o estado dela. E os enjoos haviam incomodado por mais algum tempo.

Na volta do loiro para o castelo, Jora impressionou Violet para falar a verdade. E ela, sem saída, acabou concordando, com uma condição.

– Primeiramente, vamos falar da minha saúde que não está bem. Não há nada confirmado se estou grávida ou não. Não quero deixar o Jovem Mestre ansioso ou nervoso sem motivo confirmado.

– Então faça isso, Violet. Porque eu vou confirmar isso a ele.

Jora conduziu Violet até ele e comentou seu mal-estar durante aqueles dias na ausência dele.

– Hum... isso tudo foi saudade de mim, Violet? – comentou ele, docilmente irônico.

– Talvez. Mas acho que ela lhe deve mais satisfações que eu, Jovem Mestre. – disse Jora.

Viola olhou zangada para Jora e sua insinuação. Doffy achou aquela reação dela engraçada.

– Jora, poderia nos deixar a sós por uns instantes?

– Com licença, Jovem Mestre.

Deixaram a mulher sair.

– E então, gatinha... venha aqui! – ele estendeu uma de suas enormes mãos.

Viola foi até ele, segurando-lhe as mãos. Ele a pôs sentada em sua coxa e começou a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

– Parece mais pálida e magra... será que devo chamar um médico?

Ela estava indecisa ali, se deveria contar o que suspeitava. Como ele reagiria? Ela tinha medo da reação dele.

– Se quiser... chame.

– Humm... mas me diga, o que tem sentido?

– Indisposição e enjoos. Fiquei muito tempo sem sair... não estou acostumada com essa vida monótona.

– Mas como uma princesa que já foi, não sei por que estranha essa vida confinada dentro do palácio.

– Já tem um tempo que não vivo mais como uma princesa... e nunca fui tão presa nesse castelo como nesses dias.

– É? ...bom sabe disso, fufufufufu...

– Bom?

– Sim... nada me conforta mais em saber que é só minha. Só minha...

Ela sorriu, vendo certa confiança nele. Isso sem usar seu poder nele – algo estritamente proibido.

– Doffy... importaria-se de me contar mais... sobre sua vida amorosa no passado?

Ele fechou o sorriso. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

– ...se quiser, claro.

– Heh... eu conto, sim, Viola. Melhor que vê-la bisbilhotar minha mente com seu poder... eu amei muito uma mulher, assim parecida com você. Mas ela não me amou como eu queria...

– Entendo...

– Acho que é por isso que sou inseguro com você...

– Tem medo de me perder?

– Sim... provavelmente sim.

– Provavelmente? – ela comentou rindo.

– ...o que mais quer saber?

– Mais nada sobre seu passado, agora. E sim uma curiosidade: acredita que possamos ficar eternamente juntos?

– Tudo depende de você... pois por mim, você ficaria.

– ...e se eu estivesse esperando um filho seu... você teria a mesma confiança em mim... que eu tenho em você?

Ele olhou surpreso para ela.

– Que está dizendo, Viola?

– É uma suposição...

Ele tocou na barriga dela.

– Então... é isso, Viola?

– Não sei... só tive suspeitas, desde que...

– Viola! – ele começou a rir, tirando-a do seu colo e se levantando, andando por aquele grande salão – já imaginou uma criança com o sangue mestiço de dois descendentes de realezas?

Ela sorriu ainda mais feliz, e correu até ele e abraçando-lhe as pernas.

– Você... aceitaria nosso filho?

– Claro! – ele a pegou no colo, abraçando-a.

– Mas não alimentemos isso, ainda... não sabemos se isso é sinal de gravidez.

– Até que seria bom. E automaticamente, você estaria vingando o reinado de sua família nessa terra, unindo seu sangue ao do primeiro e verdadeiro rei de Dressrosa... não é mesmo, Viola? – ele provocou-a indiretamente, mas nem se importou ouvir aquilo. E sem querer, aquilo seria uma lógica.

As esperanças deles se confirmaram com o resultado de um médico. Ele mesmo tratou de anunciar para a família a vida de mais um membro. Somente Jora e Baby 5 se alegraram, com exceção dos outros. Sim, até elas se lembraram do triste fim que teve a filha de Melissa. Mas com o nascimento do próprio filho do rei de Dressrosa, aquelas lembranças tristes seriam substituídas por lembranças alegres e vitoriosas. Sugar foi a única que teve uma reação neutra, até porque ela não estava no bando quando Melissa e a filha recém-nascida dela haviam morrido. E esta mesmo comunicou Monet e Vergo que estavam em Punk Hazard.

– Nossa... quem diria que aquela garota rebelde geraria um filho para o Jovem Mestre! – Monet comentou rindo.

– ...mais uma. – comentou ele, lembrando-se de Melissa.

– O que disse, Sr. Vergo?

– Nada... longa história. Depois eu te conto.

Depois que todos foram dormir, Trebol chamou Doflamingo em particular para conversar a respeito daquele momento que estava vivendo.

– Lá bem você me lembrar do passado... só lhe digo mais uma vez: o que passou, passou. Sofremos por ela e pelo filho do meu irmão estúpido, mas agora celebraremos pela continuação do meu reinado e do meu sangue. O irônico é que... – começou a rir enquanto comentava – nunca imaginei que esse filho viria de uma relação de amor e ódio... de uma briga entre duas famílias que reinaram aqui.

– Por isso mesmo, Doffy... você tem que me ouvir e aceitar meu conselho.

– E o que tem a me dizer?

– ...você não deve ter esse filho, não com a nossa inimiga. Mande-a desfazer desse feto. O mais rápido que pode!

Doflamingo o olhou decepcionado para Trebol. Aquilo seria o começo de um conflito sério.


	28. O Cálice Quebrado (II)

Doflamingo o olhou decepcionado para Trebol. Aquilo seria o começo de um conflito sério.

– Não posso fazer isso!

– Claro que pode, Doffy! Ela é uma pessoa comum como qualquer outra...

– Ela agora é nossa, é da família! E é meu filho também!

– Doffy! ... – Trebol estendeu a pronúncia do apelido do loiro – já falamos diversas vezes sobre isso, não é?

– Lamento, mas eu não vou fazer isso! Violet não é como Melissa... ela não ama nenhum outro e nem espera um filho de outro. E meu filho!

Trebol coçou a ponta do nariz sempre escorrendo.

– Esse terá meu sangue... não há com o que se preocupar.

– Mas terá o sangue da outra família... que não é nossa aliada, e sim nossos inimigos!

– Mas será criado por nós. Coisa mais fácil pegar criança e criar para ser um membro de nossa família!

– Não vou mais discutir com você... mas se tiver que fazer aquilo... faça logo no início. – Trebol saiu. Doflamingo deu a língua para ele pelas costas, nem se importando com as coisas de fato. Estava contente por Viola e o filho que esperava. Porém, esta não estava tão animada como ele. Sim, pela criança estava contente, mas... como os outros a tratariam depois disso? Ela sabia que era vista como inimiga por ser do Clã Riku que era tão amaldiçoado pelos Donquixotes e pelo povo de Dressrosa.

Doflamingo definitivamente resolveu manter Violet perto de si, no palácio. Durante aquela gravidez, Violet não se apresentaria em sua base em Dressrosa. Mantida perto de si, Doflamingo protegia a sua mulher de qualquer má intenção que viesse de algum dos membros do bando... especialmente Trebol. Era nostálgico aquilo, porém já não causava mais dor. Era até agradável lembrar que um dia Melissa existiu em sua vida, mesmo que ela tenha amado outro homem – justamente Corazon. Esse si, lhe causava mais dor, muito mais dor que ela. Agora, ele teria um filho com ela, que o amava. Mesmo que ela ainda fosse filha daquele ex-rei. Agora, Viola era dele.

Doflamingo foi até seu quarto e, como sempre, encontrou Violet deitada na sua cama – onde ele queria que estivesse a partir do dia que lhe confirmada a gravidez. Violet se levantou e foi até ele e o abraçou, e sendo pega em seguida por ele e posta na cama, onde ele começou a beijá-la por todo o corpo.

– Estou em casa.

– Que bom... mas... não precisa tomar todo seu tempo comigo... sei que tem suas obrigações como rei desse país.

– Heh... por isso mesmo que faço o que quero, Viola... – ele deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. Violet ainda estranhava aquela diferença de altura que a fazia sentir como uma criança nos braços de um adulto. Porém, estar com ele lhe dava conforto e sensação de estar protegida.

Enquanto isso, Trebol armava uma cilada para que Violet não chegasse a ter essa criança. Ele se sentia um pouco incomodado apenas por ser um filho do Jovem Mestre, mas via com frieza o lado dele ser descendente daquela família que foi destituída covardemente do reinado de Dressrosa. Ele achava que Violet tinha armado essa situação para que seu sangue vingasse o reinado daquele país em um filho seu com Doflamingo.

– Doffy... está sendo mais bobo que antes! – disse Trebol para si mesmo.

...

Três meses se passaram. Viola ainda nem parecia que estava esperando um filho, mas estava sendo tratada com todo cuidado por Doflamingo e pelas mulheres do bando. Somente Baby 5 e Jora cuidava dela sob as ordens do loiro. Os homens nem se manifestavam em chegar perto dela. Trebol tentava fazer a cabeça de Jora e Baby 5 contra Violet, explicando o que achava da atitude da dançarina.

– Doffy pediu apenas para que a vigiássemos! – disse Baby 5.

– E se ele pediu isso, então devemos cuidar da Violet como se deve. – acrescentou Jora.

E a morena sentia sem usar seu poder de clarividência que tramavam contra ela. Mas nada falou para Doflamingo. Não queria começar intrigas ali, embora soubesse que já estavam começando com ela.

Um dia, ela se encontrava sozinha do jardim, pensativa, quando alguém lhe interrompe esse tempo solitário e íntimo.

– Trebol...

– Violet... sei bem o que planeja. Vingar o antigo governo do sue pai gerando um filho para o rei desse país, assim para poder governar indiretamente Dressrosa...

– Por que está falando isso? – ela se levantou de onde estava sentada, colocando-se diante dele destemidamente.

– Eu não sou tão bobo como Doffy... aliás... não somos tão bobos assim.

– Afinal... diga o que quer.

– Para o seu bem e do seu papai... desfaça imediatamente dessa criança!

Violet olhou chocada com aquele pedido.

– Nunca! – ela reagiu de imediato – E não me obriga a falar com o Jovem Mestre sobre isso... sabe que ele vai se enfurecer com isso, se souber!

– Ele está em minhas mãos, garota! Pensa bem na sua situação. – ele apontou o cajado de ponta em formato de ás de paus.

– Se ele pedir qualquer coisa, eu faço. Não você!

– Vamos ver se isso vai ficar assim... só lhe aviso que o pior sobrará para você e esse bastardo!

– Meu filho não é bastardo! – ela pôs a mão em seu ventre – E é filho do rei desse país. Parece que você não está respeitando o seu rei! – ela enfatizou a palavra "rei".

– Você é muito cínica, mulher! – ele a segurou pelo braço com força, sacudindo-a.

– Solta-me! – ela tentava tirar seu próprio braço, mas não conseguia.

– Trebol! – Diamante apareceu ali, interferindo.

O homem com o cocar similar de um índio se colocou entre os dois, fazendo Trebol soltá-la com uma piscada de olhos do outro.

– Parece que está havendo algo de errado aqui... – disse ele, olhando para Violet.

– Ele está me mandando abortar o filho do rei!

– Hmmm... nada demais. Também é o filho de uma mulher golpista que quer indiretamente tomar o poder de Dressrosa que antes era daquele Riku para seu neto. E isso é bastante ruim para nós... que não queremos nenhuma ligação com essa família imunda!

Violet sentiu uma raiva tomar conta de si, mas lembrou do que havia prometido para si mesmo: guardar para si qualquer coisa que levasse aquele bando a se desintegrar ou ter o menor dos conflitos; o pior – como o próprio Trebol havia dito – só sobraria para ela.

– Se me dão licença... – Violet saiu daquele meio entre os dois, chorando baixinho até chegar ao quarto de Doffy e terminar seu choro ali, abraçada ao travesseiro dele. Tudo a deixava perturbada, desde o trágico dia em que Dressrosa foi tomada por Doflamingo e bando, até aquela manhã no pátio do palácio.

Estar ali sofrendo pressão por quase todos os lados a deixavam perturbada. Somente se consolava quando Doflamingo estava intimamente com ela. Certa vez, estavam juntos deitados na cama quando ele a flagrou chorando baixinho. Ele virou o rosto dela para si.

– Que houve, Viola?

– Nada demais...

– Como assim? Está chorando assim, do nada! – ele a acolheu em seu colo e abraçou-a, beijando-lhe os longos cabelos – há algo que te aflige?

– ...tenho medo.

– Medo, você? A minha melhor espiã! Não... o medo não combina com você!

– ...eu ainda sou uma mulher... e grávida.

– Mais um motivo para andar de cabeça erguida por gerar um filho meu! – ele começou a beijá-la pelo pescoço, perto do ouvido, fazendo Violet apertar os lábios e cessar as lágrimas.

– ...desculpa...

– Você está muito manhosa com essa gravidez... daqui a pouco vamos jantar e depois, brincar um pouquinho. Logo passa esses efeitos desse seu estado.

Antes desse jantar, Trebol e Diamante tramavam algo sério para Violet. Usando Baby 5 a força para auxiliá-los, eles trocaram o chá que seria servido por um de efeito abortivo. Baby 5 teve que fazer tudo contra sua própria vontade, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de salvar Violet. E assim, teve uma ideia.

– Eu servirei a xícara com a concentração maior desse chá. – ofereceu-se.

– Ótimo! Disfarça essa cara de assustada e vá ajudar as outras criadas a preparar a mesa. –ordenou Diamante.

– Sim... ah, esqueci algo na cozinha, volto já!

Rapidamente, ela fez outro chá e separou-o para servir Violet. Tudo muito bem escondido de Trebol e Diamante.

Assim ela fez durante a janta. Seu coração batia um pouco mais rápido, tinha medo de qualquer suspeita. Mas não queria que Viola perdesse a chance de ter aquele filho, por ser do Jovem Mestre. Todos saborearam o tal chá abortivo – pois não faria efeito algum nos outros –, menos Violet.

Mais um jantar sossegado e silencioso entre os membros da família Donquixote. No final, Baby 5 foi até Violet.

– E então? Como está se sentindo? – perguntou a mais jovem.

– Bem... melhor agora, que comi. Estou com muita fome fora de hora, ultimamente.

Doflamingo estava perto das duas, observando-as discretamente. E a adolescente abaixou mais a voz, falando em tom de sussurro.

– Cuidado com Trebol e Diamante, estão tramando coisas... – ela parou de falar, despedindo-se dela, que não pode evitar fechar o sorriso ao ouvir aquilo.

– Hein, Violet... vamos descansar um pouco. – disse o loiro, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela.

– ...claro.

E passaram mais uma vez juntos uma noite agradável. Viola havia escapado da cilada de Trebol e Diamante e Doflamingo nem imaginava que isso havia acontecido. Pelo que Baby 5 havia lhe dito rapidamente, Violet só esperava o pior vindo daqueles oficiais. Era arriscado, mas ela estava dividida em guardar para si tudo aquilo e confessar sua insegurança para Doflamingo. Mas naquela noite após aquele jantar, tomou a decisão por completo.

– Doffy... preciso te confessar algo.

– Diga, Viola.

– ...alguns da família não aceitam nosso filho. Não quero intrigas entre nós, mas... temo pelo nosso filho que...

Ela se calou quando ele pôs sua enorme mão sobre a barriga dela.

– Nada vai acontecer, Violet. Confia em mim!

– ... você também sabe... que...

– Sei de tudo que se passa entre nós. Mas lembra-se: eu ainda tenho o controle sobre todos. Deve temer mais a mim que a eles.

Violet engoliu seco, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava a confiança quando ouvia a voz dele, a firmeza dele como rei de Dressrosa e chefe daquele bando.

...

Com o passar de meses, Doffy resolveu chamar um médico apenas para checar como andava a saúde de Violet e do filho que esperava. Ele já estava ansioso pela chegada do filho e por vê-lo crescer na barriga dela – que não apresentava o volume típico, apesar de já ter se passado seis meses. Violet também achava aquilo incomum, mas tinha certeza de que estava bem apesar disso.

Quando se encontrou sozinha no quarto dele, olhando a janela. Resolveu usar sua habilidade da Akuma no Mi e ver por dentro do corpo. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo; quando estava entrando na adolescência, gostava de observar as mudanças dentro do seu corpo. Olhou seu útero. Não conseguia ver nada dentro. O filho que gerava não era encontrado, era como se estivesse normal. O médico que havia consultado naquela vez não mentiria. E ela passou por todos os sintomas típicos da gravidez, no começo. Será que seu poder não estava funcionando? Viola não acreditava nisso. Então, deixou tudo por conta do doutor que a examinaria no dia seguinte.

Curiosa, resolveu ir até a biblioteca do palácio. Sempre costumava ficar horas lendo (quase) todos os livros desde que aprendeu a ler. Sua irmã mais velha gostava de acompanha-la nas horas de leitura, onde devorava livros e livros. Scarlet adorava ler. Ao entrar na grande biblioteca, encontrou Gladius em um canto, isolado, lendo um livro. Nem a notou quando entrou – ou simplesmente ignorou em olhá-la. Percorreu toda a biblioteca até achar a área dos livros que falam sobre saúde humana. E de pé mesmo, leu um que falava sobre Psicologia e voltava para mulheres grávidas. Alguns livros eram antigos, mas ela ainda não tinha lido em sua vida – aquele era um. Ao ler uma coisa importante que ela precisava saber, ela fechou o livro com os olhos lacrimejantes. Estava chocada com o que tinha lido. Não era possível que o tinha lido. Não com ela...

Ela fechou o livro e saiu dali com ele. Foi até o seu próprio quarto e, deixando o livro sobre a cama, caiu aos choros em cima do colchão.

– Não era possível! ... por quê? – ela reclamava enquanto chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não tinha a total certeza se aquilo que tinha lido era verdade, mas o temor daquilo ser real era maior e mais doloroso.

No dia seguinte, já mais calma, recebeu tranquilamente a visita do médico. Ele a examinou normalmente, porém não falou muitas coisas que só falaria para Doflamingo.

– E então... meu filho está bem aqui dentro? – perguntou Violet, querendo confirmar a certeza de que seu filho estava realmente bem.

– ...você está ótima, Srta. Violet. Agora, quero que apenas descanse. – ele arrumou suas coisas e saiu do quarto. Aquilo já deixou Violet com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Doflamingo foi até o médico, ansioso pelas novidades.

– E então? Como estão os dois?

– Bem... antes, preciso que estejamos a sós.

– Já estamos a sós. – o loiro olhou em volta de si – Pode falar.

– Bem... a saúde de Violet está até ótima para a fase que está passando. Mas...

– E o bebê? – ele perguntou sério.

– ...não sei por onde começar... talvez por não ter feito um exame mais detalhado antes, não tenha percebido isso.

– Isso o quê?

– ...esse bebê... não existe, Sr. Doflamingo.

Doflamingo ficou confuso e nervoso. Sacudia o médico enquanto o enchia de pergunta.

– Como não existe?! Você mesmo confirmou essa gravidez e agora está falando que não existe?! Trate de me explicar! – exigiu a explicação em tom ameaçador.

– Por favor, Sr. Doflamingo... não me mata, por favor, por favor! Eu vou explicar...

...

A gravidez psicológica é um fenômeno de emocional que dá às mulheres os efeitos idênticos da gravidez – desde os sintomas internos até o desenvolvimento de algumas partes do corpo, como a barriga que cresce -, porém não existe um feto se desenvolvendo no útero da mulher. Isso é muito comum em mulheres que desejam muito uma gravidez ou naquelas que têm um grande receio de engravidar.

O médico explicou tudo calmamente para o loiro, que ouviu tudo meio boquiaberto. Foi isso o que Violet leu no livro e ficou temerosa disso ser verdade. E de fato, era verdade. Uma triste verdade. Ambos queriam esse filho, que também era um vínculo que unia ainda mais os dois.

Após o médico sair com vida, ele foi até ela, que estava no quarto dele. Violet olhou-o séria.

– Doffy... há algo de sério, não é? – perguntou a bela, com o semblante triste.

– ...por que acha isso, Viola? Você sabia de alguma coisa antes?

Violet afirmou com a cabeça que não. E prosseguiu.

– O doutor saiu daqui sem falar nada direito comigo, quando perguntei como estava o nosso filho.

Doflamingo entendeu e sentou-se ao lado dela, na sua enorme cama.

– Você parece abalado... é algo muito sério, Doflamingo?

– Você está bem, Viola... mas o nosso filho... nem sei por onde começar, é uma coisa que jamais imaginava que existia.

– ...o que é?

– Você tem uma coisa chamada gravidez psicológica...

Violet arregalou os olhos. Exatamente o que tinha lido no livro.

– ...e então... esse bebê aí não existe. É isso, Viola... também estou passado com isso. Eu queria esse filho. Eu ainda gosto muito de você, não importa o que aconteceu...

Violet abaixou a cabeça. Ele pegou-a levemente pelas bochechas, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

– Podemos ter outros, Viola... o importante é que você esteja bem!

Ela curvou os lábios num sorriso fechado e conformado.

– É melhor que descanse agora. – disse o loiro, levantando-se.

– ...tudo bem. – concordou Violet.

– Mas não quero vê-la assim tão apática! Durma e descansa bem. Volto depois. – ele deu uns tapinhas leves na coxa dela e deu as costas, saindo.

Encontrando-se sozinha, Violet começou a chorar. O seu coração foi se apertando e lágrimas insistiram em cair. Ela se levantou, indo olhar pela janela e deu de cara com uma vista diferente da que costumava ter da janela do quarto: nuvens escuras se formavam no céu de Dressrosa. Parecia que a chuva cairia forte e impetuosa. Era assim que estava por dentro. Por um lado, a existência desse filho sempre causaria conflitos naquela família. E talvez seu próprio pai não gostasse de saber que ela gerava um filho de quem considerava inimigo. Violet sentia falta do pai, queria tanto falar com ele... mas não podia.

Doflamingo contou o que havia sucedido aos outros, que não reagiram emocionalmente com aquilo. Mas no fundo, uns lamentavam o ocorrido e outros comemoravam secretamente.

...

No fim de semana perto daquele dia horrível, todos os membros do bando tiveram que ir ao Coliseu assistir as lutas dos gladiadores. Violet estava decidida em ver o pai secretamente e contar como estavam as coisas. Deixou todos se distraírem e entrou pelos corredores onde se encontravam os prisioneiros que gladiavam. Viu seu velho pai desgastado, abatido e triste. Viola apertou os lábios para não chorar alto e foi até ele. Chegou perto da grade, em frente a ele, que estava de cabeça baixa.

– Papai...

Riku abriu os olhos. Olhou para quem a chamava, conhecia aquela voz. Olhou sua filha, mais madura e mais bela. Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

– Minha Viola... você sobreviveu... – ele se levantou com dificuldade, indo até ela.

– Papai... desde que fui forçada a trabalhar para eles, não pude ver mais o senhor... vim escondida... preciso muito vê-lo...

– Como eu amaldiçoo essa grade! – ele pegou nas mãos da filha, choroso que nem ela – e Scarlet? Minha netinha? Como estão?

Violet caiu em choros, com a cabeça encostada na grade. Ela apertou as mãos do pai.

– Viola... – pronunciou Riku.

– ...não soube mais delas... – ela não quis falar a verdade. Diamante havia lhe dito que matou as duas e ela achava que isso era verdade – sem saber que a sobrinha ainda estava viva e perdida por aí.

– Entendo... um dia vou reencontrá-las, como reencontrei você... – ele beijou as mãos da filha. Choravam juntos. Alguns prisioneiros olhavam para os dois ali.

– Violet! – uma voz bradou da porta onde estavam os dois.

Pai e filha olharam para onde vinha a voz. Doflamingo ficou furioso ao ver aquilo. Riku ficou irritado em reencontrar aquele homem.

– Seu desgraçado! – Riku exclamou.

– Doflamingo... preciso explicar que...

– Venha já aqui, Violet! – ele foi até ela e puxou-a pelo braço.

Riku segurou firme uma das mãos da filha.

– Deixa minha filha em paz, seu miserável! – exclamou o velho.

– Solta minha mulher agora mesmo! – disse o loiro, mais calmo porém zangado.

– O quê? – Riku ficou incrédulo ao ouvir aquilo.

Doflamingo conseguiu puxar a morena para si e ainda disse umas coisas para ele.

– Quero que saiba de uma coisa... ela agora é uma de nós... e minha! – ele olhou para Violet – fez muito mal em vir para cá, Violet! – ele a chamava agora pelo nome que ela adotou ao entrar para o bando. – ...vamos embora daqui agora!

– Desculpa... por favor. – pediu Violet.

– Em casa resolveremos isso!

Ele a arrastou dali e Riku apenas observava sem poder reagir. Com um soco dado na grade, Riku desabou em um choro intenso. Doflamingo arrastou a morena até seu palácio, aproveitando que os outros estavam lá.

– Você está saído uma perfeita traidora!

– Eu sentia a falta dele... e fiz escondido porque sei que não permitiria que o visse!

– E não permito! Fazendo isso às escondidas, faz-me ter mais dúvidas sobre você. Acha que, pelo fato de ser minha, pode fazer coisas indevidas sem se importar com o que eu penso? Está muito enganada, Violet! – ele gritou a última frase, dando um murro na parede. Violet o olhava assustada.

Doflamingo também estava alterado nesses últimos dias. Com a frustração da gravidez psicológica de Violet, todas as lembranças ruins que o atormentavam haviam voltado e o humor dele estava baixo nesses dias.

– Acho que devemos parar por aqui, Violet. Embora... eu ainda tenha algum sentimento por você.

Ela olhou longamente.

– Não vou te punir como devia... mas uma vez que você fez isso... poderá voltar a fazer. – Doflamingo estava um pouco ofegante e muito furioso. – Mas saiba que a vigilância sobre você voltará a ser mais rigorosa. Poderá voltar para a sua base e viver lá. – ele a expulsava "delicadamente" do palácio, onde ela estava vivendo com ele. – Você me magoou muito hoje. Achei que podia confiar em você.

– Fui apenas ver meu pai, Doflamingo!

– E falar dele sobre o bando, certo? No fundo, você protege seu pai, não é... aliás, eu protejo seu pai... lembra-se bem disso! – ele falou bem sério.

– Doflamingo... eu faço que você quiser... mas por favor, poupa a vida de meu pai. Eu sequer quis contar sobre minha irmã e a filha... nada falei sobre nós, nem do nosso relacionamento...

– Espero que seja verdade isso!

– Apenas quis vê-lo se estava bem... o que confirmei hoje. Aliás, ele se encontra em péssimo estado!

– Pelo menos está vivo, não?

Violet sentiu raiva e quis terminar a conversa ali.

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

– Pega suas coisas e volte para a sua base agora! – ordenou o loiro, friamente.

– Tudo bem... – ela se retirou, indo para o seu quarto e arrumando a mala.

Violet voltou para sua base em Dressrosa. Voltaria a ser a dançarina do _Una Muchacha En El Baile_. Ambos achavam que precisavam de uma distância e um tempo para se recuperar de todo aquele drama. O passado tempestuoso de cada um dos dois voltava a perturbá-los.

E com o passar dos dias, o relacionamento antes caloroso esfriava. Pouco se viam, pouco se falavam.

Um relacionamento que se findava como um belo cálice quebrado.


	29. Aimi

– Aimi, já disse que não e não!

– Mãe! Já tenho 21 anos! – Aimi proclamava com a voz alta – Preciso ajudar nos custos dessa casa...

– Fala baixo!

– Não dá para falar baixo e nem me calar, é irritante demais! Já se passaram sete anos, eu trancafiada aqui como se fosse um vaso de decoração! Seu trabalho como cozinheira e costureira não tá dando para sustentar a casa!

A mãe começou a chorar. Tess, o irmão mais velho de Aimi que estava transformado em um cachorro de brinquedo, observava tudo. Sete anos se passaram e ele já havia se conformado em ficar assim. Mas ver a mãe e irmã brigando por causa da "prisão" da jovem ruiva era horrível. Nada podia fazer.

– Mamãe... deixa-me procurar algum trabalho... aqui mesmo em Dressrosa, não vou sair do país!

– Prefiro mendigar nas ruas com você ao meu lado, que viver sozinha e perder mais um dos meus!

– Mamãe, isso não vai acontecer! Dressrosa é agora um lugar pacífico! Nosso rei prospera junto com Dressrosa, não lê os jornais?

A velha sentou à mesa e continuou a chorar. Tess aproximou-se aos pés de sua mãe, que olhava o brinquedo.

– ...se ao menos Tess estivesse aqui... ele te protegia. Ele trabalharia para nós.

– Eu também posso, mamãe!

– Vai por mim... se você sair daqui... não voltará mais... – e caiu aos choros e soluços.

Aimi puxou outra cadeira e sentou à mesa também.

– Confia em mim, mãe! Garanto a você que vou ajudar a prosperarmos juntas! Você sabe bem... já está mais velha e com problemas de saúde. Quero muito poder arranjar um emprego e conseguir dinheiro para te ajudar, também. Isso me dói bastante, não poder te ajudar como se deve!

– Se quer mesmo que eu tenha paz interior... peço que não saia daqui agora. Espera mais um pouco...

– Já são sete anos trancafiada aqui, mamãe! Eu também não devo estar com a melhor saúde. Precisamos juntas lutar para vencer! Eu tenho que sair de casa e arrumar dinheiro para ajudar. Aceita isso, mamãe. Já imaginou eu ficar doente seriamente? E morrer aqui em frente a você?

– Ah, vira essa boca para lá! – a mulher se levantou, indo pegar seus bordados.

– Não é tão ruim ou até pior que me ver correr risco fora de casa?

A mulher se calou, se isolando em uma cadeira de balanço e terminando seus bordados. Tess ficou nos pés de Aimi, então.

– Mãe... espero ouvir sua permissão... pois por respeito, espero ouvir isso. Mas sairei de qualquer jeito, viu?!

– Faça o que quiser!

– Sério?

– Deixa-me em paz!

Aimi sentiu lágrimas virem em seus olhos. A ruiva de longos cabelos ondulados se levantou, sorridente. Mas não quis se aproximar da mãe mal-humorada. Naquela manhã mesmo, ela colocou o melhor vestido, a melhor maquiagem e o melhor sorriso estampado no rosto. Era motivo de celebração, o qual só dividia com Tess, abraçando-o muito.

– Viu só, Peludinho?! A gente tem que celebrar muito, pois hoje começa uma nova fase na vida de nossa família!

Tess chorava junto, mas como brinquedo, não podia expressar suas emoções. Apenas abanava o rabinho de lata e olhava para Aimi, que havia se tornado uma bela moça.

Ao sair de casa, ela respirou bem fundo. O ar puro da rua. A animação. Pessoas andando, crianças correndo. Uma adolescência perdida confinada em casa, mas isso era passado. Uma das vizinhas observou uma mulher ruiva saindo da casa de sua velha amiga.

– Ei... aquela não é Aimi? – esta mesma vizinha perguntou a uma senhora mais próxima.

– Aimi? Nossa! Aquela mulher?

– E ela está saindo sem a permissão da mãe?!

– Vamos até a nossa amiga contar, talvez ela esteja fugindo.

– Humm... para quem está fugindo, está muito calma. E alegre demais!

Elas abandonaram o que faziam para bater à porta da casa da mãe de Aimi, que atendeu séria.

– Nós vimos Aimi sair daqui sem sua permissão...

– Eu a permiti. Aliás, não permito e nem proíbo mais nada. Já é maior de idade e livre para fazer o que quiser!

E caiu no chão aos choros, sendo acudida pelas duas mulheres.

...

Aimi passou uns dias fora de casa – tinha deixado um bilhete para a mãe em cima da mesa antes de sair. Em uma praça de Acacia – onde morava -, ela lia o jornal do dia que havia comprado. Curiosamente, olhou um anúncio que lhe chamou atenção.

" _Trabalhadores para o Rei à procura: Estamos recrutando pessoas de todas as idades para que possam ser útil e contribuir para o reinado de Dressrosa e servir a Vossa Majestade Donquixote Doflamingo_."

E ela leu todo o artigo envolvido naquele anúncio. Havia vários tipos de serviços, até educacional para crianças e adolescentes. Tudo encaminhado para serem úteis para o rei futuramente. Um deles ela destacou com um lápis.

" _Mulheres, maiores de idade, estão sendo recrutadas para serviços domésticos e afins. Todos os benefícios e direitos incluídos. Favor apresentar-se aos Oficiais no palácio. Das oito até às vinte horas_."

– Esse mesmo! Esse emprego que eu quero! – disse a garota, levantando-se e indo até o palácio se apresentar como uma candidata. Seria uma longa caminhada, mas era preciso fazer tudo logo. Prometeu para si mesmo que voltaria com um emprego para a casa.

Sentiu uma leve emoção em estar diante do grande palácio de Dressrosa. Lembrou-se da vez em que esteve diante de Doflamingo...

Doflamingo agradava o povo com um discurso simples. Ele, no fundo, curtia ser bajulado como um rei – o rei que sempre foi daquele lugar, junto aos seus ancestrais. Quando Aimi percebeu, estava engolida no meio daquela gente. Mais pessoas tinham aparecido atrás dela. Mas o que importava naquele momento era conhecer no novo rei, o rei que só tinha conhecido pelos jornais. Empolgada, ela resolveu se aproximar mais. Ficou bem perto do palanque enorme e guardado por homens enormes e vestidos tão individualmente caracterizados... e todos saudavam o rei, e ela também.

Ao acabar o discurso, ele saiu dali e os outros do bando foram expulsando as pessoas do caminho. Muita gente quis aproveitar-se e por na frente dela, fosse para lhe cumprimentar ou admirar pessoalmente. Aimi tentou evitar aquela multidão, mas não conseguiu. E sem querer, estava mais perto dos oficiais e do loiro de casaco de penas de flamingo. Um grupo passou correndo até ele, e derrubou Aimi no chão com certa violência, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Havia batido com a lateral do quadril esquerdo no chão e sentiu uma forte dor, sem contar que também acertou a lateral do corpo no chão. O gritinho chamou a atenção do próprio, que olhou para trás.

– Alguma criança foi atingida?

– Não sei, Doffy. Mas deixa-os para lá, eles que se resolvam. – disse Diamante.

Algo fez Doflamingo parar e voltar um pouco mais para trás. A voz infanto-juvenil pedia socorro. Aimi não conseguia se levantar e estava quase sendo pisoteada. Ele ordenou que todos parassem ali, e seguiu em direção aos gritos. As pessoas abriram o caminho. Incrivelmente, todos lhe obedeceram e ele pode andar no meio do povo sem ser agarrado pelos fãs. E encontrou uma pequena criatura, chorando, caída no chão com a mão no quadril. Foi até ela. Aimi chorava desesperada, achando que morreria pisoteada ali, até que viu enormes pés pararem diante dela. Ela olhou para cima. O próprio rei foi até ela para ver o que acontecia. Ele se agachou e estendeu a mão enorme. Ela olhava-o assustada, mas entendeu que ele queria ajudar.

– Está tudo bem, agora. – disse ele, esperando ela lhe dar a mãozinha para ele a levantar.

Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos negros, umedecidos. Deu a mão para ele, que a levantou. Mesmo de pé, ela ainda estava com a mão no quadril.

– Eu ouvi os gritos de uma menina e não poderia deixar morrer assim, pisoteada.

– ...obrigada. – Aimi agradeceu em tom baixo, abaixando a cabeça. Estava tão sem-jeito diante de uma figura tão importante e poderosa como Doflamingo.

– Fufufu... você está bem? – ele olhou para a lateral esquerda da menina ruiva.

– ..estou... ai, está tudo bem...

– É, Doflamingo... aquela menina cresceu... e agora está aqui procurando um trabalho em seu castelo... – ela comentou para si, lembrando-se disso.

Ela foi recebida por Baby 5.

– O que deseja, plebeia?

– Olha, vim por causa desse anúncio aqui. – Aimi mostrou o jornal para ela. Baby 5, também mais mulher agora, dava uma baforada em seu cigarro. – gostaria que nosso rei pudesse me dar a oportunidade de poder lhe servir.

Baby 5 olhou rapidamente Aimi da cabeça para baixo.

– Pode entrar, moça! – disse a morena, acolhendo a ruiva amistosamente.

A jovem Aimi ficou maravilhada por pisar em um lugar tão chique. Haviam outras pessoas pelo jardim do castelo, na maioria mulheres. Passou pela piscina enorme do castelo, com um pouco menos de dez garotas esbeltas em biquínis meio indiscretos.

– Vamos falar com o rei?

– Não... primeiramente você falará com nossos oficiais.

– Ah, sim.

E estes olharam Aimi curiosos, vendo uma excelente mão na roda – no meio dos funcionários que trabalhavam para o rei. Como era bem bonita, logo acharam que Doflamingo a usaria para ser uma de suas "garotas", como aquelas outras que Aimi viu na piscina. Em recentes anos, Doflamingo acatou a sugestão de Diamante em ter umas garotas exclusivas para se divertir, visto que a solidão o deixava mais "carente" perante mulheres. Mas Aimi queria o serviço doméstico, e destacou isso.

– Sou hábil nos serviços domésticos. Se quiserem, posso fazer uma amostra do meu serviço hoje mesmo.

– Bhé-hehehehe... isso quem vai decidir é o nosso rei, minha querida! – disse Trebol, analisando-a de cima para baixo.

– Claro, claro... o que ele quiser. – Aimi concordou.

Uma pequena ansiedade a deixava levemente tensa. Rever aquele rei... e poder finalmente trabalhar para ele para ajudar a mãe... seria o sonho realizado em menos de doze horas.

Doflamingo mandou chama-la até a grande varanda do palácio, onde estava descansando. Aimi foi deixada ali por Baby 5, que pediu licença antes de sair. Ele estava de costas até então, quando virou e deparou-se com aquela criatura diante de si. Sorriu longamente.

– Ora... se passou pelos meus oficiais, é porque é de confiança!

A voz grave e levemente áspera dele a fez tremer por dentro. Aimi parecia hipnotizada em vê-lo. E ele impressionou-se de cara com a boa aparência da mulher que estava diante de si.

– Aproxima-se... senta aqui, vamos nos conhecer. – ele tirou a almofada de uma das cadeiras para ela se sentar, enquanto ele sentava-se na outra cadeira à frente desta.

Aimi aproximou-se timidamente, com o jornal enrolado na mão, e se sentou. De repente, Doflamingo sentiu algo familiar e inexplicável na figura de Aimi. Como se... já tivesse visto uma vez aqueles olhos negros e dóceis.

– Então, quer trabalhar para mim?

– Sim...

– E por quer?

Ela não soube responder aquela pergunta por alguns segundos, até que conseguiu falar.

– Eu... estou a procura de um trabalho... para ajudar minha velha e adoecida mãe... que já não dá mais conta em sustentar a casa sozinha.

– Humm... – ele coçava o queixo enquanto ouvia – por uma boa razão você quer trabalhar aqui... e já teve outra experiência de trabalho?

– Não, senhor. Apenas ajudava a minha mãe a vender as peças de bordado dentro de casa, eu nunca saí dela durante a adolescência. – Aimi falou tudo inocentemente. Não sentiu necessidade de falar a total verdade sobre seu passado.

– Como?! Vivia trancafiada? – ele perguntou surpreso.

– É... desde a perda do meu pai e desaparecimento do meu irmão, ela me protegia muito. Tudo por causa daquele maldito rei anterior.

– Fufufufu... é verdade. Riku foi muito mau naquele dia, não é? – ele ajeitou os óculos, aproximando-se um pouco mais dela arrastando a sua cadeira.

– Bom, mas preferia continuar a falar sobre minha possibilidade aqui...

– Ah, claro... ah, já está aceita!

– Sério?!

– É!

Aimi abriu um belo sorriso, feliz em ter conseguido tão rápido.

– Ah... – ela se levantou – eu... nem sei como agradecer...

– Sendo uma boa serva!

– Eu... antes, posso ir falar com a minha mãe e contar a novidade para ela?

– Heheh... pode. Mas olha... avisa também que passará a morar aqui quando vier trabalhar para mim.

– ...ah... – ela falou meio desapontada.

– Que foi?

– É que... não sei como minha mãe vai reagir... eu achava que poderia continuar a morar com ela...

– Você vem de Acacia, não é?

– Sim.

– Bom caminho até aqui.

– Mamãe pode vir junto?

Doflamingo não gostou da ideia de trazer uma velha doente para lá, mas nada falou sobre isso, camuflando sua resposta.

– Bom... para morar aqui... tem que ser útil em algum trabalho.

– Minha mãe borda diversas peças, eu também sei fazer isso.

De repente, ele se lembrou de Melissa. Apertou os lábios, ao ouvi-la falar disso, pois Melissa também o fazia. Já tinha se esquecido de seu primeiro amor, e agora... havia se lembrado dela. Mas não sentiu nenhum tipo de melancolia ou tristeza. Sentiu uma saudável nostalgia ao observar aquela moça tão doce lhe falando.

– Pensarei a respeito... mas permitirei que volte para falar com sua mãe. Mas amanhã, às duas da tarde, esteja aqui novamente. Sem falta, ...é, qual é seu nome mesmo?

– Aimi.

– Aimi... Aimi... – ele repetia o nome como se lhe agradasse. Secretamente, ela sentia arrepios leves ao ouvir seu nome na voz dele.

– Prometo estar aqui nesse horário, Vossa Majestade.

– Por favor... como um membro de nossa família, pode me chamar pelo nome. – ele abraçou-a pelo ombro, caminhando com ela até onde estava Baby 5, que foi ordenada a leva-la para a casa através de um veículo móvel. Aimi agradeceu muito a ele, beijando-lhe a mão enorme. De repente, ele a olhou com a boca semiaberta e ela sentiu enrubescer levemente. Ele disfarçou com um sorriso mágico que a fez fixar os olhos nele. O que acontecia consigo, Aimi não entendia. Porém, despediu-se do rei como uma plebeia apenas.

A ruiva entrou em sua casa extremamente alegre, procurando pela mãe.

– Mamãe! Consegui um trabalho no palácio do rei!

– ...como? – a mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha. Estava com grossas olheiras, devido aos choros naquele dia.

– Sim, mamãe! Eu falei com o próprio rei!

– Mentira, isso é impossível!

– Olha isso aqui, mamãe... – ela mostrou o jornal e o tal anúncio – fui hoje mesmo e fui recebida pelos oficiais do rei, e amanhã mesmo, às duas horas, devo me apresentar oficialmente para o rei. E... passarei a viver lá, mas prometo vim vê-la todos os fins de semana...

– O quê?! Eu ouvi direito?! Vai morar lá e me deixar aqui sozinha?! – a velha se descontrolou, largou tudo o que estava fazendo e colocou as mãos na cintura, abismada com o que a filha dissera. Era óbvio que em sua mente traumatizada com o passado apenas veria aquilo como uma forma da filha ser tirada dela para um trabalho tão sujo como o que ela imaginava.

– Calma, mãe! – a jovem tentou acalmá-la. Já sabia que aquela seria a reação de sua mãe, mas não pensou que talvez pudesse ser pior.

– Vai ser o quê, hein?! Concubina do rei, não é? – ela cuspiu as palavras com nojo, vendo a filha, vestida de forma decente diante dela, de repente ser tornada nada além de uma mulher fácil para os desejos do rei.

– Mamãe!

A mulher estava cega de ira e de medo. Ela empurrou as louças que lavara no chão, com raiva por aquela situação. Como tudo aquilo foi acontecer? A garota tinha que crescer e querer ser independente, claro, os jovens eram todos assim...

Mas para ser uma simples concubina. Aquilo era o fim. A filha que tanto protegeu a vida inteira, manteve sã e salva da crueldade daquele país simplesmente queria largar tudo, demonstrar completa ingratidão para ser uma mulherzinha sem caráter?

– Já entendi... – ela estreitou os olhos, apontando para a porta e mordendo o lábio inferior antes de falar. -E te digo mais: se sair daqui para ir trabalhar, faça o favor de nunca mais voltar!

Aimi ficou pasma em ouvir aquilo da mãe. Ela sentiu o coração sendo partido naquele momento por ver uma reação tão horrível de sua mãe. Ela tentou alcançar a mulher, mas ela recuou alguns passos para ficar longe.

– Mãe... você pensa do que fala antes?

– Nem preciso pensar muito, minha filha...

– Eu vou ser uma empregada doméstica, apenas... e não a concubina do rei. E mais, eu vou convencer ele a...

– CHEGA! – berrou o mais alto o possível.

Tess foi até os pés da senhora. Ele apenas queria acalmá-la, queria que aquela gritaria acabasse. Era triste ver a mãe sofrendo daquela forma por Aimi. Ele chorou um pouco, tentando alcançar o final do avental dela, afim de ao menos tentar fazê-la parar de chorar, mas o que aconteceu foi o completo oposto. Ela olhou pra ele com desgosto e o chutou. Ele se chocou contra a parede, e sentiu como se nenhuma peça quebrada fosse suficiente para extrapolar a dor que sentia no coração.

– Brinquedo estúpido! Não venha me aborrecer!

– MÃE! – agora foi Aimi quem gritou, indo socorrer Tess, horrorizada e com lágrimas nos olhos. Ajoelhou-se diante do brinquedo choroso e o pegou, com tanto afeto que era como se soubesse que era o irmão que estava ali dentro daquele corpo de lata. Com ele no colo e abração firmemente, encarou a mãe desesperada – eu vou levar o Peludinho comigo! Mas fique ciente que ainda vou ajudar aqui em casa com o dinheiro do meu trabalho.

– Não quero mais nada vindo de você!

– Não diga isso, mãe!

Peludinho conseguia emitir ganidos de choro. Tess realmente chorava e ficou surpreso em poder expressar isso como brinquedo. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Depois de uma longa noite de discussão, Aimi ainda dormiu em casa com seu irmão transformado em brinquedo nos braços.

E no dia seguinte, ao ir embora, surpreendeu-se com o brinquedo recusar em sair de casa.

– Mas Peludinho... viu como a mamãe é brava? Imagina ela nas crises enquanto estiver só! Ela vai te quebrar todo!

Tess se esforçava para passar confiança pelos olhos de plástico. Aimi pareceu entender aquilo com o coração.

– Você acha que, sem você aqui, a mamãe vai enlouquecer. Não é?

E o cachorro de brinquedo abanou o rabo, afirmando.

– Meu amiguinho, voltarei breve para vê-los. Espero muito que você esteja bem e que não precise te consertar...

Aimi despediu-se então do brinquedo aos choros e foi embora. Depois de um tempo, veio a mãe até a porta e olhou o brinquedo que parecia ter vida própria. Haviam muitos brinquedos assim pelas ruas. Ela se agachou ao lado do inimaginável filho e acariciou a cabeça de lata.

– Desculpa-me... você não tem culpa de nada... somente ela mesmo.

E pegando o cachorro de brinquedo no colo, entrou em casa trancando a porta.


	30. Um Patrão Interessante

E assim Aimi saiu de casa definitivamente, indo morar no palácio do rei de Dressrosa. A mãe recusou a aceitar isso, mas a filha estava decidida a mandar o dinheiro que recebia, pois sabia que a velha precisaria.

Com um friozinho na barriga, a ruiva chegou com sua mala para definitivamente morar do palácio de Doflamingo. Foi entregue um quarto na área dos fundos – onde dormiam as outras empregadas domésticas -, uma área só dela para poder dormir. Mal chegou e teve que se apresentar para as outras serventes, ao mesmo tempo em que ganhou um uniforme próprio para já começar os serviços naquele dia mesmo. A roupa era típica de uma empregada doméstica, de cor rosa-bebê. Junto com ela, outras cinco mulheres e um homem – todos aparentemente de meia-idade – se apresentaram diante de Baby 5, quem supervisionava os serviços da casa.

– Hoje temos uma nova serviçal no grupo, deem boas vindas a Srta. Aimi. – disse a morena de cabelos negros e fartos de cachos.

Todos acenaram e sorriram para ela, que retribuiu da mesma forma. Baby 5 foi até Aimi e ficou diante dela.

– Hoje você vai começar com tarefas simples, está bem? Mas irá aprender depois a fazer outros serviços, como cozinhar.

– Cozinha eu sei, Srta. Baby 5.

– Que bom, menos trabalho para mim. – disse antes de dar uma longa baforada no seu cigarro. – Bom, vamos todos para seus serviços. – e se retirou.

Sua primeira tarefa bem cedo ali foi preparar e servir um suco para o Jovem Mestre e foi avisada que aquilo seria como um ritual todas as manhãs. Doflamingo costumava desjejuar tomando um simples suco misto de algumas frutas. Colocando cuidadosamente o copo em uma bandeja, ela foi até onde se encontrava o homem – em seu quarto. Bateu a porta, sem falar quem era. Por um momento, sentiu-se tão inferior; não se achava digna de estar diante do quarto do rei. Mas guardou isso em sua mente. Ao abrir a porta, o enorme homem louro reconheceu aquela bela jovem dos cabelos ruivos e cacheados que estava com o cabelo preso em um caprichado coque. Por um momento, os olhos negros de Aimi pareceram ganhar autonomia e abaixaram-se por um momento.

– Oh, você! Já está trabalhando?

– Sim... a Srta. Baby 5 já me passou todas as instruções...

– Ahh... e o que é isso, aí?

– Seu suco, Senhor.

– Ah, sim! – ele pegou o copo, mas antes de beber, lembrou-lhe algo – mas por favor... chama-me de Doflamingo, apenas. Lembra-se que eu te disse isso ontem mesmo!

– Ah, claro... desculpa. Veja se o suco está ao seu gosto.

– Humm... está sim. Você que fez?

– Sim. Já fui informada que você toma esse suco em jejum.

– Eu nem gosto dele, sabe... – disse ele, fazendo uma breve careta – apenas tomo para aliviar meu corpo. Prefiro mil vezes uma boa taça de vinho.

– Mas se esse suco é melhor para a saúde do rei, então o vinho deve ser substituído.

Ele sorriu vendo aquela delicadeza e sabedoria nas palavras de Aimi. Olhou-a bem. Ela quase não o encarava.

– Olha para mim...

E ela levantou a cabeça, obedecendo-o.

– Sim?

– Não é legal falar com as pessoas sem olhar nos olhos. Não passa confiança.

– Sim, senh... er, Doflamingo.

– Hihehehe... é do tipo que aprende rapidinho... gostei. Parece que sobressairá entre seus colegas de trabalho. – terminando de beber em goles meio barulhentos, colocou o copo na bandeja.

– Com licença, qualquer coisa estou na cozinha.

– Ei... não vá agora. – pediu ele, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta pelo lado de fora.

Aimi parou de caminhar, olhando para trás.

– Sim?

– Queria conversar mais um pouquinho... preciso conhece-la bem, afinal... você faz parte da família.

A ruiva virou-se para ele, dando um sorriso discreto. Ainda se sentia encabulada diante do enorme homem, que a olhava de cima para baixo por trás de seus óculos. Se desse para Aimi observar isso, ficaria ainda mais retraída.

– Vamos até lá fora?

– ...sim, claro.

Aimi o acompanhou até a área que acharia a mais bela de todo o palácio: a piscina. Uma área que parecia todo um clube esportivo. Bem arborizado, água bem cristalina... com algumas belas e jovens mulheres de trajes de banho se divertindo ali. Ela estranhou aquelas mulheres ali. Será que elas seriam... concubinas do rei? Ela pensou logo isso, de imediato.

– Senta ai. – Doflamingo acomodou-se em um divã externo, enquanto Aimi sentava timidamente em outro ao lado, sem se acomodar. Mantinha sua postura e o respeito diante do loiro.

– Cá estou.

– E então... me fala como sua mãe reagiu quando veio para cá. Disse para mim ontem que ela tem certa idade e não tolerava a saída da filha de casa.

– E não aceitou. Disse que nunca mais pisasse diante dela. – Aimi abaixou a cabeça.

– Coloca a bandeja ali no lado, pode deixar suas mãos livres. – Doflamingo pediu, observando que ela ainda não havia soltado a bandeja.

Ela assim o fez, podendo cruzar as mãos livremente.

– E não disse a ela que teria uma chance de vir com você se trabalhasse aqui também?

– Ela não aceitou. É bastante cabeça dura, sabe?

– Entendi.

– Mas o dinheiro, mandarei todo para ela. Estou disposta a retribuir tudo que ela fez por mim. Por isso que preciso muito desse emprego.

"Por que será que tenho sorte em atrair pessoas tão boazinhas?" pensou o homem em silêncio.

– Mais... me fala mais de você.

– Eu... nem sei por onde começar...

– Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

– ...21.

– Tenho tantos anos a mais... você nem imagina. Mais ainda estou jovem! – ele comentou brincalhão.

Aimi sorriu discretamente. Estava extremamente tímida diante do homem de camisa branca entreaberta, deixando visível um peitoral musculoso e uma bonita pele levemente bronzeada.

– E o que fazia antes, mesmo?

– Só ajudava minha mãe a coser, pois ela vende roupas e outros acessórios de crochê.

– Humm... olha... estou analisando você e vejo que... é tão valiosa para ficar somente de empregada doméstica. Deixá-la-ei aqui durante algumas semanas. – e disse com uma voz ainda mais suave e de modo levemente sedutor – Se eu tiver certo do que penso em relação a você, vou te dar outra tarefa aqui.

Calada, ela associou logo a proposta dele com aquelas garotas que pareciam concubinas dele. Tentou se manter firme, mas corou de repente. Aquilo não passou despercebido dele.

– Por que está tão corada assim?

– Bem... deve ser o sol... não estou acostumada a pegar uma luz assim tão diretamente. – ela disfarçou rapidamente seu embaraço com qualquer desculpa esfarrapada.

– Não seja por isso! Vamos até ali que tem sombra. – ele se levantou e mostrou um outro lugar onde possuía sombra, e com alguns divãs para se sentar.

– Bem... se o rei não se incomodar... eu gostaria de voltar para o serviço. Quero desde agora aprender tudo o que devo aprender.

– Fufufufu... gostei. Pode ir, se quiser... qualquer dúvida que tenha, pode recorrer até a mim diretamente. Tem essa permissão.

– Tudo bem. Com licença. – ela pegou a taça com o copo vazio e se retirou dali. Ele a observou saindo da área da piscina.

Ele percebeu a timidez dela, deixando-a sair dali. Aquilo despertava um entusiasmo por dentro e ele não sabia explicar como era aquele tipo de entusiasmo. Aquelas garotas ali na piscina tinham sido candidatas diretas para serem suas concubinas. E Aimi, tão jovem e bela, em uma fase onde as pessoas têm mais ousadia e vaidade de si mesmas, candidatou-se para trabalhar como empregada doméstica. Não lhe via nenhum tipo de vaidade ou orgulho, mesmo ele oferecendo a total confiança em dirigir-lhe a palavra. Talvez fosse por isso que essa mãe era tão fervorosa e coruja, pois Doflamingo achou Aimi um tesouro pirata bem valioso que deveria se manter escondido. Agora, era a vez dele de manter esse tesouro bem guardado para si mesmo...

...

No fim do expediente matutino, Aimi pode descansar um pouco no intervalo do começo da tarde. Tomou um banho refrescante, pensando no que o rei estaria pensando para "promove-la" ali. Ela não tinha interesse nenhum em se tornar uma concubina do rei, não achava aquilo um trabalho digno – pior, se sua mãe a visse trabalhando como uma... ela se envergonharia a ponto de fazer qualquer loucura suicida. Jamais queria se sua mãe tivesse reais motivos de desgosto, já bastavam os desgostos caprichosos dela.

A figura do homem lhe parecia interessante, mas nada a faria aceitar se ele a quisesse como uma concubina. E se isso acontecesse? Se ela reagisse e provocasse a fúria do rei? Nem queria pensar nisso. Tudo estava acontecendo tão perfeitamente... e não queria que nada mudasse, até conseguir um bom dinheiro para a mãe e para ela também. Com o tempo... poderia achar outro lugar para trabalhar; mas poder servir ao rei do seu país era algo tão notório e valioso para todos os nativos e moradores de Dressrosa.

Aimi pode colocar um dos seus vestidos simples e almoçou junto com seus colegas de serviço. Ia conhecendo todos aos poucos. Depois de descansar o período junto com eles, voltou a se arrumar com seu uniforme e voltar a cuidar dos serviços de casa. Desde a limpeza do chão até a dos banheiros.

Mais a noitinha, ajudou a fazer o jantar e serviu à mesa com os membros do bando todos juntos. Logicamente, a mais nova integrante serva do rei foi notada com olhares e cochichos entre alguns membros. Aimi serviu à mesa normalmente, sem se deixar levar por aquelas observações. Ao servir a taça de vinho para o Jovem Mestre, teve a taça tomada de suas mãos propositalmente por ele, que fez questão de tocar-lhe a mãozinha. Bem sutil, ele acariciou-lhe a pele com apenas o polegar. Ele fez isso bem discretamente, pois já sabia que alguns ali – principalmente Trebol – poderiam observar de mau jeito e enchê-lo o saco. Com um discreto sorriso curvando os lábios, Aimi o deixou pegar a taça e voltou a servir os outros normalmente, como se "nada tivesse acontecido". Estava tão sem jeito... mas curiosamente... aquilo lhe agradou. Mas não! Não se deixaria levar por nenhum tipo de sentimento. Ali ela era apenas uma serviçal do rei... e queria continuar a ser aquela serviçal que cozinha, limpa, conserta para o rei... não se achava digna nem de olhá-lo nos olhos, imagina de ser uma concubina dele. Como virgem então, jamais lhe passou pela cabeça certas coisas que... apenas havia imaginado, e muito pouco também.

E de acordo com os preceitos vindo dos pais e das famílias mais tradicionais de Dressrosa, era como um pecado mortal uma mulher donzela fosse se entregar a um homem fora de uma união matrimonial. Ela particularmente não considerava correta tal situação; porque os rapazes não agiam assim e porque somente as donzelas deveriam ficar virgens obrigatoriamente antes do casamento? Não vendo diferença entre uns e outros, Aimi achava que isso teria que valer para os dois sexos. E mais uma vez... imagina se a mãe a visse trabalhando assim para o rei – mesmo que fosse o rei de Dressrosa -... ela se mataria. Tendo perdido pai e irmão estupidamente, não queria perder a mãe de outra forma que não fosse causas naturais.

Ao término do período vespertino, pode se recolher novamente. Foi para a cama olhando a mão que foi acariciada por ela com o polegar. Com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro macio, pode fechar os olhos e analisar como foi aquele primeiro dia. De repente, sentiu que naquela hora algo estranho havia passado consigo. Era como se aquilo fosse um alívio para uma dor – uma sensação mais ou menos assim. Sentiu uma sensação confortável e até (inocentemente) prazerosa em ter sua mão discretamente acariciada assim. E assim, começava a fase de convivência com um monte de dúvidas bagunçadas em sua cabeça. Não amá-lo... jamais se envolver... ele é seu patrão... não abusar da confiança... manter a postura... sentir-se inconscientemente atraída por ele e não reconhecer isso...

Doflamingo não podia deixar de reconhecer o quanto sua jovialidade e sua simplicidade o atraíam, mais até que sua notável beleza física. Não... não se deixava mais se levar pela beleza tão facilmente como no passado. E ainda no passado, soube apreciar o bom caráter de Melissa. E Aimi lhe trazia as lembranças da outra de forma saudosa e não nefasta. Nem mesmo Violet, quando chegou a se envolver em uma relação frustrada há uns anos atrás. Também pensava na sua mais nova empregadinha, enquanto pegava no sono... e em outras tarefas que ela poderia fazer ali, longe de serviços mais brutos que não combinavam com um tesouro daqueles...

...

No dia seguinte, de manhãzinha, alguém batia a porta do quarto do Jovem Mestre. Se arrumando, o loiro sorriu ao se lembrar quem estaria lá, com o tal suco específico que ele costumava beber em jejum. Ajeitou a gola da camisa semiaberta e pegou seu grande casaco de plumas similares as de flamingos, e foi até a porta abrir... mas se surpreendeu com quem havia lhe trazido o suco.

– Aqui está o suco, Jovem Mestre. – uma das empregadas mais senhoras lhe oferecia o suco, fazendo o outro fechar o ar sorridente ali mesmo.

– Ah... obrigado. – disse meio desconfiado, mas aceitando o suco – e cadê aquela nova empregada?

– A Srta. Aimi?

– Sim.

– Está na cozinha preparando o pequeno-almoço.

– Humm... já pode ir.

– Quer que eu a chame?

– Não, não.

– Com licença.

– Toda. – disse ele, observando a tal empregada sobrar o corredor. Bebeu o suco calmamente e foi até onde estavam todos.

Como era bom apreciar o café com aquela bela criatura lhe servindo café. Em meio a tantos problemas envolvendo os Shichibukais e o Governo Mundial, o destino não poderia ser melhor em pôr aquela bela ruiva em seu caminho... mais uma vez. Havia reconhecido nela aquela mocinha que havia livrado de ser pisoteada na multidão que o queria ver. E a viu mais bela, mais mulher. Mas tinha toda a descrição ali, temendo que mais uma vez se interferissem em seus gostos. Além disso... Aimi lhe parecia muito tímida e conservadora. Daria tudo para que ela se "desinibisse" mais. Acreditava que, com o tempo, ela se acostumaria com a nova "família".

– O Jovem Mestre vai querer mais café? – Aimi lhe cortou a breve distração.

– Ah... sim, pode. – por dentro, adorou ouvir seu codinome sair de uma voz tão doce, feminina e firme. Uma bela voz feminina... como a de Melissa. Porém diferente de seu primeiro amor tristemente frustrado.

– O açúcar eu já pus aqui, olha. – ela mostra o pequeno açucareiro perto do prato de comida dele.

Todos ali estavam entretidos conversando uns com os outros e, então, resolveu aproveitar aquele pequeno momento para ter mais a atenção dela.

– ...poderia coloca-lo para mim? – amansou um pouco a voz ao lhe dirigir a palavra.

Aimi parou por uns segundos. Ele poderia fazer isso sozinho, certo? Mas se era um pedido do patrão... então a bela ruiva com os cabelos presos em um perfeito coque colocou o bule ao lado e pegou o açucareiro com uma mão, e a outra uma colher para colocar os grãozinhos de açúcar. No momento em que colocava o açúcar, ele deslizou os dedos pelo antebraço fino e de pele branca, fazendo-a desviar brevemente os olhos da xícara e, sem querer, derrubar o açúcar da colher fora da xícara.

– Ah, perdão... – ela pegou um guardanapo do bolso do avental, mas ele pegou o guardanapo gentilmente.

– Deixa... eu limpo isso.

Ambos se olharam bem por uma questão de segundos. Algo aquecia dentro do corpo dela e ela não sabia... ou talvez soubesse, mas disfarçou terminando de mexer a colher dentro da xícara e ele fingiu limpar o pouco de açúcar que caiu fora da xícara.

– Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Com licença. – Aimi saiu dali para ir até a cozinha. Dentro da enorme cozinha do castelo, ela pôs a mão no peito, respirando profundamente – Mas... o que é isso dentro de mim?

– Algum problema, senhorita? – perguntou o único empregado doméstico homem, aproximando-se dela.

– Nada... apenas me senti meio fraca, mas estou bem. – disfarçou.

– Coma alguma frutinha rapidamente. Eu vou em seu lugar levar as panquecas, enquanto isso. – ele se ofereceu para ajudar.

Aimi aproveitou e apenas bebeu dois copos d'água. Recompôs-se. Após isso, voltou a servir a mesa. No final do café, Doffy resolveu avisar ao bando sua tarefa naquela semana.

– Terei que ficar fora por uns dias, resolver algumas coisas em Marijois. Ordens da Marinha que tenho que cumprir como um Shichibukai.

– Quer que acompanhemos? – ofereceu Diamante.

– Nada, não é necessário isso. Fiquem apenas de olho nas coisas aqui. E quero que... observem os novos funcionários e depois me digam se estão fazendo tudo corretamente.

– Essa menina nova parece ser de confiança.

– Mas observem-na também. Ninguém é de confiança. – disse em tom sério, apenas para disfarçar qualquer vestígio de seu interesse nela.

De tarde, Doflamingo resolveu ir até a área onde dormiam os empregados domésticos, em busca de Aimi, que estava se arrumando para trabalhar no período vespertino. Ao andar pelos corredores, deu de cara com o loiro enorme, quase se encostando à parede por causa do susto.

– Ora... mas por que essa reação?

– Só me assustei... não imaginava que fosse vê-lo aqui...

– É que eu estarei uns dias fora, por causa do meu trabalho... mas quando voltar, quero que esteja com a resposta na língua ao que vou te propor agora mesmo.

– ... e o que é?

– Aceitaria ter outro serviço em outras coisas dentro desse palácio?


	31. As Concubinas do Jovem Mestre

" _Aceitaria ter outro serviço em outras coisas dentro desse palácio?_ "

A vida tomou um rumo inesperado. As coisas aconteciam muito mais rápido que Aimi imaginava. Conquistar a confiança e a simpatia do rei. Sair daquele trabalho de doméstica que nem tinha uma semana direito para ser uma das... concubinas?

As concubinas eram bem escolhidas e bem tratadas ali no palácio. A maior parte delas chegaram lá por meio dos anúncios por onde Aimi se candidatou para trabalhar com o rei. Poucas eram ex-escravas comercializadas – com o comércio de escravos que controlava falido em Sabaody, Disco ainda lhe deu as mais belas que sobraram. Eram as mulheres que despertavam atenção ali no palácio de Doflamingo, e obviamente só o rei que tinha o privilégio de tê-las como companhia em diversas ocasiões.

Doflamingo voltou de Marijois pensando na resposta que Aimi daria. Tinha certeza que ela aceitaria uma vida mais cheia de regalias, apenas servindo ao rei sem necessitar de fazer constantes serviços domésticos.

– Seja bem vindo, Jovem Mestre! – Baby 5 recebeu Doflamingo, com alguns da família Donquixote e os empregados domésticos, incluindo a Aimi. Gladius mantinha o foco nos empregados. Observava bem a Aimi, visto que era a mais recente serva de Doflamingo e não estava imune a falhas ou até uma possível traição.

– Por enquanto, vou ter uma conversinha com os oficiais, logo estarei aqui com vocês novamente. – rapidamente, olhou Aimi, que percebeu ser observada e manteve o máximo de sua discrição ali.

Retirando-se, foi até o cômodo onde estavam os outros Agentes Oficiais, sentados em suas cadeiras. Uma delas sempre estava vazia – a que tinha o formato do Ás de Coração. Ele sempre se lembrava de quem era aquele lugar. Curiosamente, nunca tirou aquela cadeira ali. Até mesmo porque queria manter organizadamente aquelas quatro cadeiras gigantes que tinham o formato dos naipes do baralho.

– Como foi a reunião? – perguntou Diamante.

– Chata e divertida ao mesmo tempo – ele se encostou à janela – mas como um Shichibukai, preciso estar sempre atualizados com os eventos vindos da Marinha e do Governo Mundial.

– Doffy... lembra-se daquele noticiário que te mostrei? – Trebol perguntou dessa vez.

– Ah... daquele novato. – Doflamingo se lembrou de um certo Monkey D. Luffy, quando Trebol lhe mostrou o jornal onde relatava a derrota de Sir Crocodile. Também o conhecia de longe, durante a guerra em Marineford.

– Sim. Há rumores que ele e o bando estão em Punk Hazard.

– Hã? Fufufufufu... e o que vão fazer lá? – cruzou os braços, rindo daquilo.

– ...coisa boa não é. – comentou Diamante. Pica estava lá, mas permanecia calado.

– Vamos verificar isso. Entrarei em contato com Vergo. Não que haja necessidade em avisar que novatos querem brincar de piratas por ali, mas é só para ele ir preparando uma surpresinha especial. – terminou lambendo os lábios com uma língua enorme.

E ainda comentaram outras coisas acerca daquilo, até o loiro dispensar aquela reunião. Foi até o salão principal e, sentando-se na enorme mesa que parecia ser do tamanho de uma cadeira perto dele, mandou chamar Aimi. A ruiva estava ocupada cozinhando, quando uma das empregadas mais experientes lhe chamou.

– O rei solicita sua presença no salão.

Aimi parou com a colher de pau no ar, pensativa. Olhou para trás e avisou que já estava indo. Tirou a touca e o avental, ajeitando os cabelos bem presos no coque. Andava pelos corredores tentando não fazer barulho com o andar, mas não conseguia. E em seus ouvidos, parecia ser um barulho maior e mais incômodo. Mas isso era penas uma impressão dela.

Ao chegar diante do rei, viu-o com Sugar, que lhe oferecia uma cesta cheia de frutas. Ele olhou para a entrada, vendo quem chegava. Abriu um largo sorriso.

– Aproxima-se.

Aimi obedeceu. Doffy se virou para Sugar e mandou-a ir até onde estavam as tais concubinas. Ao sair aquela garotinha, Doffy cruzou as mãos e virou-se para ela.

– E então? O que me diz?

– O quê?

– Ora, da proposta. Já esqueceu, Aimi? Pedi para que estivesse com sua decisão na ponta da língua.

– ...e já tenho.

– Ah, menos mal!

– Eu... declino. – disse calmamente.

– Sério?

Aimi abaixou a cabeça.

– Não me sinto digna de estar onde deseja... acho que o melhor serviço para mim é o doméstico. – disse com total sinceridade.

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e, depois, fez com o dedo indicador um gesto para que se aproximasse.

– Aproxima-se mais.

Ela o fez, respirando fundo.

– Relaxa, garota. – ele a puxou com suas mãos enormes pelos ombros. Aimi arregalou os olhos ao assistir tal força puxando-a contra ele, deixando-a bem próxima. Ele parecia ainda maior de perto. Mais intimidador... mais atraente.

Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela, ainda segurando-a pelos ombros delicados. Falou em seu ouvido, em um tom sedutor.

– Você merece muito mais que ser uma simples concubina... se quiser. É bela demais para se desgastar por trás de serviços duros.

– Eu... não vejo dureza nos serviços que faço... – queria falar direito, mas a voz parecia que sumia. E o outro levou uma das mãos até o pescoço dela, deslizando os dedos ali. Ela acabou fechando os olhos. Ele sorriu ao ver aquela reação.

– Não importarei com sua resposta. Hoje mesmo... vai se desfazer dessas roupas de uma serviçal e ganhar das melhores.

Ela abriu os olhos para olhá-lo.

– Mas... e como será meu serviço? Meu salário vai mudar?

– Sim, para bem melhor! – ele conservava o tom manhoso e sedutor naquela voz grave e alta.

Aimi apertou rapidamente os lábios. Tudo era interessante e arriscado, ao mesmo tempo. Estar quase aninhada nas mãos daquele homem lhe passava uma sensação maravilhosa, mas mantinha sua discrição. Ele a soltou e deixou livre – ainda lhe dando atenção.

– Vou mandar Baby 5 levá-la a área das minhas garotas. Não se preocupe... não fará nada que ainda não se sinta à vontade. Darei um tempo para se acostumar com sua nova tarefa aqui no palácio.

A ruiva nada respondeu, concordando apenas com a cabeça.

...

Durante o jantar, todos observaram a ausência de Aimi servindo a comida – porém a comida que serviram foi feita por ela. Seria então a última comida feita ali por ela, já que agora estaria em um outro papel ali dentro.

– Onde está aquela moça? – perguntou Lao G, olhando em volta.

– Agora ela não trabalhará mais como doméstica. Está em outro serviço aqui dentro. – disse o loiro.

Ninguém ali se estendeu em detalhes. Sabiam bem o que era. O único homem doméstico olhou para uma das suas mais antigas colegas de profissão. Era bem óbvio. Aimi, sendo jovem e bela, não ficaria ali naquele serviço mais simples.

Enquanto isso...

Uma bela mão era adornada com pulseiras de ouro escuro e bronze, destacando-se bem na pele clara. Uma bela silhueta era coberta por uns panos finos. Um pescoço delgado era adornado com dois colares, ambos das mesmas cores que a pulseira. Os longos cabelos ruivos e ondulados eram soltos dos grampos, revelando-se bem tratados. A boca era pintada de um tom bege mais escuro e rosado.

Aimi era produzida por duas das concubinas do rei. Das vestes obsoletas de serviçal doméstica para uma refinada concubina. Aquilo enchia os olhos da jovem, porém lá no fundo, temia aquela nova função. Tanto pela reputação e pelo que um dia a mãe pudesse pensar. Talvez, ela fosse apenas uma simples companheira para os momentos de solidão dele. Mas... e se ele quisesse passar noites com ela? Ela jamais permitiria perder a virgindade de uma forma tão vulgar.

– Está pensativa, Aimi? – disse uma loira alta, belíssima, com um corpo mais maduro e voluptuoso que o da própria ruiva.

– ...um pouco.

– Já está quase pronta. – disse uma outra mulher de cabelos de cor rosa escuro, ajeitando o vestido de cor bege escuro, com alças douradas. Esta não tinha os dotes femininos tão destacados como a loira, mas era extremamente formosa.

As duas terminaram de produzi-la e olharam-na de cima para baixo, verificando se havia de arrumar mais alguma coisa.

– Assim, parece mais uma princesa que uma concubina! – disse a de cabelo rosa.

– Eu sei bem vestir uma mulher. – orgulhou-se a loira.

– Mas fui eu quem escolheu o vestido!

– Mas a cor dele fui eu!

– As duas fizeram um excelente trabalho! – disse Aimi, pegando na mão de cada uma em forma de agradecimento. Ambas olharam aquele gesto curiosas.

– Bem... o que devo dizer... obrigada.

– Agradeço, também!

– Emi... também sou ainda mais grata por me acolherem tão bem.

Emi era a loira de cabelos bem lisos e de olhos azuis bem escuros, da cor do mar; e Sora era a outra, com enormes olhos de um pálido cinza. Ambas riam daquele jeitinho tão mimoso e humilde de Aimi.

– Com esse jeitinho, vai cativar bastante o Jovem Mestre. – disse Sora, com o dedo polegar entre os lábios carnudos e olhando-a de cima para baixo.

– ...espero que sim.

– Se já está aqui, é porque cativou! – disse Emi, ajeitando rapidamente o colar no pescoço da ruiva.

– Talvez... eu comecei a trabalhar como empregada doméstica e...

– Você?! – as duas perguntaram juntas.

– Sim. Eu vim e busca de trabalho aqui no palácio como doméstica, mas o Jovem Mestre preferiu que viesse para cá, com vocês.

– Lógico, não é? – comentou Sora, ainda com o dedo na boca. Era mania dela, ficar assim na maioria do tempo.

– Você não tem perfil para essas coisas... – Emi falou com certo desdém em relação aos trabalhos domésticos – e virou-se para a amiga, pegando-a no antebraço e descendo aquela mão – parece um bebê chupando dedo. Muda essa postura, Sora!

– Ai, chata! – resmungou a outra – não estou chupando o dedo! – e voltou automaticamente à posição constante.

Alguém bate à porta. Emi vai atender.

– Ah, é você.

– O Jovem Mestre quer que vocês duas levem a Aimi até a alcova dele. – disse Jora, olhando para dentro do quarto e vendo uma bela criatura na qual pode reconhecer a ex-empregada doméstica – Mas nossa! – invadindo o quarto – mas essa é a nossa Aimi? Aquela serviçal tão escondida?!

Aimi começou a sorrir sem jeito, o que ainda dava mais o ar da graça daquela bela jovem mulher. Sora veio ao lado de Aimi e disse a outra.

– Já vamos leva-la, agora mesmo. Vamos!

– Vamos, então.

Todas saíram. Na alcova do rei – o maior quarto daquele palácio – Doflamingo esperava a grande estreia daquela noite. Emi foi à frente, anunciando ao rei que trazia a Aimi.

E ela entrou. Os lábios do homem curvaram em um sorriso discreto. Ele sabia que aquela era um rico tesouro.

– Vem Aimi... venham as duas também.

As três se aproximaram. Ele se levantou do divã felpudo e pôs-se diante de Aimi.

– Se sente melhor vestida em vestes assim, não é?

– ...sinto-me bem se o Jovem Mestre achar melhor assim.

– Heheh... sabe como agradar um homem.

As outras duas pareciam conter umas risadinhas.

– E pelo visto, parece que está se dando bem com essas duas. Elas são as veteranas que vão te orientar como deve agir como uma concubina. Nesse resto de semana, você apenas acompanhará observando como elas cuidam dessa área do castelo e como elas se cuidam. Quero todas lindas e felizes! E nada de brigas. Não suporto nenhum tipo de desentendimento entre as gatinhas. Ah... – voltou a se sentar no divã – como vou falar isso para uma criatura que é tão doce? Certeza que jamais provocaria nenhum tipo de contratempo aqui...

E naquela noite, Doffy apenas passou uma noite divertida com as duas outras, bebendo, conversando e ouvindo Sora tocar citara japonesa. Ela tocava muito bem instrumentos musicais, como naquele momento. Aimi observava, em estudo, o comportamento delas. Era aquilo a função das concubinas? Serem como grandes amigos que passam o tempo livre se divertindo como tais? Alegrou-se internamente, pois esperava aquilo mesmo. Faria de tudo para aprender alguns dotes artísticos com a música e a dança. Emi era uma dançarina e agradava o rei algumas vezes dançando. Aimi ainda sabia muito pouco de tudo aquilo...

...

Uma semana se passou e Aimi já estava mais familiarizada com as outras concubinas, as quais Doflamingo chamava entre eles de "gatinhas". Ele jamais se envolveu profundamente com nenhuma delas. Aquela ideia vinda de Trebol fez muito bem para ele, que pode superar os dramas do seu passado conturbado. Os anos se passaram e ele estava firme e forte novamente. Confiante e desafiador. Aventureiro... não mais "um idiota bruto que se deixava levar por fracas emoções", como ele se descrevia no passado.

Ele estava atraído por Aimi, mas mantinha para si mesmo que ela seria apenas uma concubina. Faria isso, como fazia com as outras. Mas não poderia negar que aquela lhe chamava mais atenção que as outras, fosse pela simplicidade como pelo respeito destacado.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito para Aimi. Agora, os serviçais domésticos eram quem a servia – embora ela se sentisse constrangida por ainda se ver igual a eles, esendo tratada como se fosse uma dama convidada ali.

– Ora, não precisa se sentir grosseira por isso! – comentou Emi, vendo que Aimi se recusava ser servida por eles – veja... também somos serviçais dele... só que de outra forma.

– Por isso mesmo que não gosto que me sirvam.

– Mas é assim, mesmo... somos cuidadas por eles por ordens do Jovem Mestre. Vem, vamos nos refrescar na piscina um pouco!

– ...sim.

Sempre estavam no topo do palácio, no grande pátio onde tinha uma piscina muito bem construída e adornada com pedras e azulejos de fina qualidade. Recolhiam-se à tarde, onde descansavam ou se preparavam para caso Doflamingo quisesse passar uma noite com elas. Aimi passava pouco tempo na piscina, preferia fazer alguma coisa mais produtiva. Emi ensinava a dançar e Sora ensinava um pouquinho de cada instrumento. Em troca, Aimi ensinava as duas a coser e criar roupas para si. As duas adoraram isso, podendo ter o dom da confecção para produzir suas próprias vestes. Aimi era a única novata com quem as duas mais gostavam de passar o tempo. Não era chata nem irritante como costumavam ser as aprendizes ali.

Por convite de Doflamingo, Aimi foi jantar com toda a família reunida a mesa. Alguns membros acharam aquilo estranho, pois nunca o loiro chamou uma de suas concubinas para jantar. Dando a desculpa esfarrapada que era para testá-la a confiança, ele fez calar qualquer possível suspeita de um relacionamento mais profundo. Vestida mais simples, porém bem diferente do que costumava vestir quando empregada doméstica, Aimi se portava naturalmente como se viesse da mais alta classe, porém não perdia a humildade na hora de ajudar a servir em alguma coisa.

– Não é necessário, Aimi. – disse o loiro, sentado ao lado dela – você é uma convidada – ele tirou o açucareiro da mão dela para ele mesmo se servir.

– Aimi... permita lhe fazer uma perguntinha? – disse Diamante, olhando bem a ruiva.

– ...sim.

– Você vem de onde mesmo?

– Daqui mesmo. Nunca saí do país.

– Hmmm...

– E como vivia antes? – perguntou Trebol.

– Só minha mãe costura e cozinha como trabalho, mas é muito pouco para nós. Ela está mais velha e adoecida. Então resolvi então vir para cá... visto que ofereciam empregos diversos com a finalidade de servir o rei.

– Bhé-hehehe...

– Ela não está mentindo. Além disso, já a vi em outra ocasião há muitos anos atrás. – comentou Doflamingo.

– Sério, Doffy? – Diamante.

– Sim... consegui reconhece-la.

Aimi virou o rosto para seu prato.

– Ela é uma exímia serviçal.

– Ela não é mais uma serviçal, Baby 5. – corrigiu Buffalo.

– Ainda sou uma, na verdade... só estou em outro serviço. – disse Aimi.

Todos olharam para ela em silêncio. Depois, riram discretamente daquilo – menos o loiro.

– Disse... algo errado? – perguntou a ruiva, inocente.

– Não, não liga para eles. – disse Doffy, dando leves tapinhas nas costas.

Depois daquele jantar, Aimi voltou com Emi até o topo do palácio. E era também onde ficavam os aposentos das concubinas. Eram duas em cada quarto. Mas pelo número atual, Aimi sobraria, mas as veteranas ofereceram o próprio quarto para ela dormir também. Algumas começaram a olhar de lado aquilo, mas Emi foi clara.

– Seria correto deixar uma das novatas sozinha em seu quarto? Todas aqui tiveram veteranas para cuidarem de vocês... muitas vieram tristes e perdidas para cá... logo, com Aimi não vai ser diferente.

Mas ainda naquela noite, Doflamingo quis chama-la até sua alcova, dizendo e destacando que viesse mais à vontade. Pediu também que viesse com uma das veteranas que cuidavam dela. Sora se ofereceu para ir, e começou a preparar-se de acordo com o "à vontade". Aquele pedido não era somente algo amistoso. Era mais que isso. Sora vestiu Aimi com menos vestes, com um vestido que parecia uma camisola fina – era uma grande faixa branca, de seda meio transparente, que passava por cima dos ombros e se amarrava na cintura, deixando penduradas as pontas dela – que ficavam parecendo barra de um típico vestido. Aimi olhou-se no espelho.

– É... meio indiscreto... temos que usar isso?

– Não é tão assim... mas dessa vez devemos ir mais à vontade, como ele mesmo destacou. – ela prendia parte dos cabelos ruivos em um meio rabo de cavalo, puxando o resto das mechas mais para frente – Assim... está lindíssima!

– ...

– E melhora essa feição fechada, aí! Vamos entrar felizes na alcova do rei! – Sora deu um leve aperto na bochecha da outra.

– Não vai levar algum instrumento para tocar?

– Só se ele pedir lá... venha. – Sora pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu para o local destinado.

Aimi ainda tinha muito que aprender em ser uma concubina do Jovem Mestre...


	32. Conhecendo o Amor e o Prazer

A alcova do rei era o aposento mais luxuoso do palácio. Paredes de uma clara cor rosada com rodapés brancos e com desenhos dourados. O teto artisticamente desenhado em formas abstratas e os quadros imensos davam um ar mais rico ao lugar. Divãs espalhados pelo quarto, juntamente com estantes e móveis. A cama grande e de mosqueteiro bem trabalhado em sua renda. O teto da cama tinha espelho decorado nas pontas – desde que Doflamingo se apossou daquele castelo. Era um pouco narcisista, além de apreciar assistir sua companhia durante algum momento mais íntimo na cama.

Lá estava ele, em um robe de seda branco, que fazia um belo contraste com sua pele amorenada. Bem acomodado em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas pelos calcanhares, com os braços para trás, apoiando a cabeça. Esperando por suas duas concubinas. No fundo, estava sendo consumido pela ansiedade, embora não demonstrasse. Ao baterem a porta, um sorriso apareceu automaticamente em seus lábios.

– Entra! – ele ordenou.

Veio Sora à frente da cama.

– Mandou nos chamar, Jovem Mestre?

– E... cadê a nossa Aimi? – ele perguntou, olhando para os lados da concubina.

– Está aqui... – ela apontou ao seu lado e... ela não estava lá. Estava na porta, tímida, olhando o quarto admirando-lhe a beleza e a riqueza.

– Aimi! Venha aqui ao meu lado! – Sora lhe chamou a atenção.

Doflamingo se desencostou da cabeceira feita de um colchão bem confortável para vê-la. E Aimi se aproximava, com a cabeça baixa, se pondo ao lado de Sora. Obviamente, apreciou as curvas da ruiva por debaixo daqueles panos levemente transparentes.

– Hoje vamos ter uma noite bem divertida. Aimi vai aprender hoje outras tarefas de uma concubina, se quiser apenas assista... se estiver interessada, pode se juntar... – ele faz com os dedos para que Sora vá até ele na cama. Ela deixou Aimi ali parada e subiu na cama, indo até ele de joelhos pelo colchão. Ele a puxou pelos braços e a fez cair abraçada a ele. Aimi ficou um pouco boquiaberta, mas nem se moveu ali. O loiro abraçou Sora pela cintura e amparando-a em seus braços fortes e enormes, a colocou entre suas pernas.

– Gostando do que vê, Aimi? Se estiver à vontade... – disse ele enquanto distribuía umas fungadas no pescoço da mulher de cabelos rosados, fazendo a outra rir baixinho por causa das cócegas.

Ela estava parada. Não... ela não podia fazer aquilo. Não tinha como... embora assisti-lo abraçando e beijando a Sora era algo inconscientemente estimulador e convidativo. Ela só se aproximou da beirada da cama, sentando-se nela. E Doflamingo a olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto colocava as mãos atrás do corpo da concubina e desatava os nós daquela peça, libertando-lhe seus seios.

Sora fez um sinal com o dedo disfarçadamente para que ela viesse com eles. Aimi não conseguia sair de onde estava sentada, olhando aquilo tudo. E Doflamingo continuava a se deliciar com o corpo da outra, deixando-a nua, beijando-lhe os seios enquanto acariciava suas coxas por dentro. De repente, o rosto de Aimi começou a s avermelhar... ao mesmo tempo em que os bicos dos seios ficavam duros e eretos. Respirou profundamente.

E Sora não perdeu tempo, tirando o robe do homem descendo pelas mangas, revelando as belas costas musculosas do outro. As mãos desceram para o vértice das pernas, ficando por cima. A ruiva não sabia o que fazer além de ficar observando – como sugeriu o Jovem Mestre. Sora apoiou a cabeça no peito sarado do loiro, acariciando os músculos do abdômen. O foco da Aimi, que era para ser em Sora, era totalmente no homem. E ele sentiu que estava sendo observado, doido para que Aimi se juntasse. Calado, amaldiçoava aquela timidez dela.

De repente, a imagem da mãe veio à cabeça de Aimi. Jamais a velha aceitaria que a filha se tornasse uma concubina! Aquela tarefa parecia ser mundana demais... então, Aimi se levantou da cama e correu para fora do quarto, fazendo os outros dois olharem para ela.

– Oi! Aimi! – chamou Doflamingo.

– Ah, ela está envergonhada ainda... – disse Sora, levando a mão até o enorme pênis dele, estimulando lá para que ele voltasse a se concentrar nela – mas isso é só o começo, logo ela se soltará!

Ele fechou os olhos por baixo dos óculos ao sentir ser tocado em sua parte mais sensível. Mas ele queria Aimi... e esperava que ela se soltasse enquanto assistisse ele com a Sora. De repente, ele tirou a mão da outra de si e recompôs-se em seu robe, saindo da cama e deixando a outra lá na cama.

– Fica aí, já volto. – ordenou o loiro.

Ele foi até a porta da alcova, olhou para os lados.

– Aimi! – ele chamou em tom mais alto.

E ela estava atrás da curva do corredor, paradinha, assustada mais com as ideias embaralhadas na cabeça. De repente, um vulto enorme parou em sua frente.

– Aimi... o que houve?

– Perdão... perdão, Jovem Mestre. – disse com a cabeça baixa, com jeito de quem ia chorar. E ela estava prestes mesmo, temendo que fosse ouvir uma bronca. Ou até uma demissão.

Ele apenas levantou o queixinho da outra. Sorriu amigavelmente.

– Não te obriguei a entrar na brincadeira... podia ficar ali só observando, como expliquei antes.

– Talvez eu não leve jeito para essas coisas, Jovem Mestre...

– Claro que leva! Jamais se desperdiçará por trás de uma cozinha simples. Você é um tesouro valioso demais para ficar longe do seu rei.

Aimi quase sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Apenas tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Venha. Vamos passar a noite juntos, só você e eu. – ele a pegou em um braço só, como se fosse uma criancinha.

– Hum? Mas... e a Sora?

– Vou dispensá-la.

– Não... eu...

– Sei, a presença dela incomoda ali, não é? – ele cortou a fala – vou dispensá-la, vamos ficar mais íntimos... talvez assim você se sente melhor.

Doflamingo levou Aimi para o quarto e dispensou Sora dali.

– Mas... ela vai ficar bem a sós com...

– É assim q ela se sente melhor. Não é, Aimi?

– Er... bem... talvez sim.

– Ela vai se acostumar com o tempo a se divertir com as outras. – justificou o loiro.

– ...tudo bem.

Sora se ajeitou e saiu, batendo de leve no ombro da Aimi que já estava no chão. Doflamingo fechou a porta e voltou a olhar longamente para a ruivinha. Ele foi até ela calmamente e a pegou pelas mãos, trazendo-a para cama.

– Talvez... eu esteja sendo bruto... com quem nunca teve uma primeira vez. Não acha? – ele falava de um modo calmo e bem sedutor.

– ...você quem sabe.

– Fufufu, não, fala a verdade! – ele a puxou em seu colo, abraçando-a como se fosse uma bonequinha – não precisa esconder o que sente. Diga-me se sente bem ou mal... e eu compreenderei.

Aquilo só a derretia mais por dentro. Seus olhos se dirigiram para o rosto do mesmo, buscando manter o controle que deveria ter ali.

– Então... me permita lhe mostrar tudo desde o começo? – disse, acariciando o rostinho dela.

– ...tudo o quê?

– Tudo o que você deve aprender antes de se entregar a mim.

– ...sim. – disse olhando para ele.

Ele sorriu, acariciando os lábios dela com o polegar. Ela cerrou as pálpebras. A manha que ele usava para acalmá-la e seduzi-la estava sendo perfeita para fazê-la se soltar. A pequena chama da atração que sentia por ele voltava a acender. E ele começou a beijá-la na testa e ia descendo até a ponta do nariz, abraçando todo o corpo dela junto ao dele, explorando com cuidado o tronco dela com a palma das mãos. O roçar do seu corpo contra o dele a fez gemer baixo e curto, fazendo-o parar e sorrir para ela.

– Sente-se melhor? – perguntou ele.

– Sim... sinto mais leve.

– Isso... – agora a beijava pelo pescoço – assim que deve se sentir. Leve... suave... livre... só para mim. – e falava ao ouvido, suavemente, roucamente. A bela ruiva parecia se tomar por uma sensação mágica, antes jamais sentida, principalmente nos braços de um homem. Parecia que sua virgindade merecia ser entregue a ele. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que aquele homem havia lhe despertado certo interesse. Talvez... se o rei realmente pudesse se apaixonar por ela... quem sabe... assim não seria apenas uma concubina para o resto da vida. Mas para isso, deveria ter a artimanha da paciência, saber acompanhar o ritmo do rei de Dressrosa.

E ele não sabia se a soltava, permitindo que começasse a retribuir aquelas carícias ou se permanecia aninhando-a em seus braços, sentindo o toque daquelas mãos que se apoiava em seu peito por cima do robe. Aquilo já o fazia excitado. Mas devia se controlar, não deveria assustá-la e sim seduzi-la.

– Assim, Aimi... fica cada vez mais bela a cada suspiro... – ele adoçava mais, ao lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido.

Inconscientemente, Aimi apertou as pernas e sentiu que se umedecia em sua intimidade, percebendo os bicos dos seios novamente eriçados, a pele parecia arder em febre. Aquela assustada de antes era substituída por um corpo inconscientemente desejoso por ser possuído por aquele homem enorme. E ele se atreveu em avançar, levantando a saia daqueles véus amarrados como vestido, fez uma caricia nas partes íntimas por cima do tecido, pressionando a região do clitóris que reagiu aquele toque, fazendo a outra gemer mais alto, movendo-se no colo dele. Nada tão agradável e delicioso havia tocado Aimi assim.

– Ahhhhh... o que é isso?

– o quê?

– ...sinto algo tão bom...

– É assim mesmo, meu bem... posso te fazer sentir coisas mais agradáveis.

Terminou de falar beijando-lhe o pescoço. A própria Aimi desfazia-se das vestes, fazendo a atenção do outro se voltar para ver-lhe a nudez por baixo daquele tecido transparente. Ele ficou meio boquiaberto. Há muito tempo que não sentia aquela sensação diante de uma mulher... desde a última com quem se envolveu mais intimamente: Viola. Mas nenhum dos fantasmas dos seus romances passados lhe incomodou diante daquela bela virgem, que parecia ceder totalmente a ele pondo-se despida. Ele a deixou sair dos seus braços e a pôs diante dele, na cama.

– Continua. – Aimi pediu.

– Claro... claro que vou continuar. – surpreso ao ver a reação dela, deitou-a confortavelmente na cama e continuou a estimular as partes íntimas dela com os dedos, fazendo a outra se entregar em um confortável prazer antes nunca experimentado. E continuou a passar delicadamente alguns dedos por sua fenda rosada até sentiu a umidade que saia dali. Aimi parecia que estava fora daquele lugar, transportada a um outro muito melhor que aquele conforto todo. Doflamingo não tirava os olhos daquelas coxas e daquela região tão pequena e íntima, mas antes de se introduzir em sua concubina, resolveu prepara-la com o dedo médio, penetrando em Aimi. Colocou o dedo maior na entrada de seu canal vaginal e deixou-o deslizar lentamente até estar totalmente dentro dela. Aimi sentiu certo desconforto, mas foi se acostumando, respirando fundo.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro, encostando o membro já ereto na lateral da coxa dela e o estimulando ali, ainda sem coragem de coloca-lo dentro.

– ...sim. – ela concordou, com os olhos semiabertos.

A ruiva estava tão sensível naquele momento que até o toque do membro dele em sua coxa a fazia suspirar. Nem lhe parecia tão doloroso aquele dedo movendo em sentido vertical a partir da entrada dela. O loiro começou lentamente a lhe lamber o bico do seio, enquanto ela movia seu corpo naquele colchão macio, já tendo leves ondas de prazer. Ele a deixaria chegar ao pico do prazer para finalmente trocar o dedo médio pelo pênis. E assim fez, vendo-a prestes a gozar, tirou o dedo de dentro dela e mirou o órgão fálico que, olhando rapidamente, não dava para imaginar aquilo dentro daquela região íntima avermelhada. E foi. Aimi sentiu um baque maior, dando um grito. De repente, aquelas maravilhosas sensações de prazer pareceram se transformar em uma dor que parecia ser fruto de órgãos se rasgando por dentro.

– Tudo bem... tudo bem... vai passar... – disse aos beijos em seu pé do ouvido, tentando amansá-la com carinhos. E também não queria que os gritos fossem audíveis fora daquela alcova.

E fora dali, Sora estava à porta tentando escutar alguma coisa lá de dentro. Quando teve a impressão que ouviu um gritinho abafado, começou a rir com a mão na boca.

– Então ela queria estar a sós para se soltar... – disse Sora para si mesma.

Segurando-a pelas coxas, Doffy movia-se dentro dela inicialmente, com cuidado. Ele segurou sua cintura firme, para que o corpo menos não deslizasse naqueles lençóis de seda macios. O corpo menor parecia facilmente quebrável, e a pele alva e lisa parecia deslizar na palma das mãos do homem. Aimi tinha a sensação mais incômoda do órgão sexual dentro de si que com o dedo dele, mas o fato de estar sendo possuída por ele... como se estivesse sendo dominada e protegida ao mesmo tempo lhe fazia enrubescer as bochechas, trocando os gritos pelos gemidos. Ele não estava totalmente enterrado em suas entranhas, apenas mantinha a fricção do seu órgão dentro da vagina apertada dela. O mínimo para não machuca-la, o máximo para lhe dar prazer. E foi assim que ele conseguiu fazê-la gozar da mesma forma que também gozou. Ele havia se deliciado por cima daquela concubina virgem. Ao finalizar o ato, a ruiva sentiu uma necessidade de beijá-lo, mas ele se esquivou. Puxou-a por cima e, após se retirar dentro dela, deixou-a deitada sobre si. Aimi não entendeu o porquê dele ter feito isso, mas não comentou nada sobre. Apenas descansava sobre o homem, ouvindo um coração que batia rápido. Demorou alguns minutos para que ele quebrasse o silêncio.

– E então... conseguiu ter prazer?

– ...sim... apesar da dor.

– Heh... essa dor não sentirá mais, eu te garanto. – ele falava acariciando as mechas ruivas e cacheadas de sua concubina – agora, tudo será mais divertido.

– ...e é só para isso que as concubinas servem?

– ...servem para entreter seu rei de diversas formas.

– Eu... gostaria de entretê-lo como fazia antes. – disse sem jeito, olhando para o lado.

– Não gostou de me entreter assim, Aimi?

– Gostei... – se justificou mudando a expressão do rosto – mas... não sou experiente nessa tipo de coisa como sou na cozinha, sabe...

– Se quiser, poderá me engordar sempre e como quiser... – disse em tom de brincadeira, depois mudando – mas não voltará a ser uma empregada doméstica, já lhe aviso.

– Tudo bem... Doflamingo.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la lhe chamar pelo nome. Ele a pegou pelas mãozinhas, colocando-as por cima de sua palma da mão. Por um breve momento, teve aquela sensação de estar tocando novamente as mãos de Melissa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, não que desagradassem as lembranças delas; mas queria evitar aquela dor do passado. Ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava do toque das mãos delicadas e de dedos compridos de Melissa, lembrava-se também das mãos frias e enfraquecidas quando estava sem vida. Levou muitos anos para superar a dor da frustração e da perda de um amor que era sincero em seu coração.

– Aimi... – ele disse seu nome, até mesmo para lembrar a si mesmo quem estava ao seu lado: aquela bela ruiva de corpo curvilíneo e esguio, que parecia uma sereia deitada de lado.

– Sim? – ela perguntou, achando que ele pediria algo.

– ...quer descansar essa noite aqui comigo?

– ...se for do agrado do meu rei, aceito.

Doffy sorriu. Levou as duas mãos da ruiva até os lábios e a beijou. Tinha um doce aroma de perfume de rosas, e lhe parecia jasmim. Aimi já estava enfeitiçada definitivamente pelo seu rei. E definitivamente seu primeiro amor.

Ajeitou-a na cama e a pôs deitada com ele cercando-a com os braços grandes. Ficaram quietos até vir o sono, que custou apenas para Aimi. Tinha a mente perturbada por tantos pensamentos, tantos medos... mas uma coisa não lhe perturbava: ele. Somente ele conseguia acalmar sua mente dividida entre o medo de sua reputação e do seu futuro ali. Em menos de um mês, Doflamingo tinha promovido rapidamente a jovem para um cargo no palácio bem mais confortante que de serviçal doméstica. Mas ser uma concubina... e se a mãe viesse a descobrir? Decidiu então esconder isso da mãe quando fosse vê-la novamente com sua remuneração nas mãos. Não era legal mentir, mas... devido ao estado que se encontrava sua mãe, não queria lhe trazer mais aborrecimentos. Já havia lhe trazido aborrecimentos demais quando decidiu sair de casa e procurar uma forma de sustento para ajuda-la.

Depois de um longo tempo, após a Lua deixar de iluminar a janela, ela caiu em um profundo sono.

...

A experiência de acordar em pleno luxo e conforto, juntamente ao lado do homem que havia feito lhe conhecer outras formas mais impuras de prazer, fez Aimi amanhecer de bom humor, mesmo com a fome que sentia. Olhou para o espelho do teto da cama, viu que Doflamingo já havia saído dali, confirmando isso olhando ao lado. Somente estava a ruiva ali, confortavelmente despida no meio daqueles lençóis macios e sedosos. Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se, e deu de cara com uma pequena cena grotesca: uma pequena nódoa do seu sangue. Havia se lembrado de que perdeu sua pureza de mulher naquela noite. Isso não era ruim – a lembrança das sensações maravilhosas que conheceu com ele por trás daquela dor temporária era marcante naquele momento –, o ruim era aquela mancha de sangue ali. Olhou em volta, querendo disfarçar aquilo, mas logo o loiro apareceu por trás dela, de pé na cama.

– Então a minha predileta despertou... – disse ele, apoiando as mãos no colchão e s curvando até ficar bem de frente para Aimi.

– ...bom dia.

– Bom dia. – deu-lhe um rápido beijo na testa.

– Eu... já vou me retirar para...

– Não, não, não... não ainda... – sentou-se na cama, com o robe de ontem – hoje, desjejuará aqui, comigo. Depois poderá voltar para seu quarto, junto com as outras.

– Tudo... tudo bem. – ela concordou.

Após comer alguma coisa que lhe trouxeram de jejum, Aimi se arrumou e se dirigiu até a porta. Gentilmente, para cobrir aquela semi nudez transparente naqueles panos que ela usava como vestido, ele colocou uma capa por cima do seu ombro. E Aimi pode sair mais discreta da alcova.

Ao chegar lá, as outras lhe olharam seriamente. Aimi cumprimentou-as normalmente e perguntou por Sora. Emi, a mais experiente de todas ali, veio ao seu encontro e puxou-a pela mão, levando-a para o quarto delas.

– Conta-me tudo! Você foi permitida a passar a noite com ele?! Então foi algo muito especial! – a loira queria saber tudo.

– Bem... deve ter sido porque foi minha primeira vez... logo serei tratada mais igualmente a partir da próxima noite em que ele me chamar.

– É... mas nem comigo ele fez isso! E... – aproxima-se mais dela para cochichar – Você reparou que as outras meninas lhe olharam com certa desconfiança, não é?

Aimi abaixou a cabeça, mas Emi reergueu-a segurando pelos lados.

– Não, não é para se envergonhar e nem para se intimidar. Você se tornou uma especial. Isso pode te garantir um futuro maravilhoso aqui dentro, Aimi! E eu também quero ser responsável por isso! – dizia com um belo sorriso nos lábios, falando com sinceridade.

– E eu também! – Sora apareceu no quarto, com a mesma mania do dedo na boca.

– Sora... – Aimi se virou para ela.

– Sora e essa mania de sempre de bebê, não é? – Emi lhe dava a bronca indiretamente, fazendo a mulher de cabelos rosa-escuro tirar o dedo da boca.

– Entendo... mas, eu não quero ser tratada como especial... e sim como igual as outras. – pediu a ruiva, tirando a capa cedida pelo Jovem Mestre. Emi olhou aquela capa.

– Não se preocupe, Aimi. Será muito bem cuidada e respeitada por nós. – prometeu Emi.

A partir daquele dia, as duas mais experientes passaram a proteger Aimi de possíveis intrigas invejosas das outras. Pelo menos ali, já sabiam que Doflamingo a trataria de forma especial. Jamais ele permitiu que concubinas passassem o resto da noite ali com ele, até Aimi. Mas o segredo dele em relação a Aimi poderia ser revelado a todos ali, se caso uma das outras fizesse isso por inveja.

Apesar de tudo, Aimi era a mesma criatura dócil e humilde de sempre. Mesmo apaixonada secretamente pelo seu rei. Já não lhe incomodava mais o fato de ter entregado sua virgindade de forma tão vulgar. Não importava isso, mais. Ele era o primeiro homem que a tratava de forma tão delicada e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Ainda que começasse a sentir certo ciúme em relação às outras, mantinha para si mesma os fatos que envolviam seu papel ali. Jamais se deixaria levar totalmente por ele... a não ser que, um dia... ele pudesse realmente fazê-la sua mulher. Mas isso era apenas só um sonho. Um sonho...


	33. Pais, Filhos e Conflitos

Uma visita inesperada no palácio. Em passos miúdos e meio desconcertados, pois vivia bastante tempo em casa e quase não saía por estar debilitada, a mãe de Aimi resolveu ver como ela estava saindo naquele palácio. Inicialmente, foi barrada pelos guardas, mas esta não se intimidou, exigindo ver Aimi. Guiaram-na até um dos Agentes Oficiais, Diamante.

– Ora... me chamam apenas para isso. Que querem que eu resolva com essa mulher?

– Quero ver minha filha, Aimi! Ela trabalha aqui como empregada, se não me engano.

De repente, veio na mente do homem enorme e magro quem era. Aquela jovem ruiva que servia à mesa junto aos outros serviçais domésticos.

– Mas... ela não trabalha mais como empregada aqui.

– ...como?

– Sim, alias... não a tenho visto mais desde de se tornou uma das concubinas.

A mãe da moça olhou Diamante estarrecida. Inicialmente, não acreditou, achando que aquele homem gigante estava enrolando-a.

– Não importa. Gostaria de falar com urgência com ela. Algo muito importante, vim de longe para lhe falar.

– Hmm... espera aí, vou ter que incomodar o rei por causa disso. Veja bem o que está fazendo, plebeia.

– Depois se o rei quiser tomar satisfação comigo, ele toma. – disse a senhora, numa falsa coragem.

Diamante saiu rindo e foi comunicar ao Doflamingo a presença da tal senhora. Afinal, não poderia expor jamais as concubinas do loiro e principalmente sem a permissão dele. E logo a que parecia a predileta. Doflamingo, ao ser notificado, lembrou-se da tal mãe que Aimi havia lhe falado.

– Deixe-a entrar. – pediu Doflamingo, sentado em cima do encosto do trono, com um pé apoiado no assento e o outo no braço dele.

– Certo, Jovem Mestre. – disse Baby 5, trazendo a tal senhora.

Era esse o rei de Dressrosa? Nunca tinha visto um homem que parecesse tão vulgar como Doflamingo. Mas não expressou sua desconfiança em nenhum gesto, nem mesmo no olhar. Mas temeu aquele homem. Para ela, parecia mais marginal que um rei.

– Oh... que audácia vir até aqui e exigir com garra ver uma filha... vejo que atitude é mal de família, fufufufu...

Ela nada falou, engolindo apenas seco.

– Ora, não precisa ficar tensa... já pedi para que venha a Aimi. Não sabe o quanto ela já me falou de você.

Foi a única coisa que fez curvar os lábios da pobre mulher em um modesto sorriso.

– Eu... precisava vê-la... também queria lhe falar como estão as coisas.

– Ela já se preparava para lhe fazer uma breve visita, levando sua parte do trabalho para conosco.

– Eu vim mais por ela que pelo dinheiro.

– Fufufu... entendo... mães são sempre mães, não é? – comentou com mais seriedade e até uma certa doçura em suas palavras.

Aimi sentiu quase o coração pular fora da boca quando lhe informaram que sua mãe estava ali. E logo virou um boato entre as concubinas. Umas duas mais distantes começaram a rir e principiar certa zombaria, mas Emi lançou um olhar de repreensão que logo ficaram quietas em seu canto.

– Eu a acompanharei. – disse Sora, indo com Aimi.

Ao ver a filha e vice-versa, ambas sentiram um aperto no peito. Apesar da discussão no dia em que saiu de casa, Aimi jamais sentiria algum tipo de ódio da mãe. Nem a mãe pela filha. Estranhou ver a filha tão vem vestida para uma serviçal doméstica. Olhou a acompanhante ao seu lado. De repente, as palavras de Diamante lhe veio à cabeça. Não... não podia ser real. Não podia ser o que ele lhe disse. Uma... concubina de luxo do rei? Não foi isso que Aimi lhe prometera.

– Eu a deixo aqui, Aimi. Tenha um bom reencontro c sua mãe. – disse Sora, deixando-a na porta do salão principal.

– ...sim, obrigada. – concordou Aimi, descendo o véu fino de sua cabeça, descobrindo os belos cabelos ruivos e ondulados.

– Venha aqui, Aimi. – ordenou Doflamingo, apenas estendendo o enorme braço e a enorme mão. Aimi foi até ele e pegou-lhe na mão, e ele se levantou, conduzindo-a a mãe – aqui está sua filha. Muito bem cuidada por mim. Deixarei as duas as sós por um momento – virou-se para Aimi – qualquer coisa é só me chamar ali, estarei no corredor ao lado.

– Sim, Jovem Mestre.

Ele a beijou na mão como um cavalheiro na frente da senhora, e depois a deixou a sós com a mãe, que acompanhou com o olhar a saída do homem do salão, simplesmente chocada com o tipo dele, achando-o vulgar. Virou-se para Aimi com os olhos úmidos.

– Mamãe... senti muita sua falta. – foi até ela e a abraçou. A mãe demorou a corresponder ao abraço. No fundo, estava tranquila por vê-la até aparentemente melhor que quando vivia confinada em sua antiga casa. Estava quase uma princesa. Mas ela apenas queria confirmar as palavras de Diamante.

– Filha... como passou essas semanas aqui?

– Aconteceram-me muitas coisas, mamãe... muita oportunidades me apareceram sem eu ter pedido nada... – ela estava sem jeito. Afinal, não sabia mentir para a mãe e tampouco a mãe se iludiria fácil.

– ...você está trabalhando em um cargo... fora de onde você me falou, não é?

– ...isso foi recente. Mas eu estava como serviçal doméstica.

– ...e agora...

– Sou apenas uma simples serva do rei. – ela não conseguia falar exatamente o quê. E a mãe entendia aos poucos os fatos.

– ...você... me prometeu que trabalharia em algo digno, até conseguir um bom dinheiro e voltar pra casa... não foi? – ela não conseguia firmar a voz enquanto falava.

Aimi engoliu seco. Seus olhos se abaixaram brevemente, logo após se voltaram para a pobre senhora. A mãe olhou-a em seu vestido meio transparente, o que era típico das roupas das concubinas, e não se uma simples serva que trabalhasse em outra coisa. Ainda preferiria ver a filha suja de gordura, de sujeira, do que vê-la com ares de prostituta particular do rei. Aquilo, somente aquilo, doía-lhe por dentro.

– Confirma para mim... você está de prostituta particular desse homem?

Aimi arregalou os olhos instintivamente. A mãe começou a soltar lágrimas pelos olhos.

– ...não é assim como pensávamos...

– Aimi...

– Você viu aqui como ele me trata... ele é muito bom... ele não me trata simplesmente como uma concubina típica...

O tapa foi imediato. A mãe não conseguiu se segurar, dando na cara da filha que exclamou um gritinho não muito alto, pondo a mão na face.

– É... era assim que queria ganhar dinheiro?

– Mamãe... deixa eu falar...

– Calada. – disse friamente – Não fala nada agora... eu é que vou falar. E muito! – para limpar as lágrimas que desciam em seu rosto meio enrugado – você... se tornou uma vulgar desse rei... que vi agora que é tão vulgar como as pessoas aqui desse palácio. Você virou uma concubina, dele?! – agora, alterou a voz.

– Mam...

– Cala a boca, já disse! – pôs a mão na boca, chorando muito.

Aimi começou a chorar baixinho, com a cabeça baixa.

– Eu sabia... que você não saberia se virar para sobreviver.

– O que importa é que vou conseguir dinheiro e...

– Conseguir dinheiro honestamente? Não me faça rir, garota!

– Mas, escuta...

– E esse rei, é esse o rei de Dressrosa? Parece um cafetão típico das ruas de Acacia!

– Mãe, pelo amor que tem a mim, não fala assim...

– Está com medo de magoar seu cafetão?

– Chega, mãe! – Aimi ousou levantar um pouco a voz, temendo que alguém da Família Donquixote ouvisse.

– ...você está saindo péssima, Aimi. Tantas outras moças como você não se deixaram levar por essas luxúrias, lutando com o suor da testa para sustentar suas famílias... e você, quando penso que vai me surpreender e encher de orgulho, não... e eu j a imaginava que você não se daria bem.

– Mamãe... qualquer forma de trabalho é digna... – Aimi voltou a cortar o discurso da mãe – nenhuma pessoa que luta para sobreviver com dignidade se torna superior ou inferior pela forma que consegue trabalhar.

– Dignidade? Lutar para sobreviver? Oh... estou vendo o quanto tem de moral para falar isso. – puxa o véu da ruiva pela beirada dele – sendo bancada por um homem apenas para servir sexualmente a ele na cama.

Aquelas últimas palavras lhe fizeram lembrar a noite, a primeira noite que teve nas mãos de Doflamingo. Aquelas lembranças ainda conseguiam lhe confortar diante daquele momento de reencontro tenso com a mãe.

– Você está sendo só usada, USADA! – berrou a mãe – você não está trabalhando em nada descente e digno, Aimi! Só está ganhando dinheiro servindo-se para satisfazer o membro daquele homem. Só isso! Quando ele enjoar de você, vai te jogar fora, nem vai voltar a ser a doméstica que disse que já foi um dia!

Aquilo doeu em Aimi. No corredor ao lado, Doflamingo ouviu vozes alteradas e se aproximou de curioso, ouvindo por trás da parede.

– Sua depravada! – vociferava a velha.

– Mamãe... deixa-me explicar...

– Não perca seu tempo e, aliás... pega esse dinheiro e enfia!

– Calma, mamãe!

– Pare de me chamar de mamãe! Isso está incomodando.

– Por fav...

– Prestando-se a isso, sua vulgar! Tão vulgar quanto esse rei!

Doflamingo ficou sério e se controlou ali. Mas estava alerta para qualquer coisa em exagero que a mãe fizesse com ela.

– Nem me venha com esse dinheiro sujo para me dar! Sobreviverei dignamente com... cof, cof... – a velha tosse voltou a lhe incomodar, parando de falar. A filha tentou acudi-la, mas levou um empurrão.

– Não seja orgulhosa! Pensei que gostasse de mim de verdade, sem importar o que eu faço e deixo de fazer!

– Acha que é fácil criar uma filha para se tornar uma depravada qualquer? Está achando que vai ser a princesinha desse rei aí? Vai caindo na realidade! Está achando que vai ser rainha desse povo e viver desse luxo todo? Acho que isso não passa nem em sua mente...

– E não passa, mesmo! Sei meu lugar e não importo o que vier acontecer comigo... já estamos todos perdidos, não é?

– Você, não eu! – afastou-se para se tranquilizar, respirando fundo.

– Mãe... preocupa-se mais com você... é por ti que estou fazendo de tudo para conseguir um bom dinheiro para...

– E o desgosto de uma mãe ver uma filha se rebaixar a esse ponto?! Pensei que me surpreenderia. Vou-me embora! E nunca mais me procure!

– Não fala assim, mamãe, por favor...

A mãe voltou a agredir a filha com tapas. Aimi tentava segurar a mãe, apenas, mas tropeçou na barra do seu vestido longo e caiu, e a descontrolada mulher continuou a batê-la. Com isso, Aimi gritou.

– Basta! – gritou uma voz masculina e firme.

A mulher olhou para trás. Doflamingo encarava-a as duas em sua majestosa altura e pose.

– ...então, você não a reconheceu como uma trabalhadora digna, não é? – perguntou a mãe de Aimi.

– Eu a reconheci mais que isso.

Aimi olhou para Doflamingo, deitada no chão.

– Eu que lhe digo umas coisas... você acha que sua filha merece tão pouco?

– Do que fala?

– Estou cuidando muito melhor de sua filha que você. – disse com os braços cruzados.

– ...eu vou me embora, com licença.

Ele se pôs na frente dela. E ela o encarou.

– Vai me mandar executar, Majestade? É o melhor que faz!

– Mamãe! – repreendeu Aimi, se levantando.

– Só te digo uma coisa: se não agradecer a sua filha pelo que ela fez, não me apareça mais nesse lugar! ...fui eu quem a tirei do serviço bruto, sim. Ela não é uma prostituta, não se deita com diversos homens para se divertir e ganhar dinheiro. Ela é só minha! Diferente do que a plebe pensa, minhas concubinas servem apenas a mim e são livres para serem minhas quando quiserem.

Aimi pegou o seu véu no chão e colocou na própria cabeça. Prestava atenção em cada palavra do rei.

– E se não está contente com sua filha... não é mais necessário vir para fazê-la sofrer mais. Ela não está aqui por ambições pessoais, disso eu garanto. Ela quer te ajudar de qualquer forma... e por sorte está comigo... – andou até a jovem concubina – saiba que, se não estivesse sob minha proteção, ai sim você estaria diante de uma prostituta perdida nessas ruas.

A ruiva começou a chorar em silêncio, olhando para Doflamingo.

– Bom, já a fez sofrer o bastante por hoje. Pode ir. – ele a expulsava ainda delicadamente.

– ...já vi o bastante por hoje. Adeus, Aimi! Perco aqui mais uma cria minha. – e saiu do salão.

Ao ver a mãe sair da porta principal do salão, Aimi desabou em choro, caindo de joelhos no chão. Doflamingo ajeitou os óculos e foi até ela, se sentando no chão.

– Desabafa... e a esqueça de uma vez.

– Como? ...ela ainda é minha mãe, não importa o quanto ela é dura... e eu sei que no fundo ela sofre por manter o orgulho no peito.

Ele ficou olhando aquela criatura. Ela estava se tornando, aos poucos, o que Melissa foi para ele há mais de dez anos atrás. Ele pegou Aimi pelo queixo e a olhou bem nos olhos negros.

– Os pais sempre nos mostram as loucuras que eles faz pelos bem dos filhos... mas eles não compreendem que há vezes em que os filhos fazem as loucuras por bem deles.

Aimi escutava calada, admirando o homem e suas palavras. E a forma como ele lhe dirigia, a forma que ele a tocava. A vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo era tão grande, mas ela era apenas uma concubina... só se permitia a isso se ele fizesse. Aimi refletia nas duras palavras da mãe envolvendo o loiro. Será que ele a "jogaria fora" se a enjoasse? Ela o amava tanto... permitindo ser tudo o que ele quisesse ali. Não fazia nada mais por dinheiro. Fazia porque o amava. Mas aquilo, ela guardava para si e a sufocava muito. Mas estava tão frágil ali que, num certo momento, esqueceu de tudo e entregou-se a sinceridade de seu coração jovem e apaixonado.

– ...eu te amo.

Aimi lhe disse. Baixinho, levemente rouco, entre lágrimas. Aquilo pegou o homem de surpresa. Ele sabia bem o que significava aquele "eu te amo". Não era um simples amor entre dois amigos. Aimi lhe expôs tudo que sentia.

– ...sempre o amei... não só quando vim para cá... mas acho que desde quando me salvou, quando nos vimos pela primeira vez...

Doflamingo olhou rapidamente para o lado, meio desconcertado, mas depois voltou a olhar para ela.

– Espero que isso não o tenha aborrecido, Jovem Mestre... – fez menção de se levantar, mas ele pôs as enormes mãos no ombro da bela ruiva.

– ...Aimi... tenho receio de machuca-la que nem imagina...

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas. Agora, parecia chorar por se libertar daquele segredo e daquele platonismo.

– ...eu te gosto muito... mas tenho medo de te envolver em tanta coisa que...

– Não me importo com o destino... se eu puder ficar com você... como sua concubina mesmo... porque hoje me vejo tão sozinha... mais do que sempre me vi, a cada perda dura em minha vida... desde meu pai, meu irmão e agora minha mãe...que ainda vai se deixar levar pelo orgulho e não vai mais me querer como filha novamente.

Doflamingo entendia aquela sensação. Só que havia uma diferença: ele se revoltou, e ela não. Quando perdeu a mãe aos oito anos, sentiu um desespero horrível, juntamente com toda a situação perdida em que se encontrava, com um pai confuso em tragédias e um irmão mais jovem que sentiu ainda mais a perda da pobre mãe. Comparava o perfil de Melissa com os de seus pais e irmão. Não foi à toa que Melissa havia se apaixonado por Corazon em vez dele. Eram de uma mesma afinidade, de um mesmo gênio pacato. Assim como Aimi. A vida lhe apresentou pessoas tão cruéis, como também pessoas tão boas. Fortes. Ele mesmo não entendia por que era tão diferente de sua família e das mulheres que se apaixonou. Até mesmo Viola... que traiu sua confiança ainda por amor ao pai e não por caprichos de uma ex-princesa. E ela ainda chegou a amá-lo, mesmo sendo o homem que havia destruído o reinado de Riku e forçado Viola a trabalhar para o seu bando.

Mesmo diante de tantas dificuldades, essas pessoas permaneciam firmes, não se revoltavam, ainda eram capazes de perdoar e amar. Ele se deu conta, depois de tantos anos, que se atraía intensamente e inconscientemente por aquele tipo de perfil. Por fora, era crítico e debochado com pessoas fracas ou boas demais, com o estilo do seu pai Holming; mas no fundo, admirava a garra de pessoas que jamais perderam a pureza do coração por causa de adversidades. Não, ele não era assim e acreditava que jamais seria; mas admirava e se derretia por mulheres com o caráter de Melissa. Com o caráter de Aimi.

Imediatamente, ele levou os lábios aos dela e a beijou ternamente, longamente. Aimi parou de chorar, correspondendo ao beijo tão timidamente, movendo só um pouco os lábios nos dele. Oh, como se sentia tão pequena e frágil, mais do que já era, diante daquele homem. Após o beijo, ele a acariciou a bochechinha molhada.

– Heh... então, sua mãe me achou vulgar...

– ...e um cafetão.

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Por favor, não liga para ela. Ela está tão doente... não sei o quanto ela tem de vida ainda... por isso que queria tê-la perto de mim, mas... como, não é? Eu a perdi para o orgulho dela. Mas pelo menos ela está bem... não importo que ela me odeie.

Aimi lhe falava tão docilmente e tão sinceramente que amolecia o homem por dentro. Ele a ajudou a levantar, ficando de pé também.

– Farei de tudo para não te abandonar... – prometeu ele, segurando a mão bem menor da outra.


	34. Invasão à Dressrosa (I)

Alguns dias se passaram e Dressrosa estava sendo alvo de dois piratas supernovas. Doflamingo jamais imaginaria que eles fossem tão longe para alcança-lo ali, no Novo Mundo. Recentemente, informantes haviam informado que parte do bando do Luffy, juntamente com Trafalgar Law, estavam em um restaurante perto da Green Bit, uma ponte de ferro localizada no norte do país. Ainda tinha algumas tarefas para resolver em relação ao bando, mas teve que parar tudo que fazia para dar atenção a quem jamais imaginava ver novamente, e também para o novato que havia lutado na guerra da Marinha para salvar o irmão mais velho. Até que conhecer Luffy de perto não seria tão mal... antes de acaba-lo de uma vez e não trazer problemas para si e nem para o país.

– Jovem Mestre... todas nossas ilhas fiscais estão rodeadas pela Marinha. – avisou Diamante, durante a reunião dos quatro Agentes Oficiais.

– Néee... eles vão vir para a região de Acacia, pelo jeito. – previu Trebol.

– Estão bem próximos... mas não tem problemas, será fácil acabar ao menos com aquele garoto... – Doffy se referia a Luffy, pegando um pequeno baú e abrindo – isso aqui será a isca perfeita para ele morder... vejam, amigos... – ele retirou uma Akuma no Mi, similar a chamas de fogo – a fruta do fogo que foi do irmão dele... fufufufufu!

– Mas e o Law? Deixaremo-lo por último? – perguntou Diamante.

– Exatamente. – suspirou, analisando a fruta que tinha em mãos – jamais imaginei reencontrar-me com esse moleque. Já se foram treze anos...

– ...e ele sobreviveu.

– Deveria ter morrido junto com o "outro"! – disse o loiro, áspero, referindo-se ao próprio irmão falecido.

– Logo ele fará companhia aquele cara... Doffy.

– Antes de tudo, quero todos os portos da cidade fechados, após eles entrarem. Vou bloquear todas as saídas. Uma vez que entrarem em meu território... sairão apenas esmagados. – e guardou a fruta no baú de novo. – façam o possível para atrair aqueles até o Coliseu...

...

O murmurinho que piratas inimigos invadiam Dressrosa se espalhava por todos os cantos – ordem do próprio Doflamingo, que queria atiçar o povo contra Law e Luffy, junto com seu bando. Ceasar estava sob o poder deles e precisava ser resgatado.

– Então é isso? – comentou Eimi.

– Piratas invasores? – Sora.

– Sim... o Jovem Mestre mandou fechar os portos... vai cerca-los dentro do país.

– ...mamãe... – Aimi exclamou baixinho, preocupada com a mãe.

– Que foi, Aimi?

– Er... nada... pensei apenas na minha mãe, que mora perto de uma zona portuária. Será que eles chegaram a Acacia?

– Espero que não... – comentou Sora, colocando o polegar na boca, pensativa.

– E se chegar, o Jovem Mestre dará a lição devida. – Eimi bateu de leve no ombro da ruiva, acalmando-a.

Enquanto isso, em Acacia, a mãe de Aimi cuidava da casa, sacudindo as toalhas na janela quando ouviu uma pessoa gritar que havia inimigos no próprio lugar.

– Piratas invasores... e o que querem aqui? – perguntou para si mesma.

– Estão atrás do rei, acho. – comentou uma das vizinhas, que estava perto da janela.

– Lá no palácio?

– Sim. E não e lá que sua filha está trabalhando?

A mãe apertou a toalha nas mãos.

– ...sim.

– Mas lá ela está mais segura que aqui, viu?

– ...talvez você esteja certa. Mas ela deve estar preocupada comigo.

– Nem se preocupa. Inimigos do rei são futuros cadáveres. – disse a vizinha, rindo confiante, dirigindo-se para sua casa.

No fundo , ela engoliu seco. E talvez, concordasse com o destino que Aimi escolheu para viver. E se esses piratas invadissem a casa dela e a matasse? Queria tudo que fizesse Aimi protegida e segura. Odiava o perfil daquele rei, mas parecia que ele a protegia, mesmo por ela ser sua concubina. Ela sabia que a filha nunca juraria vingança quanto ela foi expulsa definitivamente de casa, sem direito de retornar. E ela, no fundo, amava a filha, apesar de todos os conflitos.

Tess ficava sempre por perto dos pés da mãe, na sua forma de brinquedo. Ele suspirou por dentro e o rosto no calcanhar da mãe, para que ela não deve estar pensando sobre isso e ficasse calma. Sorrindo, a pobre mulher pegou o cachorro de brinquedo no colo. Era assim que se sentia perto dele: calma. Como se tivesse seu filho por perto – e ela o tinha, de fato.

...

Doflamingo estremecia em sua cama grande e vazia, de tensão. Ele tentou mudar de posição na cama, virava de um lado, de outro, não conseguia dormir. Estava incomodado em relação ao Law. Ele lhe trazia diversas lembranças desagradáveis. Só se acalmou quando se lembrou de Aimi, mas era de madrugada e ele não queria acordá-la. Mas ele conseguiu deixar seu membro levemente excitado e não estava a fim de se satisfazer sozinho.

Ele gemeu com o contato acidental súbito do seu membro dentro das calças rosa de dormir. E precisava dela ali naquela noite... para aliviar sua solidão e sua tensão sexual. Levantou-se e contatou pelo den den mushi para Aimi, que acordou com o barulho do seu den den mushi ao seu lado na cama, acordando também as outras concubinas que dormiam no mesmo quarto.

– Vou atender, podem dormir sossegadas. – Aimi atendeu, esfregando os olhos – Alô?

– Aimi... sou eu.

– Doflamingo...

– Sim, estava dormindo, não é?

– ...sim. Mas tudo bem, o que precisa?

– Desculpa, deixa... vá dormir. – Doflamingo se desculpava enquanto esfregava os olhos sem óculos.

– Não, quero saber o que há... parece tenso... quer um pouco de companhia?

– ...se não a incomodar. – disse com um sorriso típico no rosto.

– Incômodo algum, vou me arrumar para vê-lo.

– Não... espera! Quero que me espere lá na piscina do palácio. Vou até lá.

– Tudo bem. Estou indo.

– Eu também.

E seu sexo fálico continuava pulsando de dor e prazer, mesmo em sua busca e planejamento de vingança; ele ignorou seus problemas para dar atenção às suas necessidades corporais. Precisava aliviar a frustração reprimida sexual em sua concubina predileta, em sua mulher amada. Aimi se arrumou bem caprichada, perfumada e bem produzida esteticamente para o rei, indo correndo pelos corredores até chegar à área deserta e escura da piscina. De repente, deu um medo grande de ficar ali. De repente, velas do local se acenderam e ela viu em pé, pouco mais distante, o belo homem que amava. Ambos trocaram olhares brilhantes, fixos, intensos.

– Aimi. – o loiro se aproximou até a bela ruiva, que estava de cabelos presos em um penteado que realçava a cor e o estilo dele – ...cada vez mais bela... você é a razão para me manter com o sorriso nos lábios.

Ela corou. Queria poder dizer algumas palavras de amor para ele, mas sentiu travar-se. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e esta o deu, sendo guiada até uma das cadeiras daquela área de lazer.

– Preciso que me alivie... – disse com a voz meio rouca.

– Como quiser, Doflamingo. – a concubina se levantou e pôs-se diante dele, que levava a mão esquerda por dentre as pernas da ruiva, cobrindo com toda sua grande mão sobre a região íntima dela por cima do tecido fino, e onde de maneira livre acariciava aquela área. A bela deixou escapar um suspiro, sorrindo para ele e acariciando-lhe o pescoço.

– Não quer na sua alcova?

– Não... ali tava me deixando angustiado... nada como ficar ao ar livre... – ele a puxou em seus braços e começou a beijá-la pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, acariciando os lábios com ao dedos. Aimi concordou e fechou os olhos. O homem enorme levou a outra mão aos quadris dela, numa leve forçada que ele dava para frente podia sentir as nádegas firmes da ruiva , onde ele esfregava a mão com força mesmo, a fim de provoca-la.

– Doflamingo...

– Aimi... como eu preciso muito de você... – falava com os lábios grudados no pescoço dela.

Era ótimo poder se desligar de tudo em um momento tão íntimo e sensual. Ele parou os beijos no pescoço e encarou esta dentro dos olhos negros e vivos que nem o céu de noite, e começou a desfazer da parte da frente da calça de pijama, colocando o membro enorme e já duro para fora. Riu rapidamente ao ver Aimi olhar surpresa e meio espantada para o seu sexo.

– Ora... não precisa teme-lo assim... vocês já se conhecem bem, não é?

– ... claro... – ela levou as suas mãos até o pênis do outro e começou a estimulá-lo com ambas.

E ele voltava com as próprias mãos aos quadris dela, bem no bumbum, onde ele a segurava e apertava de maneira bem safada.

– Vamos prepara-los antes de te colocar dentro. – Doflamingo disse, referindo-se na verdade ao que ele costumava fazer: gozar antes para depois satisfazer o corpo das concubinas, um método que ele achava seguro para evitar gravidez e que, de fato, jamais havia feito nenhuma delas engravidarem. Não que fosse ruim poder engravidar aquela garota... mas não era momento e nem poderia em um outro fazer dela uma mãe de um próprio filho.

Aimi se agachou, pondo-se de frente ao sexo do loiro que estava sentado na cadeira de praia. Ele ficava com a sua respiração ainda mais ofegante com a massagem da morena em seu membro, e com uma das mãos segurava-lhe os cabelos ruivos e cacheados, sem interromper o sexo oral que estava a dar nele. Em resposta, o rapaz levou uma das dele até o íntimo de Aimi, levantando o vestido fino de lenço e ficou a usar seus dedos para estimular o clitóris dela para também deixa-la excitada. E Aimi já ficava fogosa, roçando-se naqueles dedos que pareciam mágicos em deixa-la excitada, já se lubrificando aos pouquinhos.

Ela mudou a forma que estimulava o pênis do loiro, agora usando a boca para beijar, lamber e chupá-lo. Foi aí que ele ficou louco, grunhindo de prazer e quase parando de masturba-la por causa dos reflexos. Aimi movia os quadris para frente, mais e mais, fazendo todo o dedo do Doflamingo estimular do clitóris até a vagina já lubrificada, enquanto ele seguia a estimulando e prestes a banhá-la com seu gozo. Seu membro fálico já estava cheio de veias altas e mais grosso, duro e firme, e era difícil para a ruiva engoli-lo totalmente.

– Hmmm... estou quase lá... ohhhhh...

– Eu também... – falou a ruiva, baixinho, gemendo.

– Esse fogo todo que é você... – falava suspirando, com a boca entreaberta.

E ele continuou a sentir aquele estímulo gostoso da ruiva até que então não aguentou mais e melou não só a boca, como também parte do rosto e o colo peitoral dela com seu esperma grosso e esbranquiçado em algumas partes. Estando um tanto mais ofegante por causa disso, mas ainda estava com o seu pau duro, só menos que anteriormente. Aimi começou a se despir sensualmente para ele, expondo sua nudez em plena frieza daquela noite. Frieza que passava longe daqueles corpos excitados. Ela se levantou e subiu por cima dele, descendo as calças dele totalmente e ele jogou a calça para longe com um dos pés.

– Cada vez mais gostosa de possuir... – comentou o outro, vendo a bela deslizar as mãos pelo peitoral dele e ficar por cima dele. Aimi limpava o gozo em volta do pênis com a língua, o que excitava o outro, mas não com tanta tensão como antes. Após isso, ela se posicionou com a vagina sobre o pênis do outro e encaixou com cuidado, fazendo-o entrar devagarinho. E começou a subir e descer, como se estivesse cavalgando. Doflamingo sentia os músculos vaginais da ruiva deslizarem pelo seu membro que ainda estava duro depois de ter ejaculado um pouco. Desse modo, ele ficava a suspirar de prazer com os movimentos dela, retribuindo com carícias os apertos nos seios de bico claro e rosado.

E ficaram assim por minutos, até que a ruiva começou a se mover rápido, gozando com o enorme pênis dentro dela e o loiro sentiu que soltaria mais alguns jatos do seu sêmen dentro, por conta de todo o prazer que ela o fazia sentir, reagindo aos estímulos dela com uma respiração ofegante, mantendo o fôlego com a sua boca aberta enquanto sorria e olhava para a ruiva.

– Estou quase gozando de novo, Aimi... você é incrível em me fazer gozar mais e mais...

E ele segura nos quadris, levantando-a para tirar seu pênis de dentro, soltando mais uma camada de sêmen, porém menor, banhando parte da genitália externa e virinhas. Aimi caiu em cima dele, meio ofegante também. Ele a acariciava os cabelos e as costas.

– Aimi...

– Hum? – ela moveu a cabeça para olhar para ele.

– Nada... descansa...

E ficaram quietinhos assim, abraçados um ao outro, despidos entre aquelas luzes de velas que haviam espalhada pela área da piscina. De repente, Aimi puxou um assunto.

– Posso... perguntar algo íntimo?

– ...pode, amor.

– Você... já amou outra pessoa assim? Já teve um grande amor sem ser uma concubina?

E ele se lembrou sem tristeza nenhuma de Melissa.

– Sim. Mas não foi um amor correspondido, o que me abalou muito...

– Foi?

– É.

– ...e... porque não deu certo?

– Ela morreu.

– Ah... perdão por lhe fazer falar isso... – Aimi pôs a mão na boca, sem jeito diante da resposta do Doflamingo.

– Não, estou gostando de falar. É bom lembrar, ao menos. – ele ajeitou os óculos, sorrindo.

– E... você ainda ama?

– Não como você.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, deitando novamente a cabeça no peito dele.

– Aliás, para que amaria uma pessoa já morta?

– ...talvez pudesse amar ainda.

– Mas você me fez curar essa dor, Aimi.

– ...que bom.

– ...por isso que quero te proteger. Mantê-la sempre comigo.

– Serei sua concubina para sempre! – jurou ela, ainda naquela posição.

Aimi não parecia "pensar grandemente" como eram as outras concubinas. Tinha certeza que, se fosse uma outra qualquer, faria tudo para se tornar a esposa do rei. E ela não tinha dessas coisas.

– É verdade que... há inimigos piratas querendo invadir Dressrosa?

– Como sabe?

– Todos comentam, as meninas também souberam em parecem preocupadas. Eu também estou... minha mãe está sozinha e doente a mercê de ataques de inimigos.

– Não se preocupa com isso... – Doffy acariciava-lhe as costas delicadas – não terão tranquilidade por aqui enquanto eu estiver por aqui... já tenho agentes que vão acabar com eles logo, logo... fica tranquila, minha ruivinha!

– Tudo bem... eu confio em você.

– Vou leva-la até a porta do seu quarto. – ele se levantou com ela nos braços, pegando um lenço levemente perfumado de dentro do bolso da calça ao lado e limpando vestígios de sêmen nele e nela, especialmente nela, passando o lenço bem nas partes íntimas dela acariciando-a. Aimi sorriu e agradeceu aquela carícia com o beijo bem dado nos lábios do outro, que compartilha do beijo.

Doflamingo se pôs a vesti-la (com ajuda dela) e a pegou nos braços, levando-a até a porta do quarto onde ela dormia com as outras duas concubinas. Pondo-a no chão, deixou-a livre para entrar.

– Preciso dormir mais um pouco... com sua ajuda, será mais fácil isso.

– Chama-me quando precisar, Doflamingo...

– Chamarei.

Com um beijo na mão da outra, ele saiu dali e foi para a sua alcova fria e solitária. Aimi entrou em seu quarto feliz e contente, jogando-se em sua cama e fechando os olhos. Sentia algo formigar dentro de si, parecia ser o próprio sangue que circulava intensamente. Como o amava! E vendo que ele a amava também, isso lhe abria mais esperanças em seu coração.

Assim como ele, Aimi pode dormir bem o resto da madrugada. E que viessem as próximas madrugadas...


	35. Invasão à Dressrosa (II)

Aimi estava deitada em sua cama, observando a serenidade do sono de suas duas amigas concubinas como o sol estava aparecendo lentamente no horizonte, iluminando o quarto aos poucos .Ela não conseguiu dormir ou mesmo tirar uma soneca durante essa noite, uma vez que estava preocupada. A aliança com o capitão dos piratas do Chapéu de Palha e os do Trafalgar Law, com o plano para derrubar Doflamingo, já era assunto em todo o palácio, mais que na cidade. Ela sentia que tudo terminaria em uma guerra séria. Temia pelo país e pela mãe que vivia sozinha.

Lembrava-se da promessa de Doflamingo, a qual lhe trazia certo conforto. Nada aconteceria a ela e nem as outras concubinas. Os olhos iam se fechando por si mesmos, deixando a escuridão das pálpebras fechadas invadir sua mente e a sonolência atrai-lo para dormir novamente. Acordou duas horas depois, com uma sacudida leve de Sora.

– Aimi... levanta-se! Já passou da hora de ficar dormindo na cama... – disse.

– Sora... eu nem consegui dormir direito... – a ruiva falou quase dormindo ainda.

– Ah, então é por isso! – ela ajudou a ruiva a ficar sentada na cama.

– Doflamingo quer alguma coisa comigo?

– Hein?! Não, amiga! Estamos de manhã e ele está ocupado com os Agentes Oficiais. Ele pediu para que as concubinas ficassem aqui quietas.

– Humm... então, ele não quer nada comigo agora... deixa-me dormir mais um pouco.

Sora a deixou sentada e, sentando-se ao lado, abraçou-a.

– Vamos, depois você não dorme a noite. Tem um café bem caprichado à nossa mesa, vamos comer?

– Hmmm... está bem. – Aimi esfregou os olhos e deu uns tapinhas para se acordar.

– Hahahaha não precisa disso, melhor lavar o rosto... vem. – Sora a levantou e ajudou a se trocar.

...

– Jovem Mestre... onde vai?

– Vou me retirar agora, não quero ser incomodado. – disse ele, escondendo suas reais intenções.

Foi até o quarto e pegou uma de suas pistolas. Foi até a janela e desapareceu entre os mares, usando seu poder da Ito Ito no Mi para poder voar até onde estava Law. Aquele seria o primeiro a finalizar. Ao avistar o homem que queria acabar de longe, lançou um fio com a potência de uma flecha em direção ao homem encapuzado, que recuou brevemente até olhar para cima e ver quem se punha diante dele.

– Doflamingo... – pronunciou o moreno de olhos profundamente cinzas.

– Heh... há quanto tempo não nos vemos pessoalmente... Law. – disse o loiro enorme, colocando as mãos no bolso.

Law sentia tremer por dentro, mas não era por medo. Era por ódio, acabaria com ele ali mesmo, mas não poderia tomar rápidas decisões. Ele havia crescido e se desenvolvido muito bem como um pirata, mas o outro era mais experiente e devia ter tido um progresso também. E a ponto de se tornar rei de um país tão rico.

– Acredito que tenha alguns planos em mente para vir até aqui, não?

Trafalgar manteve-se silencioso, apelas ouvindo a voz do outro que lhe parecia irritante. Apertou sua mão na espada que trazia ao ombro.

– Foi bem meticuloso em me fazer abrir mão de ser Shichibukai... mas aviso que não fiz por medo de você e nem daquele outro pirralho...

– Kaido. Foi por causa dele mesmo, eu sei. – e curvou os lábios em um sorriso provocador – sabe que não é páreo o suficiente para lidar com ele.

Doflamingo fechou o sorriso costumeiro que trazia na face.

– E vocês ainda tem um negócio, não? As _Smiles_... mas creio que isso não durará muito tempo.

– Parece que alguém está cheio de si achando que vai me parar... – ele moveu os dedos freneticamente, estalando-os.

Law sacou a espada.

– Heh... quer começar assim mesmo? – e Doflamingo pulou em direção a ele, atacando-o. Law contra-atacou, começando uma luta ainda desigual. Em menos de 15 segundos, Doflamingo acertou ele perto de órgãos vitais, fazendo-o cair no chão – é, Law... não é porque se desenvolveu com o passar dos tempos que se tornou mais forte que eu. À propósito... como passou esse tempo todo? Como sobreviveu aquele dia escapando da "gaiola"?

– Isso não te interessa! – ele respondeu áspero, criando seu " _Room_ " e quebrando peças da ponte onde estavam, fazendo-as trocar de posição com Doflamingo para confundi-lo e acertá-lo. O outro ria constantemente, se desviando facilmente daqueles golpes.

– Acho que alguém ainda tem muito que aprender! – comentou o loiro – e sozinho acha que vai acabar comigo e com a família?

– Não, por isso mesmo que não estou sozinho. – disse o moreno – e pelo visto a família continua sendo a mesma ridícula de sempre, não é?

– Cala a boca... se não fosse por nós, você nem sobreviveria! – e lançou um fio contra ele, que se esquivou. Logo, Doflamingo lançou outro, e ele ia se esquivando.

– ...desse meio, somente uma pessoa era de caráter... aliás, duas delas...

Doflamingo não queria ouvir provocações que ofendessem Melissa, e evitou que ele continuasse a falar acertando bruscamente na perna esquerda, fazendo-o cair no chão.

– Melhor acabar com isso logo!

Com isso, continuaram lutando até pararem em Acacia, quando Law foi arremessado brutalmente até lá. Doflamingo foi atrás, já segurando sua pistola. Onde Law estava jogado, todos que passavam perto circundavam (sendo que alguns fugiram). Ele foi direto e impiedoso – mas não queria mata-lo diretamente. Acertou dois tiros para imobilizá-lo totalmente. A correria ficou maior.

...

Acacia estava em um rebuliço, principalmente perto do Coliseu, onde Doflamingo havia atirado em Law. Antes de sair dali, pegou o corpo de Law inconsciente e levou consigo junto a Fujitora, um dos Almirantes Oficiais da Marinha. Law ficou preso no salão principal do castelo, ferido e inconsciente. Havia outras batalhas por toda a Dressrosa. Todo o bando do Luffy estava enfrentando diversos membros do bando do loiro.

Aimi estava curiosa e assustada ao mesmo tempo, junto com as outras presas em uma parte do castelo onde estavam resguardadas. Aproveitando uma brecha onde ninguém estava olhando, observou uma das janelas que poderia ter acesso se passasse o corredor próximo. Sabia que fugir dali seria um problema, mas algo dentro de si lhe forçava a arriscar. E com muito cuidado, foi até ao corredor e viu todas as janelas fechadas. Tentou ver qual abria. Parecia que estavam todas trancadas, até que a quarta janela abriu. Com esforço devido ao peso da janela, Aimi abriu só um pouco e subiu nela. Por sorte, não tinha altura perigosa na qual ela não pudesse evitar o pulo.

Ela saiu correndo pelos salões e corredores. Perto do salão principal, ouviu vozes e resolveu se aproximar. Olhando para os lados, sentiu um pequeno aperto dentro de si. Era como se algo não estivesse bem. Será que havia acontecido algo com Doflamingo?

Aproximando-se de uma das entradas, viu a cena: Doflamingo, um outro homem enorme que usava a capa de um almirante, um senhor de aparente idade avançada perto da grande janela do local e um rapaz ensanguentado no chão. O loiro parecia bem e falava tranquilamente com o tal almirante.

– Fico feliz que tenha tomado a decisão certa, Fujitora. – prosseguia Doflamingo – até mesmo porque sou muito útil para a Marinha, não é?

– Mas... isso não significa que estou exatamente ao seu lado, Doflamingo. – respondeu Fujitora, ficando mais ao lado do Rei Riku, que observava tudo calado – tem mais suspeitos agindo nesse país além do Luffy do Chapéu de Palha. E o papel da Marinha aqui é minimizar os danos aos civis. Se ele tem a intenção de mata-lo, vai causar uma destruição em massa para realiza-la.

Fujitora foi até ele, caminhando com sua bengala à frente. Aimi observava tudo sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo de fato. Talvez, Doflamingo estivesse negociando com a Marinha para uma possível ajuda contra os piratas invasores. Será que eram aqueles outros dois?

– E eu terei que evitar isso de qualquer jeito... Donquixote Doflamingo. – disse o outro, convicto diante dele.

– E?

– Mas você não está "afastado" nesse caso todo... depois, terei que lidar com você.

– Como assim? – ele cruzou os braços – o que quer dizer com isso, Fujitora?

– ...desde que fui nomeado Almirante, tem algo que quero fazer.

– E o que é? – perguntou o loiro, abrindo um sorriso típico dele.

– Eu quero... o fim do sistema dos Shichibukais. – disse o homem, abrindo um pouco as pálpebras dos olhos cegos.

Aimi sabia que Doflamingo era um Shichibukai... mas ela ainda não sabia que ele havia aberto a mão dessa posição.

– Ouvi falar de um pirata que havia tomado um reino há mais de dez anos atrás. Se ele tivesse conseguido, esta terra poderia se tornar um lugar tão suspeito quando aqui.

– Mas afinal... onde quer chegar?

– Se continuar com esse reino de terror... terei que...

Doflamingo o ataca com uma das pernas que é travada facilmente pela bengala de Fujitora, que na verdade era uma espada e ele a usou segurando-a como a arma que era. Aimi arregalou os olhos, colocando a mão no peito. Um tremor no local fez com que ela perdesse a firmeza nos pés, mas se segurou na beira da entrada, fazendo todo o silêncio possível.

– ...aumentar a recompensa pela as cabeça, "Demônio Celestial"!

– Fufufufu... isso me parece um alerta.

– Alerta?

– Que me diz que devo mata-lo e agora mesmo.

– Não se apresse... por hora, somos ainda e apenas aliados. – e abaixou sua bengala – mas lembra-se disso: eu ainda estou aqui para proteger o país e os civis. Sou apenas um simples cego... que não está vendo as "falhas" que estão sendo reveladas nesse momento em que vivemos.

– Huhh...

– O Conselho Mundial acontecerá ainda nesse ano. E muitas coisas mudarão... quer você queira ou não... se é que me entende. – e deu as costas ao loiro, dirigindo-se para a porta principal do local.

– ...como fala... – disse o loiro, pegando Law e jogando-o em uma das cadeiras dos Quatro Oficiais. Jogou-o na do às de Copas. Fitou-o ali com cara de ódio. Muitas coisas se passavam na cabeça do loiro.

Aimi encostou-se a parede, ainda alerta em volta de si. Não poderiam descobrir que ela estava ali.O den den mushi do loiro tocou e ele atendeu.

– Sim? ...o que... o quê?! Como? Quero saber disso melhor... ah, invasores aqui? Mas onde estão? Não deixem que se aproximem da área de cima... vou ver isso imediatamente, já que vocês por si não conseguem fazer nada! – e desligou zangado o aparelho.

Ele pareceu que se aproximava para a entrada onde Aimi estava perto, e ela percebei isso pelo ruído dos passos. A ruiva correu e ficou atrás de um enorme vaso onde tinha plantada uma pequena árvore. De fato, se ela estivesse ainda onde estava, ele a veria e ficaria mais irritado. Após Doflamingo sair da vista dela, ela saiu detrás do vaso e o seguiu com bastante cuidado.

...

Luffy, junto com o imediato dele e Violet, conseguiram invadir o castelo. Com o auxílio de um dos Quatro Agentes Oficiais, Pica, houve uma alteração na construção do castelo e todas as áreas tremeram. As concubinas gritaram ao sentir algo similar a terremoto.

– Onde está Aimi? – perguntou Sora.

– Não sei... quero dizer, ele está aqui, não está?

As outras olharam ao redor para ver se a achavam, mas nada. Eimi foi até a área das janelas e as outras foram atrás. Examinando cada uma delas, viu a quarta um pouco só aberta.

– Para quê ela foi fugir?

Outra tremedeira forte fizeram todas se jogarem no chão. As janelas trancadas estavam ameaçando quebrarem-se com o impacto daquele movimento e a quarta janela teve a porta mais aberta, entrando um vento forte e acompanhado de poeira. Sora e Eimi se olharam, preocupadas.

– Como vamos recuperar a Aimi? – perguntou Sora, quase chorando.

– ...talvez eu consiga. – disse Eimi, firmemente.

– Não, por favor, não nos deixe sozinhas, líder! – pediu uma concubina.

– ...nesse momento, Sora passará ser quem tomará conta de vocês. Eu tenho que procurar Aimi! – respirando fundo, foi até a janela e subiu nela. Olhou para trás, para as outras.

– Torçam por mim e por Aimi! – gritou em forma de encorajamento.

E as outras responderam aprovando. A loira seguiu adiante, tentando ver se a ruiva estava por perto. Sora pediu para que nenhuma ali saísse até que Eimi voltasse, com ou sem Aimi.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar fora do castelo...

Fábrica dos Brinquedos.

Onde muitos brinquedos trabalhavam forçadamente foram vítimas da habilidade de Sugar. Pessoas civis, piratas, marinheiros e até animais estavam ali, como Tess, irmão de Aimi, era atualmente.

Algo inédito e inacreditável estava acontecendo. Começando pela fábrica. Sugar havia sido derrotada, de forma inusitada, por Usopp, quando já estava praticamente imobilizado por Trebol. Todos os brinquedos começaram a virar as pessoas que eram antes de serem transformadas. Uma por uma.

Por um telão, Doflamingo viu o que acontecia no coliseu. Como Trebol havia confirmado. Os brinquedos voltavam a ser as pessoas de antes. Toda a cidade estava em rebuliço. Sempre às escondidas, Aimi escutava os bravejos do loiro, que amaldiçoou até dos seus por causa disso. Aos poucos, compreendia quem era Doflamingo de verdade. Ou aquela era apenas uma face diante de uma possível perda.

– Era você quem estava por trás disso tudo? – perguntou Aimi, para si mesma.

Toda a cidade estava conturbada. Na casa de Aimi, sua mãe foi até a janela.

– Mas que barulheira é essa lá fora? – resmungou a velha, seguida de uma tosse.

Uma vizinha apareceu à janela, para lhe contar os fatos.

– Está acontecendo algo terrível! Os brinquedos estão se transformando em pessoas e até animais perigosos!

– Como?!

Dentro do antigo quarto de Aimi, aquele cachorro de lata adquiria novamente sua forma de antes. Tess olhava incrédulo para seus braços e pernas, e correu até o espelho da penteadeira. Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos daquele garoto que, apesar do tempo q passou, mantinha-se em seus traços e corpo do adolescente de anos atrás, quando foi transformado em um brinquedo.

– DROOOOGAAAA! – gritou Tess, segurando a cabeça a sacudindo-a perturbado. Todas as lembranças dos últimos momentos em que viu o pai morrer por causa do Doflamingo, quando este atacou a cidade para toma-la de Riku.

A mãe ouviu o grito e a voz que... conhecia há muito bem e que nunca mais achava que ouviria novamente.

– Que grito foi esse? – perguntou a vizinha.

– Céus!... – e ela subiu à janela da casa que não era alta, querendo sair de casa.

– O que está fazendo? Se quiser sair, saia pela porta! Vai se machucar assim!

E mesmo assim, a pobre mulher pulou da janela baixa e caiu aos pés da vizinha, chorando.

– Estou tendo... alucinações.

– Alucinações? Não se preocupe, estou aqui!

– O que está havendo?! – apareceu outra vizinha, saindo da casa dela. Uma pessoa apareceu na frente das três ali, saindo da casa da mãe de Aimi. Um jovem rapaz, com uma arma na mão, olhava furiosamente para todos os lados. A velha senhora arregalou os olhos e algo lhe veio à cabeça. "Estão todos virando humanos..." ...e aquele cachorro de brinquedo que parecia ter vida própria? Ela tinha que entrar para conferir se o brinquedo estava lá. E aquele em sua frente era a alucinação que tinha. Mas não. Era o filho mais velho que havia perdido há anos atrás, sem ter visto ou falado com ele pela última vez.

– Doflamingo! Eu vou vingar meu pai pela minha família! – ajeitou a pistola que era do falecido pai que havia pegado no baú que havia em casa, e partiu em direção ao castelo.

– Mas... aquele menino... – reconheceu uma das vizinhas, deixando cair o véu que cobria a cabeça.

A mãe ainda estendeu uma das mãos, como se quisesse tocá-lo, antes de cair desmaiada no braço de uma delas.


	36. Invasão à Dressrosa (III)

Parecia cada vez que ele estava uma nova área. Desta vez, Tess estava correndo pelas ruas de Dressrosa atônito, em busca de matar Doflamingo. Foi quando ele teve que parar para observar em volta. Cheio de pessoas e animais confusos e que não entendiam nada. Entendeu que todos ali estavam como ele. Lembrou-se de como vivia em forma de um cachorro de brinquedo. Parou com a arma em sua mão e começou a chorar.

– O que eu devo fazer? Não tem como sozinho conseguir isso... mas preciso vingar meu pai!

De repente, lembrou-se que Aimi estava agora no palácio e que estava trabalhando para o rei de Dressrosa. Olhou firme para o topo do grande palácio de Dressrosa e rangeu os dentes.

– Eu vou te tirar daí, Aimi! De qualquer forma! – parando de chorar, correu em direção ao palácio.

Enquanto corria perto do coliseu, ele encontrou um grupo de rebeldes que queriam acabar com Doflamingo – todos que antes eram brinquedos e ofereceu-se para ingressar nele. Com um grupo, seria mais fácil conseguir alguma coisa. E partiram em direção ao castelo.

Pouco antes do Luffy chegar até onde estava Doflamingo, Tess e o grupo haviam invadido o castelo pelos fundos. Foi uma longa percorrida até ali. Apareceram alguns guardas e travaram uma luta e Tess, no meio dos seus, acertou com tiros a perna de cada um dos guardas, facilitando seu grupo a avançar dali.

– Vamos chamar mais pessoas que foram brinquedos também! – disse um deles.

– Será que tem alguém ali dentro do palácio que pode se juntar a nós? – disse o que era aparentemente o líder.

– Estando aqui, pode não querer ir contra o rei...

E uma tremedeira silenciou a todos ali.

– O que é isso? Terremoto?

– Não sei, apenas devemos continuar o caminho!

– Eu... preciso salvar minha irmã que está aqui. – pronunciou Tess. Todos deram atenção a ele.

– ...ela está aqui presa?

– Ela trabalha para o rei.

– Pode não querer ser nossa aliada.

– Até quando me vir. Fui um brinquedo que ficou sob os cuidados dela. Tornei-me um quando tentei salvar meu pai, que foi morto por esse Doflamingo diante de mim. Ela acha que também morri e preciso mostrar que isso não é verdade.

Todos ficaram sérios, compreendendo o homem que ainda tinha sua aparência de adolescente por causa do poder de Sugar.

– Vamos então! – ordenou o líder, e todos concordaram com um grito forte, seguindo-o.

Então o grande grupo se dividiu em partes, cada um dos que ficaram líder das partes ficaram com um den den mushi para se comunicarem. Tess ficou líder da parte do seu grupo por estar portando uma pistola e saber atirar bem. E este determinou que, primeiramente, resgataria não só a irmã como também qualquer pessoa que precisasse de amparo e de sair dali também.

...

Aimi seguia Doffy até se deparar com uma parte do grupo dos rebeldes que invadiram o palácio. Escondendo-se, deixou-os correr até que se deu conta que estava totalmente perdida ali.

– Mas e agora? Como vou atrás do Doflamingo se eu o perdi de vista? Mas... o que estou fazendo, afinal?

– Escutem bem. Esperarei aqui no topo do castelo enquanto outras marionetes minhas irão pegar aqueles dois.

– Eles estão juntos com um touro... ou um boi, sei lá.

– Sem problemas. Vocês se adiantem e tentem acabar com esses rebeldes que invadiram o castelo.

Doflamingo falava com os guardas do palácio enquanto Aimi ouvia tudo às escondidas.

– Não me falhem. Falhas agora serão imperdoáveis! – disse o loiro, rosnando.

– Mas e as concubinas?

– Trebol ficará responsável por elas. Rápido, deem um jeito naquela ralé! – ele dispensava os guardas, que saíram dali imediatamente.

"E agora? Nem sei como vou voltar... elas devem estar me procurando feito doidas! Mas... eu preciso me por diante dele..." e então fez o que queria. Apareceu diante de Doflamingo.

– Aimi?! O que faz aqui? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

– Doffy... desculpa, eu tive que fugir.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com as outras?

– Não... eu... simplesmente fugi... não quero ficar longe de você!

Ele esfregou os olhos sem tirar os óculos, como se estivesse preocupado. Foi até ela e se pôs em uma posição em que ficasse da mesma altura que ela.

– Você fez algo errado, Aimi! – disse Doffy, ajeitando os óculos – era para ficar junto com as outras. Olha como está se arriscando comigo!

– Eu sei, Doffy... mas... diante de tudo que está acontecendo com o reino, eu... estou preocupada com você.

– Não precisa, eu estou muito bem. Isso tudo vai acabar! Mas agora... tenho que fazê-la sair daqui. – ele a pegou pela mão e voltou até Trebol, que estava com Law – Trebol, você vai tirar as garotas do palácio?

– Nééee... mas e porque essa está aí?

– ...estão invadindo até o topo e ela escapuliu. – ele inventou uma desculpa rápida.

– Eles estão atrás de nós. Eu mesma fugi de um grupo. – acrescentou Aimi.

– Hummm... deixa ela comigo, Doffy! Vou já tirá-las do castelo e leva-las para fora!

Doflamingo entregou Aimi a ele.

– Cuide bem de todas, especialmente dessa!

– Ãããhn? Bom... tudo bem, vou fazer o que posso.

– Tem que ser assim! Não vou deixar tomarem nada que é meu e elas são minhas! – disse firmemente.

– Bhééee-hehehehe! É assim que gosto, Doffy!

E Aimi seguiu Trebol, que se dirigiu até a área da piscina. Lá flagrou uma gritaria e correria. Rebeldes levavam as concubinas à força. Aimi se surpreendeu com aquilo e, no fundo, achou-se sortuda na decisão que teve de fugir antes. Usando seu poder da Akuma no Mi que comeu, transformou toda a água da piscina em gosma e fez inundar tudo, paralisando todos ali. Aimi reconheceu Emi e Sora, gritando por elas.

– Aimi! – gritou não só as duas, como também as outras concubinas.

– Ehhhh... então estava falando a verdade, não é ruivinha? – disse Trebol – bem, meninas... – e atraiu as garotas com sua gosma melequenta, separando-as dos rebeldes invasores – quero que me sigam, vocês vão ter que sair de Dressrosa antes da total destruição que haverá aqui!

Todas ficaram apreensivas. Aimi pensou na mãe.

– O país será totalmente destruído ou só o castelo? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Tudo!

Ela fez uma cara de preocupação que despertou a curiosidade do Agente Oficial.

– O que é? O que tem a temer?

– Minha mãe... sozinha... – Aimi apenas conseguiu falar isso.

– Ah, talvez se derrotarmos esses piratas antes do que estamos planejando, talvez a população se dê bem... mas pelo visto, eles puseram Dressrosa nesse risco... e devemos proteger primeiro nossa família...

Aimi ficou tão tensa que sentiu certa zonzeira a deixar os pés quase dormentes. Suas pernas começou a tremer e uma tontura a fez cair mole no chão, só não caindo totalmente porque Trebol a segurou com sua gosma.

– Aimiiiii! – gritou Emi, vendo-a cair desfalecida.

– Ah, essa gosma fede! – reclamou Sora – não dá para irmos juntas com o senhor sem ficar grudada aqui?

– Não! – respondeu o outro – e vamos logo embora daqui!

Aimi se encontrava em uma cabana, cheia dos guardas que trabalhavam para Doflamingo. Sora e Emi estavam ao lado dela, na cama. As outras estavam espalhadas pelo local, mas umas consolando as outras.

– Precisamos de um médico.

– Não se preocupe, o organismo dela vai se recuperar. – disse Emi – foi só um abalo emocional muito forte.

– Sim, mas isso também é motivo de uma emergência médica. – comentou Sora, preocupada – dizem que Doffy vai ativar a "gaiola" totalmente quando sairmos daqui, e a cidade será devastada com todos os que estão aqui!

– Isso é ruim... o povo vai perecer sem ter culpa de nada!

– Sem contar que os brinquedos eram, na verdade, pessoas transformadas... e justamente controladas pela Sugar. – sussurrava Sora.

– ...parece que o Jovem Mestre usava os brinquedos como escravos naquela fábrica! – comentou a loira, do mesmo tom que a outra.

Aimi acordava aos poucos, movendo-se na maca onde estava deitada.

– Sua doida! Por que fugiu naquela hora?!

– Calma, não a estressa assim! – Emi deu a bronca – Aimi... acorda com calma... estamos todas fora de perigo!

– ...Doffy... onde ele está?

– No palácio. Você está com a gente.

– Ele vai dar cabo desses invasores e tudo voltará ao normal!

E a ruiva se lembrou das palavras de Trebol.

– Vão destruir toda a cidade... e minha mãe está aqui!

– Eles vão resgatar alguns cidadãos mais velhos! – mentiu Sora. Emi apenas se calou.

– Hum... então eu posso salvar minha mãe?

– Os guardas farão isso, a gente tem que ficar aqui! – disse Emi, ajeitando Aimi nos braço e abraçando-a.

Sora trocou piscar de olho com Emi, combinando tentar acalmar Aimi nem que fosse por base da mentira.

...

As horas foram se passando... e as coisas se complicavam para Doflamingo que então estava diante dos dois piratas capitães juntamente com Trebol e Bellamy – que estava sob o controle de Doflamingo, no topo do palácio. Cada integrante do membro da Família Donquixote estavam lidando com o resto dos lutadores e membros dos bandos do Luffy e Law.

Após saírem da cidade e serem levadas até um dos lugares onde Doflamingo tinha controle, as concubinas eram protegidas do que Doffy faria em seguida: fechar a cidade toda com sua "gaiola" formada com seus fios, poder proveniente de sua Akuma no Mi. O destino era Spider Miles. Mas uma parte da frota da Marinha barrou a saída do navio controlado pelos guardas de Doflamingo. Aimi dormia profundamente e era cuidada por Emi e Sora.

– Vocês fiquem onde estão! Vamos revista-los.

– Somos subordinados de Donquixote Doflamingo, um dos Shichibukais! – gritou um deles, para o navio da Marinha.

– Doflamingo não é mais um Shichibukai! – responderam de volta.

Os homens ficaram sem saber como responder aquela declaração. Pelo visto, a Marinha não estava mais ao lado dele.

– Fiquem parados, vamos revistar todo o navio de vocês! – voltou a declarar o tal capitão.

– Que faremos? Deixaremos que eles nos peguem as mulheres? – um dos guardas de Doflamingo conversava com um outro.

– Se não formos presos, tudo bem!

– Mas... e se Doflamingo souber que nos pegaram as concubinas dele?

– Bem... o que sugere, então?

– Que ataquemos esses caras!

– Não seja idiota! – deu um soco na nuca do outro – Eles têm muito mais condições em nos derrotar que nós a eles!

– é... tem razão.

– Parecem que estão conversando lá fora... – comentou Sora, ouvindo vozes estranhas.

– Não quero sair daqui e deixar você e Aimi sozinhas. – disse Emi.

– Mas... e se você tiver que nos representar?

– No momento, sou tão simples como todas as outras. Aqui, devo apenas a obediências deles, que estão sob as ordens do Jovem Mestre.

Aimi acordava aos poucos.

– O que houve?

– Aimi, está tudo bem!

– ...e o que aconteceu lá fora? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda com a voz meio fraca.

Entraram no quarto onde estavam as três, alguns guardas da Marinha, verificando tudo ao redor.

– Então vocês são as concubinas do Doflamingo?

As três não pronunciaram uma palavra.

– ...sim, elas são. – confirmou um dos guardas do Doflamingo.

...

– Seus fedelhos... volto a repetir mais uma vez... – Doflamingo falava em um tom cínico para os dois – vocês estão se envolvendo em uma situação errada e com as pessoas erradas. Fufufufufu...

E voltou a usar clones de si, criado por seus fios, para atacar novamente os dois, principalmente Luffy.

– Pode me enviar todos os clones que quiser... vou destruir todos e a ti também! – jurou Luffy, contra-atacando.

Law tentou impedir que Trebol se interferisse de forma covarde, atacando Luffy por trás.

– Ora... ninguém te mandou me impedir de ajudar Doffy. – reclamou o homem gosmento.

– Realmente, ninguém mandou... eu quis. – disse Law, seriamente.

– Béhehehe... certas coisas não mudam, mesmo – começou a conversar previamente ali – uma delas é esse seu jeitinho irritante e imponente... realmente, achei que tinha morrido junto com aqueles "outros dois"...

Law fechou a cara, principalmente quando ele mencionou Corazon e Melissa indiretamente.

– ...é uma lástima ter que lidar com você novamente. – e usa sua gosma para atacar Law, que desvia rapidamente do ataque.

– "Room"! – Law atacou sem deixa-lo terminar de falar, mas Doffy parou de dar atenção a Luffy para atingi-lo com seus fios seriamente, fazendo-o cair no chão.

– Não vou admitir que faça algum tipo de coisa ruim com qualquer um da minha "família"! – declarou Doflamingo, energético.

Law não conseguiu se mexer. Luffy gritou o nome dele, mas Doflamingo fez com que Law olhasse bem para ele, ficando diante dele que estava no chão.

– Você se lembra do que mais odeio... Law?

– ...

– ...ser subestimado. Eu odeio ser subestimado... e traído. Ver alguém que já foi acolhido por mim e depois me atacar pelas costas... é uma humilhação imperdoável. E ainda por cima ser alvo de dois moleques feito vocês!

– Gomu Gomu... – nem deu tempo de Luffy reagir direito: frios o golpeou da mesma forma que haviam golpeado Law.

– ...posso te revelar uma coisa... Law?

E ele começou a contar parte de sua origem. Desde o fato que nasceu como um Tenryubito até o dia em que seu pai abdicou o titulo honorável para viver uma vida igual aos outros civis comuns.

– Eu... já estou acostumado com toda a dor que jamais pode imaginar... vi o céu e o inferno antes mesmo de ter dez anos... a vida que tive foi totalmente diferente a de vocês... então... não tenho tempo para brincadeiras infantis. Idiotas!

E voltou a atacar Luffy, deixando Law por último, usando Bellamy como uma marionete também para derrotar o Chapéu de Palha. Enquanto deixou o clone e o ex-subordinado darem conta de Luffy, Doflamingo se voltou para Law e continuou a falar.

– Mas antes de mata-lo... permita-me te dizer umas coisas...

– Não entendi uma coisa... – disse Law, espontaneamente. Mas havia algo que não estava claro em sua mente.

– Hum? – o loiro se virou para trás.

– Se você é um ex-Tenryubito que foi expulso de Mariejoa... como é que ainda tem esse poder deles?

– Quer mesmo saber? Pois bem... eu sei sobre o importante "Tesouro Nacional" que eles têm guardado lá na Terra Sagrada de Marijoa... para eles, sou um renegado que tem essa carta poderosa na manga... eles tentaram me matar, mas não conseguiram e, por isso, eles têm uma relação até amistosa comigo. Se eu tivesse a Ope Ope no Mi em minhas mãos, eu tomaria o controle do mundo, a começar por Mariejoa e pelo Tesouro Nacional.

– "Tesouro Nacional"... eles tem isso lá?... e por que fala algo tão importante assim?

– Para você não há perigo... já que vai morrer aqui mesmo... fufufufufu...

– Law... seu poder é extremamente valioso... poderia te explicar por horas, mas não tenho tempo a perder! – alinhava fios entre os dedos, restes a executar Law de vez e assim fez.

Ou tentou, pois Law se desviou perfeitamente. Doflamingo viu que ele havia crescido bem e s tornado muito ágil.

– Graças a nós... as técnicas com o manejo da espada de Diamante, as artes marciais de Lao G, os truques com armas de Gladius... foi com a gente que você aprendeu a lutar e atacar... não é mesmo...Law?

– Sim... e mais! Se eu estou aqui com todos esses ensinamentos diante de você, foi graças a ele... Cora-san! E é a ele... que eu devo tudo... mas tudo mesmo! Tanto ele... como aquela pobre mulher... fomos vítimas do seu capricho!

Doflamingo sorriu de ódio. Colidiram-se furiosamente, a espada de Law e os fios de Doflamingo. Ódio por ambos os lados. Mencionar Melissa naquele momento, mesmo indiretamente, foi o suficiente para irritar o loiro.

– Vai se arrepender... de mencioná-la aqui... Law! – jurou o loiro, rangendo os dentes.


	37. Acerto de Contas

– Sim... tanto Corazon como aquela mulher que vivia conosco foram vítimas de seus caprichos!

– O que sabe de Melissa... pra jogar na minha cara?

Law realmente não se lembrava do que havia acontecido com ela após sua fuga naquele dia em que Corazon havia sido assassinado, até mesmo porque não havia retornado ao bando. Mas lembrava-se de como era a doce Melissa e estranhou não vê-la ali. Como ela estaria atualmente?

– ...não preciso saber de nada! Nós sabemos o que ela sofreu aqui...

Doflamingo atacou-o com os fios, fazendo o outro desviar. Mas Law foi pego uma hora por ele, que se posicionou de um jeito que arrancaria seu braço.

– Você quer saber o que houve com a Melissa? – perguntou o louro, em um tom bastante sério.

– Não... apenas quero acabar com você e vingar Corazon!

– Ótimo mencionar isso, Law... pois ela também fez a mesma coisa que você. E não teve o dia seguinte para se lembrar disso.

Law rangeu os dentes. Então, ele havia matado ela. Mas Doflamingo havia alterado os fatos quando contou isso. Não fazia questão de contar detalhes sobre.

– Isso só te faz um canalha!

– Sim, e daí? O que é que você tem a ver com tudo isso aqui, moleque?

E o loiro continuou a falar, até arrancar o braço de Law, que se contorcia desesperado de tanta dor caído no chão. E ele continuou a tortura-lo mais, agora apontando sua arma em direção ao corpo dele.

– Vai insistir? ...logo mandarei o outro moleque fazer companhia aos falecidos.

Por um triz, Doflamingo não o matou completamente, quando Luffy apareceu do nada e impedindo mais um ataque fatal ao homem de cavanhaque. Agora, o Chapéu de Palha resolveria o resto das contas com o loiro.

...

O bando dos guardas de Doflamingo haviam sido derrotados e presos, e as concubinas foram resgatadas pelos marinheiros daquele navio.

– Recebemos ordens de confiscar todos os navios e posses fora da áreas de Dressrosa!

– Vamos cercar o resto do país!

– Fujitora está resolvendo o resto... já mandamos outros oficiais!

Cada marinheiro ia falando o que tinha que acontecer. Aimi estava junto com as outras ouvindo tudo.

– Parece que tudo acabou!

– Não poderemos voltar... – comentou Sora, esquecendo-se do que havia combinado com Emi em relação a Dressrosa.

– Shii! – ordenou a loira – Já falamos aqui que "estará tudo bem"!

– Ah! Claro! Sim, sim...

– Tem certeza? Vocês me disseram que todos os membros foram resgatados pelos navios que pertencem ao Doflamingo!

– Sim, mas a Marinha está acolhendo todos e resgatando-os.

– Minha mãe deve estar em um desses navios da Marinha também?

– Sim, claro! Disse a loira, abraçando-a.

Aimi tinha suas desconfianças, mas nada falava. De longe, viu algo como uma gaiola cobrindo toda a Dressrosa. Sua mãe se recuperava do susto, dentro de casa e acudida pelas duas vizinhas que a viram desmaiar após Tess virar humano novamente.

E este estava lutando com os outros, tentando agora retornar a Acacia para ver como estava a mãe, visto que o castelo já estava ficando vazio – exceto no topo dele, onde estavam Doffy e Luffy lutando seriamente. A luta foi tão intensa que o próprio foi arremessado de uma altura impressionante e jogado para fora do castelo. Nesse momento, o loiro ativou sua proteção com seus fios e caiu ainda consciente no chão. As diversas pessoas que o viam ali tentaram atacar também, mas ele nem precisou muito dos seus clones feitos a partir dos fios para derrubá-los.

E enquanto caminhava em direção ao castelo, uma mulher apareceu diante de si.

– Mas é ela...

– Doflamingo! – Violet se pôs diante dele.

E mais adiante, vinha em direção de ambos Rebeca, a sobrinha da própria.

– Rebeca? O que faz aqui? – disse Violet.

A jovem garota de dezesseis anos pegou sua espada, como quem fosse defendê-la.

– Não faça isso, Rebeca! Não posso deixar você morrer aqui... não posso! – e voltou-se para o loiro, que tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, já com uma ideia do que faria ali.

– Então... você queria me ver, Viola? – perguntou o loiro, aparentemente machucado, porém firme como se nada o tivesse atingido.

Viola tirou seu capuz e sua adaga, apontando-a para o loiro. Ela não tinha mais o mesmo brilho nos olhos como antigamente. Afinal, foram anos de decepções quando estavam perto de terminar um relacionamento intenso e confuso que tiveram no passado.

– Um de nós... deve cair nesse chão agora mesmo. Mesmo que seja eu... mas que seja pela necessidade de fazer justiça! Doflamingo!

– Fufufufu... você não muda mesmo...

Aquela que tinha o semblante parecido ao da mulher que amava. Mas não sentia mais aquela paixão de antes. Até porque amava outra, que estava longe e segura dali.

– Sempre tão apaixonante... Violet. – disse com certo tom irônico.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Violet sentia seus olhos tremerem por dentro. Sabia que estava diante de uma pessoa extremamente perigosa e mais forte, mas deveria fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse defender a sobrinha ali. E foi a primeira a partir para o combate.

Doffy chegou a se divertir ali, com aquela mulher estonteante lhe atacando. Não, não poderia se empolgar ali... tinha muitas coisas a resolver com aqueles capitães.

– Hihihihihi... oh, Viola... – ele a chamou pelo verdadeiro nome – como você se desenvolveu bem nesses últimos anos...

– Cala essa boca!

E ele apareceu por trás dela, fazendo-a virar subitamente. Mas tarde demais para ela escapar. Com um golpe rápido, ele a derrubou no chão. Rebeca assistia tudo sem saber o que fazer.

– Tia!

– Rebeca! ... fica aí!

– Hehehe... não é melhor vocês duas fugirem daqui? Morrer pelas minhas mãos será pior, sabe?

Violet se levantou com dificuldade e atacou-o usando um de seus poderes de sua Akuma no Mi, mas Doflamingo conseguiu pará-lo. E a morena aproveitou uma brecha para ataca-lo diretamente, mas Doffy simplesmente pegou-a pelo pulso, apertando-o com força a ponto da mulher soltar involuntariamente sua adaga. Aproximou seu rosto ao dela. Apertando bem o pulso dela, suspendeu-a um pouco no ar, fazendo-a ficar um pouco mais à sua altura. Imediatamente, colou seus lábios aos dela, pegando a outra de surpresa. Rebeca olhou aqui sem saber como reagir e sem entender nada. Viola tentou mover sua cabeça para sair daquele beijo, mas ele aprofundava mais um pouco sua boca maior a dela. Por segundos, ela sentiu a mesma sensação de friozinho na barriga como nos primeiros dias em que descobriu o amor que sentia por ele. Mas a realidade dos fatos a fez sair daquele rápido transe, e ela se sacudia mais. Com isso, o loiro colava fios nas mãos e pulsos dela com a sua mão livre, com a velocidade de um batedor de carteira. E a soltou, jogando-a no chão.

– Só como uma despedida... minha querida Viola. – disse ele, tocando com as digitais nos próprios lábios – ...e ainda tem o mesmo gosto bom... uma pena ter que acabar com tudo isso assim... mas você sabe por que tudo se acabou entre nós, não é?

– ...idiota! – ela resmungou baixinho.

Ainda dolorida, Violet se levantou e tentou debilmente ataca-lo, mas ele moveu seis dedos, levantando-a e posicionando-a como se fosse uma marionete. Rebeca apertou sua espada em suas mãos, sem saber como proceder ali.

– Acha que, por ter sido uma de nós... e por ter sido minha mulher um dia... que eu hesitaria em te atacar? Hein, Viola? – posicionou-se atrás dela, falando em sua nuca – Escuta só... eu não perdoo meus subordinados por falharem ou por não serem tão competentes como deveriam ser... eu não os perdoo quando ele me traem.

Viola o olhava de lado, suspensa pelos pulsos e aprisionada aqueles fios.

– Falo de traição, Viola... se tem algo que é difícil de perdoar, isso se chama traição. E você me traiu a confiança... precisamente duas vezes!

– ...duas?

– Uhum... – falava ele, calmamente. A primeira foi quando ainda tentou salvar seu pai, isso indo contra nossos planos, quando havia nos jurado lealdade e inclusive quando se deitava comigo na mesma cama e ainda havia esperado um filho meu... quero dizer... quando achava que esperava um filho... também não sei se havia inventado isso para se firmar em uma posição maior dentro da família... e a segunda, é agora, ajudando esses piratas fedelhos a me derrotarem. Por isso, Violet... por isso que vai pagar pela sua traição dupla, juntamente com mais uma pessoinha...

E Doffy mirou os dedos em direção a Rebeca, repetindo o mesmo procedimento. Violet olhou chocada e desesperada em vê-la sendo manipulada pelo loiro enorme.

– Rebeca! Tira ela dessa! O negócio é comigo, Doffy!

– Uhhh... como é nostálgico ouvi-la me chamar assim... uma despedida saborosa!

E Receba, sem controle dos movimentos das mãos, mirou a espada em direção a tia.

– Tia... eu não quero fazer isso! – gritou a menina de cabelos longos e rosados.

– Doflamingo! Imploro, acabe comigo com suas mãos! – gritava Violet.

– Fufufufufu! Coitadinha... como está apavorada essa sua sobrinha, não é? – falou o homem, cheio de sarcasmo – Ah! Faltou os pés.

E acrescentou fios em direção aos pés dela.

– Pode vir, garotinha! Termina o trabalho para mim?

E ela veio, mesmo contra sua vontade, em direção a morena, que gritava para confortá-la.

– Ignora tudo isso, Rebeca! Eu já a perdoo desde já! ... não queria machuca-la e nem envolve-la nisso!

– Então, estou fazendo isso por você! – respondeu cinicamente, colocando – corpo dela ao seu lado – Pode vir, Princesinha!

– Ora, Doflamingo! Seu infeliz! – a mulher praguejava tentando sair dali. Mas era impossível.

– Viola... eu não quero fazer isso! – reclamava Rebeca, chorando.

– Apenas fecha os olhos diante disso tudo... você não precisa se lembrar disso!

"Desculpe pela dor que causarei em você... não a odiarei por isso... então somente feche os olhos. E me perdoe pela profunda cicatriz que deixarei em seu coração..." Pensou Violet.

– Tia... preciso evitar isso... – a mocinha falava aos choros.

– Anda logo. Mate-a! – Doflamingo exerceu mais força em seus fios, fazendo Rebeca correr.

De repente, a voz do locutor do famoso coliseu de Dressrosa pode ser ouvida em todo o país. Ele tinha um anúncio a fazer.

– Tenho algo que preciso dizer a todos, todos!

Doflamingo e as duas pararam automaticamente para ouvir.

– Nosso herói está voltando!

Tess parou para ouvir também, junto com os outros companheiros naquela guerra.

– Sim... Lucy está voltando! Ele mandou o recado, todos devemos continuar nossa resistência! Foram anos e anos, sendo controlados pelo rei que era falso e controlador desse povo que era tão feliz quando a soberania pertencia ao clã Riku!

Todos gritaram, alguns choravam. Tess lembrou-se do dia em que viu Doflamingo matando seu pai diante de si. O único, junto com o velho pai, que viu a trama por trás daquela encenação tramada pelo ex-shichubukai para tomar posse de Dressrosa. Seus olhos se encheram d'água.

– E Lucy... digo, um dos piratas mais poderosos da nova geração Monkey D. Luffy, está pronto para salvar esse povo dessa gaiola e desse rei insano! – terminou o locutor, quase sem fôlego.

– Preciso reencontrar minha mãe... e Aimi! – disse Tess, quase chorando por completo.

– Mas que coisa mais patética! – resmungou Doffy, voltando a manipular Rebeca – ah, onde estávamos mesmo, Violet... ou melhor, Viola?

E Rebeca foi forçada a correr, e quando prestes a matar Viola, Luffy s emeter repetinamente no meio parando o golpe da espada com a própria cabeça – com a testa envolvida em Haki para se proteger do golpe fatal.

– Luffy! – gritaram as duas.

Viola foi abduzida rapidamente, encontrando-se ao lado de Law, que estava machucado e quase sem forças, restando apenas fazer aquela troca de corpos com sua habilidade.

– ...o que houve? – Viola perguntou chorando, sem entender nada.

Law apenas permaneceu calado.

...

E a luta prosseguia aparentemente para sua reta final. Tess não sabia se procurava por Aimi ou retornava até sua casa para proteger sua mãe.

– Estão dizendo que as concubinas e os outros subordinados menores foram pegos pela Marinha e estão sendo retirados daqui! – disse um dos homens.

– Verdade isso?

– Sim, olha bem no fundo... as pedras que rodeiam a ilha estão destruídas... e veja quantos navios da Marinha... parece que o rei não terá saída mesmo!

– É assim que deve ser! – o rapaz mirou sua espada em direção ao infinito – É uma pena que eu mesmo não possa mata-lo!

– Mas Lucy irá fazer isso pelo povo todo!

– Eu... nem o conheço, mas... se fizer isso bem... já o considerarei bastante!

– Vamos, ajude-nos a empurrar essa gaiola, para que ela não avance mais!

– Sim! – concordou o rapaz.

Aimi já estava protegida, ainda pensando no que resultaria para Doflamingo. Ela não desejava que algo trágico acontecesse a ele, mesmo sabendo pelas informações que ouvia sobre o loiro. Lembrava-se de tudo que havia passado com ele... não queria acreditar que ele fosse muito mais que aquele rei extravagante que parecia ser muito gentil com o povo de Dressrosa. Ele era um golpista que tomou Dressrosa a base de uma trama elaborada pelo próprio. Ele escravizava pessoas em forma de brinquedo e a punha para trabalhar na fábrica de Smiles. A ruiva não se convencia que o homem que tanto amava não fosse muito digno de amor nem mesmo pelas concubinas – embora muitas ali estavam por vontade própria.

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu que toda a cidade estava sendo destruída... sentia que sua mãe poderia estar ainda na cidade. Primeiro perdeu o pai, depois o irmão... e agora era a pobre mãe... e Doflamingo. Não conseguiu controlar o choro e nem as duas concubinas que eram mais próximas conseguiram acalmá-la. Aa outras mais distantes a olhavam sem entender, ou entendendo o que lhes parecia.

De repente, começaram gritos avulsos.

– Acabou! Acabou!

– A gaiola parou, parece que nossos superiores deram a conta do recado!

– Doflamingo foi derrotado!

E gritavam muitos vivas para a Marinha e seus "heróis". E de fato era verdade todos aqueles anúncios vindos dos marinheiros naquele navio.

– O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Sora.

– Doflamingo foi derrotado, é isso que ouvi aqui atrás? – respondeu Emi.

– Então... o povo de Dressrosa foi salvo! E poderemos voltar para lá! – virou-se para Aimi – Viu, Aimi? Não precisa chorar mais de tristeza!

– Mas... e Doflamingo, o que houve com ele? – ela se levantou de onde estava sentada?

Sora fez uma careta sem saber o que responder.

– Aimi... se ele realmente está envolvido nessa trama toda... ele será preso. Mas ele deve estar vivo! – disse Emi.

– Preso? – perguntou Aimi, confusa.

– Sim... tenha fé!

– Ora, estão torcendo para esse homem, é? – perguntou uma outra comcubina.

– Ninguém aqui deseja a morte de quem nos deu um teto e comida! – justificou Emi, firmemente. Ela sabia que Aimi o amava, mas deveria proteger das outras, que já tinham certa inveja da ruiva – e não sabemos se o Jovem Mestre está realmente envolvido ou não nisso!

De repente, fragmentos de construções de Dressrosa caíam no mar, agitando os mares.

– Ai, nossa! O que é isso?

– Vamos ficar calmas! – disse Emi.

– Vamos virar assim! Quem está fazendo isso?

– Vamos ficar aqui! Deixa lá com os homens! Vamos ficar na torcida para que tudo dê certo! – Emi acolheu Aimi em seus braços, e já parecia enjoada novamente naquele balanço do navio.

– Vamos afundar, não? – perguntou Aimi.

– Não vamos, não! – disse ela, beijando a testa da ruiva – não vamos morrer dessa vez! Eu te prometo!

...

Dressrosa estava destruída totalmente, mas seus habitantes haviam sobrevivido. Doflamingo estava derrotado, inconsciente e caído em uma profunda cratera ao solo. Luffy havia dado a cartada final, mesmo com suas forças quase esgotadas. Tudo parecia renascer do zero naquele instante.

"Os D. são aqueles que vão mudar o mundo..." as palavras de Corazon não saíam da cabeça do Law. E naquele momento, daria tudo para saber o que aconteceu com Melissa. Não a viu em nenhum momento em Dressrosa, junto com os outros daquele bando. Será que ela tinha sido morta mesmo pelo Doflamingo? Ele poderia estar mentindo. Talvez ela fosse uma esperança naquele meio cheio de tragédias e corrupções.

A gaiola se desfazia lentamente. Era o fim de uma era e recomeço de outra. O moreno lamentava a ausência de Corazon no plano terrestre. Durante o momento em que prendiam Doflamingo, houve mais conflitos entre a Marinha e os piratas que havia contribuído para salvar Dressrosa das garras de Doflamingo, mas Fujitora havia impedido de começar uma nova batalha ali.

Todos estavam acuados, sem forças, vivendo sobre um governo de mentiras e injustiças. Quantos haviam pagado com suas vidas ali... quantos perderam suas histórias e lembranças ali como brinquedos?

Tess, ainda exausto, resolveu voltar para sua casa, sem despedir-se direito dos que foram companheiros naquela luta.

– Onde vai, Tess?

– Rever minha família! Até! – disse ele, desaparecendo no horizonte.

– ...família?

E muitos se relembravam de entes queridos novamente. Todos ali que foram vítimas do poder de Sugar e viraram brinquedos haviam sido bloqueados de serem parte de suas famílias, de seus amigos. Era um momento de emoção intensa para todos.

E em todos os países em volta, em todo o mundo, o caos de Dressrosa foi revelado e, ao mesmo tempo, o fim dele. Os navios da Marinha retornavam para Dressrosa com alguns habitantes resgatados, incluindo os que estavam com as concubinas.

– Vocês voltarão para suas casas se não tiverem nenhuma habilidade extra! – disse um dos marinheiros.

– A não ser que... queiram ficar para nós, hehehehe... – disse um outro, olhando-as de forma pervertida.

– Pode esquecer! Somos todas habitantes de Dressrosa e queremos rever nossas famílias! – mentiu Emi; na verdade, nem todas eram dali, mas a loira queria salvar todas ali das garras dos mais safados.

Aimi pode pisar novamente em sua terra natal. Ficou pasmada ao ver como havia ficado toda a Dressrosa.

– Minha mãe... ela não deve ter sobrevivido!

– Onde está sua mãe? – perguntou Sora.

– Ela vive em Acacia!

– Vamos até lá, não podemos, Emi?

– Claro! Já fomos liberadas pelos marinheiros... e agora será a vez de Aimi nos acolher em sua casa não é?

– Como todo o prazer! – disse Aimi, com os olhos em lágrimas.

As três se abraçaram. Prometeram ficar para sempre unidas, independentemente do destino que cada uma tomaria para si no futuro.

Ao chegar em frente a sua humilde casa em Acacia, Aimi se emocionou ao ver tudo tranquilo, como se nada tivesse abalado ali. Bateu à porta.

– Mãe! Por favor... deixa-me entrar! Preciso muito rever a senhora! – Aimi gritava ansiosa.

A vizinha abriu a porta. Reconheceu Aimi, mesmo naquelas roupas típicas de concubina.

– Ai... mi?

– Minha mãe, onde ela está? Ela está bem?

– Está dormindo, coitada! Aconteceram muitas coisas aqui que... você não vai acreditar!

– Deixa-me entrar! – foi entrando em casa – venham, meninas! – chamou as duas, que foram entrando também. A vizinha apenas se chocou com aqueles trajes.

A mãe de Aimi dormia sob efeitos de um chá que era um calmante poderoso. A moça pegou a mão da mãe, acariciou-a e beijou-a.

– Mamãe... estou aqui. – ela falava em tom de sussurro – Tudo de ruim acabou... estamos bem, estamos livres!

Sora chorava com aquele momento, ao lado de Emi. As duas assistiam silenciosas.

– Vamos voltar a viver juntas... e não estamos sozinhas... perdi um irmão mais velho, mas ganhei duas irmãs mais velhas que são tudo para mim. Elas estão aqui... – Aimi disse sorrindo, olhando para elas.

– ...desculpa! – Sora desabou em um choro descontrolado. Emi também estava emocionada, porém só acudia Sora em um abraço amigo.

– Meninas... é melhor deixa-la descansar... ah, Aimi! Preciso falar uma coisa com você. – disse a tal vizinha.

– Claro! – pousou a mão da mãe ao lado desta e se levantou da cama, indo para a sala junto com Emi e Sora.


End file.
